


The Adventures of Super Nathan 3

by Ecofinisher



Series: The Adventures of Super Nathan [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cat, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Original Character(s), Past Lives, Pregnancy, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 83,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Years after the class of Miss Bustier finished school they finally started their life as adults. Nathaniel after marrying Lila is prepared more or less for their common future. Adrien and Kagami decided to take in education a higher level by going to university studying. Without anymore akumas or supervillains terrorizing Paris, their life has gotten easier. But life has never been easy, cause our friends will have to deal with other things, that used to be in their usual day-routine in the past....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi
Series: The Adventures of Super Nathan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151624
Kudos: 35





	1. The Introduction

_**Chapter 1** _

_A few years have passed after the superheroes saved Paris from Monarch’s hands again and now they’re living their life normally. They still have their miraculous with them in case of an emergency. Almost all of the superheroes had finished the upcoming summer their job courses and were ready for the world out there._  
_Master Fu left Paris heading back to his home country leaving the miraculouses under Marinette’s protection as they had combined during her high school time. To his surprise, she managed to contact an old friend of her named Marianne Lenoir to accompany him back to East Asia and both seemed really happy about their reunion, which also gave Marinette a good feeling about it._

  
_Most friends of the superheroes were still befriended with each other, even after the years, that had passed after their senior year. Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire and Kagami Tsurugi were doing a further education and are going to the university, where they met new friends and people from all over the country._

Luka Couffaine sat along with Nathaniel Kurtzberg inside a coffee shop drinking a cup of coffee while chatting together.  
“Our men night yesterday was fun. I really enjoyed that MCR concert yesterday” Luka said earning a nod from the redhead.  
“Me too” Nathaniel agreed. “It’s great to see something from my childhood back alive again”

“Same” Luka mentioned, then noticed a woman pass beside them with a middle-sized baby bump carrying two green paper cups leaving the shop. “Have you just noticed recently how many women are pregnant or is it just me?” The raven-haired boy questioned glancing at Nathaniel, which observed the woman leaving with the tea.

  
“I don’t know” The redhead answered. “Maybe it’s because Marinette is pregnant you now notice everyone who’s pregnant. Lila and I bought a supermini and now everywhere I see people with the same exact model. I used to hear when something happens or I see or hear a certain topic apparently I start noticing it. Maybe this is the same with you,”  
“Most likely,” Luka said taking a sip from his coffee.  
“Do you already know the gender?” The redhead asked seeing Luka shake his head. “Oh”  
“Perhaps in the third or fourth month, we’ll know it. We will know it when we’re there”  
“Yeah” Nathaniel agreed sipping from his coffee. “Hey uh Luka, you won’t forget about the call, right?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from Luka.  
“Don’t worry boy, I’ve got it noted in my mind” Luka assured earning a nod from the redhead.  
“Thanks Luka. I knew I could count on you” Nathaniel thanked the young adult, that smiled at his friend.

On the other side of Paris inside an elementary school Kagami Tsurugi watched four pairs of masked fencing students duel each other.  
“Keep your feet on the field Ben. In the tournament you could lose a point for that” Kagami warned observing the student correct his position making the young woman smile. “That’s better now”  
Kagami walked to the vaulting box to look at the papers of the students, then picked a pen, that lied next to the sheets and wrote down notes from the lesson. Kagami felt in her pocket her smartphone vibrate, then she took out her smartphone to see a message from Nathaniel.

  
_“Don’t forget at 7 to be at the Pont de Arts. Adrien is already informed btw”_  
Kagami sent Nathaniel a thumb up emoji, then placed her phone back to continue revising the sheets, then felt her smartphone vibrate again, then she picked it out again to see now a message from her boyfriend Adrien Agreste.

  
_“I hope you’re having a good day. With the whole learning, I felt so bored,”_  
Kagami grinned and texted the blonde a message back.  
_“Wasn’t Plagg there for you to entertain you a little?”_

  
Kagami send the message back, then waited for his response.  
_“He’s more entertained with his piece of fried cheese you brought from the Kurtzberg’s,”_  
Kagami shook her head and send him another message.  
_“I’ll be home soon. We can both check later, what we shall do together. Love you”_

  
Kagami stored her smartphone back glancing at the students combating, then she began to hear steps on the ground of the gym, then she looked back to see a gray-haired man approach with an envelope on his hand.  
“Kagami” The man called as he approached the blue-haired woman.  
“Good afternoon” She greeted and the man showed her the envelope.  
“It’s the invitation to the fencing tournament” He explained. “I thought you or Adrien would be interested in it to join”  
“Thanks. We’ll see about that” Kagami answered opening the letter as the teacher left to see the tournament would occur in. “Oh, it’s going to be in Paris,” Kagami noticed, then continued to read the letter, then heard one of her students fall down on the ground.  
“Nice parry Ilona” The student on the ground complimented getting up with the help of the partner making Kagami chuckle and lean her back on the vaulting box observing the matches.

Lila Rossi stood in front of the bus stop waiting for it and while she was waiting for it, she was on her smartphone surfing through the web passing by posts shared by her friends and other persons she follows. She stopped by an image, where her fiancé Nathaniel sat in the coffee shop together with his good friend Luka posing with their coffee cups, making Lila smile lovely and press the like button on it. Lila’s display turned black showing Viperion’s Facestargram profile on the top announcing, that he was calling her.  
“Hello?” Lila attended a little questioningly at his sudden call with his superhero profile.  
_“Lila I need your help. Meet me at the Pont de Arts, ASAP”_  
“Sure are you alright?” Lila asked.  
_“It’s better if you see it with your own eyes,”_ Viperion said turning off the call, making Lila look a little confused.  
“That was weird,” Lila said followed by her kwami Trixx appear above her.

  
“Should we transform?” Trixx questioned the brunette, which nodded.  
“Yeah I mean it sounds like an emergency” The Italian woman explained the magical being.  
“Then you know, what to do” The fox kwami said doing a flip in the air, making Lila chuckle.  
“Trixx, fangs out!” Lila exclaimed transforming into the superheroine Miss Vixen, afterward, she took off in the air flying towards the Eiffel tower, thereafter she followed the Seine up passing by the island, where the Notre dame stood, which was currently being renovated and she looked down at the next bridge at the end of the island, where she immediately spotted Viperion looking up at the sky and Miss Vixen landed on the ground in front of the snake miraculous holder.

  
“I waited here, cause I felt it was easier for you to spot the bridge,” Viperion noticed earning a nod from the brunette heroine.  
“During the times as superheroes, I noticed for myself, that the Pont des Arts is right behind the Louvre” Miss Vixen explained. “So, what exactly is going on, that I need to see?” Miss Vixen asked, then Viperion placed his fingers in his mouth to whistle, then from under the bridge Cat Noir appeared jumping out of it landing on the feet holding a trumpet in his hands.  
“Mademoiselle Rossi, I’d like to warn you to cover your ears for a little bit” Cat Noir warned making Miss Vixen frown her face bewildered at the situation, then Cat Noir blew into the trumpet releasing an awful tune.

Viperion warped his face annoyed at the tone, then the cat miraculous holder stopped and Ladybug appeared swinging with her yo-yo landing in front of Cat Noir and Viperion, followed by the snake-themed superhero look down at Ladybug’s minor bump on her stomach earning an assuring smile of the dotted heroine.  
“Hey” Miss Vixen greeted the ladybug-themed heroine, then Cat Noir’s baton rang and he attended it, then nodded.  
“Yeah” Cat Noir responded, then looked at Viperon and Ladybug. “The ants are coming”  
“Good” Viperion answered.

  
“Which ants?” Miss Vixen asked and Cat Noir pointed back with his baton at the other side of the bridge, where Ryuko came along with the Rossi, Agreste, Kurtzberg and Dupain-Cheng clans.  
“Mamma?” Miss Vixen spoke at seeing her mother come along with her father, then she was hugged by her parents. “What are you doing here?”  
“I know we haven’t been present at almost any of your special occasions, but we’re still trying hard to attend them” Mrs. Rossi explained the daughter.  
“It’s alright, mother,” Miss Vixen said caressing the almost same-height woman on the cheek. “No matter how distant we are, you’re still my mother and I love you”  
“Shall we say Lila, why we’re all here?” Ryuko asked looking at the others.  
“She doesn’t know it?” Mr. Rossi asked exchanging looks with the daughter which was surprised at everyone’s knowledge about the situation but her.

  
“I’ll give the sign” Cat Noir mentioned blowing into the trumpet again, making everyone cover their ears again, soon from above the roof of the louvre Honey Bee appeared on the roof waving at the guests, then Super Nathan appeared beside her and Honey Bee grabbed Super Nathan by his back carrying down at the bridge.  
“What is going on?” Miss Vixen asked watching at the end of the bridge Alix Kubdel and Juleka Couffaine appear too, which then waited for Super Nathan and Honey Bee to land at the top of the bridge. Miss Vixen ran over the bridge to the two friends and watched Honey Bee drop Super Nathan in front of the friends.  
“Nath, what is all this?” Miss Vixen asked the redhead, which thought about how to confess her, what was happening. Super Nathan had an idea, then drew on his sketch pad something and in front of his neck appeared a dark red bow tie.

“Can you guess it by this?” Super Nathan asked, then Miss Vixen widened her eyes realizing, what he meant.  
“You’re…..are you serious?” Miss Vixen asked.

“I know, that due to our different religions we couldn’t do a traditional wedding, so I spoke with Luka and Rose and they suggested me a few ideas and I felt this idea was the right one, since after all…..I fell in love with both sides of you” Super Nathan confessed making the fox-themed heroine smile and gave her fiancé a hug.“You didn’t need to do that Nathy”  
“I know…..well this kind of isn’t going to be official or anything, cause I couldn’t organize a priest or anyone else to take the roll, but officially we’re only considered married next week after we were at the registry office…..But I still wanted it, that it would be somehow special” Super Nathan explained making Miss Vixen smile enamored with the purple-skinned superhero. “And, what do you say?” He asked earning a nod from the heroine.  
“Yes” She answered looking along with Super Nathan at the superheroes, then Cat Noir started to play the wedding theme with his trumpet, a little rusty, but it improved a little as the two superheroes walked hand in hand back to the group and all gathered around the couple while Cat Noir kept doing his duty, then got elbowed by Viperion to stop and the blonde took his trumpet down. Super Nathan glanced at Cat Noir, which put his hand inside the pocket of his jacket, then furrowed his eyebrows and put his other hand in the other pocket to find nothing in it.  
“Where did the speech go?” Cat Noir asked, then Viperion looked from above the bridge to see a few sheets lying on the river and looked back at his friend.  
“Well…..they’re useless now,” Viperion told the friend.  
“I know more or less, what is said in the ceremony” The dragon-themed heroine mentioned. “I could hold it?”

  
“Sure, if you can” Cat Noir answered gazing at the pair along with the others, then watched his girlfriend begin the ceremony.  
“Dear friends and family. We have gathered here to celebrate the encounter of two souls, that will soon become one…..There’s nothing greater, than meeting the one person, that makes your life feel complete.

Viperion tapped Cat Noir on the shoulder, waiting for the blonde to turn around to the taller man.  
“Does she know the full ceremony speech?” The raven-haired superhero asked making Cat Noir shake his head.  
“I think just the basics,” The French superhero answered earning a nod from the friend.

“You two officially met at the school after a confrontation with another classmate. Between the two of you, there came a misunderstanding and  
when you two discussed it you two became friends and with the time you got to know each other better from both sides until the accidental revelation on your final fight with the peacock miraculous holder. Your relationship grew instantly within the few months, knowing you could always trust each other without any doubt” Ryuko recited it out at the guests, then Juleka approached carrying two rings on a white plate with golden linings on the side, then the two superheroes picked it up and Miss Vixen held out her hand for Super Nathan.  
“Also a little warning, take the rings off before you destransform back or you end up having a similar fate to mine’s” Viperion warned earning a nod from the couple.

  
“Sure” Super Nathan answered and grabbed Miss Vixen’s hand. “Uh….. Super Nathan glanced at Ryuko, which smiled knowing he would look at her for help.  
“Super Nathan, do you take Miss Vixen to be you love wedded wife and promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and only holding unto her forevermore?” Ryuko asked and Super Nathan glanced at the dragon-themed heroine again.

  
“Uh does forevermore mean forever?” The redhead asked earning a nod from the blue-haired girl. “I do” Super Nathan answered making Miss Vixen giggle.  
“Who actually says forevermore?” Juleka asked making Viperion shrug his shoulders.  
“Kagami helped me with writing the speech, that felt down the river and it was somehow sentenced that way,” Cat Noir mentioned. “But she can recite texts and phrases really quick”  
“Did you have the full speech?” Viperion whispered making the blonde shake his head. “Alright”

  
“Miss Vixen, do you take Super Nathan to be you love wedded husband and promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and only holding unto him forevermore?”  
“Yes, I do” Miss Vixen answered placing the ring on Super Nathan’s ring finger.  
“I renounce you two husband and wife,” Ryuko finished her text and gazed up at the two superheroes, which shared a kiss in front of the guests, that applauded at their reunion.  
“Yay!” Honey Bee cried excitedly as her two friends finally got married in the most unusual way.  
“Aww Rose” Miss Vixen gushed watching her friend enamored with her reunion with Super Nathan, then she observed Super Nathan draw on his sketchpad and on his other hand appeared a bouquet, which he held to Miss Vixen.  
“Oh thanks,” Miss Vixen told the purple-skinned man grabbing the bouquet taking a few steps back. “Ladies, get ready to catch it” The brunette warned watching the women from around her age get behind her waiting for her to throw the flowers. “Three…..two…..one!” Miss Vixen threw the flowers up in the air and Honey Bee flew up in the air, getting pulled down by Ladybug’s yo-yo.  
“No cheating allowed” Ladybug warned making Honey Bee sigh in sadness.  
“I’ve got it!” Alix announced, then widened her eyes in shock. “Wait, I can’t get married”  
“Why not?” Ryuko asked, then got thrown with the bouquet from the pink-haired woman.  
“Kagami’s the next one,” Alix noticed pointing with both hands at the taller heroine.

  
“Well done” Super Nathan complimented exchanging looks with the fox-themed superheroine. Miss Vixen smiled leaning her face towards Super Nathan to share a passionate kiss with her partner in front of the guests as some of them started to applaud again.  
Ladybug approached Ryuko as they watched the two married superheroes share a kiss.  
“And, already found the date?” Ladybug asked making Ryuko shrug her shoulders, then both widened her eyes as Cat Noir passed in front of the two women playing Careless whisperer on his trumpet flawlessly making Ryuko roll her eyes at the dorkiness of the blonde.  
“You’re doing well, buddy” Viperion complimented with a chuckle observing Cat Noir hold the opening of the trumpet at the snake superhero.  
Super Nathan embraced Viperion and Cat Noir, which patted the man on the back as Miss Vixen shared the same deed with Ryuko and Honey Bee.  
“Lila, I’ve organized a lock for you and Nath with your initials….well superhero initials on it. If you want you can use it” Honey Bee told the brunette woman.  
“I was thinking Nathaniel would make one, but I think he won’t mind having you assist him during the sketches, what do you think?” Miss Vixen asked making the bee miraculous holder squeal and jump at Super Nathan, which was about to shake the hand of Mr. Rossi and he fell down on the arms of the man.  
“Okay Rose, calm down. We still got time” Super Nathan mentioned hearing the blonde girl giggle.


	2. Back to the future

**Chapter** **2**

Nathaniel and Lila sat in the living room watching TV together both eating a sandwich they had bought before on their way back home. 

“You have to try this out next time. It tastes way better than nachos” Nathaniel told Lila, watching her bite on her sandwich. Lila’s kwami flew up at Nathaniel’s sandwich to check his sandwich and sank her head from seeing the melted cheese on his sandwich.

“It contains milk, right?” Trixx asked seeing Nathaniel swallow down, then he wrapped up the paper of his sandwich to see the ingredients. “Lactose intolerant people can eat this type of cheese” Nathaniel explained as he found out, the cheese it had didn’t have a lot of milk. Trixx smiled and removed a piece of meat covered with cheese and took a bite of it. “Mmh”

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows at the TV show and glanced at his wife, which passed with a napkin over her lips, cleaning a bit of sauce away. “This scene makes me think of the times, where you weren’t in Paris. After your very first akumatization. Marinette thought I was gay because I didn’t show any girl interest.”

“Well, it’s also hard to judge someone, when you don’t see or notice any crush on someone. But how did she come to that thought?”

“I think it’s because almost every other guy at the school either was obvious with their crushes or they had at least one or two crushes. I had Marinette, then I had on Ladybug, which ended up being her again. Then it was Miss Vixen, which in the end was you”

“Okay…..well I gotta admit there was a time I thought Sabrina had a thing for Chloé but was wrong too,”

“Well this is why we shouldn’t judge people before we get to know them,” Nathaniel said. “What my mother used to say a lot” Nathaniel mentioned making Lila chuckle.

“She’s a great mother, Nathy” Lila complimented earning a nod from Nathaniel.

“Sometimes she embarrasses me at the most unwanted times, but what do you want. She’s my mother. She’s one of the most important persons of my life”

“Just like me” Lila added with a wink earning a nod from the redhead.

“In making me feel embarrassed in the most inappropriate moments, you’re the queen,” The German descendant man said making Lila laugh.

“You know how much joy I have seen you that way. That’s what Schadenfreude means, right?”

“Uh not really. Schadenfreude means you have joy seeing someone fail or getting humiliated”

“Alright…...uh mai…..Mein Schatz?”

“Yeah, I’m your tesoro?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the brunette.

“Come let's keep watching the episode, now it’s going to be interesting” Lila mentioned earning a nod from the boyfriend and the two looked at the TV to see a robot appear and behind their TV screen a white hole appear and a blue and white dressed superhero showed up with large fake bunny ears and wielding a white umbrella on the back.

“Super Nathan, Miss Vixen. Quick I need your help, the future is in danger”

“What happened?” Nathaniel asked while Lila gazed a little suspicious at the woman in a tight suit.

“Who are you?” Lila asked and Trixx approached Lila as she recognized the miraculous of the person.

“She’s using the bunny miraculous. It allows the user to create portals and traverse through time” The fox kwami explained. “Listen to her, it’s important”

“Something happened today, that affected the future. You two need to come”

“Okay, what did we do wrong?” Lila asked watching the bunny-themed heroine shrug her shoulders.

“Did you two do anything unusual today?” The heroine of the future asked and Nathaniel exchanged looks with the brunette.

“I had a normal day at work, I met Luka at the coffee and we drank a coffee. Luka talked something about apparently seeing pregnant women everywhere he looks at. I’ve texted Kagami, Adrien, Marinette, Rose, Alix, Juleka, my mom, her mother, the Agreste's…..ugh everyone I could to not forget to pass tonight by the Pont des Arts, where I planned along with Rose a surprise for Lila. We two were there as superheroes and got married as superheroes in front of our superhero team and some of the parents, that knew about our secret. Then we did all a picnic and now we’re here….well me and Lila,”

“Hmm is it possible, that someone told you or took pictures of the wedding and spread it around or something?”

“No, no one did any pictures. Our family would never reveal the secret to anyone, not even closer people inside our family”

“Okay, then come you two. I need you two to fix the future for me” The heroine explained. “In case you don’t know my name. I’m Bunnyx”

“As a superhero, I’m Super Nathan,” Nathaniel told opening his jacket for his kwami to fly out.

“Great, look you two really need to hurry. We don’t have much time” Bunnyx warned watching the two civilians turn into Super Nathan and Miss Vixen. “Great, now I need you two draw two bowls to put them over your head”

“Uh…..why?” Super Nathan asked placing his pen on the tablet.

“Look the more you know and see, the more it affects the future, just do what I say” Bunnyx ordered earning a nod from Super Nathan, which drew a bowl, which appeared over Bunnyx’s hands, afterward a second bowl appeared over the first bowl landing in it and the heroine of the future covered Miss Vixen and Super Nathan’s head with it. “Now give me your hands and I’ll bring you to the future,” Bunnyx explained grabbing both their hands to walk into the portal landing in a white dimension filled with various blurred circles all over the place.

“It’s kinda cold here” Super Nathan mentioned then Bunnyx let him and Miss Vixen go, then checked her portals looking for the portal, she needed to use.

Miss Vixen lifted up the bowl of her head and widened her eyes at seeing the giant space she was in it.

“It’s just as big as the Terd” Miss Vixen mentioned, then got hit with Bunnyx’s umbrella on the bowl to cover her eyes.

“I beg you,” The pink-haired heroine asked making Miss Vixen sigh.

“Don’t worry Miss Fox, you’ll be out of here ASAP” The bunny-themed heroine assured passing her hand over another portal, then smiled as she spots the one she was looking for. “Give me your hands” Bunnyx ordered receiving the hands of the heroes and the heroine jumped with the couple behind her through the portal landing in a devastated alley of Paris. Bunnyx took the bowls of the two heroes’ heads watching them stare in shock seeing, what happened to their city.

“Oh my gosh,” The vixen-themed heroine gasped seeing the city all damaged. “Where are the people?”

“You two need to find out, where your future you’s went. I stay in here as plan B, in case you two don’t succeed”

“Is it possible, that you can call Cat Noir and the others from our timeline to help us?”

“I see how you two handle this and if I see you need help, I’ll send them in”

“Okay” Super Nathan answered watching the heroine disappear along with the portal. “Now we’re all by ourselves”

“Yeah, just where the heck should we go in all this mess?” Miss Vixen asked watching Super Nathan take his tablet to restore his jet pack from his savings in its memory.

“We should look from above the sky” Super Nathan suggested, then he took off in the air along with his fiancé flying over the empty roads, passing by abandoned vehicles left on the streets.

“I have never seen the streets as empty as now” Miss Vixen mentioned earning a nod from the purple-skinned superhero.

“It’s terrifying”

“I really wonder, what happened, that caused this here” Miss Vixen mentioned passing over the arc de Triomph, which had the edge broken.

  
  


Inside the sphere, Bunnyx swiped her hand over a blurred image seeing the superheroes around Super Nathan and Miss Vixen as they were getting married. Bunnyx fast-forwarded the time showing the heroes sitting together on a two picnic tables sharing various drinks with each other and celebrating the reunion of the newlywed couple.

“Fu said it is okay for us to keep the miraculouses as long as we don’t misuse it,” Ladybug told it to Ryuko and Cat Noir, who sat in front of her. "Otherwise I could store them back in the miraculous box"

“What about the other ones?” The blonde hero asked. “You have kept them save, right?”

“Sure” Ladybug answered. “Well after that incident with Volpina I made with Luka together a cosmetic box to hide them all in there,”

“Nice”

Bunnyx fast-forwarded the time again passing by the house of Marinette’s family, then noticed a person on the lot, where the Françoise Dupont school was, which had witnessed Ladybug landing on top of the roof with a surprised face. Bunnyx went further with the time watching Marinette’s house there people entering and leaving the bakery, passing by and crossing the road in time-lapse and Bunnyx noticed the same person from the first scene appear several times checking the building out and the people, that visited the bakery beside that person itself. One the owners of the bakery left, moments later followed by Ladybug, which left from the rooftop and the person sneaked over the road at the bakery and tried to open the door with the help of a screwdriver and managed to get in. Soon Ladybug appeared entering from above the balcony, moments later a person now dressed in a dark purple suit carried Marinette away in the arms, making Bunnyx shriek.

“This is not good”

  
  


Super Nathan and Miss Vixen passed over the seine near the Notre dame spotting a single boat in the middle of the river. Super Nathan stopped in midair looking down at the boat, which he recognized as the houseboat of the Couffaine family. Miss Vixen turned around to see Super Nathan look down and turn down, heading down at the ship, followed by the brunette, then they landed on the ship encountering nothing but chaos, which was usual to be seen in the Liberty.

“You’ve got something?” Questioned the brunette looking at Super Nathan, which gazed at the entrance down to the boat and he walked towards the entrance, followed by Miss Vixen, which took her flute at her hand to be prepared in case of an emergency.

“Hello?” Super Nathan spoke stepping slowly into the living room of the Couffaine’s moving to the right to spot the counter to the small kitchen and he found on the top a printed out screenshot of a news site with an image of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Super Nathan picked the page up to see, what it said.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, age 24, missing since September 12th” Super Nathan read and Miss Vixen glanced at the newspaper to see the news.

“Luka Couffaine is in pre-trial detention until more clues were gathered about Dupain-Cheng’s disappearance……I don’t think Luka could have anything to do with it,”

“Yeah, something else must have happened to her. How many days is she missing?”

“I think only two days. What day do we have?” Super Nathan asked making the woman shrug her shoulders. “Good question”

Miss Vixen entered into the kitchen passing by the fridge noticing a couple of post-it notes stuck on the door. Miss Vixen took a better look at them finding a non-regular notice on the fridge.

“Nath, come check out the notes here” The Italian heroine called the partner, which approached her to check the notes on the door.

“There just to remember things, here an appointment at the optician, here about unclogging the toilet and that one here in the middle…...uh…..that really sounds suspicious…...J, open the drawer from my bed and look for a silver-colored bracelet, which looks like a snake biting its tail. Put it on and you’ll figure out, what to do”

“I think Luka left his miraculous in his bedroom for Juleka to use it” Miss Vixen noticed earning a nod from the partner. “Is it possible, that she had seen it yet?” The brunette asked, then Super Nathan ran into the bedroom of Luka and spots on the bed a note in a sketchbook and the man glanced into it.

“It’s Juleka’s handwriting” The redhead discovered from recognizing the little untidy writing.

“Whoever reads this I went together with Honey Bee to save Marinette. If we don’t show up the next 24 hours, send help to the abandoned area service at the A22, where the entrance is blocked from the streets.”

“Okay, I think it’s near to the entrance of where the arc de Triomph is” The purple-skinned guy mentioned earning a nod from the heroine. “We should check it out right now,” The fox miraculous told the fiancé which nodded.

“Sure, but do we need a plan?”

“We see about that later”

  
  


Later Bunnyx saw the two heroes had arrived at the blocked road entrance of the, then the two heroes chatted with each other and noticed Super Nathan draw something on the tablet, which appeared on Miss Vixen’s hands and she used it to draw on the ground.

“I think I better go and get Ladybug here, just in case,” Bunnyx said running across her portal, then moved on a portal above the city landing on the boat of the Couffaine’s to see all dinning together with the Dupain-Cheng’s. Bunnys fast-forwarded the scene, watching Luka and Marinette disappear along with Juleka in the bedroom of the Frenchman, making Bunnyx smile as she spotted the trio alone and entered through the portal to get into their room.

  
  


“Whoa, who’s that?” Luka asked surprised at seeing the bunny-themed superheroine.

“That’s…..she’s the bunny miraculous holder from the future” Marinette recognized the hero. “And…..I think it’s Alix”

“No time for explanations, Ladybug I need you to assist Super Nathan and Miss Vixen to save your future you from whoever kidnapped you and the moth miraculous”

“What?” The trio spoke at the same time at the revelation of the hero from the future.

“You have to come”

“Is it urgent?” Marinette asked. “I’m pregnant and Tikki says I should not go in fights with the others, cause the miraculous cannot save me from a miscarriage”

“Oh” Bunnyx said. “Could you use the miraculous?” Bunnyx asked the boyfriend of Marinette.

“Just the snake one, but Kagami and Adrien have used it. Mostly Kagami”

“Great” Bunnyx answered grabbing the guitarist by the hand pulling him into the burrow.

“Whoa!”

“We’ll be back as soon as we took care of the problem, don’t worry about us” Bunnyx assured Marinette and closed the portal for the girl.

  
  


On the other side inside the mansion of the Agreste’s Adrien sat on the couch along with Kagami and his younger sister Hope watching a movie together. Hope noticed Kagami had a tear running down her face, then hugged the woman looking up with her eyes worried about the woman.

“Are you okay?” Hope questioned watching Kagami pass her thumb under her eye to clear her tear away.

“I’m fine. Just a little emotional with the scene,” Kagami answered, then Adrien gazed at his girlfriend also noticing her.

“Shall we pause?” Adrien asked making Kagami shake her head.

“No it’s alright” Kagami answered. “The scene is really touching for me”

“Yeah. Honestly, the addition of a Coldgame music just turns the scene greater, than it is” Adrien confessed. “You know some of the songs I play on the piano are from that band”

“Bro, bro, look at the big statue in TV” Hope shouted pulling Adrien’s arm and aiming at a giant statue covered with blue petunias on the TV screen. “Ming did that”

“Really?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the blonde girl. “Wow”

“I can feel, that you’re not really enthusiastic about the flowers, right?” Kagami asked making Adrien grin a little embarrassed.

“I didn’t know, what to answer her” Adrien explained seeing Kagami smirk. Behind the three a portal opened and Bunnyx jumped out landing in the bedroom of Adrien Agreste.

“Adrien, Kagami, I need you two, now” Bunnyx ordered earning a nod from the blonde man, while Kagami was a little confused.

“Is she a miraculous holder?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the boyfriend.

“Look, look, he gave her a flower. He loves her! He loves her! He loves her!” Hope chanted making Kagami giggle.

“If they end up together, it’s the 16th cliché movie I watched this month” Kagami mentioned seeing Bunnyx shake her head.

“The two actually don’t get together in this movie, but that’s not what we’re talking about, Kagami can you take the miraculous of Ladybug and assist Super Nathan, Viperion and Miss Vixen their fight?”

“Sure, but what about Longg?” Kagami asked watching her kwami get up from the coffee table along Plagg, which as usual was nibbling on one bit of Camembert.

“You can use both miraculouses together. So You’ll be able to use Ryuko’s powers and the ones from Ladybug” Longg explained watching the Japanese woman nod in understanding.

“Here place them, where they belong and follow me” Bunnyx ordered earning a nod from Kagami, which had put the earrings on her ears summoning Tikki, the kwami of luck.

“Hi Kagami” Tikki greeted the former owner she had belonged before, which smiled at her.

“Now to be able to use both of us, you have to say, Tikki, Longg, Unify” Longg taught the owner, which nodded again at the kwami.

“Tikki, Longg, Unify!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot Adrien had a sister in this fanfic-franchise *blushes embarrassed*


	3. Back to the future II

_**Chapter** **3**_

_Super Nathan and Miss Vixen hide_ _behind a petrol pump gazing at the glass pane, where they saw a dark silhouette moving forward deeper into the abandoned shop._

_“_ _I think he’s not alone in there”_ _Miss Vixen stated earning a nod from the fiancé._

 _“_ _Marinette must be in there”_ _Super Nathan spoke noticing the silhouette disappear. “I think it’s a good moment to sneak in”_

_“Go ahead” Miss Vixen suggested watching the superhero crawl on the ground carefully, later the fox-themed superhero followed the man to the entrance and both stood each side of the door, then Super Nathan leaned his face at the glassdoor to only spot a few empty shelves in the space of the store._

_“_ _Nothing here” Super Nathan announced quietly, then Miss Vixen pointed at his tablet and moved her hand back and forth quickly earning a nod from the redhead, which unlocked the camera of his tablet holding in front of the door, then he used the eraser from his tablet and erased the door on the screen, which also disappeared in the reality._

 _Super Nathan crawled into the building followed by the Italian superhero and she moved slowly into the first corridor and Super Nathan gazed into the first corridor to see nothing, then continued and entered into the fourth corridor, soon he heard a voice coming from the edge of the store, where there was a door opened back._ _Super Nathan drew on his tablet a flashlight, then moved on and from above Miss Vixen jumped smashing the superhero down, causing him to cry in pain._

 _“Oh crap, it’_ _s you!”_ _Miss Vixen gasped while covering his mouth. “I forgot you could draw this”_

 _“_ _It’s alright,”_ _Super Nathan said accepting the woman’s apology. “It’s not the right moment for a ride today”  
“Maybe _ _after we’re done, you won’t mind taking me for a ride, hein?” Miss Vixen asked with a flirtatious look in her face, shortly confusing Super Nathan, but he widened his eyes in shock as he got the phrase._

 _“Li_ l _a no!” The_ _purple-skinned man complained embarrassed at the dirty innuendo she did._

 _“_ Had _to, baby” Miss_ _Vixen answered shrugging her arms, making Super Nathan frown afterward the_ _two walked beside the counter of the cash register heading to the corner, where they could hear the talking better and they_ _recognized_ _Marinette’s voice._

 _“_ _Please let the girls go, I’m the only one you need”_

 _“_ _Snake has so far done a good job with the city. But the fox miraculous and cat miraculous are still missing. Are you sure, you searched everywhere for it?_ _”_

  
  


_“_ _What miraculouses?_ _” Super Nathan asked, then he got through the open door at the small corridor and approached the end of it to see a storeroom and Marinette was tied against a pole_ _with Rose Lavillant._

 _“_ _Please, Juleka has done enough for you, Hawk Moth. Please let her go”_ _The blonde woman pleaded with tears in her eyes as the man was talking with a female snake-themed_ _antih_ _ero._

 _“_ _But she hasn’t brought me the last two miraculouses,”_ _The person said._

 _“_ _Marinette, when will they come to save us?” Rose asked glancing at her friend, which sank her head down._

_“I don’t think they will ever know about us. Lila’s in Italy with Nathaniel and Adrien went to visit his aunt in London”_

  
  


“Could we be away on our honeymoon at that time?” Super Nathan asked watching the superheroine shrug her shoulders.

“I think not. Maybe it’s…..” Miss Vixen began, then felt someone tap on her shoulder and it was Viperion, who had showed up.

“Hey” Viperion greeted, then Super Nathan pointed at the room and Viperion leaned in front of Super Nathan to spy on the villain.

“Are you alone?” Miss Vixen asked and Viperion pointed back to the store and the heroine left the boys back.

“Is that…..Juleka?” Viperion asked recognizing the person in the snake-based super suit. Super Nathan nodded and spied together with his friend on the villain.

  
  


“You know…...if you weren’t into girls we could both rule the city together, how does this sound?” The man asked passing his hand next to Juleka’s cheek.

Viperion growled at the sight of it, then moved the head of his ouroboros bracelet back to activate his second chance.

“That isn’t even natural. Men and Women do exist for one reason.

“Take that!” Viperion shouted throwing his lyre against the man hitting him on the head with it.

  
  


_“_ That wasn’t part of the plan” Super Nathan warned his friend, watching his lyre get back to his hands.

“Hey, I can’t stay here and watch a douche molest my sister” Viperion explained glancing serious his friend, then watched Juleka ran towards him and throw her lyre against Viperion’s head. “Hey!”

“She’s akumatized!” Super Nathan complained, then watched Viperion pass his hand over his head and gazed up at his sister.

“Jule, it’s me Luka” Viperion began, then Juleka kicked him on his chest causing him to fall over Super Nathan.

“Watch it!” Super Nathan warned, then Luka noticed Juleka approach him and the older brother pushed the head of the snake back to activate his special power.

“Second chance!”

Super Nathan and Viperion were all behind the wall again and Viperion observed Juleka being touched by the man and again Viperion threw his lyre against the man shrieking Juleka as he got hit. Juleka looked at Viperion, then smirked and placed her hand on her miraculous making Viperion wide his eyes as he found out his sister was also wearing the same miraculous as him.

“We got a problem” Viperion warned Super Nathan, who took his tablet and drew a large fist appearing in real life aiming Juleka. Seconds later Juleka returned with the help of her miraculous back to the beginning, where Viperion threw his lyre and Juleka blocked it with hers causing it to hit Super Nathan in the head.

“Second Chance!” Viperion shouted going back in time again for Juleka to successfully block her brother’s attack, again causing Super Nathan to fall down as he again was hit by Viperion’s lyre.

“Ouch!”

“Second chance!”

Again back in time, Juleka snapped the cane of the moth miraculous holder as at the same time she used her lyre to block Viperion’s attack, afterward she removed the sword from the cane and threw it against the superheroes hitting Viperion on his arm, avoiding him to go back in time again. Juleka ran at Viperion and threw the lyre against him hitting his head along with Super Nathan’s.

“Wow,” The villain said astonished at Juleka’s capacity, then watched her remove the miraculous off Viperion’s arm.

“Juleka no!” Luka shouted, then Super Nathan kicked his with his feet the miraculous off her hands making it fly towards the supervillain.

“No!” All screamed watching the man catch the miraculous.

“Nice another miraculous for my collection,” Hawk Moth said admiring it.

  
  


“Luka, are you alright?” Super Nathan asked looking at Luka, which held his hand on his head.

“As long as she has the snake miraculous, we got no chance against her” Luka mentioned seeing Super Nathan glance at the villain crossing his arms from seeing the two heroes down.

“Will you two surrender?” The man asked noticing Luka look down disappointed, then Super Nathan got up and walked towards the two, then stopped first in front of Juleka.

“Akumatized or not. I know you would be a good superhero, do you want to know why?” Super Nathan asked slowly moving his hand at Juleka’s miraculous, which she noticed and she smirked, then played along.

“Why?” She asked noticing Super Nathan holding his hand very close to her miraculous, afterward she head-butted the purple-skinned superhero making him fall down.

“Good job!” Hawk Moth complimented watching Juleka go down on her knees looking around his body for the miraculous.

“Uh….where’s your miraculous? Juleka questioned making Super Nathan chuckle.

“It’s hard to find it, cause it’s hidden under the suit” Super Nathan answered making Juleka growl.

“Cataclysm!” A voice rang from the near of the room making all look around to spot the voice. From above Juleka and Super Nathan the top began to tear off, followed by a stomping crash sound on the roof breaking a part of the top, where Miss Vixen stood almost losing her balance during the fall. Cat Noir appeared landing on the ground in front of Hawk Moth along with Ryuko, now wearing a similar suit to Dragon Bug.

“Bon Soir” Cat Noir greeted the villain holding his extended baton at the villain, while Ryuko held her sword. “Je suit Chat Noir,”

Super Nathan took the opportunity as Juleka was distracted with the entrance of the superheroes and he pushed Juleka away from him, therefore she landed in front of Marinette and Rose.

“Break her miraculous, that’s where the akuma is” Marinette ordered earning a nod from Miss Vixen, which grabbed her flute and broke the miraculous from Juleka’s arm, afterward an akuma flew out off the miraculous causing Juleka to destransform back.

“Ryuko, you gotta catch the akuma right now” Miss Vixen commanded the friend, which nodded and looked back at the villain.

“Before, I need to do this” Ryuko announced smirking at the villain, which raised his eyebrows in confusion at Ryuko’s expression.

“You’re sure going to like it,” Cat Noir said rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

“Wind dragon!” The heroine exclaimed disappearing and around the man a strong wind blew the man across the wall, then he was shaken around by the wind and thrown down at the ground in front of Cat Noir, which placed his right foot on the man’s back and watched the wind pass beside him making his hair move and the wind turned back into Ryuko, which rolled her yo-yo up to activate to catch the akuma.

“You’ve done enough in the future, little akuma.……..Time to de-evilize!” Ryuko caught the akuma and purified it, afterward she freed the akuma and at the same time Juleka became herself again and Luka came to hug her.

“Should we know this guy’s face?” Cat Noir asked looking at the others, which shrugged their shoulders.

“Well first, we need to know how it came to all this” Luka stated.

“Bunnyx told me, that eventually, someone, who spotted us at the wedding had witnessed one of us going home as our superhero selves or any other way” Super Nathan mentioned earning a nod from Miss Vixen.

“He caught me entering as Ladybug from above the roof of my parent’s house. Since we’re the only family living in that house it was obvious for them to either be it me or my mom” Marinette explained. “He confessed to me, that he waited days to finally catch all three of us out of the house, so he could find the miraculous and he found the box”

“Oh”

“I’m really sorry, it’s all my fault. I should have been more careful” Marinette apologized, watching Miss Vixen trying to untie Marinette.

“Well, now we…...or the people from this future can show, that Marinette is alive and that Luka is innocent” The purple-skinned hero stated earning a nod from the team.

“Is Luka in jail?” Marinette asked earning a nod from the redhead.

“Yeah, this Luka here came with us” Super Nathan explained. “He’s from our time”

“Our Marinette couldn’t come, cause she’s pregnant”

“Aww Marinette, your past you is pregnant” Rose gushed excited making Marinette look with a neutral expression at the blonde girl.

“Uhm you know I’m pregnant too and that they’re probably from the same year as we”

“Really? Which month are you again?” Rose asked, then got helped up by Juleka and hugged the short woman.

  
  


Ryuko looked around the room, then threw her yo-yo up to activate her lucky charm,

“Lucky Charm!” Ryuko shouted and received an egg colored like a ladybug. “Is that an egg?”

“What an eggcellent object, we have to deal with today” Cat Noir spoke making the girls chuckle.

“Good question,” Ryuko said watching Cat Noir bend down on his knees over the villain and holding his hand under his chest to remove the miraculous.

“Is it bad, if we know his face?” Cat Noir asked watching the superheroes shrug their shoulders.

A portal opened up and Bunnyx looked out to see the group had managed to deal with the situation.

“Well done guys” Bunnyx complimented and at that moment Ryuko had an idea, on how to use her object.

“Bunnyx, I need you to take me to the time that the man there finds out, where Marinette lives,” Ryuko asked earning a nod from Bunnyx.

“Sure, Cat Noir. Hand the moth miraculous back to Marinette and she’ll look for another way to hide the secret” Bunnyx ordered the cat-themed superhero, which nodded and removed the miraculous off the chest of the man, seeing him transform back and Cat Noir immediately pushed the face on the ground.

“Hey!” The man grumbled.

“Alright do you thing, Ryu” Cat Noir told the girlfriend, which followed Bunnyx with into the portal and during their walk Ryuko covered her eyes with her free hand and Bunnyx found the right portal, where they could see the house of Marinette and the man standing out on the sidewalk.

“Alright, let me just slowly pass this forward,” Bunnyx said watching the scene move in time-lapse, then she stopped as Ladybug showed up swinging with her yo-yo. “Here she is, what’s your plan?” Bunnyx asked and Ryuko just showed the egg smirking at the bunny-themed superheroine, which understood the plan immediately. Bunnyx let the scene play and Ryuko threw from her portal out the egg hitting the man on the back of his hoodie, breaking and causing a fat stain on his textile. The man looked back annoyed while passing his hand behind the place he got hit, afterward, he checked his hand and looked again around to spot no one. During that time Ladybug managed to land into the balcony of her family’s house without being noticed and Bunnyx gave Ryuko a fist bump.

“Miraculous!” Ryuko shouted activating the healing light to restore the chaos, that was caused in the time of Bunnyx and all were brought back to the places, where they belonged. Bunnyx awaited for the team from the present to get into the burrow and she handed them all back their bowls to accompany them all back home to their homes.


	4. Lila Kurtzberg

**Chapter** **4**

Nathaniel and Lila sat together at the registry office in front of the official, which was signing a sheet in front of the duo. Behind the couple stood Nathaniel’s mother together with Lila’s parents witnessing their children getting married.

“Now I ask you two to sign here and here,” The official asked handing the sheet out to the couple, first taken by Lila to add her signature on it.

“Now the times I practiced writing my name are finally getting paid off” Lila declared signing the sheet, while Nathaniel waited for his turn.

“You practiced writing your name the whole time?” Nathaniel asked interested earning a nod from the brunette.

“I don’t want to mess up the name Lila Kurtzberg on its first usage” 

“Your writing looks like art, unlike my signature, which looks like I’m trying to fake someone’s writing” Nathaniel explained making the woman chuckle for short, afterward she handed him out the pen for him to sign down his name. “I’m done” Nathaniel mentioned giving the official the sheets back.

"Your signature is fine, Mr. Kurtzberg" The official mentioned glancing up at the redhead.

“Would Adrien have to sign all his five first names on the sheets actually?” Nathaniel asked looking at his fiancé.

“He’s got five names?” Lila asked surprised. “How do you know?”

“The other day at the boys’ night we had at Kim’s commune. Adrien confessed it during the truth and dare game we were all playing,” The redhead told the girl. “It’s a funny story,”

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi, I’m proud to declare you husband and wife,” The woman announced watching Lila and Nathaniel share a kiss, finally getting married followed by the parents clapping in joy about the small ceremony.

“I’m so proud of you” Miss Kurtzberg confessed giving Nathaniel and Lila a hug. “And welcome to the family, Lila. And may I say the name Kurtzberg suits you really well” The raven-haired woman said noticing her son turn red at the comment.

“Thank you Miss Kurtzberg,” Lila said watching the mother-in-law get up and Mrs. Rossi watched Lila get up along with Nathaniel and she shared a long hug with her daughter.

“Congratulations bella,”

Mr. Rossi also hugged his daughter giving her a peck on her head.

“You and Nathaniel should check out the surprise, that’s waiting out there for you,” Mrs. Rossi told the brunette young lady, which nodded and looked at Nathaniel, which gazed at his mother, which smiled at the son and he followed Lila out of the office at the corridor and at the end of the corridor, they opened the door to catch down at the street the driver of the Rossi’s in front of a US-American SUV with a sheet pointing at the open door of the vehicle.

Lila ran down the stairs followed by her husband and got into the vehicle to see the LCD screen of the car show Lila and Nathaniel’s friends in front of the camera waving at her.

“Hey Lila!” All chanted at the same time, then on the corner, Rose squinted her eyes noticing something behind Lila.

“Where’s Nath?” Rose asked, afterward Nathaniel entered the vehicle sitting next to Lila. “Oh, there he is!”

“Surprise!”

“What’s going on?” Nathaniel asked looking at Lila, who shrugged her shoulders.

“The Rossi’s told us how much it would mean to Lila to have a party after the ceremony and they asked us, if we could be present and make one” Rose told the group. “We….uhm Adrien and Luka arranged a few friends to play as the band in the evening. Marinette and Alya are responsible for the catering and the rest you will see at the party”

“I can’t believe you all doing this for us” Lila gushed amazed by the idea. “Thank you so much”

“When will you come?” Kagami asked looking up over Luka’s shoulder. “You two are missing the best part of the party”

“We’ll be leaving. We’re waiting for our parents” The brunette responded.

“Hurry up or you’ll miss our new song” Ivan shouted earning a thumb up from the couple.

“We will” Nathaniel answered putting the seatbelt on along with Lila, then watched their parents head towards the SUV.

  
  


  
  


In the evening Nathaniel sat along with his wife and their friends on a table watching Luka with his band playing for the people. Nathaniel was recording the band, next to him sat Lila listening to the girls on the table talking.

“I haven’t listed down any names yet cause I’m not sure if it’s going to be a girl or a boy” The half-Chinese girl explained the women at the table she was present.

“I and Ivan are making a list of girls and boy names. In the future, when we know, what we’re expecting we discuss it together until we find the perfect one. Eventually, we can also decide after the birth. Maybe another name on the list would suit the baby better” Mylene added to the conversation. Lila watched Rose patting the belly of Marinette, which wasn’t notable at the moment, then spoke to the woman with the long hair.

“How does it feel for you to be the first in the girl squad to be expecting the first child?” Lila questioned making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“Fine, I guess” Marinette answered unsurely. “I’m not really interested in being the first one thought”

“But when your baby is here, I wanna be the first one giving it a present!” Rose announced hugging the blue-haired woman.

“Hey I’ve meant to ask you this a few weeks ago, but how did Luka react to your the bun is in the oven line?” The Martinic descendant woman asked making the woman grin a little abashed.

“Simple, he…….oh…..” Marinette stopped as she was about to answer her best friend’s question. “I did it normal”

“Alright and who of you else is planning to found a family?” Alya asked. “Nino and I are waiting until my formation is over and eventually find a job,”

“We’re waiting for the results at the moment” Mylene answered.

“Work in progress” Lila added making Alya and Marinette chuckle. “What? It’s the cleanest answer you can get”

“And you Kagami?” Rose asked gazing with her bluebell eyes at the Japanese woman.

“I’m in University like Alya. I and Adrien are going to take time for everything” The blue-haired girl answered earning a nod from the blonde.

“Sure, you three should finish university before thinking about a child. It’s easier with learning” Marinette mentioned. “That’s at least what some women and girls in my course used to say”

“Were there young moms at your course?” Juleka asked surprised.

“You know some teenage pregnancies”

“Okay” Juleka answered, then behind her appeared Ivan carrying a plate with meat and pliers, then grabbed a piece of meat, then gazed at Luka’s sister.

“Do you want a filet or anything else?” Ivan offered and Juleka nodded, then received the filet on her dish, then Ivan continued to Rose and Marinette.

“Anyone of you want some meat?” Ivan asked, then on the other side Alya gave the raven-haired man a thumb up.

“Give her an extra. She has to eat for two”

“Alya!” Marinette complained making her friend laugh.

“Rose, have you got more orange juice?” Nathaniel asked looking over at his childhood friend.

“I have to check” Rose answered getting up from the bench, walking the path of the park to the parking spots of the cars.

Nathaniel looked at Lila, which chuckled at the guests, then he placed his hand over hers, then earned the woman looking at his face.

“Are you excited about our honeymoon in Santorini?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the brunette.

“Yeah” Lila answered. “What about you?”

“Happy” Nathaniel answered. “Mostly, because you’ll be there with me” Nathaniel admitted earning a smile from Lila, which leaned her forehead on Nathaniel’s giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Hey Ivan, save the rarest beef you’ve got there,” Kim asked lifting his arm up, earning a nod from the strong man.

“There are a couple of them in the icebox” Ivan responded with a wink, tricking the friend out, which chuckled at the man’s answer.

“That’s great, man,” Kim said watching Ivan put a steak on his plate, moving to the next person.

“Have you got anyone, that drives you to the airport?” Adrien asked as he sat down next to his friend Nino.

“My family’s chauffeur does it” Lila answered earning a nod from the blonde.

“Hey you two should bring him a license plate with his name on it, right…..Athanase?” The Vietnamese asked making a few around the table chuckle.

“I really don’t understand, what’s so funny on my middle names. They’re normal” Adrien mentioned looking at Nino, which felt sorry about the reaction.

“Yeah. There are worse names out there like Akuma…..except it became now illegal in France because of the akuma attacks at the beginning of the time” Nino mentioned.

“Akuma is illegal in Japan because it means devil and it’s not appropriate to name people like that” Adrien’s girlfriend explained earning a nod from Adrien.

“I’ve read weirder reasons for names getting rejected. In Argentina, a name got banned, just because many people were naming their kids like that” Nino added earning a nod from Kim while cutting his chicken filet in pieces.


	5. In the evening

**Chapter** **5**

In the evening Nathaniel and Lila sat together in the terminal near other passengers waiting for their boarding call to their plane, which currently was being prepared for the last flight. 

Nathaniel wore a neck cushion and was surfing on the smartphone at the same time Lila was reading a traveling magazine about the Greek country. 

“There are so many interesting meals Nathy” Lila mentioned showing the husband the page with the various dishes in the magazine.

“I never knew Baklava was Greek” Nathaniel mentioned. “Oh, Tiropita seems interesting. Is that some sort of pastry or…..”

“Yeah, filled with cheese and egg mixture as it says here” The brunette pointed it out to Nathaniel, which nodded.

“Is it lactose-free?” The orange kwami asked, which was inside the pocket of Lila’s jacket.

“It doesn’t say it here anywhere” Lila answered seeing Trixx dropping the ears. “Don’t worry, there are lots of foods you can try out”

“Why are you interested in trying out human food?” Nathaniel asked the fox kwami.

“I can tolerate anything a human does….except milk products”

“So….just like a real fox?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the kwami. “What about chocolate and coffee? I heard it’s toxic to foxes”

“Okay we can’t have coffee, because it turns us really, really hyperactive”

“I think this happened to Karaa once” Nathaniel mentioned looking down at his jacket, where Karaa looked out at his owner nodding.

“It tasted awful for me anyway”  
“I like coffee” Lila mentioned. “But the Lila Rossi style!”

“You mean Lila Kurtzberg style” Nathaniel corrected making Lila shake her head.

“From today on, anything new will be called like that. The coffee was done before I met you. Who knows, maybe I’ll invent something today and who knows, that will then be called the Greek Lila Kurtzberg style…..that doesn’t fit a bit thought. We’ll see about that later”

“You always managed to find something, Lila. You always did”

“You’re the sweetest Nathy” Lila complimented pecking him on his cheek, leaning on his neck cushion. “You’re still going to sleep in the flight, right?”

“Maybe?” Nathaniel answered. “How many hours are there? 4?”

“Yes, well we’re gonna arrive at midnight and we’ve been awake since 5 am”

“You woke up that early?” Nathaniel asked surprised earning a nod from the woman.

“I went to the toilet in the middle of the night and afterward I couldn’t fall asleep and stood awake at that time”

“I’m glad I can wait the whole night without going to the bathroom. I need every second of my sleep” Nathaniel warned making Lila chuckle.

“Don’t worry, we still got plenty of weekends in front of us to be resting together in bed every morning” The wife mentioned nudging her nose on Nathaniel’s.

“Life’s going to be perfect” Nathaniel added afterward he shared a hug with Lila.

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, flight AE1563 with destination Santorini is now ready to board. Please hold your ID’s and boarding cards or digital boarding cards ready”_

“I think we should start to queue behind the others” Lila mentioned earning a nod from her husband, which got up along with her and joined the group of people that stood in front of the desk in front of the gate.

  
  


Adrien stood along with Kagami and his younger sister Hope in front of the mirror in the bathroom brushing their teeth together.

“Bwush a little hawder,” Adrien mumbled gazing down at his sister, which moved her toothbrush a little slow, but harsher than she was doing before. “Good”

Adrien and Kagami rinsed their mouth with water and passed one after the other the toothbrush under the open water tap and Adrien looked back at his sister, which spits out the water she took from her plastic pink plastic cup, then she grinned at Adrien showing him her teeth.

“Good job” Adrien complimented the girl, then held the young girl his hand out to help her down the small stool she was standing on, then walked out into Adrien’s bedroom afterward she ran off Adrien’s hands as on the flatscreen TV appeared a movie trailer with colorful characters singing.

“Next month it seems like I have to take Hope to the cinema to watch this movie,” Adrien said glancing at Kagami, which left the bathroom behind him.

“Isn’t that a sequel?” The Japanese woman asked earning a nod from the blonde.

“Yeah, well I could show the first movie a few days before we go to the cinema. I have also no idea what the movie is all about”

“I feel like it’s one of those movies, where the studios waste all their money just to get very famous people voicing the characters”

“Maybe, I know Dustin Timberwolf is in it and I haven’t seen him doing a voice-over ever since” Adrien pointed out noticing the trailer was over, then he grabbed Hope from under her arms and took her on his arms.

“It’s bedtime Hope” Adrien mentioned making the girl sad.

“But I’m not…..tired,” Hope said while yawning making Adrien furrow his eyebrows at his sister knowing she was.

“You’re interested in listening to a bedtime story?” The blonde asked the child, which nodded and Adrien walked out of his bedroom along the corridor to the end of it, entering the next bedroom, which was Hope’s decorated with pink and white furniture and leaned to the wall was Hope’s castle-themed bed with stairs going to the top of the head, where she had different types of plushies sitting on it gazing over the bedroom.

Adrien glanced at the number of plushies his sister had gotten from her parents over the months and he picked up a tiger plush and handed it out to his sister, who just had lied down on her bed. Adrien covered the girl, then sat in front of her thinking about what story he should tell the girl.

“I’m really stuck with having an idea” Adrien mentioned, then his kwami Plagg appeared to see, where Adrien was and gazed down at the little girl.

“Why don’t you read a book?” Plagg questioned the holder.

“There are lots of books I could read her, picking one is hard” Adrien answered, soon Longg the dragon kwami appeared to see Adrien and Plagg together with the girl.

“Do you need help with anything, Adrien?” Longg asked.

“Maybe coming up with a story idea?”

“What about a superhero story?” Longg suggested.

“What about a less complicated love story between two superheroes?” Plagg asked making Adrien furrow his eyebrows.

“How did you get that idea?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know. It just came” Responded the black kwami followed by the blonde agreeing with his choice.

“Good, I might have something in mind,” Adrien said looking down at the girl embracing her plush, followed by Adrien placing his hand on her forehead to caress it. “I’m going to tell you about two superheroes, that were in love. Their name is…….Hydra and Onyx. Hydra is a dragon-themed superheroine and Onyx is a cat-themed superhero. Onyx knew Hydra’s secret identity since he was the one, who gave her the task to help him assist him saving Paris. Onyx began to wonder if it made sense helping her deal with her private life issues and offered her himself to chat with him, whenever she felt the need. He began to visit her alter ego on the rooftop of her house, understanding her and slowly beginning to develop feelings for the girl. Both of her sides. On the other hand, Hydra has no idea, who Onyx is, but she slowly starts to have theories, of who he was. Hydra began to feel attracted to the masked superhero, enjoying every second of his company, whether it was out of the missions or on her rooftop. One night after a mission both stood on the top of a roof and Hydra had destransformed back into her civilian self and she thanked him for his support. Onyx promised her, that no matter what she has his full support. With a lovely smile, Hydra approached slowly her superhero friend and kissed his lips. Even though Onyx’s transformation dropped after he passed his transformation limit he kept his posture, afterward both opened their eyes and the girl noticed, that Onyx had been her neighbor, which she was befriended with since they were young kids. Hydra was happy to know, that the boy she was in love with was her best friend. She couldn’t be happier”

“Sweet” Longg whispered as he noticed Hope had fallen asleep. Adrien smiled and pecked his little sister on the forehead, afterward he walked out of the bedroom closing the door carefully.

“The story needed a little action for my taste” The cat kwami mentioned, making Adrien chuckle.

“Maybe” Adrien answered. “I just told, what I could come up with”  
“Sure,” Plagg said. “She fell asleep and didn’t get the shock of her life. So it’s good”

“Yes,” Adrien agreed. “Come on guys, it’s bedtime”

“Bedtime?” Plagg asked. “I’m staying awake” Plagg complained flying away entering into a dark room, which was vice versa to Hope’s room. Adrien shook his head and walked the corridor back to his bedroom, spotting Kagami sitting on his bed reading a letter.

“Is that an invitation?” Adrien asked sitting down next to his girlfriend, which nodded.

“There’s going to be a fencing tournament next month. Mr. Esgrime gave me the letter, thinking we might be interested as it is going to be in Paris this year” The blue-haired woman explained showing Adrien the letter.

“Cool,” Adrien said. “Should we participate in it?”

“If you want to” Kagami answered. “It’s been like four years, we had the last tournament back in Germany”  
“Yeah and I could definitely success this time at the tournament” Adrien asserted making Kagami giggle.

“You have practiced a lot since our last tournament. You’re going to win without any problem” Kagami assured the boyfriend caressing him on the cheek. “Just don’t lose your focus”

“I’m winning it this time, I promise,” Adrien said sharing a kiss with the girlfriend, then Kagami got up on Adrien’s lap falling on top of him placing her hands over his chest while smooching with the blonde. Adrien gazed afterward surprised at his girlfriend as she moved her head up smirking at the blonde, which was confused at the situation.

“Did a cat eat your tongue?” Kagami asked making Adrien shake his head.

“No. I…..wasn't expecting to see your uhm…...wild side”

“We got plenty of time until your parents are back from Milan. We should take advantage of this. Come on, you don’t need to be afraid of it”

“I’m not afraid, just…..a little insecure…..”

“Don’t worry about it. Everything will go just fine” Kagami assured. “We have enough time to overcome it”

“Yeah, you’re right” Adrien mentioned smiling as Kagami tipped with her index finger on his nose, afterward she planted her lips on his shoving her hands under his head passing her fingers between his hair locks, fondling them causing the boyfriend joy.


	6. 1 1/2 Months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter Sunday!

**Chapter** **6**

**One and a half month later**

Inside a hall, a large crowd of people sat on the side of the hall on benches watching on both sides of the hall with four fields with fencers combating each other for the next stage of the discipline.

On the third field, a fencing student with the Lithuanian flag lost his sword as the other combatant with the French flag outsmarted him with the special fencing maneuver, then the referee whistled and pointed at the two fencers, which removed the cable from behind their back, which was attached to the electronic score machine.

“ _5 to 3. Adrien Agreste defeats Juozas Balthis and moves further to the finals”_

Adrien moves his helmet up followed by the opponent to reveal his face too, then Adrien held his hand out at the man, which did the same and both shook the hand from the other.

“Good game” Adrien complimented.

“Good game” The Lithuanian man repeated earning a small smile from Adrien.

Adrien walked along with the man out of the field passing by the field of the female combatants observing Kagami dressed in a white fencing suit with the French national flag towards a Chilean woman, then Adrien stood there observing the duel. Adrien observed Kagami spin around after she blocked an attack of the opponent. Therefore she made a split on the ground having the opponent’s saber pass over her helmet nearly touching it, making Adrien open his mouth wide at the pose of his girlfriend.

“I didn’t know she could do that,” A voice said, then Adrien looked behind him to recognize Parker Larsson from the last tournament he had back in Berlin.

“Hey Parker” Adrien acknowledged as he recognized the short-haired man and gave him a fist bump. “How you’re doing?”

“I was great until I’ve lost against Ivan from Belarus. Hopefully, he’ll be able to defeat…...”

“ _9 to 3. Raiden Soto defeats Ivan Kupriyanovich moves to the finals”_

“Spoke too soon,” Parker said annoyed with the results of the last match. “But you’re in the finals. You will defeat him this time. I have no doubt in you”

“Thanks, Parker”

“ _8 to 5. Kagami Tsurugi defeats Liliana Rodriguez and moves to the finals”_

“I think Liliana won last year the tournament from the women category” Parker mentioned. “She’s quite skilled”

“Really?” Adrien watched Kagami and her opponent move take their helmets down and give each other their hand. “I still think Kagami is going to win”  
“I believe you, lover boy” Parker added making Adrien chuckle.

“By the way, doesn’t Ulrich attend any matches or just this one?” The blonde asked the Swedish man.

“Last year I encountered him and he said he was going to become a dad in a few months. He also asked me about you, if I saw you and now you’re here”

“Aww, that’s nice,”

“What about you two?” Parker asked. “Got any plans?”

“Well, Kagami and I are at the university. She’s looking forward to become a lawyer afterward if everything goes well. I’m not sure for now, what I want to do, but I was thinking about something in helping people like a doctor”

“A lawyer and a doctor. That sounds nice”  
“What about you?”

“Polymechanic”

“Nice” Adrien added, then Kagami appeared stepping beside the blonde and recognizing the Swedish man.

“Hey Parker, great to see you” Kagami mentioned making the man smile.

“Same. I just have asked how you two were doing” Parker mentioned.

“We’re good” Kagami responded. “Right?” Kagami asked looking up at the boyfriend, which leaned his head towards the girl for a kiss, but before Kagami pushed his helmet off his head shrieking him a little, afterward he realized he would have hit her with it, then he smiled and gave her a kiss on her lips.

“Who are you going to duel with?” Kagami asked the blonde, which looked down at the floor, then back to Kagami.

“Raiden” Adrien answered, then Kagami caressed Adrien on his cheek.

“You got this, I know that” Kagami assured the blonde, which nodded. “Look I will get us water, before we start our final match” Kagami offered walking back, while Parker and Adrien observed Kagami leave.

“Doesn’t she have many other guys swooning over her?” Parker asked making Adrien furrow his eyebrows at Adrien’s question. “I’m not trying to mess with you or anything. It’s just as a guy I find Kagami to be really…..you know”

“She indeed is amazing” Adrien mentioned. “The time we have been spending now together after I quit my modeling career has been really good for us. I felt my love for her grow with every day that passed”

“That’s great,” The Swedish man noticed making Adrien smile, after that, a raven-haired man stood behind the blonde and tapped him on the shoulder, then Adrien turned his head around and wide his eyes unimpressed as he noticed it was his next opponent Raiden Soto, who defeated him years ago in Germany.

“Hey egg yolk, how’s going?” The Japanese man asked making Adrien raise his left eyebrow up at Raiden’s comment. “Are you ready for your defeat?”

“I don’t know” Adrien responded turning around at his opponent. “What about you?” Adrien questioned making Parker form his mouth into an O at Adrien’s comment. Raiden snorted at Adrien’s comment, then held his hand up at the blonde.

“Just came here to wish you good luck,” The man said making Adrien furrow his eyebrows surprised at the guy. “What is wrong with you? Not man enough to give a handshake?”

Adrien rolled his eyes and held his hand out at Raiden to shake it.

“And now?” Raiden asked obstinately about the blonde. “You gotta say something,”

“Fuck y….” Parker began, but Adrien elbowed him while glaring at the Japanese man.

“Good Luck Raiden Soto” Adrien wished still staring at the raven-haired man.

“See? Wasn’t really difficult, wasn’t it?” Raiden questioned the Frenchman, which kept the same facade in front of the man.

Kagami came along with a blue water bottle and stopped beside the two men, who were staring at each other. Kagami rolled her eyes about the situation and held the water bottle in front of Adrien’s face bringing him back into reality, then he grabbed the bottle giving Kagami a little smile.

“Thank you,” Adrien said opening the bottle to drink.

“You’re in the finals again I see?” Kagami asked the Japanese man earning a nod from him.

“If I hadn’t missed the last tournament in Zagreb I would be the fifth time in a row,” Raiden mentioned. “Today it will be the fifth time I’ll take the price home”

“Who knows, maybe there’s going to be a new king on the throne” Parker mentioned crossing his arms.

“We’ll see about that” Raiden said looking back at Adrien, which also crossed his arms.

“ _All the finalists please prepare yourself for the final round. This rounds will last for 5 minutes. The candidate with the highest score win and will be the new champion,”_

“May the best of you two win,” Kagami said earning a nod from the two finalists, then Kagami handed Adrien back his helmet afterward she moved herself up at the blonde pecking him on his cheek.

“Good luck Adri” Kagami wished leaving him back with the raven-haired Asian, which rolled his eyes at the sight of it.

“Good luck Adrien” Parker wished watching the blonde walk away followed by the Japanese man at the first field, where the referee stood and advised the two to step on the field.

“ _On the first field takes the match for the third place between_ _Ivan Kupriyanovich_ _from Belarus and Serkan Nazmi_ _from Turkey. On the second field, Raiden Soto from Japan fights for the main price towards Adrien Agreste, a native player from France”_

Adrien put the cord behind his back, while Raiden on the other side of the field was doing the same afterward Adrien looked out of the field at Parker which gave the blonde two thumbs up. Raiden gazed with a smirk at Adrien trying to put pressure on the blonde, which looked at the women side to see Kagami step on the field looking at the field of the men seeing the blonde, afterward she sent Adrien an air kiss making the blonde smile a little relieved at his girlfriend’s support.

“ _For the third place, Liliana Rodriguez from Chile fights against Cybele Tavoularis from Cyprus. For the gold, the Japanese descendant Kagami Tsurugi with the flag of France disputes this fight with Zena Nowakowska from Poland”_

Adrien set his helmet over his head and closed the front of it and moved forward to meet Raiden, which had performed the same deed as the Frenchman and the two met in the middle, where the referee stood.

“As announced, the player with the most points wins” The referee mentioned. “The rules are the same as you know, now please test the scoring machine by touching each other with the saber,”

Raiden poked with the end of his saber on Adrien’s shoulder, afterward, Adrien performed the same duty on Raiden, then both bowed down and walked backward back to the end of the field.

“ _Ready? Go!”_ The moderator announced followed by a honk, then Adrien ran toward Raiden attacking him with his saber and the opponent deflected his attacks easily, therefore he managed quickly to hit Adrien on his waist making the scoring machine blink a green light, which was the color that was set for Raiden.

“1 to 0!” The referee announced, then the two walked back to their start position waiting for the referee responsible for their match to start the next round.

“Ready? Go!”

Adrien and Raiden raced towards each other and hit their swords together battling for the next point. Adrien held his arm a little closer to his body as he blocked the attacks of the Japanese man, which were getting closer to his body. Adrien gave a quick, short thrust as he parried Raiden’s attacks, making him hit harsher making Adrien walk backward on the field. Adrien tried it again thrusting Raiden’s sword away, followed by another time, which was harder than before and Raiden had his arms along with the sword away from his chest for a split second, where Adrien managed to score for himself as he stung the man on his abdomen.

“1-1 for Adrien” The referee announced, then Adrien looked up at the TV screen, where he could see the results of all matches and he noticed there were only 2 minutes and 50 seconds left.

“Ready?” The referee asked, then Adrien stepped back to the start position, while Raiden already had after that the two awaited the sign to begin. “Go!

Raiden moved further and Adrien kept standing on his spot for a second, watching Raiden approach, then he stopped noticing Adrien wasn’t moving.

“What’s wrong with you?” Raiden asked. “Lost your bravery?”

Adrien jumped at the man with his saber to flunge at hitting the opponent’s sword almost making him lose the balance and get back to his equilibrium while using his arms, then he tried to parry Adrien’s lunge with his sword a little unprofessionally starting to lose his balance, afterward Raiden got hit by Adrien on the chest lighting up on Adrien’s side the green light for the second point.

“2-1 for Adrien!”

The two men returned to their position for the next round, which the referee was going to announce in a short time.

“Ready?” The referee asked watching both swordmen prance on the ground ready to attack. “Go!”

Raiden and Adrien raced toward each other and smacked their sabers hard together, then Raiden tried to dominate the blonde by smacking harder with his sword on Adrien’s guiding him backward while Adrien tried his best to riposte all the attacks of his opponent without suffering the reverse. Adrien noticed Raiden was trying to guide him out of the field, then Adrien hits roughly with his saber on Raiden’s making him step with his right leg back to beware himself from falling, then Adrien took the lead at the fencing guiding Raiden away from him while stepping with his feet very close to his opponent’s while the raven-haired deflected the attacks without tripping and he stopped while trying to dominate the blonde again. Adrien could handle the current situation, therefore he took a large step back giving Raiden a chance to strike, but before he could hit Adrien, the Frenchman felt down on his knees on purpose moving his head aside noticing the saber of his opponent pass beside his helmet and on that point Adrien stung with his sword on the side of the opponent’s belly.

“3 to 1 for Adrien!” The referee announced, then the two returned to their places hoping with their feet back and forth, waiting for the signal.

“Ready?” Go!” The referee shouted watching the two fencers stand on their spot, afterward, Raiden raced first against Adrien, which stood on his spot for a few seconds, afterward he ran against the Japanese man and went down on his knees sliding on the field taking his saber ready to block his attack, but instead, Raiden failed and hit the floor instead. Adrien looked behind at Raiden, which turned his head back at him growling, therefore before the two continued the honk rang all over the hall signaling the end of the matches.

“The matches are over!” The moderator announced, then Adrien jumped up, raising his arms in triumph.

  
  


“Yeah Adrien!” Parker shouted excited as he saw the blonde had defeated the serial winner of the competition. Adrien removed his helmet moving it up and down euphoric, then he noticed around Parker a few of the male competitors approach to applaud for the Frenchman, which smiled at the group and bowed down at them.

“ _I announce you the winners of for the third place. On the women's side, Liliana Rodriguez defeated Cybele Tavoularis with a score of 4-2. On the men side, Serkan Nazmi took down Ivan Kupriyanovich with a score of 5-3,”_

Adrien left the field to fist bump Parker, then waved at the previous opponents, which smiled at the blonde.

“Great match man” A man with the Liechtensteiner flag complimented.

“Finally someone showed this stuck up jerk, to slow down,” A man said with the Northern Ireland flag.

“He acts to all of you as a douche?” Adrien asked surprised earning a nod from some of the men.

“I actually don’t care about it anymore, but in the past” A fencing opponent explained with the Portuguese flag.

“He is annoying when it comes to him winning. Never had met any opponent, who was that despicable” The North Irish man said.

“I always thought he had something with me only, cause apparently he had a crush on my girlfriend and he sees me as uhm.... unworthy for her”

“I believe he already was like this before”

“Kagami confirmed that on our last tournament” Adrien mentioned.

“Anyway, that was a good match you had against Raiden” The Liechtensteiner complimented earning a smile from the blonde.

“You really think so?” Adrien asked. “I felt like I fought last time better towards Raiden”

“There are times you just play better, others not. But you won, that’s what matters”

“And you see this time Raiden didn’t cheat and he lost” Parker pointed out earning a nod from a few opponents.

“And you didn’t moonwalk” The Portuguese added, making a few chuckle.

A referee passed by the group and place his arms on Adrien and Parker’s shoulder gazing at the men around him.

“Guys would you please take this conversation to somewhere else, we need to prepare for the award ceremony” The referee explained earning a nod from the Swedish man and all walked up to the grandstand of the audience, then Adrien grabbed his water bottle to take a drink afterward behind him appeared Kagami embracing the boyfriend from behind.

“I told you, you would win” The girlfriend mentioned looking up at Adrien, who turned his head behind to see the woman gaze up at him with her maroon eyes.

“Well, I had a good motivation to win” Adrien explained seeing Kagami lean closer to the blonde to kiss him.

Raiden stopped in front of the crowd around Adrien, then removed his helmet noticing the competitors clap at the sight of Adrien kissing Kagami, then he frowned irritated at the sight of it.

  
  


  
  


Nathaniel and Lila were in their house together in the afternoon spending the time together painting the hobby room from their home. Nathaniel was focused on coloring the inside of a template pinned on the wall. The template was the half part of a tree stencil, which Nathaniel was painting on the side of the entrance to the room in brown.

On the other side of the room, Lila was cutting out a template while smiling and she dropped the scissor and shook her hand.

“I haven’t used a scissor so much as today” Lila mentioned doing her fingers a massage with the other hand. “If you don’t mind I will paint something for a while and continue afterward”

“Sure baby” Nathaniel answered watching Lila pick up one of the templates, she had already cut and looked, which she should pick. Lila picked a template, which had down on the edge Alix’s signature and with the title _The fox and the Easter eggs_.

Lila smirked and walked to the opposite side of her husband, then removed the white sheet of the template and sticks it on the end of the wall. Lila moved forward to the redhead on her knees to grab a pencil, Nathaniel had left on the ground and as she took it, she leaned behind Nathaniel’s back to see him painting.

“What do you think of the tree?” Nathaniel asked his wife, which nodded.

“It looks great Nathy” Lila complimented. “It was great from Mr. Norgay to give you the rest of his paint”

“I actually enjoyed helping the others paint houses for a good cause. Everyone was in a good mood and playful with each other” Nathaniel explained. “Next time I see Myléne I have to tell her, that she can count on me if she has other jobs like this again”

“Sure I will” Lila answered walking back to her corner. “You know how much she loves helping others and participates in such organizations”

“So does Rose, except she missed this one”

“She was sad, but she promised to be present the next one” The Italian woman mentioned starting to mark on the wall the details of the eggs before she was going to paint.

“I’ll be right back, I have to go to the toilet” Nathaniel mentioned leaving the room, where Lila stopped using the pencil, then grabbed the brush and dunked it into light beige paint and started to paint the belly of the vulpes.

  
  


In meanwhile Nathaniel returned with a package with cookies in the hobby room seeing Lila was almost finished with the painting on the wall.

“I didn’t know I got us a fox” Nathaniel mumbled as he chewed on a cookie, then Lila looked up at her husband with a smile.

“I asked Alix if she could make one of these templates for me” Lila mentioned. “Can you guess, what I want to tell you with this?”

“Uhm….it’s Easter?” Nathaniel asked making Lila shake her head.

“Nah Easter was last March”

“Okay, but whatever you want to tell me, has to do with the fox and the eggs?” The redheaded man asked earning a nod from the Italian woman.

“You want a fox?” Nathaniel asked making Lila giggle.

“That would be cool, but no, that’s not what I’m trying to tell you”

“Hmm….you saw a pregnant vixen?”

“No, but it has something to do with…...Miss Vixen’s alter ego”

“You…..?” Nathaniel began, then slowly began to piece up together in his head the clues Lila gave him and looked down at the eggs again and the fox painting on the wall noticing the fox had almost the same identical eye color as Lila and Nathaniel figured out, what was the solution to Lila’s charade.

“You’re pregnant?” Nathaniel asked making Lila smile, then Nathaniel copied her face and Lila jumped into his arms hugging him.

“You’re going to be a dad” Lila whispered into Nathaniel’s ears.

“Yeah….” Nathaniel extolled a little tensed, then was pecked by Lila on his cheek.

“I’m at…….six weeks I thought I have read. Anyway I’m so happy about it”

“So am I Lila…..I’m just…..feel a little unsure about if I’m ready for the role as a dad”

  
“You will be a good dad” Lila assured the husband. “You know what Luka said last time when he was with us at the party. We notice when we get older certain mistakes our parents did with us during us growing up and when it’s our turn to become parents of our own children, we won’t do the same mistakes as my parents, let’s say….if another Hawk Moth tries to manipulate one of my children, I will personally rip him off in pieces and help my children as good as I can. Here when Hawk Moth was using me for his own benefits as I couldn’t handle the pressure on my own after my first akumatization my mother didn’t really check me up for 100% if I was okay or not. I lied about everything just to not go to school again….otherwise, it was also because of what happened out of the school with Ladybug, but you know, what I mean, right?”

“Yes I do, but…...you know…..my dad really was never present and I couldn’t really profit anything from him on my education, only from my mother and my grandparents. The major part of my childhood were my grandparents responsible for me during the time my mother was at the work or at the course,”

“At least you had people, that took care of you”

“My mom is fantastic you know Lila. She took all her efforts on an extra education course, so she could make more money to be able to sustain us two by herself and to be able to give me like the others quality time of us spending the vacation together to compensate for the times I didn’t see her”

“She really was a great mother to you” Lila confessed. “And she still is”  
“Well you know I’m not going to do the same thing my dad did in the past just leave you alone without saying anything, beside….”

“You’re not gonna be like him, Nathaniel. You’re going to be better, if you fail on something who cares, it’s humane, we’re gonna make mistakes but we learn from everyone and get better with the time. Trust me, baby”

“You’re right” Nathaniel added.

“After all, our parents will be able to help us out once in a while, when it’s necessary. And we have our friends, who are going to face the same fate as us in the coming years….Marinette or Myléne,”

“Yeah and I can ask Luka or Ivan about their tips. Luka, mostly. He somehow had to take the father role for Juleka, when their dad left”

“Exactly” Lila responded. “Shall we continue our art project?” Lila questioned the redhead, making him nod.

“Sure and hey you gave me an idea for the painting if you’re interested to know” Nathaniel suggested Lila. “Would you like to hear it?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the brunette, then she kissed him on his lips.

“Here’s the pencil” Lila gave the man the pencil and the two went down on their knees and Nathaniel sketched on the wall his idea with Lila watching him.


	7. A regular day

****Chapter** **7** **

Next week Adrien was back at the university sitting on the outside on the stairs along with Kagami and four other university students chatting with each other.

“You two really won?” Asked a raven-haired man with a green sweatshirt. 

“Yes,” Adrien answered. “The sports magazine has some images of the tournament and the prize-giving,”

“Cool, I check it out, if I got the time for it”

“No hurry, I’ve got a sample at home, if you’re interested,” The blonde mentioned watching the raven-haired man nod.

“Did anyone of you watch yesterday night the Troods family? The raven-haired man asked, who sat between Kagami and a blonde girl, which showed Kagami on the smartphone a text.

“No my little sister begged me to show her the first part of the movie Rainbow gnomes” Adrien explained. “I promised her before we go to the movie see the sequel she could see the first part”

“I watched half of the movie but ended up falling asleep on the couch” A Chinese descendant man answered.

“What about you, Ettore?”

“No Rory, I was watching Formula one yesterday”

“I don’t know, what you guys find so interesting about this. It’s just a bunch of cars producing Carbon Dioxide while driving on the same track” The brunette man complained, making Ettore roll his eyes.

“So what, everyone in Paris drives a car. You can’t ask everyone to arrange an electric car like your family” Ettore protested.

Adrien noticed along with the Chinese guy the two friends arguing with each other and moved a few steps up to be away from them, then looked at each other again.

“Hey what do you think about meeting up in the library, so we could study together?” The Frenchman offered the man.

“I’m okay with it” The man answered. “What topic should we study?”

“I was thinking about Anatomy” Suggested Adrien. “You’re okay with it?”

The friend nodded, then picked out his smartphone to see a picture of a raven-haired woman smiling at the camera and holding a baby in her arms, which seemed to be gazing up at the top of the camera instead.

“Is that her sibling?” Adrien asked watching the friend nod.

“No, that’s my son”

“You’re a father?” Adrien asked surprised earning a nod from the friend. “For real?”

“You and Kagami weren’t here when Jin ran out of the university to the hospital last month” The blonde girl, that sat next to Kagami mentioned. “His reaction was adorable”

“If we weren’t friends I would have thought he was nuts at that time” Ettore confessed earning a glare from Jin, then Jin showed the group the image.

“Aww, he’s got the face of the…..father?” Rory said a little unsure at looking at the image. “It’s hard if both of you have the same eye color and hair”

“I think he got your nose, Jin,” The blonde girl said looking at the image Jin showed him.

“Sure, that’s notable. We got celestial noses” Jin explained the woman, then typed down on the message bar a heart followed by han characters.

“I don’t know, what you’re all planning to eat, but I’m going to eat Turkish today,” Ettore said making Adrien wide his eyes curious.

“What exactly?”

“I don’t know” Responded the black-haired man. “Probably kebab, but there are more dishes if you want you can come check it out with me”

“I’d like to” Adrien answered, then fist-bumped the friend.

  
  


Lila sat together with Myléne in the wardrobe both dressed as witches looking at the magazine Myléne had in her arms.

“I didn’t know your cousin had Emirati ancestors,” Mylene noticed looking at Lila, which nodded.

“His grandfather was from the UAE. Otherwise, everyone else is Italian”

“Okay,” Mylene said passing to the next page to see a few images with talented fencers under them she saw their friends Adrien and Kagami listed. “Hey look Adrien and Kagami are here”

“Oh cool,” Lila raved checking the small text placed on the image of Kagami, where she had her mask off pointing her saber forward. “The successor of the Tsurugi’s, a family full of prestigious fencers. Won 3 times the Asian championship in a team, one in solo, 1 European championship and 2 international championships. This year she’s going to participate along with Adrien Agreste, former model of the Gabriel brand and her actual boyfriend. At the female category, she’s the second favorite fencer, followed by Liliana Rodriguez”

“And that might be this girl here” Mylene pointed up to another woman with the Chilean national flag.

“Yes,” Lila said, then checked on the other side the men category and spotted Adrien. “And here’s Adrien” Lila tapped at the image, where Adrien held his saber in front of him, posing as if he was about to start a match. “Former teeny model and son of the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste was raised half of his childhood by his father or his assistant during the time his mother was missing. He didn’t have the best childhood, but this didn’t stop him from spreading happiness and kindness to everyone”

“I liked it, that he was open with the others about it, when he wasn’t feeling good” Mylene added. “Mostly with our old class”

“Sometimes it’s easier to talk with your classmates or friends, then keep it inside you for too long”

“Any other class before Miss Bustier’s I would only trust Rose or Marinette, otherwise I could trust everyone in the class…..except Chloé, but now I’m good with her. She changed a lot in the past years in high school. It’s astonishing when you think back about everything and how it is now”

“Yeah, it is” Lila confirmed. “Most of the bullies from other classes have changed too. Some take longer than the others, but it’s possible for all people to change”  
“Sure it is. I think not everyone can, but a very big part of it can”

“Yeah”

At the entrance of the wardrobe, a woman around the forties entered with a clipboard on her right arm to look at all the women in the wardrobe.

“Ladies, get ready for act 3. Don’t forget to see, if your outfit is complete and take a bit water to you” The woman with ginger hair said watching the woman nod and a few made their way to the outside and Lila went to store her magazine into her locker

“Let’s get in, Lila” Myléne mentioned and the brunette went together with the blonde woman and left the wardrobe along with their manager.

  
  


Kagami sat in front of the desk in Adrien’s bedroom studying and taking down notes from it with her kwami floating over her watching her.

“You seem more focused on it, when you’re alone” Longg mentioned watching Kagami drop the pen and lean back on the seat.

“It’s easier for me to do it alone” Kagami mentioned. “I still enjoy it, when I’m with someone else, but sometimes we get distracted with each other and end up talking about something that isn’t related, with what we’re studying. It still has a good part in having someone who can explain to you something you haven’t understood or time seems less long”

“Indeed” The dragon kwami agreed. “What about you take a little break and go fetch you something to eat? Have a cold drink?” The kwami suggested the blue-haired woman.

“Yeah, I really should,” Kagami said getting up. “Eventually I need to drink a tea, I’m feeling nauseous” Kagami mentioned placing her hands on her stomach.

“Maybe you should get some fresh air?” Longg suggested flying across the room, landing on the window handle to open it. The kwami looked back to see Kagami cover her mouth and race into the bathroom and he heard her owner regurgitate. “Oh boy” Longg replied flying across the room to catch Kagami on her knees with her head over the toilet bowl. Kagami coughed into the bowl, followed by the kwami land on the counter near the Japanese woman.

“Are you alright?” Longg asked watching Kagami get up and pull the toilet flush.

“I’m okay” Kagami responded a little languid about it. “Probably the sushi I bought at the supermarket wasn’t good conserved”

“I think I wouldn’t trust raw eatable food from the supermarket as you never know, where and who has processed it”

“I already ate more than once Sushi from the supermarket, but it never hit me this way”  
“Maybe it just hit you this time?” Longg mentioned. “It doesn’t mean it can happen always”

“I know what you mean” The Japanese woman informed. “It could be my menstruation, that could be coming this week. I had at least two times this case”

“Well, that makes sense too”

“I’m going to make myself a tea, eventually eat a toasted toast without anything. Just in case”

“Okay and you can always tell Maria or the Agreste’s that you’re not feeling well”

“I know, I’m not going to bother them with it unless it’s necessary”

“I know or there’s always Adrien” Longg added earning a nod from his owner.

“Yeah, I’ll see how I’m going to feel for the rest of the day, before I say anything” Kagami told. “First I’m going to take my tea” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the kwami.


	8. Serving the citizens

****Chapter** **8** **

In the afternoon, Adrien rode along with his College friend Jin by bus on their way back home standing in the middle of the bus holding themselves on the bar over their heads. 

“Our parents live in the same building as us and are there to lean us a hand, mostly to help my wife out in the cases I’m at school, work or need to study” The raven-haired man explained. “When we’re both home and I’m not busy with studying I always choose to take care of the baby to at least help her there. I’ve been handling all this without any problem and it helps me turn off my head from all the studies you know”

“You know I think having a child during the space of time, where we’re doing a further education or a basic education is way harder to manage. At least I’ve heard this from Alya and Kagami”

“Yeah but it’s easier for us guys to handle it, cause we’re not the ones carrying the baby for the next nine months. You know at the seventh or eighth month you get the maternity leave and after the birth, you’re still on maternity leave and you would miss a lot of important stuff at the school,”

“Well, that makes sense” Adrien agreed.

“ _Porte de France”_

“At the start, it’s a little strange to get to know everything around a baby, but with the time you’ll get it and improve with the days that pass”

“Cool,” Adrien answered. “Are you going to work tomorrow?”

“Yeah and what about you?” Jin asked. “I’ve heard about your job at the…..”

“At a Paintball arena” Adrien responded. “But only in the evenings”

“That sounds cool”

“Yeah kinda, it’s a little boring cause we’re doing the same thing the whole time,”

“Okay, but at least you got something” Jin mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

Besides the two a few passengers passed to leave the bus and three persons entered into the bus and one of them was an Asian man wearing a purple shirt with dark Grey jeans and he looked at Adrien, smirking and approached him.

“Hey if that isn’t the new number one?” The Asian asked earning a dazzled look from the two friends. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here”

“Uhm…..”Jin mumbled confused, then looked at Adrien, which rolled his eyes as he recognized, that the man was Raiden from the fencing tournament.

“Hey Raiden…..” Adrien greeted the guy with an unamused face. “I didn’t know, you still were in Paris”

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’ve been living here for several months,” The Japanese man mentioned. “I’m on a language stay to learn the French language”

“Oh really?” Adrien asked not really convinced about the response.

“At the Rue Rougemont, if you don’t believe me” Raiden added. “Search it up on the internet….”

“Okay, I get it. You’re really on a language stay, but why exactly are you coming to Paris?” Aren’t there other languages you could learn?”  
“You know for the commercial department at the Insurances of Tokyo they needed me to learn French and offered me to pay for a language stay and I could choose between Paris and Quebéc,”

“And you choose Paris, because….”

“Because the schools were better according to a few workpals there and I wouldn’t feel more or less lonely since you and Kagami live here”

“Sure, that explains the many times you visited us,” Adrien said sarcastically making Jin raise his eyebrow in confusion at experiencing Adrien being sarcastic.

“I would if I knew where you live, but I believe I won’t ever know it”

“No, you won’t”

“I really have no idea, what you two are talking about, but you two need to work on this tension here between you. What about a normal talk under four eyes?” Jin suggested. Raiden widened his eyes at Jin’s suggestion and placed his hand on the raven-haired his shoulder.

“Good idea, my brother,” Raiden stated making Adrien roll his eyes. “You know your friend here is still pissed with our last match from a few years ago, where I fairly defeated him in the finals”  
“You still claiming, that you deserved it, even after these years” Adrien mentioned crossing his arms annoyed.

“I’m not claiming anything, just saying the truth” Raiden added making Adrien growl.

“Hey you two, close your mouths, people are looking at us” Jin warned the two, making Raiden smirk.

“Yeah, aren’t you supposed to be an idol to other people, since you’re a famous model?”

“I’m not a model anymore for your information. I quit,”

“Oh did you just think, if you would quit the model branch it would make you less weak or what?”

“And you think you’re better if you treat me like that?” Adrien asked glaring at the man, which just grinned in amusement at Adrien’s self-defense. “The only reason I quit modeling, was because I couldn’t stand, that my fangirls would come between me and Kagami, every time we were together. I did this for her, not for me!”

“Boohoo how sweet,” Raiden said, then Jin pushed Adrien back against the window of the bus.

“Hey come on leave him alone. Discuss this another day and in another place” Jin warned the two. “Please, just do it”

“ _Pont de l’Alma”_

Raiden and Adrien stared at each other, then Adrien nodded and pressed on the stop button to warn the bus driver about his stop.

“Hey you know, I would be really interested to know, where you live, so we can one day discuss our issues and try to start again as nothing had ever happened to us”

“You’re kidding, aren’t you?” The blonde asked making the raven-haired Japanese shake his head.

“Come on, wouldn’t it be a great idea, if we two could at least get along with each other?” The fencing rival asked, seeing Adrien just glare at him. “Think about it, Adrian”

“Adrien with an e,”

“Oh excuse moi, mon Amie. I know many Adrian’s and you’re the only one to be different” Raiden asserted making Adrien frown unimpressed. “Merci beaucoup, Adrien,“

“De rien,” Adrien replied walking at the exit of the bus waiting for it to open the doors. Raiden walked behind Adrien and whispered into his ear.

“If I were you I would go with this idea, you don’t want me to make your life a hell don’t you?” Raiden asked, then got elbowed by the blonde and watched him leave.

“I don’t know exactly what’s going on between you and Adrien, but if you two need a third person to help you two out, I’m here”

“Thanks for your offer,” Raiden said observing Adrien cross the crosswalk heading to the Eiffel tower.

  
  


Nathaniel stood in the Dupain-Cheng bakery in the kitchen watching Luka glaze over a rectangle formed cake.

“Every time I’m here at the bakery I have the need to eat something. If I would work here I would be obese”

“You eat a lot of fast food and you don’t even take on weight” Luka mentioned glancing at the redhead. “To avoid getting fat here I skip the lunch”

“Okay, but do you once in a while grab yourself something, during the work?”

“Sure, without lunch you can practically not work good, but as long as I calm my stomach down with something, it’s fine”

“Good” Nathaniel answered watching Luka place the bowl with the white liquid down and grabbed a box he had nearby and took out marzipan carrots to put some over the cake.

“Luka one question…..how do you feel for your role as a father in the future when your child is born?” The redhead asked watching Luka close the box and pay attention to his friend. “I just wanted to talk to you about my insecurity about the fatherhood” Nathaniel began. “I already chatted with Lila about it, but I wanted to talk with you too since you spent half of your life taking care of Juleka,”

“I don’t really break my head about it. It’s just your mind, that’s overthinking. When your child is here your paternal instinct will get awake and you will know how to handle things. Maybe it will take a little while at the begin when you don’t know when does your baby want to eat if he’s lonely anything, but with the time you’ll know it and manage it without any problem”

“Okay, so if I fail at the start it’s not bad, cause I'm going to be doing for the next months the same things and I will get over it”

“Yeah, sort of…..hey you could get at the library a book about pregnancy and parenthood. There are a lot of information for you to know. It’s good to read it through”

“I’m not really a fan of reading, but I’ll do it for me and Lila,”  
“Of course, eventually there could be videos too if you don’t want to read the whole book” The raven-haired baker mentioned earning a nod from Nathaniel.

“Thank you, Luka”

“Don’t mention it” Luka replied, then behind him passed Marinette walking to the over, afterward opened the door and took out a muffin tray with beige muffins with melted cranberries and walked across the kitchen placing it on a table, then looked at the two friends and pointed at the muffins.

“Are you interested in trying one out Nath?” Marinette offered the redhead, which shrugged his shoulder making Luka chuckle.

“Don’t worry, they’re not poisoned,” Luka claimed jokingly making Nathaniel shake his head in amusement, then he looked behind him across the room to the reception of the bakery, where he saw a gray car being pursued by a police car.

“There’s a police pursuit” Nathaniel mentioned walking out of the bakery.

“I wonder, what happened,” Luka asked and at the entrance, a woman entered and ran towards the reception.

“I was on my way to the bank and I witnessed on the way a car pursuing a money transporter being assaulted and they managed to take money from there”

“How?” Nathaniel asked shocked.

“I don’t know, they threw a sticky bomb I think at the door and it got blown away”

“Okay wait here, I’m going to call the police. Just stay here” Nathaniel warned the woman and disappeared on the door of the backside of the bakery, then Luka looked at Marinette, which nodded and the raven-haired followed after the redhead.

  
  


Nathaniel opened his jacket for his kwami to fly out and the two watched Luka close the door behind them after he met Nathaniel at the stairwell, followed by passing his hands over his polo removing the flour of him, followed by Karaa pass through the dust and sneezed.

“Bless you” Sass wished the kwami, which grinned embarrassedly.

“Thank you”

"Calling the police?" Luka asked making Nathaniel shrug.

"It was too late when I said it"

“Okay look, we better go out there, it’s going to be a little dangerous” Luka mentioned earning a nod from the three.

“Sass, Scales Slither!”

“Karaa, Stripes on!”

Luka and Nathaniel turned into Viperion and Super Nathan, then ran out together at the streets following the street, where the police car was miles in front of them.

  
  


Into the bakery from the stairwell appeared Marinette’s father dressed in the bakery clothing, then came across his daughter.

“Where can I help you?” Tom asked. “I just saw Luka along with your friend leaving”

“The carrot cake needs to be finished at the moment” Marinette answered earning a nod from his father, which walked to the cake of the son-in-law.

“Don’t worry ma’am, my wife will soon attend you” Mr. Dupain assured earning a nod from the customer.

  
  


Viperion and Super Nathan were still running behind the police car, then Super Nathan had an idea and stopped, then used his tablet to draw something on it and on the ground appeared a flat trolley and the two jumped on it, then both used their foot to move faster to the vehicle.

“Nice idea,” Viperion complimented while moving forward with the cart getting closer to the police car. Super Nathan jumped at the car grabbing himself of the noisy sirens, then observed the car in front of him. Viperion landed beside the art-themed superhero and looked at the criminals and noticed the co-driver put out his gun aiming Super Nathan.

“Watch out Nathaniel” Viperion warned moving the snakehead from his miraculous. “Second chance”

Super Nathan drew on his tablet a shield, which appeared in front of him and he placed it in front of himself and Luka, then the bullets ricochets on the shield.

“Hold the shield, I will try to erase his gun” Super Nathan said moving his tablet next to the shield with his camera out to catch the image on the display, then he used his stylon to erase the gun, which disappeared in real life making the gunner angry.

“One gun is down” Super Nathan mentioned looking over the shield thinking of a way to stop the car. “If we could find a way to have the sight to the side of the car I could erase their wheels”

“Can you draw something, that could stop the car like a heavy anvil?”

“It’s a little hard, since the car is moving unless I would be there on the car” Super Nathan explained making Viperion think on a solution.

“I’ve got an idea, jump at their car and try it out” The snake-themed superhero suggested the redhead, who nodded at the idea of the friend.

“It’s worth trying” Super Nathan answered, then he jumped at the back of the gray vehicle and held himself on the small ski rack on the roof, then tried to draw on his tablet, but it got harder for him as the criminals started to move their vehicle from side to side, trying to shake him off.

“Whoa….Whoa…..stop….shaking off…..” Super Nathan complained drawing an unpleasant looking anvil, then beside him from the co-driver seat the hand of the criminal came out pointing a gun at Super Nathan, but before he could harm Super Nathan, Viperion hit the gunner with his lyre and the gunner had lost his gun on the road.

“Well done bro” Super Nathan said, then heard his miraculous beep warning him he was going to transform back into his civilian self. “NO!” Super Nathan shouted, flying out of the roof, landing on the ground and the police car passed beside him and Viperion jumped down on the floor to watch Super Nathan transform back into Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

“Not again!” Nathaniel complained, then Karaa sank her head in disappointing her owner.

“I’m sowwy,” Karaa apologized to the redhead.

“It’s alright Karaa, we will see with Marinette why this happened again, “ Viperion comforted the white kwami, which nodded and embraced Nathaniel on his arm.

“You okay?” The kwami asked earning a nod from the adult.

“Go behind them Luka, they need your help,” Nathaniel told the friend, then heard a car brake hard and the two looked down on the street a garbage truck blocking the street to prevent the criminals to move on.

“Good guys” Viperion mentioned, then he widened his eyes as he saw on the top of the truck Cat Noir appearing waving down at the criminals, therefore the police behind them ran at the vehicle with their guns pointing at the criminals, ordering the two to get out.

“Good, Adrien must have heard about it and rolled out too,” Viperion

“At least they got stopped now”

“Yeah and now uhm….let’s hide in that impasse. It’s better for us two to walk home as our normal us’ instead of me carrying you because people could find out about your identity”

“I think people might know it because they know Lila’s…..or they’re too blind to get it”

“If no one has spoken to you about your identity then yes or they don’t really care about it”

“I wouldn’t be surprised though. I’m not a famous model or anything”

“Yes, but you’re a superhero”

“Yes, but I believe they won’t say anything, because they could get in danger or we could”

“You’re right Nathaniel, let’s head back home” Viperion ordered running into the next alley to destransform back into his civilian self.


	9. Insecurities

****Chapter** **9** **

“Okay, what were the last cornflakes you had bought for Karaa before you got the Vitality Chocolate Chips? Marinette asked the redhead, as she sat on her desk in front of her computer looking at Nathaniel, who sat together with Luka on the chaise lounge of her room. 

“Sweet Honey Loops” Nathaniel answered. “I think something else from the cornflakes is making Karaa have this issue. We have tried about ten sorts and they have made no problem, two under them were chocolate”

“So then the chocolate isn’t the problem,” Marinette said, then looked at the small post-it note with the cornflakes sorts and searched them on the supermarket page and opened each she found on a new page.

“Could a specific grain type or an additive be the reason, this happens to her?” Luka suggested the girlfriend, who thought about it.

“Yeah, have you noticed if your products contained gluten?”

“Uh no, that I know...no” The redhead answered watching Marinette scroll down at the information of the product, then made a cross on the note next to the first cornflakes, then jumped to the next tab to read the information again, making another cross.

“Do you remember the very first cornflakes you bought Karaa?” Luka asked the friend.

“Uh, it was a blue box with a green chicken so far I remember. I know it had a chicken”

“What was the flavor,” The blue-haired woman asked.

“I think it was honey” Nathaniel responded.

“Okay, I’m trying to find that pack,” Marinette said typing down the word cornflakes and the results showed a few types of cornflakes and opened the third option, showing a blue box with a green chicken standing behind a bowl and in front of it in capital letters the word “Gluten-free”

“I think we found the problem” Marinette announced. “Those cornflakes you mentioned, that all haven’t given Karaa a problem with her transformation were gluten-free. The last one according to the page has gluten, which must have disrupted with her own powers,”

“What did it have?” Nathaniel asked making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

“Maybe wheat. But I’ll make it easier for you, anything that is made of rice, maize, millet or quinoa is gluten-free, but if you want, Luka can send you a picture with all the grains, that are glutenfree,”

“Sure honey, also most of the cornflakes have it noticed on the box, but it would be nice to know it too, just in case,” Luka told his friend walking across the room of Marinette to the corner, where there stood a shelf with files in it and Luka took out one with his name and looked through it.

“So I just need to see if it’s gluten-free and nothing more?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the pregnant woman.

“I can also tell you which aw my favowites” Karaa suggested her holder.

“We can see it on the next shopping trip. We can pay attention to this and just choose the ones, that are gluten-free”

“Yes, but I could tell you in the end, which ones aw I like mow”

“Sure works too” Nathaniel answered earning a smile from the kwami. Nathaniel’s phone beeped and he took it out to see Luka had sent him a picture. “Thank you”

“No problem”

At the Agreste mansion, Emilie arrived in the car along with Hope and the chauffeur in front of the entrance of the house. The driver left the car and opened the door, watching Hope race towards the stairs making Emilie giggle as she noticed how excited the girl was.

“Hope, didn’t you forget to say something?” Emilie asked watching the girl look back and smile.

“Thank you!” She thanked the driver, who closed the door of the car afterward he turned around to watch the girl race towards him to hug him. The great man smiled and placed his arms around the child making Emilie smile enchanted with the two.

At the entrance of the building, Adrien walked out eating a macaron and saw his sister had arrived, therefore the girl noticed the blonde and ran stairs up at him.

“Adrien! Maman bought me Grumpy and Joy from Rainbow gnomes!”

“Oh that’s cool” Adrien mentioned patting the girl on her head.

“Can we play? Can we play?” Hope asked jumping up and down, earning a small nod from the blonde, which seemed a little down.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Emilie asked approaching her son. “You look a little sad today?”

“I’m just a little tired today, that’s all” Adrien answered grabbing his little sister by her hand. “What do you think, should we play with them as a princess and knight?” Adrien offered

“But Grumpy isn’t a knight”

“So, what is he?”

“I don’t know” Responded Hope. “A gnome”  
“We’ll figure it out” Adrien mentioned grabbing the sister by her hand, then the two ran together the stairs up passing by Kagami, which carried on her hand a cup of tea, then shook her head at seeing her boyfriend racing with the girl.

“Slow down you two” Kagami shouted behind the two, then Adrien stopped at the entrance of Hope’s bedroom, chuckling.

“Want to join?” Adrien asked the woman.

“I don’t know, I’m feeling a little nauseous today” Kagami explained.

“Please, please” Hope begged watching Kagami shake her head.

“Sorry my girl, I’m not feeling well today” Kagami mentioned then Hope went to Kagami pulling her on the arm.

“Please Kagami”

“Hope, I’m really not feeling good” Kagami warned the infant, then Adrien held Hope by her shoulder.

“Come on Hope, leave Kagami,”

"Pretty please?"

"Kagami isn't feeling good, Hope," Adrien repeated to his sister, which pulled Kagami behind her causing her to let the tea fell down on the carpet of the corridor. “Hope, leave her! Adrien shouted shrieking Hope and surprising Kagami at the sudden loss of temper of her boyfriend. Hope began to cry and ran into her room, leaving Adrien shocked back as he had seen, how she had reacted to it. “Gosh, why did I do that?” Adrien complained placing his hands on his head.

Adrien got into the room to see the girl crying on her bed, then the blonde approached the girl and got thrown with a plush.

“Hope, I’m sorry I scolded you. Your big brother didn’t mean to...” Adrien explained getting hit by another plush on his face. “Hope...”

Kagami walked behind Adrien to see him trying to talk with his sister but got hit now by a pillow, making him sight. Kagami tapped the boyfriend on the shoulder, noticing he felt disappointed about it and placed her hand on his cheek.

“Adri, leave her alone” Kagami suggested the blonde, which sank his head down.

“It was an accident, I didn’t want to yell at her. I just wanted her to leave you”

“I will talk with her about it, if it makes feel you two better” The Japanese woman offered making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

”Okay, if you don’t mind” Adrien answered getting up walking out of the corridor, then from his jacket Plagg came out glancing at his owner.

“Will you tell Kagami about, what happened today?” Plagg asked. “After all, Kagami knows about this Raiden guy and you in the past”

“Yeah, I can” Adrien answered. “I just need to find the perfect moment”

“There are no perfect moments for that. You just tell her that and that’s all. It’s not like you’re planning to propose her or something”  
“I know, but I need a bit time to think about, what Raiden said”

“Just empty your mind Adrien” Plagg ordered. “The reason you probably acted like this to your sister was, because of your tension between you and him,”

“Yeah you know what I’m going to watch TV and try to clear my mind”

“Sure and keep a free seat for me. I need to choose the perfect cheese for tonight”

“The cheeses are all the same, Plagg”

“No, they’re not” Plagg countered. “They’re all from different regions” Plagg explained making Adrien roll his eyes.

At the house of the Kurtzberg’s Nathaniel and Lila sat together for dinner eating, while together in the middle of the table sat Karaa and Trixx playing Tic Tac Toe with each other.

“I jumped off the vehicle as I noticed my miraculous was beeping and I got turned back into myself,”

“What happened next?” Lila asked picking with her fork a bit of peas into her mouth.

“Viperion came to check me out and luckily Adrien had been around and convinced the driver of the garbage truck to block the streets to stop the criminals”

“Great”

“Afterward Marinette analyzed all the cornflakes we have ever gave Karaa since our first issue with her transformation and figured out, that the most of the cornflakes I bought here were gluten-free and that’s why she had never had any issue with the transformation”

“So in case, I’m the next on the list for shopping I need to get her gluten-free cornflakes?”

“Yeah. Luka also sent me a sheet from his school, which has the list of all gluten-free and gluten-containing products,”

“That’s useful then, can you send it to me later?” The brunette asked earning a nod from the redhead.

“Sure pumpkin” Nathaniel answered, then noticed Trixx flew up in the air excited as she won again.

“10 times in a row!” Trixx announced and Nathaniel picked with his knife a pear and whistled at the fox, which got excited at Nathaniel’s idea and she opened the mouth and Nathaniel threw the pear at Trixx, which managed to catch it.

“Good girl…...I mean kwami” Nathaniel complimented, then noticed Lila staring at Nathaniel confused. “UH…. Did I do something wrong?”

“Yeah the pears are mixed with butter”

“Oh…..” Nathaniel replied looking at Trixx, which flew out of the living room. “We still have the antibiotic, right?”

“Sure” Lila answered. “And we take it everywhere with us”

“Okay, just wondering why she reacted like that”

“She just wants to avoid having that situation we had at the cinema once” Lila mentioned earning a nod from Nathaniel.

Adrien lied in the bed alone chatting on the phone with his best friend Nino Lahiffe.

“ _There was this person, that said the Leaning Tower of Piza was in New York. You know how hard it is to shut your mouth when someone answers something very stupid?”_

Adrien typed down a message to his friend and send it.

“That really sounds hard”  
 _“Yeah, thanks to listening to me and Alya asked me, If I would play with her Super Penguino. Text you tomorrow”_

“Bye,” Adrien wrote and placed his smartphone down next to his bed, then placed his arms behind his head looking across his room. He rolled his eyes to the side as he heard the door of his room getting closed and Kagami walked into his room seeing him lying with a thoughtful face. Kagami sat down next to him and gazed down at him noticing him following her with his eyes.

“Did something happen today?” Kagami asked Adrien, which sat up and Kagami moved closer to him grabbing him on his hands.

“When I was on my way back home I encountered Raiden on the bus,” Adrien told Kagami.

“What did he do this time?” Kagami asked.

“He began talking to me something about me being the new number one and said he’s doing a language stay here in Paris, then told me about the address, if I wouldn’t believe it”

“Okay, and what more?”

“He on purpose brought back that fencing match I had with him a few years ago making me look like I’m bad at losing and I defended myself since he was lying to our friend Jin and Jin offered us to take this talk somewhere else and Raiden told them in a somehow sarcastic way to me, that we both could start new and I don’t know became friends or just get along. I didn’t believe he meant it, mostly after I was going to leave, he whispered into my ears, he would make my life a hell if I wouldn’t agree on the idea”

“And what are you going to do?” Kagami asked watching Adrien shrug.

“I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about it if it is a good idea or not”

“You know, we haven’t seen Raiden for years, mostly me. I can’t 100% tell if he really means this or not. We could be right or we could be wrong”

“So should I try?” Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“Well you could give him a chance, but if you feel it’s not worth it, just forget about him”

“Yeah I can think about it”

“Sure and was this also, why you reacted a little…. different with Hope?”  
“Yes and I’m ashamed. I never meant to hurt her” Adrien lamented followed by Kagami placing her hand around his neck.

“I told her I wasn’t feeling good and you didn’t mean to hurt her, your long day at the school and with the learning made you feel tensed and making you react like this as you informed her about me,”

“This day was harsh for me” Adrien admitted earning a peck from Kagami on his cheek. “By the way, what did you have?”

“I’ve been the rest of the evening feeling nauseous” Kagami answered. “I just don’t know it yet”

“You ate Sushi for lunch, right?”

“Yeah, but I think it wasn’t that or I would feel way worse, that I am at the moment”

“Maybe you’re just nauseous of something else”

“My second theory is the…...you know…..”

“Plagg’s camembert?” Adrien asked and the drawer of the night table behind Kagami opened up with the cat kwami glaring out.

“Hey!” The kwami hissed.

“Girl stuff” Kagami corrected.

“Oh right…..makes sense. You had it once”

“Sometimes it happens, but it’s nothing to worry about it” Kagami assured earning a nod from the blonde.

“That’s good then,” Adrien said lying down on the bed along with Kagami. “Good night Kagami”

“Good night Adrien” Kagami wished the boyfriend closing her eyes along with the blonde.

In the meanwhile, Nathaniel and Lila lied in bed too and the redhead was on a regular tablet reading through a blog, while Lila beside him was reading a book. Lila out of curiosity rolled her eyes at Nathaniel’s tablet trying to figure out, what he was reading then giggled as she saw, what he was reading.

“Did you read something funny?” Nathaniel asked making Lila shake her head.

“I just looked at you reading” Lila mentioned while playing with the leash of her red top. “Optionally”

“I like reading,” Nathaniel said making Lila laugh. “Just kidding. I searched through the web and found this interesting”

“An online book site?”

“How do you know it?” Nathaniel asked.

“When I got no books I’ve got that site”

“Oh that’s the page you talked about it on our flight to Santorini”

“Exactly!” The brunette responded. “I find it sweet, that you’re doing this,”  
“You know I still feel a little unsafe about this parenthood thing and Luka suggested me to check this out, maybe it would make me feel better”

“Of course. It’s just the start, with the time we will handle everything better” Lila said earning a nod from the husband.

“Yes, I believe you,” The redhead said feeling his wife lean her head on his bare shoulder.

“Which day suits you the best to accompany to the doctor?”

“What doctor?” Nathaniel asked. “The one for our baby?”

“Yeah” Lila answered. “Just to make an appointment for us two to see the ultrasound scan”

“Maybe on a Friday?” Nathaniel answered. “It doesn’t matter, I have the same work shift this month”  
“Okay, when I find an appointment, that works for us two, I inform you about it”

“Sure” Nathaniel answered placing his tablet away lying down on the bed followed by Lila, which embraced her husband from behind leaning her chin on his shoulder.

“Good night Nathy”

“Good night Lila” Nathaniel wished turning the light on his side off.


	10. The first Appointment

****Chapter** **10** **

Two weeks later Lila sat in the waiting room of the Gynecologist looking at her smartphone through her Facestargram profile seeing funny images shared by her former classmates. Above the smartphone screen appeared a dark box with the word Nathy, followed by a heart and the information of the smartphone. _You’ve got a new message._

“ _Which level are you? 2 or 3?”_

Lila typed down the number and sent it to her husband, afterward on the entrance to the waiting room the door got opened and it was Nathaniel, which held his smartphone in his hand and placed it back in his jacket. 

“The bus got a bit delayed” Nathaniel explained.

“It’s fine, it’s also taking a little long here” Lila answered watching Nathaniel sit down beside his wife looking at her, which smiled at him and gave him a hug. “Thanks for coming”

“Is it weird for me to feel nervous?” Nathaniel asked feeling Lila plant her lips on his cheek.

“No, I think you’re just excited about the appointment” Lila explained. “Or did something else happened while you got here”

“No, I just stressed myself to get here ASAP”

“That wasn’t necessary” Lila mentioned, then into the waiting room, a woman doctor appeared with a dossier in her hands.

“Lila Kurtzberg?” The doctor asked watching Lila get up along with the redhead, then she accompanied the couple into another room and sat down together.

“Good, you’ve told me you were pregnant for eight weeks, am I right?” The doctor asked earning a nod from the brunette. “Have you felt anything strange as usual?”

“No, I just feel like I’m experiencing the similar pain I feel during the period” Lila explained. “Haven’t felt anything strange yet”

“Okay, so that’s good for now and your pain in the uterus. Is it manageable?”

“It’s okay for now” Lila answered.

“Yes,” The woman responded noticing down the minor piece of information the Italian woman gave her. “In case you feel insupportable intensive cramps around your abdomen I inform you already to pass by the clinic again just to be safe,”  
“Thank you”

“How do you spot the difference?” Nathaniel asked Lila, which shrugged her shoulder.

“I think it would be obviously more painful” Lila answered making Nathaniel swallow hard. “Come Nathy, you don’t need to worry about this. I’m already doing everything to keep our baby safe,”

“It’s good for your baby to have such a worrying father” The doctor complimented making Nathaniel grin a little embarrassed. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to do the ultra scan sound on you Mrs. Kurtzberg,” The doctor asked earning a nod from Lila, which followed the woman to a room across the bureau and Lila lied down on the chair next to the device, that is used to do the ultrasound scan. The doctor pulled another chair from the other side of the room close to Lila so that Nathaniel could sit down and see at the screen along with his wife.

The doctor grabbed a tube with gel, then pulled up Lila’s shirt to see Lila’s small baby bump and spread the gel all over her belly.

“The other days I feel like it’s not notable, but now I can see it” Nathaniel mentioned gazing down at Lila’s belly making her smile, then held her hand up at the man, which noticed it afterward he widened his eyes as he found out, what she meant and he gave her his hand admiring her.

The doctor placed the ultrasonic transducer on Lila’s belly and moved it over it while observing at the display various shades of gray.

“This kind of inspired me to paint something alike” Nathaniel mentioned exchanging looks with Lila, which gave him a courteous smile.

“Do you see this bean-like shade here?” The woman asked earning a nod from Nathaniel and a more eagerly from the Italian. “Your baby is right here and it is doing well so far” The woman explained making the couple smile and Lila pecked her husband on the lips.

“That’s great” Nathaniel answered, then he remembered to ask something. “Oh, and can we already see the gender?”

“I can’t to 100% tell the right answer, but the only thing I can show you is the heartbeat” The doctor mentioned changing a few options on the screen of the machine and under the image of the interior of the uterus appeared a line with middle-sized waves and a vertical line showed up on the begin moving forward as the sound of the baby heart was played. Lila beamed in excitement followed by Nathaniel, which had a dumbfounded face expression having it hard to believe, what he was listening to.

“That’s…...I…..Lila…...it’s….amazing” Nathaniel babbled, while Lila glowed in love with the sound of the embryo inside her.

“And the heart frequency is also good” The doctor mentioned looking at Lila, which had tears in her eyes, then covered her face getting all emotional with the situation.

“Wow, I haven’t seen her this emotional” Nathaniel mentioned a little surprised. “Are those mood swings?”

“It’s possible” The doctor answered. “The first months she’s going to act a little thin-skinned. She’s going to get sad about every little thing, angry or overly excited. You have to know it’s a little hard to deal with and she can’t stop this by herself. The best thing is just in different situations to act right”

“I try” Nathaniel responded placing his hand on Lila’s shoulder watching her and he leaned his forehead on her head.

  
  


  
  


Adrien stood along with Jin, Ettore and Rory in front of the cooling shelf of the supermarket looking for anything to eat for lunch.

“Hey is anyone interested to share the Tiramisu with me?” Ettore asked looking at the guys next to him.

“I think Jara loves Tiramisu, so far I know” Jin mentioned earning a nod from the Canadian.

“Wow there’s Coleslaw Salad,” Rory mentioned taking out a plastic package with the salad.

“Has anyone of you tasted poulet-curry salad?” Ettore asked looking at the group.

“I did two weeks ago and it was good in my opinion,” Adrien answered watching the friend take out the package, which from afar seemed to only contain curry sauce in it. “Looks from here like a lot of sauce,”

“No, I can see a few bits in it” Ettore mentioned. “But I hope it’s worth the five euros”

“I can’t decide between the Olivier Salad and the Pasta salad,” Adrien said looking at the two different salads on the shelf.

“I’ll be heading to the bread section. I think a bun or two with these would be nice” Ettore stated walking away from the group.

Jin widened his eyes and grabbed a pack of cheese rosettes and move a little further on the corridor, where he encountered cold coffees and took a dark-colored cafe latte out leaving Adrien back with Rory.

“Oh, these cheese slices are due tomorrow. I could take this and make a sandwich out of it” Rory mentioned looking at Adrien, which took out the Olivier salad. “With Salami it will be perfect” Rory said doing the chef kiss, making Adrien chuckle.

“Good, I’ve decided to pick this, cause it only had two days of expire date” Adrien mentioned. “One thing less thrown away”

“But I thought it gets donated” Rory mentioned earning a nod from Adrien.

“I think it does, but probably not everywhere or everything”

“I think looking every day for the expire date is hard”

“At least in a large store” Adrien added crossing in the next corridor his way with a tan-skinned man and the same Japanese man he met the other day on the bus.

“Oh, it’s Adrien” The Japanese began. “That’s the guy I talked about”

“We meet again Raiden,” Adrien said. “Weird how suddenly we start crossing our ways”

“It’s a good thing, cause I wanted to ask you at some point if you had thought on my offer” Raiden began watching Adrien think about the chat he had with his girlfriend. “And?”

“Sure” Adrien answered. “I just thought on, if Kagami was home today, maybe you could pass by”

“That would be cool” Raiden agreed rubbing his hands together. “I’m totally sure she would like it, that us two would get along or even the three of us”

“As you say” Adrien answered rolling his eyes, while Raiden smirked at little sardonically. “Give me your phone number in case I need to push this off for another day” Adrien suggested unlocking his smartphone holding it to Raiden, where he saw Adrien’s background picture, which contained himself holding Kagami behind his back and the girl had her arms around his shoulders exchanging looks with the blonde smiling at each other. Raiden growled a little bothered with the image, then Adrien pressed on the green call button and on the plus symbol on the display to add a new contact, then Raiden typed down his smartphone number and added his full name on it and clicked on the green tick to save his phone number.

“Thanks” Adrien answered neutrally and opened his smartphone and sent him a thumb up, making Raiden’s phone beep. “You’re going to see it?”

“I know it’s you” Raiden answered directly making Adrien look not impressed with the man’s attitude.

“So we gotta go. Our friends are waiting for us” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the raven-haired man and Adrien passed beside Adrien along with Rory, which glanced back noticing Raiden’s body posture during the walk look angered.

“Who is that?” Rory asked watching Adrien look at him a little pissed.

“It’s that one jerk, that beat me in fencing a few years ago by cheating” Adrien explained. “I don’t know, if you remember, I told this about a year ago to all”

“Oh yeah, he was also the one to attack you in the restrooms, right?” Rory asked earning a nod from the blonde. “What is he doing here?”

“Apparently he’s on a language stay here and wants to make amends with me after meeting me on the bus”

“Maybe he really wants to be on good terms, how many years is that ago?” Rory questioned seeing Adrien show the age with his fingers.

“You know…..he wished me luck before our tournament this year…..in a bizarre way….but maybe he’s trying to change”

“Give him a chance and help him out,” Rory told the friend. “It will be the best for you two”

“Sure I try,” Adrien answered watching Rory pat him on the shoulder and move forward leaving Adrien back. Adrien picked up his smartphone to see a message from Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“ _Hey Adrien. How are you? I’m inviting you to pass tomorrow evening at Mrs. Couffaine’s houseboat for dinner and cake. I would love to have you and Kagami around. Please answer this until tomorrow night. Greetings, Marinette Dupain-Cheng”_

Adrien tapped on the side of his smartphone with his fingers thinking about it, then he typed down a short answer.

“ _I hope we can make it to it. I need to change a shift with a friend to be able to go there”_ Adrien sent the message afterward and walked the corridor down following a brown line on the ground, which leads to the bread section.


	11. Gender Reveal

****Chapter** **1** **1** **

On the next evening on the back of the houseboat of the Couffaine’s the Kurtzberg couple sat around a Ping Pong table next to Juleka, Rose in front of Myléne, Ivan, Adrien and Kagami, On the two ends of the table Luka sat along with Marinette and her parents, across from Nino, Alya and his mother. The group was all a little tightly next to each other on the table eating the dinner.

“What is this actually called?” Nathaniel asked watching Luka chew a few fries he picked up from his plate.

“Steak Tartare” Luka answered. 

“I never thought raw meat would taste this good” Adrien mentioned putting in his mouth a bit of meat.

“I didn’t even think it existed” Rose added earning a nod from Juleka.

“You can do everything with meat, even smoothies” Luka explained making Nino burst in laugher.

“What?” Nino asked. “You’re joking, right?” The Moroccan asked making Luka shake his head. “Wow” 

“Remember that interview I had with an insect breeder?” Alya asked. “He said some local food places were working on a new smoothie recipe with insects. If they progressed on anything I haven’t heard yet”

“Man, what’s next? Earth smoothies?” Nino asked making Alya shake her head continuing to eat.

“I think I already invented that, when I was four” Ivan mentioned. “During rain days I enjoyed a lot to play with mud”

“Talking about rain days, I remember, when Marinette was younger she used to eat ants when she was out with us at the park…..” Sabine mentioned making Marinette turn red.

“Maman?!?” Marinette complained embarrassed making Luka chuckle.

“Girl, you were a toddler. Don’t need to feel ashamed”  
“I ate crayons when I was that young” Rose mentioned earning a nod from Nathaniel and Juleka.

“Hey dude, how was actually your toddlerhood?” Nino asked gazing over the table at his best friend.

“I don’t really remember a lot of it….But I know my mother was there and my father. They used to take me out to see places once in a while” The Frenchman explained earning a nod from the friend.

“What about you Kagami?” Nino asked watching the woman shrug her shoulders.

“I don’t recall anything specific at the moment” Kagami answered. “I do know during pre-school age my father teaching me math to be prepared for the elementary school”

“I didn’t know your father was a…..” Nino began watching Adrien warp his face in shock and throw with his fork a baby onion towards his nose. “Hey, for what was that?” Nino asked, then noticed Lila starting to laugh hard at Nino, making Nathaniel and Ivan look at her confused.

“Thank god, yesterday she cried because a pea felt off her plate” Nathaniel mentioned to the tall man, which nodded in understanding of the friend’s situation.

“I and Luka are more or less used to it. But we can help you when you need it”

“Mood swings are really strange during pregnancy” Adrien mentioned, then he heard his smartphone beep and he moved it out from his pocket to see a message from Raiden Soto.

_“Okay, I kind of wasn’t in a mood for it. I’m okay with that date”_

“Is that Raiden?” Kagami asked as she noticed the name on Adrien’s smartphone.

“Uh hum,” Adrien answered putting his smartphone back. “I and Rory encountered him yesterday at the supermarket and we exchanged number, so we could meet up at my house”

“Okay, at what time?” Kagami asked.

“7 pm”

“Okay” Kagami answered neutrally, then Adrien approached her placing his hand on hers.

“Are you alright?” The boyfriend asked earning a nod from the woman.

“I’m fine, don't worry” Kagami answered, then felt Adrien place his arm around her back to comfort her.

Anarka Couffaine got up from her chair and whistled to call the attention of the people around the table.

“So my fellas, I’d like to have your attention and let me introduce you Hans Bäcker, one of Luka’s former classmates during his education. He has brought you a few delicious cupcakes all made with passion and a little surprise” Anarka introduced to the visitors, then the blonde opened a box large box with biscuit colored cupcakes covered with white whipped cream and colored pellets spread over it.

“Hey everybody, I was invited by Luka’s girlfriend Marinette to make these cupcakes for all of you. My friend Luka here hasn’t hopefully found out the baby’s gender yet, cause that’s going to be his job right now” Hans explained walking to the table to the raven-haired man taking out a middle-sized cupcake, then spread the rest around the table handing the last one to Mrs. Couffaine.

“You have the honor to taste the cupcake first” Marinette inquired earning a nod from the man, which took a bite from the pastry having a cream mustache over his lips making a few around the table chuckle.

“How does it come, that no one of us has any facial hair?” The Moroccan man asked making Alya shrug her shoulder.

“And?” Rose asked.

“Is it a girl or a boy?” Juleka asked.

“Are we going to have a niece or a nephew?” The blonde woman asked watching Luka show the part he took a bite off to see melted blueberry bits on it, revealing the gender of his future child.

“It’s a boy” Luka announced seeing his friends cheer for him, then Luka embraced Marinette pecking her on the lips, leaving on her lips a bit of cream making her giggle.

“Hey Maria has a new hairstyle…..oh wait it’s Marinette” Nino joked making Adrien and Ivan laugh at the joke.

“I didn’t get the joke, actually” Ivan admitted watching Nino shake his head.

“You know the assistant of the Agreste’s sometimes has slightly a mustache over her lips” Nino mentioned earning a nod from Adrien.

“The southerner women are seen a lot with it” Alya mentioned.

“Why are we actually talking about this?” Myléne asked confused at the strange topic during the dinner. Marinette cleaned her lips, then took her cupcakes up.

“Maybe we should just eat” Marinette suggested, watching a few of the guests take a bite from their dessert.

“A second cupcake would be nice” Luka mentioned sucking his lips, glancing at Marinette, who was still eating hers.

“I only ordered one per person” Marinette mentioned.

“Well there’s the next time”

“Lila and Nathaniel are the next on the list” Nino mentioned. “Maybe they’ll make more cupcakes,” Nino said watching Lila finish her cupcake, while Nathaniel slowly ate his first bite.

“We haven’t planned it yet” Lila answered looking at her husband with the cupcake. “But I really would love another cupcake” Lila confessed watching Nathaniel swallow and gaze at the woman, which kept her eyes on his dessert, making him sight and held it in front of Lila.

“Here, take it” Nathaniel offered his wife, which smiled excitedly at the offer.

“Oh thank you! You’re the best” Lila answered placing her hands around Nathaniel kissing him on his cheek, followed by swiping the cake off his hands to devour it.

“Hey Marinette, Mylene, have you two recently have eaten more than usual during the pregnancy?” Adrien asked interested. “I’m curious, cause I heard women tend to eat a lot”

“I had to wake up in the middle of the night go get Myléne a strawberry frappe from McBurger,” Ivan told the blonde, which grinned at the story.

“Wow” Adrien responded. “Respect for you guys doing it”

“Have you got another cupcake Nathy?” Lila asked making Nathaniel shake his head.

“I’m sorry” Nathaniel apologized. “Maybe someone else doesn’t need his” Nathaniel mentioned looking at Adrien eating his cupcake, then he noticed Kagami wasn’t eating the cupcake, then tilted his eyebrow questioningly.

“Kagami, why aren’t you eating?” The redhead questioned, watching the woman look up at him.

“I’m not really hungry. You can give it to Lila” Kagami offered shoving the cupcake to Nathaniel, which looked at the woman a little worried. Adrien was distracted talking with Nino, then Nathaniel reached his arm over the table to grab Adrien on his arm.

“Adrien, what’s going on?” Nathaniel asked, watching Adrien chuckle and looking down at the German.

“Nino just told me something about, what happened last day at the radio” Adrien mentioned seeing Nathaniel shake his head and roll his eyes at Kagami. Adrien noticed Kagami getting up from the chair heading the stairs of the ship down.

“What happened?” Adrien asked noticing Nathaniel frown at the question. “I haven’t done anything, that could…..”

“I’m not judging you for anything. I think she seems sick or something, that’s why I am asking” The redhead explained earning a nod from the blonde.

“I’m going to check on her” Adrien stated getting up from the table walking the stairs down passing by Hans Bäcker again, which was packing out a box from a backpack, he left on the ground. “Have you seen Kagami?”

“Had she short blue hair?” The blonde questioned earning a nod from Adrien. “She asked about the toilet. It’s the first floor on the end of the corridor”

“Thank you” Adrien responded entering into the interior of the boat passing by the kitchen to the corridor, arriving the end of it, where there was a door with a sign saying toilet, illustrated with a mermaid and a pirate. Adrien knocked on the iron door, waiting for Kagami to answer.

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked hearing the toilet flush. “Kagami?”

“I’ll be out in a minute” She announced followed by the sound of the water tap flushing out water.

“Did you get seasick?” The Frenchman asked followed by the water stop, soon Kagami unlocked the door getting out to meet the blonde, which gazed at her sadly. “You’re alright?”

“I’m okay” Kagami answered. “I’m not sure. I just got sick during the ride”

“Maybe you got seasick” Adrien mentioned seeing Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been seasick before”

“I’m worried about you Kagami” Adrien confessed. “Maybe you should go to the doctor, just in case,”  
“I will see about that” Kagami mentioned. ”It could be really seasickness,”

“Please Kagami, the best would be to go to the doctor” Adrien mentioned. “Maybe you could have a disease or something,” Adrien pointed out holding her on the shoulders noticing Kagami’s tiredness in her eyes. “Or worse….”

“Calm down Adrien. I will call tomorrow the doctor and explain to him, what’s going on” Kagami announced. “We make an appointment and I’ll go there”

“I just want your well-being”

“I know you do,” Kagami said leaning her head under his chin, making him smile and shortly afterward he warped his face at the strange smell he caught coming from Kagami.

“It’s really notable, that you threw up” Adrien mentioned watching Kagami grin in embarrassment.

“Sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, what’s going on with Kagami?


	12. Midnight Rush

****Chapter** **1** **2** **

At 2:35 am in the morning Nathaniel sat on the bed putting over himself a jacket, then looked back at Lila again, which sat beside him on the bed yawning.

“Are you sure you want Melon during this time?” Nathaniel asked. “I’m not sure if I can find anything at the store”

“But I’m starving, Nathy!” Lila complained followed by her kwami Trixx appear holding the ears with her paws to cover them, as she heard Lila’s complaint.

“There are no melons at this space of time” Trixx warned Lila, which crossed her arms annoyed at her kwami.

“I want melon” Lila ordered. 

“I’m going to get the melon, don’t worry Lila” Nathaniel promised while putting his pants on.

“I and Karaa will bring you the best melon we can find”

“Why me?” Karaa asked bewildered at her owner’s comment.

“It’s in the middle of the night, most of the stores around us are closed and we have to look out of our arrondissement to spot at least a service area or a shop open for 24 hours.

“And where is one?” Trixx asked watching Nathaniel pick up his smartphone to spot the closest open shop.

“Near the airport” Nathaniel answered.

“We know the way there, we’ll be quick back”

“The question is if there will be melon,” Nathaniel said making Karaa giggle.

“Aw you kidding?”

“Y’all know I’m not falling asleep until my hunger got satisfied?” Lila warned glancing at her husband and his kwami

“We’re going to leave right now, pumpkin” Nathaniel mentioned returning to the bed. “Anything else babe?”

“Nope,” Lila responded earning a nod from the redhead.

“Karaa, Stripes on!” Nathaniel shouted transforming into Super Nathan, then opened the window of their bedroom, then added from his tablet his jetpack and took off in the air flying over the lightened up Paris approaching the A3, where he spotted fewer cars driving on the highway.

Super Nathan flew down closer to the highway staying away for about 5 feet away from the ground to observe the shields he would pass by soon. Super Nathan spotted a shield with four different gas stations with different prices and two of them were open for 24 hours. Super Nathaniel smiled and followed the street.

  
  


Later Super Nathan landed near the building of the gas station and spotted only the cashier and a dark-skinned man carrying a package of milk. Super Nathan entered into the store passing by the man, which widened his eyes in surprise.

“Good evening Super Nathan” The man greeted excited at the sight of the superhero.

“Hi random citizen” Super Nathan greeted surprised at the man contacting him immediately. “How are you?”

“Good” The man answered. “We got no milk at home for our little girl and I had to go get some”

“That’s sweet” Super Nathan answered. “I’m sort of here for the same situation, except it is for my wife, which is pregnant and kind of…..needed it. My friends say it’s normal, they’re experiencing the same thing”

“It will get better with the time. Your wife is having a hard time you know. You just have to be there for her as much as you can”

“Sure, does anyone of your family want an autograph or something?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a selfie” The man pointed out earning a nod from the redhead, then the man took his smartphone out and posed together with Super Nathan for the selfie.

“Selfie!”

“Looks great, thank you Super Nathan” The man thanked earning a smile from the purple-skinned man.

“No problem. Have a nice night and drive carefully” Super Nathan warned in an educated manner watching the man leave, then Super Nathan walked to the end of the store to the fruit section to spot at the end of the corridor Luka Couffaine fill a bag with tangerines. Super Nathan walked down the aisle, then Luka spotted him and waved at the superhero.

“What a surprise” Luka began. “What brings you here?” Luka said jokingly making Super Nathan fake a laughter.

“Very funny. Lila got the appetite for melons” Answered the art-themed superhero. “What about Marinette?”

“Tangerines” Luka answered. “Also we need birthday candles for the bakery and now that I’m here I could take them”

“Right, you haven’t seen any melons here?” Super Nathan asked making Luka shake his head.

“I saw the yellow ones only. Are they the ones you want?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask Lila”

“I’ll call her if you want” Luka suggested picking up his smartphone making a video call, which Lila attended.

“ _Where’s my melon?”_ Lila answered making Luka smirk.

“Nathaniel told me to ask you if you wanted the yellow melons” Announced the raven-haired man.

“ _They are the best! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!”_ Lila chanted making Luka wide his eyes in surprise at Lila’s reaction.

“I suggest you take two melons” Luka whispered to Super Nathan, which nodded.

“Thank Lila, I’ll be taking them,” Super Nathan answered earning a nod from his wife, then Luka turned the video call of.

“There you go”

“Thanks Luka, you’re the best”

“No problem, anything more for you?”

“No, I’ve got everything, thank you” Super Nathan answered.

“Well, I’m going to continue. I might buy myself a coffee, I’ll have to start to work in about two hours”

“Oh I couldn’t live like that”

“Stop complaining pretty boy or you end having to leave the house every night”

“Right….” Super Nathan answered smiling abashedly. “And who knows, if it’s going to be that way”

“Just don’t worry, everything will be fine in the end and if you need someone to talk with. I’m here”

“Thanks Luka” Super Nathan said walking down to the cashier to pay the melons, then walked out on the streets and felt down on the ground causing the melons to fly over the place, shrieking Super Nathan, which jumped up in the air to catch one of the melons landing on his feet, followed by the second melon landing behind him, followed by a strange screaming sound, which shocked Super Nathan.

“Oh my gosh!” Super Nathan jumped while embracing the melon and he looked back on the floor to see down on the floor a black kitten with a white belly, white front paws and a white stripe on its chin crying as it had the tail under the half-broken melon.

Super Nathan noticed the sad kitten and pushed the melon away from its tail, then saw the kitten ran away against the door but crashed as it didn’t open for it, then Super Nathan lied down on his belly blocking with his arms for the cat the exit to both sides, watching it sit there in sadness.

“What’s going on little guy?” Super Nathan asked. “Did I break your tail?” Super Nathan asked slowly tapping with his finger on the kitten’s tail, making it whine.

“Meow!” The cat hissed shrieking Super Nathan, then he grabbed the kitten under its belly, then widened his eyes and noticed on his hand a fluid coming out from under the cat making Super Nathan groan.

“Did it really have to be my hand?” Super Nathan asked noticing the kitten frightened about him. Super Nathan dropped his annoyment noticing the kitten was feeling bad and patted him on his back with his index finger. “Where are your parents?” The hero asked watching the kitten still shivering. Super Nathan looked into the store, where there was a digital clock, showing the time and he gazed back at the kitten. “Look I’m going to take you to a vet hospital, they will help you out and I will pay for everything you need, my…..” Super Nathan spoke lifting the kitten up to see his gender. “little guy” Super Nathan leaned the kitten closer to his face, listening to it whining, which made him sadder. “Okay little buddy, let’s get out of here,” Super Nathan said starting his jetpack to take up in the air.

  
  


  
  


Kagami went in the afternoon to the doctor and sat in the bureau of the doctor, which was an older, experienced woman around the 50th.

“Good afternoon, I’m Dr. Lefebre. I’m attending you today, since your house doctor Dr. Bennet is off today”

“Good evening” Kagami greeted shaking the hand of the woman.

“So, you’ve told Dr. Bennet, you were nauseous the past few weeks, right?” The doctor asked earning a nod from Kagami. “Anything else appeared during these weeks?”

“Well like I told him, I’ve been feeling sad lately for no reason. I’ve felt my abdomen hurt as if I was going to have my period. This month my period only lasted for a day, which I felt strange, cause it usually takes around five to six days, it variates,” The Japanese woman explained as the doctor listened to her.

“And the other time you had the period, how long did it take?”

“I think 5 days” Kagami answered. “It’s always regularly, it can happen, that it delays for a few days”

“Do you take pills?”

“No”

“When was your last intercourse?” The doctor asked, watching Kagami think for a bit.

“Uhm I think it was three weeks ago” Kagami answered.

“Did you or your partner use protection?” The doctor asked earning a nod from the woman. “Was there a time you two didn’t use protection?”

“Well….. our first time we had almost two months ago” Kagami answered. “There we didn’t use protection, because I had at that time the period and I read that during the period you can’t get pregnant”

“Many women have read this at school books or anywhere else, but I need to warn you, that a period doesn’t prevent pregnancy to 100%. There’s still a chance for you to get pregnant that way,”  
“Okay,” Kagami answered unsurely. “I wasn’t aware of this”

“And was that time the only time you didn’t use protection?” The doctor asked earning a nod from the blue-haired woman. “I have an idea, what your symptoms could be telling me, please follow me,” The doctor asked walking Kagami out of her bureau along the corridor to another room, where it contained a bed and other medical utilities and Kagami sat down on the bed followed by the doctor, who sat in front of the woman on a chair.

“Please lie down” The doctor ordered watching Kagami lie down, then the woman pulled up from the patient her blouse up to uncover her stomach noticing her light sixpack a little inflated. The doctor put over her belly a transparent gel and took the ultrasonic transducer to scan her on the belly as she watched along with the blue-haired woman the monitor showing gray cloud-like shapes.

Kagami took a deep and silent breath during the examination, then noticed the doctor smile a little.

“I know being alone here isn’t quite exciting, but there’s no need to feel nervous” Dr. Lefebre assured earning a nod from the Japanese woman.

“Sure” Kagami responded looking at the dark screen, then the doctor encountered a large black space with a bean-like white form on it and a very thin line passing from the white form to the side of the large form. “So Miss Tsurugi, the reason you’ve been feeling down lately has a good reason” The doctor began. “You’re expecting your first child” The woman answered.

“You’re telling me, I’m pregnant?” Kagami asked surprised.

“Yes,” The doctor answered noticing Kagami wasn’t as quite excited as to be expected. “I see, that this wasn’t part of your plan, for now, right?”

“We’re both in the university. I’m in the university, how am I going to handle this?”

“The best thing for you to do, is to talk with your boyfriend about it to see, what solution is the best for the two of you,” Suggested Dr. Lefebre. “You two will for sure find a good solution”

“We’re two years away from the finals and we can’t just give it up like that”

“You two have a few weeks in front of you to decide if you want to move on with the pregnancy or not. Mainly you, but you have friends and family members you could talk with or specialists”

“You’re the doctor. What is the best choice for me to do?” Kagami asked a little worried watching the doctor shake her head.

“I can’t give you my own opinion about this,” The doctor mentioned. “This should be defined between you and your boyfriend, but remember you’re the one to have the last word. It’s your body, after all,” The woman warned earning a nod from Kagami, which thought about the current situation.

  
  


Adrien sat in the dining room along with Jin and Jara studying together.

“When you said his house was big I didn’t think it would be _**this**_ …..big” Jara stated looking around the room. “With only the three of us here, it feels empty”

“I had many lunches or dinners here all by myself. Even on my birthday” Adrien mentioned neutral thinking about the past when his mother was gone and his father was always busy.

“I couldn’t imagine live alone in such a big house”

“Neither would I” Jin agreed. “I’m fine already with the apartment I’ve got”

“How did Kagami feel, when she first started to live with you here?” Jara asked the blonde man.

“I think she felt okay. She already got used to school on how our dinner tables are, the outside world. Besides her family is rich too, she was more or less used to live on a larger space back in Japan”  
“Must have been hard for her to get used to it?” Jara said seeing Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“I haven’t actually questioned her about it”  
“Oh okay,” Jara answered, then behind the trio the door opened up and the house assistant Maria showed up noticing the students learning.

“Can I offer you and your friends a coffee or something to eat?” Maria asked Adrien, which looked at his friends.

“It’s better, it helps us with learning?” Jin answered looking at Adrien and Jara.

“Sure” Both answered.

“What could help us better with the learning?” Jara questioned the assistant.

“The best we have to offer in a few minutes is muesli with fruit,” Maria suggested. “And drinking enough water will keep your brain fit” Maria mentioned, then noticed Jin picking his water bottle again finishing it.

“Wow, did you drink that whole bottle in one hour?” Jara asked surprised.

“Yeah” Jin answered. “And I need to go” Jin added placing his arms between his legs under the table.

“Go ahead” Adrien answered, watching the raven-haired boy get up, leaving the dining room.

“Will the muesli be good for you three and a water jug?” Maria questioned earning a nod from Adrien.

“Yes, thank you, Maria” Adrien answered watching the assistant leaving the room to get the snacks.

“She seems nice,” Jara said.

“She is” Adrien answered. “I still feel bad about everything that happened to our former assistant Nathalie thought,”

“Oh yeah, I heard the story” Jara mentioned. “But it’s still an amazing thing she did, giving up her life to save Cat Noir. Even though she didn’t know him”

“They actually knew each other”

“Oh really?” Jara began. “Did you know him too?” Jara questioned the blonde, which shut his eyes in shock as he said that.

The bell of the house rang and Adrien got up from the chair sighing relieved at something interrupting their conversation.

“I’m going!” Adrien shouted, then left the dining room leaving Jara back confused.

Adrien opened the door to encounter Nathaniel holding in his arms a black kitten in his arms with a gypsum around his hind leg.

“Oh, who’s that?” Adrien asked looking down at the kitten, followed by Plagg getting out of his jacket.

“Are you gonna replace me with that?!?” Plagg shouted shrieking Adrien at his reaction.

“No! I don’t even know this kitten exists” Adrien complained at his kwami, which laughed at Adrien’s reaction. “Plagg, seriously?”

“Just kidding, just wanted to annoy you,” Plagg told the blonde, which looked back at Nathaniel.

“Whose cat is it?” Adrien asked watching the boy shrug his shoulders.

“I found it on the streets and brought it to the vet because it was injured,” Nathaniel answered. “But we can’t keep it, cause Lila got allergic to him and I feel bad in bringing him into an animal shelter,”

“Okay and you want us to keep it?” Adrien questioned the redhead.

“If you want to” Added Nathaniel. “I could also ask Rose. She adores any kind of animal”

“I don’t think this would be a problem” Adrien responded. “No one of us is allergic to cats and Hope probably would enjoy it to spend time with him,” Adrien said tickling the kitten on the nose, then Adrien carefully grabbed the kitten and held him closer to his chest.

“Have you got any special name for the cat?” Adrien asked seeing Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

“Nope”

“Well, we gotta wait to decide that later little guy” Adrien said caressing the kitten on his head.

“Yeah and do yourself a favor and don’t call him Plagg,” Plagg told his owner.

“Why not?” Adrien asked. “I would love to do a homage to you”

“That’s not necessary,” Plagg mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

“Okay, we got time to get him a name,” Adrien said stepping back into the mansion. “I think we could get him something to eat from the kitchen,”

“Good, cause I’m not going to share my Camembert with him” Plagg warned the cat miraculous holder, which snickered at his kwami’s comment.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think cheese is something a kitten like him would need right now” Replied the Frenchman entering into the kitchen of the house along with his kwami and Nathaniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood swings are kind of weird for me to write.


	13. Ice Cream Flavors

****Chapter** **1** **3** **

In the afternoon Kagami sat on a bench at the Place des Vosges waiting for somebody. While she waited, she tapped with her right foot on the floor sighing a little impatient. Her kwami Longg stretched his head out of the pocket of her jacket noticing her impatience.

“She could be delayed or something Kagami-san, try to relax” Longg suggested the blue-haired woman, which sighed and closed her eyes taking a deep breath, afterward she exhaled it out. “That’s it, keep doing it”

After a few breathing exercises, Lila Kurtzberg appeared walking on the path of the park, approaching the Japanese woman, which sat on the bench, afterward she noticed Lila arriving and looked up at the brunette. 

“Hey Kagami” Lila greeted. “What happened?” Lila asked sitting down next to the best friend. “You didn’t sound quite good”

“I know, but I wanted to talk with you first since you’re my best friend and you’re next to Adrien and Longg a person to trust any problem”

“Wo druck Schu?” Lila tried to say, making Kagami warp her face in confusion at Lila’s try in saying something in German.

“What?

“Sorry I was trying to say it on German…...another time…..what’s worrying you?” Lila asked watching Kagami do a pause before she answered her.

“I’m pregnant” Kagami answered, then got hugged by Lila. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re going to have your own baby!” Lila shouted. “This means our babies could become best friends in the future, isn’t that great?”

“No Lila, I’ve got now a bigger problem. I’m still at the university together with Adrien and at the same time, I’m carrying a life inside me. You’re lucky you have finished school”

“Didn’t you and Adrien use protection the last time you two worked out together?”

“No, we didn’t. I acted irresponsible on that night. I had that strong desire on that night to make love with him….I couldn’t stop myself. I had to do it”

“This conversation here makes me think on that day I’ve told you about me and Nathaniel not using protection and in the end, I did the pregnancy test thinking I was pregnant” Lila mentioned as she remembered the times in the high school. “Good times”

“Please Lila, I need a piece of advice, what should I do?” Kagami asked grabbing Lila on her shirt.

“Well, I think you should talk first with Adrien about it, after all, he’s the father. Second……...Ice crème!” Lila shouted as she saw from above Kagami’s shoulder on the park Andrè the ice maker serving glace to a young couple.

“Lila no!” Kagami ordered.

“Lila yes!” Lila denied getting up from the bench to head to the ice maker, making Kagami groan and following her best friend to the gray-haired man.

  
  


“May your love last forever” André wished the couple, then saw Lila approach his cart looking at all the various flavors he had. “If that isn’t Lila Rossi and her friend Kagami Tsurugi”

“Kurtzberg, Lila Kurtzberg,” Lila corrected. “I need the biggest ice crème you can make here, cause I need to eat for two”  
“Ah, your love turned into matrimony and this led the two into an egg. There’s nothing more powerful in love than to have their own flesh and blood. A true fact of love” André stated picking up a large wafer and began to pile up a few sorts of ice. “Chocolate brown for the hair, white vanilla as white as the snow and blue moon like the eyes of the tiger,” André said followed by spreading a few chocolate sprinkles over the ice and handed it out to Lila.

“You and Nathaniel’s colors mixed together” Kagami pointed out making the ice vendor chuckle.

“That’s the color of their future child” André mentioned. “I’m not only the matchmaker I also foresee how their future children will be like”

“That sounds a little too far-fetched” Kagami admitted unimpressed with the story of the future. But I believed with the matchmaking,” Kagami admitted watching the ice maker make another ice.

“Chocolate peanut butter for the eyes of this gorgeous woman here has the adoration for his skin, white as vanilla bean, but soft as silk. Attracted to his personality sweet as cotton candy and a minor touch of mint chocolate chip for the shyness,”

“Shyness?” Kagami asked confused, then received the ice André make. “Whoa, I think that’s too much ice for me,”

“Just eat as much as you can,” André said. “No one has ever resisted to not finish eating my glacé”

“Thank you, André,” Kagami said staring to lick on the top of her ice crème.

“Well, one thing for sure is, that your baby will be exactly like you and Adrien. Both shy personas” Lila mentioned.

“I don’t think he was talking about the baby, more about….me and Adrien,” Kagami explained. “Yours about the baby I think,”

“Oh, I wished my baby would be like Nathaniel. If Nathaniel was such a cutie as a teen, imagine how my baby would look like, if it had all the details from him” Lila gushed making Kagami smile a little, then she shook her head remembering, why she asked Lila to meet her.

“Lila, I still need your help. “What were you saying before to me to do, besides talking with Adrien about it?”

“Yes, yes I’m coming to that” Lila declared as she was licking her glacé. “First you have to tell Adrien, that you’re pregnant since he’s the father. Second, you both have to discuss together if you will take this pregnancy to the end or not. Third, you two should wait days and think together about it,”

“This is more or less, what the doctor said,”

“I’m your best friend. I want just the best for you. If you prefer to abort, it’s okay for me, cause it was your choice. If you prefer to have this baby, also okay for me since it was your choice. I don’t want to force you to anything of this or make you regret anything in the end because of me,”

“Alright,” Kagami replied. “Tonight, when Adrien is back from his part-time job I will tell him”

“Good thinking, the earlier he knows it, the quicker you can solve this together” Lila answered placing her hand on Kagami’s shoulder. “Everything will be fine” The Italian woman assured while taking a lick from her glace and Kagami gazed at her glacé neutrally thinking about the things she said.

  
  


  
  


At a hair salon, Nathaniel sat on a couch nearly falling asleep while watching Rose cut the hair of a teenage girl.

“Kagami wanted to talk with Lila about something. Maybe because of yesterday night, when she felt bad during the boat ride” The redhead explained earning a nod from the blonde.

“I thought she just got seasick” Rose mentioned holding between her fingers a wisp of hair, then passed the scissor on her finger to cut the streaks off. “Has she been feeling like that more often?”

“Adrien mentioned at home sometimes. It could be something serious with her”

“Couldn’t she have that disease, where you can’t eat regularly?” Rose questioned making Nathaniel shrug his shoulder.

“I don’t know, but she sounded worried on the phone call she had with Lila. Maybe she really got something”  
“Poor Kagami” Rose said sadly. “I hope it’s not that serious”

“Same” Nathaniel answered. “Where’s Juleka actually?”

“Since no one was here, she went to buy something to eat at that new Turkish store they opened on the end of the street” Rose answered. “Don’t worry Nath, she will get you something too”  
“I already ate as Gilbert came and brought cookies from the senior care home as he visited his grand uncle,” Nathaniel answered seeing Rose shake her head.

“You’re still going to get something. Cause you’re always ready for food”

“If you want to, I don’t mind”

“Gotch ya, boy!” Rose jested as she knew her friend would still eat.

“But in case Lila comes, I’ll save her something”

“Don’t worry, there’s enough for the two of you…...well I think you still have to save something up for Lila since she needs to eat for her baby too”

“Okay,” Nathaniel answered, then on the outside of the store Lila walked by and entered into the salon waving at her husband.

“Hey Lila, Juleka will soon be here with food. You have to join us…..” Rose spoke, then saw Lila with the wafer of the ice crème. “You were at André’s ice cart?” Rose asked curiously earning a nod from the brunette.

“When I was with Kagami we saw him appear and I couldn’t stop myself from getting one”

“But be careful Lila, what if our baby gets a brain freeze?” Nathaniel asked approaching the wife, making her chuckle.

“Don’t worry baby, that’s impossible to happen” Lila assured the husband placing her hand on his cheek. “Smoking and drinking would be way worse. And guess what? I never did any of these”

“Well you drank…….except that wasn’t during the pregnancy”

“It’s not bad to have one drink once in a while. Just never during pregnancies”

“Good words Lila” Rose agreed approaching the friend, then rolled her eyes down at the covered belly, which couldn’t be noticed as Lila wore her romper. “Can I feel your belly?”

“I don’t think you can feel anything at the moment, but go ahead if you like” Lila answered certainly and observed the blonde place her hand on the belly.

“Rose lean your ear on her belly, you might be able to hear something” The redhead mentioned watching the blonde lean her ear on the belly and smile as she heard something.

“I think I heard something” Rose mentioned, then heard a louder noise coming from Lila’s intestines. “Oh, that’s not your baby,”

“Sorry,”

“That was too much ice crème for today Lila” Nathaniel mentioned making Lila shake her head.

“No, there were only three rolls”

“Three?!?!” Nathaniel asked surprised.

“What is so bad about it?” Lila questioned. “Kagami had four. Also, it’s natural for everyone’s intestines to growl once in a while,”

“Yeah….you’re actually right” Nathaniel agreed feeling embarrassed making Lila frown noticing Nathaniel isn’t feeling well about it.

“Don’t worry Nath, you know she doesn’t mean it to be rude to you” Rose warned the redhead, then Lila approached the two placing her arm around Nathaniel.

“Sorry, if I made you feel bad” The Italian apologized.

“No, I am sorry. I’m just worried, that something happens to you or your baby” Nathaniel confessed earning an understanding nod from his wife.

“You know Nath, she has lots of times hunger and has to eat, because of the baby. That’s normal during pregnancies, also her lust and appetite come at any time and at different types of foods. My mother, for example, she hated beet and as she was carrying me inside her she suddenly had the need to eat them”

“That sounds funny” Nathaniel answered at Rose’s story.

“I dislike cucumbers, but yesterday at your mother-in-law's house I ate them and it was the best thing I have ever eaten in my life!” Lila announced astonishing the blonde woman.

“Oh”

“Right you mentioned that yesterday” Nathaniel confessed earning a nod from Lila.

“By the way, is Kagami alright?” Rose questioned going back to her client to work on her hair.

“She’s fine for now, but I don’t want to say anything about it right now,”

“Why not?” Rose asked. “I’m her friend too”

“One thing is, she’s fine, she’s healthy”

“But what did she want to discuss with you?” Rose asked.

“Something else. I really can’t talk with you two about the topic. Please don’t ask me anything”

“Well I will ask her when I got time,” Rose said making Lila sigh. Nathaniel noticed Lila wasn’t fond of Rose’s stubbornness and tapped Rose on the shoulder.

“Maybe you should wait a few days. If Kagami doesn’t want Lila to discuss it with anyone else, she won’t discuss it personally with you too. Don’t you think that, Rose?” Nathaniel asked his childhood friend, who thought about it.

“Okay I leave Kagami in peace, but I will interfere if Kagami gets worse” Rose mentioned earning a nod from the redhead.

“Okay, if you think it’s better” Nathaniel answered. “I don’t say anything”

“Thanks Nathy. You’re the best” Lila said approaching her husband kissing him on the cheeks, then placed her arms around the redhead, which smiled kind and leaned his face beside Lila’s hair.


	14. Prevention I

****Chapter** **1** **4** **

At night at the manor of the Agreste’s, Adrien walked up the stairs of the corridor up, then entered into his bedroom to see the blinds were all closed and the room was dark, afterward Adrien took his smartphone to turn on its flashlight and walked to his bed to spot Kagami already lying in there sleeping. Adrien smiled and sat down on the side of the bed, where he had left his shorts and tank top for him to wear it during the sleep. Kagami turned around opening her eyes slowly, then noticed her boyfriend standing there and sat up against the headboard a little.

“You’re back” Kagami whispered earning a nod from the blonde, which sat down while the blue-haired woman turned the light on from the night table.

“How was the work?” Kagami asked the blonde, which fell down with his back on the bed sighing.

“Catastrophic” Adrien replied. “A few parents had the fun idea to bring their kids to the arena for a match and I had to be the referee in their game. Trust me, you wouldn’t want to be there,”

“What happened?” Kagami asked gazing down at the blonde, that lied over her legs.

“The one group got frustrated, cause I had called them out on a few occasions, they weren’t fair during the game and after the match, when François came to switch with me I got pursued by the children of that group along with two adults and got hit by a few of their paintballs,”

“Don’t you get hit with them all the time?” Kagami asked a little bewildered.

“I had removed the helmet and the protection shirt as I was at the break and when I was going back the kids appeared and began to shoot at me”

“They should have been prohibited to go there again”

“And they are” Adrien answered. “It’s not right to harm a referee on purpose, mostly when he’s not wearing any protection”

“You’re right about it, Adrien. But now they have paid for that”

“Yeah, my boss saw my back and gave me a salve for the injuries, tomorrow I need to get one thought. I think next time I keep my protection on. I’m not going to expect another group like that to appear again, but just in case”

“Talking about protection…..I have something to say” Kagami began watching Adrien remove his shirt then notice several red spots on his back. “Oh no,” Kagami replied in shock as she saw the marks left by the paintball bullets, then slowly passed her hand over it.

“Those nasty kids. I’d go nuts, if I was their father” Adrien argued followed by Kagami, which was distracted by Adrien’s back shriek at his comment. “Why even have them?”

Kagami sighed at Adrien’s comment and sat back on her bed spot as Adrien was almost done with exchanging his clothing. Behind Kagami over the trophy shelf, Longg glanced out to see Kagami distanced away from her boyfriend, then he flew down at her shoulder and whispered into her ear, then she shook her head.

“Come on, now or never” Longg mentioned seeing Kagami lie down on the bed, then Longg followed her head down. “Come you’re close to it”

Adrien got under the bedcovers, looking at Longg floating in front of Kagami, then remembered she wanted to talk to him.

“What did you want to tell me before I interrupted you?” Adrien questioned looking above Kagami, which rolled her eyes up at him.

“Seconds before?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the blonde.

“Yes”

“I was at the doctor today,” Kagami answered.

“And?” Adrien asked. “Is it anything bad?” Adrien asked looking down at the girlfriend, which shook her head. “No disease at all?” Adrien asked seeing Kagami shake her head. “Thank goodness” The boyfriend replied placing his arms around Kagami relieved. Kagami didn’t move but looked at her kwami, which shrugged his shoulders at Kagami and Adrien. Longg moved his arms, signaling Kagami to say it then Kagami placed her hand on Adrien’s cheek, noticing him smiling at her and the blue-haired woman mirrored him and grabbed Adrien’s hands opening her mouth to talk, then the light of their room got turned on, afterward the couple looked at the entrance to see Hope appear carrying her plush.

“Can I have a good night story?” Hope asked earning a nod from Adrien.

“Sure” Adrien answered. “Go pick up a book, I’ll be coming” The older brother requested the girl, which walked out of the bedroom leaving the couple behind.

Longg smirked as he had an idea on how to help Kagami to confess to Adrien, then landed on her shoulder placing his arm on the head of Kagami.

“Have you realized on how much Hope has grown to Adrien?” Longg asked exchanging the sight from Adrien and Kagami.

“We’re siblings” Adrien answered. “Isn’t that supposed to be normal?” Adrien asked earning a nod from Longg.

“It is, but I’m referring to you and Hope being very close and at how your role is as a big brother…..You know, what she wants, you can tell her, what’s good and what’s not good”

“With the time I got to know all of it,” Adrien added earning a nod from the kwami. “Hey I have to go before Hope gets back to ask again,” Adrien said getting up from the bed leaving Kagami along with Longg back. Longg smiled, then looked down at Kagami, which lied down on the bed covering herself. Longg let his shoulder fall as Kagami didn’t stay seat on the bed, then from behind he heard Plagg whistle and wave at him.

“Try that another day, she probably needs to think about it” Plagg mentioned. “The doctor said it’s a delicate situation and both needed to think about it, right?”

Longg nodded and flew up at the trophy shelf lying down observing Kagami having her eyes down thoughtful about the case, making Longg sad and sit down on the shelf, observing his holder fall asleep.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Luka sat in the living room of the Dupain-Cheng’s writing down on a sheet filled with several words. On his knees, he had his smartphone and he glanced back and forth copying words from the internet page.

Sabine Cheng entered the living room heading to the fridge, then noticed Luka focused on the smartphone.

“You’ve been the whole morning on that thing,” Sabine mentioned. “Are you writing a song?”

“Nope,” Luka answered getting up from the couch walking at the woman, then showed him the list. “Those are the boy names I find Marinette would like,” Luka told the woman, which looked at the names on the list.

“Wow, there are a lot” Sabine mentioned surprised earning a nod from the raven-haired man.

“It’s going to be hard to find a perfect name thought”

“Yes,” The Chinese decedent woman agreed. “But there are still a few months in front of you two to decide it together”

“There sure is” Luka confided opening the door of the shelf to take a cup and filled it with water from the tap. “I know with the time we’ll know it when it is perfect”

“Right”

“Marinette is still with Alya, right?” Luka asked earning a nod from the woman. “Alright, I show her the list, when she’s back”  
“It has time Luka,” Sabine said watching Luka walk the stairs up to the room of Marinette, then he dropped the sheet on her table and before he left he looked at his guitar, that was leaned against the lavatory in Marinette’s room and he grabbed the instrument to play a song on it. Sass, the kwami appeared to observe the holder making music with his guitar enjoying the rhythm.

“Excellent” Sass hissed at the man, which smiled at the compliment.

“I only need to write the lyrics to this song. What do you think, should I start?” Luka asked earning a nod from the kwami, afterward, Luka smiled at the answer of the kwami, then he felt behind him a bit cold and a large, blue portal opened and Bunnyx showed up landing on her feet in Marinette’s room.

“Luka Couffaine, there’s an emergency. You’re needed” Bunnyx mentioned.

“Oh sure and shouldn’t anyone else come too?”

“Go ask Super Nathan and Cat Noir or Ryuko. Someone with good sword fighting skills is needed,”

“Okay uhm take this…..” Bunnyx grabbed a long self-designed hat from Marinette placing it over Luka’s head and pulled him behind her into her burrow, then she moved her portal to see Nathaniel walking on a parking spot behind cars, then she pulled Luka behind her landing on the parking spot near Nathaniel. “Nathaniel!” Bunnyx shouted getting the attention of the man, which recognized her.

“What’s going on?” Nathaniel asked as he saw his friend from the future.

“Be prepared, after we get Ryuko and Cat Noir, we’re heading to the future again” Bunnyx warned the redhead, which nodded.

“Sure, can I text Lila that?”

“No time for that” Bunnyx answered grabbing Nathaniel by his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll be back with life”

“Wow, that sounds relieving,” Nathaniel said ironic, then got pulled into the burrow and while Bunnyx searched for Adrien’s location, she covered Nathaniel’s eyes with her other hand. “If you want I keep my eye closed until I can restore back a cover or something” Nathaniel suggested, then Bunnyx stopped on a screen, where she saw Adrien sitting in the wardrobe holding a small box.

“Great!” Bunnyx said jumping out while holding Luka and Nathaniel’s hand.

“Whoa!” Nathaniel complained after the landing on the hard floor.

“What are you guys doing here?” Adrien asked surprised at the appearance of his two friends and Bunnyx.

“We need you as Cat Noir in the future” Bunnyx postulated as behind her Luka and Nathaniel changed into Viperion and Super Nathan.

“Sure and Kagami is coming too, right?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the pink-haired superhero. “She’s right in there,”

“Then we just need to get her here,” Super Nathan said opening the door to see the field of the gym occupied by a large crowd of people watching two groups play basketball with. “Yep, it’s easy” Super Nathan said sarcastically closing the door crossing his arms.

“Seeing you being sarcastic is kinda funny” Viperion mentioned. “Should we head out without her?”

“One of us could use the dragon miraculous too?” Adrien suggested earning a thoughtful look from the snake-themed superhero, which nodded.

“Sure go into there” Viperion answered.

“Why me?” Adrien asked.

“Any of us three would throw everyone’s attention at us. You’re on the other hand not at all” Viperion answered.

“You can also give her that box too” Super Nathan suggested earning a nod from Adrien.

“That’s just chocolate” Adrien mentioned walking at the door entering into the gym passing at the corridor down at the field, then he looked around to see if he could find Kagami. Adrien stood near the benches for the substitute players and during the game, a referee whistled and the players got themselves back into position and in the meanwhile, Kagami appeared running dressed as a referee at the benches, where Adrien was to grab a water bottle to drink.

“You’re here?” Kagami asked opening the bottle to take a sip.

“There's an emergency in the future,” Adrien asked. “Bunnyx is here and she said you were needed”

“This is sort of a bad moment for me to go, but take my miraculous and borrow it to Luka or anyone else,” Kagami answered taking her choker off her neck, handing it out to her boyfriend. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, but Bunnyx needs us”

“Okay, be careful out there” Kagami warned earning a nod from the blonde, which shared with her a kiss, afterward he ran back into the wardrobe to meet the other group.

“Here Luka” Adrien called throwing at the Snake-themed hero the choker. “You’re going to need a sword.

“Shall I use a sword too?” Super Nathan asked making his friends shrug their shoulders.

“We’ll see it then” The bunny-themed superhero answered. “Get ready”

  
  


Later Bunnyx brought the trio on the sidewalk under the bridge near the Notre Dame and they looked around the starry night noticing fewer vehicles and peoples on the streets.

“Strange, not very livid as usual” Cat Noir mentioned looking at a Viperion whose suit was now almost fully red with slight reflecting scales on the suit.

“Whatever happened, the people are now all inside their house seeking for protection” Super Nathan mentioned earning a nod from the hybrid superhero.

“I haven’t seen roads like this since 2020” Cat Noir mentioned looking back at Bunnyx.

“I know you guys can do it, but I’ll be here inside the burrow, in case something happens,” Bunnyx said disappearing with the portal leaving the trio alone.

“Shall we go?” Cat Noir asked then the trio walked together on the sidewalk looking around for anything suspicious. Cat Noir took his baton in his arms, then walked behind Viperion and Super Nathan looking behind himself for any danger while following the two friends the Seine along.

“Maybe we should go up?” Super Nathan suggested seeing Viperion shake his head.

“I think we’re supposed to look here for clues” Viperion mentioned watching Super Nathan step on a crumpled up newspaper, then Super Nathan picked it up to see the front page of the newspaper and widened his eyes in shock.

“Is there anything special?” Viperion asked glancing at the article, then noticed the main article had a large image of Nathaniel’s wife Lila. “What?!?”

“ **Lila Kurtzberg murdered during act at the theater”**

“Oh oh,” Cat Noir replied as he looked over Super Nathan’s shoulder, then watched the redhead fall down on his knees beginning to cry. Viperion got down on his knees and placed his arms on Super Nathan’s shoulder and shook him trying to stop him.

“Nathaniel, ignore everything you just read here. We three are all here to avoid this to happen to her and anyone else in this city. You have to be strong. As long as we three manage to beat the villain in this timeline and find out what happened, we will avoid all this in our timeline. I promise that. We already made it the last time and we’re going to make it again”

“We’re going to make this all three together” Cat Noir added earning a nod from Super Nathan, then Cat Noir caressed his friend on the back and Viperion flicked through the journal for anything, then he encountered an obituary with the names of the Dupain-Cheng family, including his own, making Viperion furrow his eyebrows.

“Gosh, what happened to us?” Viperion questioned, then Cat Noir took a look at the page and nodded.

“What day do we have today?”

“Uhm October the 2nd” Viperion answered. “It’s my grandma’s birthday”

“Okay and this happened……..September 25?” Cat Noir mentioned pointing at the death day of the family.

“And the newspaper came out on 23” Viperion added noticing on the first page the date of the publication.

“I wonder, who managed to erase us in just one month” Cat Noir implied getting up along with Super Nathan, which was feeling better, than before.

“And are all of us dead?” Super Nathan added. “We haven’t seen anything of me or Adrien”

“We’re probably dead too. Bunnyx only comes in getting us, when everyone else failed,” Cat Noir mentioned. “When our future us’ are dead, that means, that they failed”

“I just wonder, what happened to them”

“This might take a little, but we should roll out and gather information on, what happened. To see, if people are actually alive or so” Viperion suggested earning a nod from the younger superheroes.

“Yeah so far, there’s nothing to see here, not even boats” Cat Noir mentioned, then Super Nathan raised his arm up in the air as he had an idea.

“Hey what about I go up in the air to look for anything suspicious, while you two take the streets from down here?” Super Nathan suggested seeing the two friends exchange looks and nod at the idea.

“Good and if anyone of you spots something, call the rest of us” Viperion stated earning a nod from Super Nathan and Cat Noir.

“Good, I take the streets” Cat Noir added extending his staff to jump up over the wall landing on the road and ran forward.

“Okay remember to call us, if you see something suspicious” Viperion warned his good friend, which nodded and tapped on his tablet to restore his jet pack and took off in the air and flew over the Seine looking around for clues.

  
  


  
  


A while later Super Nathan landed at the port to see several cargo ships parked on the docks with almost nobody around working at that time.

“Hmm, I was under the impression, that some ships leave at night” Super Nathan spoke to himself walking on the platform of the dock looking at all the ships, that stood there. “Strange….” Super Nathan mentioned then saw his tablet ringing showing a video call from Viperion and Super Nathan slid on the blue circle to attend the call.

“ _Hey meet me at the other side of the Gare de Lyon, where the construction zone is for the new tunnel”_

“The one for the metro?” Super Nathan asked seeing his friend nod. “Good, I’m very close” Super Nathan mentioned pressing the red button afterward he took off with the help of his jet pack and flew over an avenue following it, until he approached a large closed hall, which was the train station and Super Nathan flew up a little higher to see if he could spot from above the construction zone. As Super Nathan found it he saw Cat Noir running like a cat over hangers of the trains, that had railways heading to the train station and Super Nathan flew down arriving at the same time as Cat Noir.

  
  


“Did you find something?” The cat-themed superhero asked seeing a Viperion point with his sword at a sheet, that was hung on the large blocked entrance with a card saying welcome superheroes in French.

“Bienvenue aux super-hèros” Super Nathan read.

“The E is supposed to have an Acute accent, not a Grave accent” Cat Noir pointed out earning a nod from the snake-dragon hybrid.

“Yeah that too, but I think someone is expecting us in there…..or any of the other superheroes,“ Viperion mentioned.

“But half of us are dead” Cat Noir added. “Unless my and Super Nathan’s future us died in there”

Super Nathan swallowed hard, then Viperion took his sword followed by Cat Noir copying him with his staff and looked at Super Nathan.

“We got this, don’t worry” Viperion assured earning a nod from Super Nathan, which drew something on his tablet and in front of him appeared a sword, which dropped on the ground and the raven-haired superhero picked the sword up and held it for Super Nathan, which additionally added to himself a shield for him to protect himself.

“Good I’m ready” Super Nathan announced earning a smile from his friends, then received from Viperion the sword.

“Is this just the entrance for the machines at the construction or…..”

“Yes, I think so” Viperion answered earning a nod from the black-dressed superhero, then watched Viperion move the planks away to be able to enter into the place.


	15. Prevention II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I needed to play GTA to have a clue how the interior of a tunnel construction zone is like. (About 35% I used the game to solve fic-problems)

**Chapter** **1** **5**

The trio walked together in the unfinished hall of the metro line passing by lamps, that belonged to the construction zone lighten the place, where the three friends were walking by.

“Those two railways there, that are crossing this space here have already been here,” Super Nathan pointed out. “That’s the same line we took when going to the concert the other day”

“Good point” Viperion mentioned. “I don’t know. Should we split up and check those old tunnels too or just focus on the one, we are going now?,” Viperion asked earning a nod from Super Nathan. “What do you say, Cat?” The older superhero asked watching Cat Noir stand back with a shocked face.

“Did you hear that?” Cat Noir asked seeing the two friends shake their heads.

“No” Viperion and Super Nathan answered, then a honk was heard from the tunnels, that was crossing the way of the trio.

“Oh, you meant the metro, right?” Super Nathan asked watching Cat Noir’s ears twitch, making him tilt his head in confusion. “Or not?”

“I’m coming!” Cat Noir shouted getting down on his four crossing the railway getting into the dark area, which had fewer lights, that belonged to the construction company.

“He must have heard someone” Viperion theorized seeing his friend shrug his shoulders, afterward the two ran together over the rail following the way Cat Noir went.

Super Nathan observed during their run the many metal and wood used to keep the earth around them steady, then he looked back at their way as they were following the more experienced superhero.

“Isn’t it astounding how much work the people invest in such a tunnel?”

“Yeah. I really hope we won’t have trouble getting out of here later”

“Same” Super Nathan agreed. “Wow, I don’t remember him being that fast”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re not that bad in catching him” Viperion mentioned grabbing Super Nathan on his hand running faster behind the cat-themed superhero.

“Thanks” Super Nathan thanked the friend, then both slowed down as they saw Cat Noir stopped near a bucket excavator, then leaned his back against its wheels and looked down at a deeper path of the tunnel, where he saw a giant boring machine and a large space with a few pushcarts filled with earth. Cat Noir glanced over the whole place to spot on the side a red-dressed supervillain holding his sword against the ground like a walking stick and a few meters in front of him a mini excavator with a blue-haired woman tied on the shovel of the vehicle having her face turned down while she was sobbing over the lifeless body of a blonde man, which was bleeding from his chest. Cat Noir squinted his eyes to recognize the person and he shot his eyes up in shock as he discovered it was the body of his future civilian self, that was stabbed.

Viperion and Super Nathan approached the dark-dressed superhero, which pointed down at the supervillain and the two nodded.

“I’ve got an idea” Viperion whispered. “Nath you hide here and help me and Cat with your drawings” Viperion suggested, then Cat Noir looked down seeing the villain raise his sword holding it in front of the blue-haired woman, which turned out to be Kagami, causing Cat Noir to hiss like an actual feline and jumped down, taking his staff out landing on top of the villain, causing him to fall down.

“Take your hands off her!” Cat Noir shouted holding his staff towards the supervillain’s head, afterward smacked the sword of the villain's hand and looked down at Kagami to see her tied up on the machine with tearful eyes.

“Adrien?” Kagami whispered, then Cat Noir leaned his forehead on hers and the woman started to sob louder.

“Everything will be back as it was before,” Cat Noir said while behind him the supervillain got up and raised his sword up in the air, followed by a red fist appear from the side throwing the supervillain against a wall.

Viperion landed on the ground near the supervillain, watching him get up and ran with the sword towards Viperion, which took his sword out and deflected the attack and tried to fight him with difficulty as he wasn’t used in sword fighting.

“I need a little help” Viperion warned earning a nod from Cat Noir, which took his baton and jumped over the two, getting the attention of the cat-themed superhero, that landed behind the villain and extended the staff to use it as a sword and fought the supervillain leaving Viperion behind, which observed the two fighting.

“Viperion take his back!” Cat Noir shouted, then the supervillain turned around spinning his sword at Viperion shrieking him after that he raised his sword up to deflect the attack and Cat Noir hit the supervillain right after the attack on the head making him fall down.

“Hold him down!” Cat Noir ordered watching Viperion hold the man down by his back, while Cat did the same on his feet.

Super Nathan jumped down approaching the friends a little bewildered at their fight.

“Was that all?” Super Nathan asked.

“Tie his hands, quick!” Viperion ordered earning a nod from the redhead, which held his tablet’s camera over the villain’s hands to draw a rope around them.

“But he’s right, it went so fast” Cat Noir added watching Super Nathan tie the legs of the supervillain and got up while Viperion held the head of the supervillain down.

“This is the dragon miraculous?” Viperion asked looking at Kagami, which nodded. “What happened?”

“I didn’t have my choker on as I went for a shower” Kagami explained. “And as I left it was gone”

“And that happened weeks ago, right?” Cat Noir asked earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

“As I found out, someone stole the miraculous to get rid of my friends I couldn’t find a solution on how to solve this situation. All this chaos in here happened, just because I left the miraculous unsafe,” Kagami explained making Cat Noir sink his ears down and approach the future version of his girlfriend.

“And how did you know, he was here?”

“Super Nathan had spotted him going here and wanted to penalize him for his deeds and while he tried to fight without any experience of sword fighting, he managed to take him down and damage his miraculous and he ran away from here and I don’t know, what happened to him afterward,”

“What about Adrien?”

“I don’t know if Nathaniel contacted him before or after he left, but he appeared here and announced he knew who was behind his mask and…..during the fight, he managed to push you…...him to the ground and remove the miraculous…..and…...he got stabbed as he tried to get the sword off his hands…..” The Japanese woman whimpered making Cat Noir feel sad.

“I’ve got the miraculous” Viperion mentioned getting up, then Cat Noir smiled at the friend and widened his eyes surprised as he saw the villain’s head covered with a box.

“Well, now that’s a way of covering his identity” Cat Noir joked earning a nod from Viperion.

“I took the chance after the removal to cover his head,” Super Nathan mentioned. “We can’t know who he is”

“Sure” Cat Noir mentioned, then a portal opened and Bunnyx looked out at the heroes, that had defeated the villain.

“Well done guys” Bunnyx complimented. “Super get them some of these nice hat-boxes”

“Sure, I can copy them without any problem” Super Nathan answered and Cat Noir helped Kagami getting up after he untied her off the shovel.

“Get ready to go boys” Bunnyx warned the trio, which stood in front of the portal along with a box in their hand, except for Super Nathan who had two instead and gave it to Cat Noir.

“We have to go,” The blonde superhero said earning a nod from the Asian woman.

“Goodbye,” Kagami said waving at the superheroes, which entered into the portal.

  
  


In the present timeline, Lila sat in the living room along with Kagami on a couch drinking together tea. Rose Lavillant sat across them along with Juleka Couffaine drinking too.

“Don’t get too much into stress because of this Lila. Nathaniel will be back in full pieces. It’s just a matter of time until they get back”

“I know, I’m just angry no one could say me anything” Lila complained earning a nod from the blonde woman. “What if he dies? I don’t want to be a widow!”

“You know Bunnyx just appeared instantly and needed them right now,” Kagami added. “I just could see Adrien for short as he picked my miraculous to use it”

“Why did he need the miraculous?” Rose asked.

“I was the main referee at the basketball match and couldn’t just run out from there”

“Okay makes sense,” Rose said, then beside her, an aqua-colored portal opened making Rose jump at Juleka’s arms, then the women saw Bunnyx walk out along with the three men. “They’re here!”

“There you go, girls. All safe and sounds” Bunnyx announced followed by the superheroes taking the boxes off their head.

“Nathaniel!” Lila shouted running into the arms of Super Nathan, then started to cry. “I thought I would never see you again”

“Now that escalated quickly” Bunnyx replied as she saw the brunette hugging the husband.

Super Nathan pecked Lila on her cheek keeping his arms around the woman. “I’m glad to be reunited with you,”

“Was it worse, than the other time?” Kagami asked as Viperion transformed back, then removed the choker of his neck and handed it out to the Japanese woman.

“More, what we saw was worse, otherwise I don’t think the fight was that hard” Luka explained. “By the way, I don’t know if you take your miraculous off for showers or anything, but I suggest you keep an eye on it in many cases,”

“Okay, I keep that in mind” Kagami answered putting her miraculous around her neck, then looked back at Cat Noir, which transformed back into Adrien Agreste, and then he took out from the interior of his jacket a piece of Camembert for his kwami to eat.

“I need a nap” Adrien mentioned yawning, then saw the girlfriend place her hand over his shoulder.

“Isn’t Raiden coming over tonight?” The Japanese girl reminded the blonde, then Adrien took his smartphone out from his pocket, then nodded.

“I almost forgot it” Adrien confessed. “I forgot to tell mom and dad about it”

“We still have two hours in front of us” Kagami mentioned. “And his visit is not that important as of the mayor or something,”

“Yeah, you’re right”

The bell of the house rang, then Lila walked out of the living room and as she opened the door she spotted Marinette waiting there with a worried facial expression.

“Did you hear anything about Luka?” Marinette asked earning a nod from the brunette.

“He’s right here with us” Lila answered watching the blue-haired woman enter into the house to find Luka there talking with Juleka and his sister-in-law.

“Luka, why didn’t you tell me you were gone?”

“It was an emergency. Bunnyx needed us immediately” Explained the Frenchman. “I would have told you if I had the chance to”

“I just don’t want to lose you forever. I couldn’t live without you” Marinette whined placing her arms around the boyfriend, which placed his arms around her.

“So…..this are these mood swings, that women have during pregnancy?” Adrien asked looking at Kagami, which gazed at the two along with the boyfriend. Kagami smiled at their reunion, then leaned her head on Adrien’s shoulder, which smiled angelic at her move and he placed his arm around her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m stuck lol. Well not really, but I’m here to announce, that I planned to write a couple of one-shots for mother’s day, depending on how my schedule is until that day. If I finish the one-shots, before I may jump back to this fic, otherwise only after mother’s day.


	16. Be my Guest

**Chapter 16**

In the evening Adrien stood at the entrance of the dining room looking at the set table waiting for the arrival of the Japanese man from the fencing tournament. Coming down the stairs Emilie showed up noticing her son looking into the room, then she approached the son placing her hand over his shoulder. 

„You okay?“ The blonde woman asked earning a nod from the son.

„Sure, just I‘m not sure if this was a good idea or not“ Adrien explained earning a comprehensive nod.

„I find it‘s not that bad trying to get to know each other. Maybe you two find to have anything in common“

„Besides the fencing?“

„Yeah, maybe you two like Jagged Stone?“

„I don‘t think he knows him“

„Who knows?“ Emilie stated, then downstairs came Kagami walking with the sibling of Adrien down meeting the two blondes at the hall.

„She‘s ready“ Kagami mentioned showing the girl in a pink dress.

„Aww, you look gorgeous darling“ Emilie complimented watching the daughter head to the mother and hold her hands out for the mother to hug her. „Your mommy loves it when you‘re dressed so beautifully,“

Adrien chuckled, then gazed at Kagami, which smiled at the little girl afterward he placed his arm around her earning her attention.

„I don‘t know why she doesn‘t like it when I‘m the one helping her dressing up“ Adrien mentioned seeing Kagami shrug her shoulders.

„Maybe she prefers, that a girl is helping her out instead?“

„Adrien was the total opposite!“ Emilie mentioned earning a nod from his son, therefore the doorbell rang and the family looked at the entrance together. „That must be your friend“

„I‘m going to open, “ Adrien said walking at the door, then opened up to see Raiden Soto standing out there dressed with a white shirt and black trousers, making Adrien wide his eyes surprised at him coming out dressed elegantly. „Uh good evening“ Adrien greeted.

„Good evening“ Raiden greeted with a smirk, then stood there waiting for Adrien to say something.

„You‘re allowed to go in Raiden“ Adrien mentioned.

„Oh great, you know I got used to wait until people call me to enter“ Raiden mentioned walking into the mansion admiring the great hall around him. „Wow, this looks pretty“

„He doesn‘t seem bad at all“ Emilie mentioned looking at Kagami, then Raiden approached the woman to shake her hand.

„Wow and this must be Adrien‘s sister, “ Raiden said looking up at the woman. “You two got really the similarities“

Emilie chuckled as she shook the Asian man‘s hand.

„What a charmer, but I‘m his mother. The little girl here is his sister“ Emilie pointed looking down at her daughter, which had her arms around the mother‘s leg a little timid from the strange man. „Don‘t be shy, my girl“

„Aww, a cute little girl“ Raiden complimented. „He‘s got the good looks from the mother“ Raiden mentioned with a wink, making Mrs. Agreste smile.

„Glad to know you‘re feeling good“ Kagami added earning a nod from the former fencing mate.

„I have to admit. I really feel welcome here“

„Get in Raiden, the dinner is almost ready“ Emilie invited the man, which followed her along with Adrien and Kagami. Adrien grabbed Kagami on her shoulder and leaned his head next to hers.

„He isn‘t actually like that, right?“ Adrien asked.

„I feel like he‘s actually really trying to do a good impression. Or to actual befriend us“

„Us?“

„Or you. We‘re actually not really in bad terms as with you with him,“

„Yeah“

„But hey I mean he‘s giving his effort to try to be nice to you. We just need to do the same“ Kagami explained earning a nod from the blonde. „Come on, I know you can do it,“

„I‘ll do it“ Adrien answered making his girlfriend smile, then the two entered into the dining room.

  
  


Nathaniel lied on the couch with his head on Lila‘s lap watching along with her TV. Lila poked Nathaniel on his nose distracting him from the screen, then he looked up at the brunette, which smiled at him.

„I‘m bored Nathy“ Lila mentioned earning a nod from the redhead.

„What should we do for entertainment?“ Nathaniel asked. „Have you got a suggestion?“

„I don‘t know, I‘m bored“

„Should we go to the cinema?“ Nathaniel suggested making Lila shake her head. „Should we visit Rose and Juleka?“

„They‘re having dinner with Rose‘s parents“

„Adrien and Kagami?“

„Some guy, they know from fencing is dinning with them“

„Luka and Marinette?“

„I don‘t know. I want to do something with you“

„Watching me do something stupid?“ Nathaniel suggested giving Lila a loud laugh flash.

„That would be so funny!“  
„I know…..“ Nathaniel answered watching Lila laugh, then Nathaniel tried to focus on looking for other ideas. „Should we go out for a walk?“ Nathaniel suggested. „We could pass by a park and maybe swing there together or do something else?“

„I want to take a swim“ Lila mentioned making Nathaniel sink his head sadly at the impossible suggestion of the girl.

„Wh….where?“ Nathaniel asked.

„In a pool!“ Lila shouted. „Duh“ Lila answered laughing.

„But….it‘s 8 at night Lila. All pools are closed“

„It‘s so hot, I wish I could take a swim“

„I know, but I‘m not sure if we can find a pool open at this time“

„There are other places we can go swim,“

„Yeah…...look I will think for a solution if you want“ Nathaniel mentioned. „What do you think about it?“

„I will get my bikini“ Lila announced getting up from the couch to leave the living room. Nathaniel covered his face sighing loud at his promise, then Karaa flew out of his jacket to gaze at his holder.

„You okay?“ Karaa asked watching Nathaniel pull his hair annoyed.

„I suck! I suck! I suck!“ Nathaniel complained, afterward Karaa landed on his chest and held him on his chin.

„No, you‘re not. Use your head and try to find a way to get Lila a pool“

„Hmm…….I know at the hardware stores they sell swimming pools sets for people to put in their garden, but it‘s closed“

„And what do you think Super Nathan could do?“ Karaa pointed out making Nathaniel wide his eyes as he got, what Karaa meant.

„I could just draw a pool behind our house“ Nathaniel pointed out earning a nod from the kwami. „That‘s great, Karaa!“ Nathaniel exclaimed grabbing his kwami pulling her closer to his face.

„No pwoblem“ Karaa said flying up waiting for her owner, which got up from the couch and gave his kwami a thumb up. „I‘m weady“

„Karaa, stripes on!“ Nathaniel shouted taking the cover of his superhero identity Super Nathan, afterward, he ran at the kitchen of their house and opened the window to hold his tablet with the camera at the empty garden.

„Hmm…...I make it a rectangle. It‘s quicker“ Super Nathan told himself drawing a rectangle on the tablet, followed by the outlines of the pool then he added with the textures filters water into the whole pool. Super Nathan went to the corridor to open the door, then heard Lila upstairs crying, then frowned his face in confusion at the reason.

„What happened now to her?“ Super Nathan asked himself running the stairs up to encounter her in their bedroom in front of the mirror of their closet dressed in a red-colored bikini. „Lila, are you alright?“

„Look at my body“ Lila complained. „I look so fat now!“

„No, no, no Lila you‘re wrong“ Super Nathan pointed out approaching the woman, which had her face covered with her hands. „You look beautiful, Lila. You….you look really enchanting in red,“ Super Nathan told the brunette, which sobbed at the moment, then the purple-skinned man placed his arm around the wife‘s body to comfort her. „Hey look I don‘t know if your still interested, but I made us a pool in the backyard. If you want we can take a swim together?“

„You wouldn‘t mind swimming with a walrus like me?“ Lila asked cleaning the tear off her eyes.

„You‘re not a walrus Lila. You‘re not even like it. You‘re Lila Rossi…..Kurtzberg. You‘re…..like Miss Vixen, elegant…..uh curvy….beautiful and gorgeous,“

„You‘re so sweet, “ Lila told the husband grabbing the man on his shoulders.

„Thanks and come on, we should take a swim before it gets cold for us“ Super Nathan suggested placing his arm around Lila to walk her out of their bedroom.

  
  


At the Agreste‘s manor the family sat around the dinner table with their guest Raiden eating Gratin Dauphinois. They were all in an awkward silence during the dinner. Emilie observed how distant Adrien seemed during the dinner and next to him Kagami had her eyes more focused on the food, than usual. On the other side, Gabriel noticed the same thing and rolled his eyes at his wife, which shrugged the shoulders.

Adrien took a bite from his potato, then noticed his mother was gazing at him, then Adrien looked at his mother, which rolled her eyes at Raiden, which was eating the dinner normally, but had his eyes glued on Kagami and Adrien. Adrien shrugged his shoulders cluelessly about, what he should say during the dinner and Emilie just moved her hand at Raiden, making Adrien nod. Adrien gazed at Raiden wondering, what he should ask, then as he was about to open his mouth Raiden looked at the blonde and started to talk.

„I didn‘t know you were this quiet, Adrien“ Raiden began, then Adrien rolled his eyes down and shrugged his shoulders.

„Actually not“ Adrien answered. „Also I'm usually not the conversation starter“

„Okay“ Raiden answered, glancing at Kagami, which had picked up her serviette to clean her lips, afterward she noticed him and digressed her look away. „I‘m wondering how you and Kagami managed to become…..you know…..a thing“

„We weren‘t that shy in the begin actually“ Adrien explained. „I befriended her after our first match at her admission test,“

„We both were on a specific day battling each other in fencing and almost for 15 minutes without making a score and as he…..somehow got really closer to me and I found him really cute“ Kagami mentioned making Adrien blush a little, which Raiden noticed and made him roll his eyes. „But I don‘t want to bore you with any more details“

„I‘m just interested….Afterall you two are together for how many years?“

„Uh nine“ Kagami answered.

„Nine years!?!“ Raiden asked surprised. „Wow…..damn…..I don‘t feel like there were a lot,“

„Time really flies by fast“ Emilie added earning a nod from Kagami and Adrien.

„Indeed“ The Japanese man agreed. „Seeing you two like that last time at the fencing tournament full of passion. I bet you two never had an argument with each other?“

„We‘re not that perfect“ Adrien corrected earning a nod from Kagami.

„We already had our bad moments but we surpassed it together“ The Japanese woman explained.

„How bad was it, if I may ask?“

„I was annoyed with him because of his fangirls during the time as a model, that they were always trying to make my life hell“

„And now this fangirl thing is better?“

„There still is once in a while someone like…...every third month I guess?“ Adrien answered. „Since Wayhem took my role, people are going crazy about him instead“

„Weren‘t you afraid to get a girlfriend that......I don‘t know…..like a stalker fan, a fangirl, a crazy bee t....c...h…. or a golddigger or…..“

„There was a girl I liked before Kagami, but I sort of had another image of her in my head and I don't know, I didn't do anything for it and with the time during the classes, I and Kagami got closer,“

„And you weren‘t afraid, that Kagami would be like those other girls?“ Raiden asked noticing Kagami wide her eyes in shock at his comment.

„Excuse me?“ Kagami snapped astonished at the question of her childhood fencing mate.

„I‘m not meaning it to hurt you, I‘m just asking because you‘re a girl like the others“

„You know, that not all the girls are the same don‘t you?“

„I do, I do. It‘s just I find it looks hard to be famous and have a long, lasting relationship,“ Raiden pointed out. „Mostly with a fan“

„She really never was a fan. We were just friends and we began to develop into something more“ The blonde said earning a nod from the Japanese.

„Sure there are others that have a relationship with another known person like Wayhem has with Aurore. If there is love between them and chemistry it works out“

„Exactly!“ Raiden stated. „That‘s what matters in the end“

„Yes“ Adrien answered, then from the kitchen appeared the chef with a tray carrying the desert into the dining room, while on the other side Maria began to pick up the plates. „Oh I love Auguste‘s chocolate soufflè!“ Adrien mentioned as he recognized the desert on the plates.

„You're still going to eat them after two plates of Gratin?“ Kagami asked earning a nod from the boyfriend.

„I always do“ Adrien answered with a goofy grin on his face, making Kagami shake her head.

„There you go Miss Tsurugi, “ The chef said placing a soufflé in front of her, then continued with Adrien afterward with Gabriel.

„This is one of Auguste‘s best deserts Raiden, I really hope you enjoy it,“ Emilie wished earning a smile from the Japanese man.

„Oh wow!“ Kagami said as she took the first bite. „It never tasted so good as now“

„That‘s great“ Adrien mumbled while eating then noticed his sister moving her hands to her mother wanting to taste the desert too. Kagami looked at the infant moving her hands at the mother, then got up from her chair and picked the girl up to make her sit on the lap.

„You know you can‘t always have chocolate, “ Kagami said with a playful tune making the girl giggle.

„Maybe a little bit won‘t hurt?“ Adrien suggested watching the girl place her hands on Kagami‘s face leaning her hear on her cheek.

„That girl really likes you“ Raiden mentioned earning a nod from Adrien.

„She practically sees Kagami as a sister“ Adrien mentioned earning a nod from his girlfriend.

„Well so in the near future she would have it easier to be a mother, right?“ Raiden mentioned then Kagami sank her head as she remembered, her gestation and got up from her chair placing Hope down on her chair.

„If you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom“ Kagami mentioned leaving the dining room with a neutral expression.

„Go ahead sweetie“ Emilie answered, while Adrien, Gabriel and Raiden observed her leaving.

„She didn‘t seem quite good as she was before“ Gabriel mentioned.

„Did we say anything wrong?“ Emilie asked looking at Adrien, which shrugged his shoulders.

„I will go behind her“ The blonde stated getting up from the chair and head out of the room to see next to the stairs the door of the bathroom open and Kagami stood in front of the lavatory gazing down at the basin with the same expression she had left before. Adrien approached the bathroom, then glanced into it to see her standing there, afterward he stepped closer to the woman and placed his hand on her back.

„Are you alright?“ The Frenchman questioned seeing Kagami raise her head up, slowly at the boyfriend and she sighed. „Did we say something wrong?“

„No, I just felt a little weird as I got referred to as a sister and mother….“

„I didn‘t think it was this bad“ Adrien said watching Kagami avoid eye contact with the boyfriend, which sank his head at seeing it. „I‘m sorry“ Adrien apologized placing his arms around Kagami, then leaned his face on her head. „I thought you were cool with that“

„I am Adrien, but……..I need to talk with you“

„Sure…..what is it?“ Adrien asked looking at Kagami, which thought about how she should talk with him.

„You know we‘re in the university together,“

„Yeah“

„Well…...remember, when your parents were away for a week?“

„Yeah“

„You know…..we kind of got a problem from that night we two got….intimate“

„I thought you liked it?“ Adrien retorted feeling negative at her sentence.

„No Adrien, that‘s not what I meant,“

„Oh…...what then?“

„I‘m……..“ Kagami began, then the two got interrupted by Raiden Soto, which appeared near the entrance of the bathroom.

„Is everything okay?“ Raiden asked looking at the two noticing their surprised face expression.

„Uh yeah?“ Adrien answered unsure looking at Kagami. „What did you want to say again?“

„Well…….I think the problem was the whole school-work balance and the additional stress of the homework and that time I went to the doctor for a check-up,“

„What happened?“ Raiden asked curiously. „Did something happen?“

„Kagami was nauseous for several days and went to the doctor to have a check-up“ Adrien answered. „But she said everything was okay“

„Really?“ Raiden asked earning a nod from the blonde. „I thought it was because of me, cause I noticed her facial expression change after I said what I said“

„No, it was just a coincidence“ Kagami mentioned. „I mean you made me remember this by coincidence,“

„I‘m sorry, I didn‘t mean to“

„It‘s okay Raiden,“

„So you‘re still good?“ Adrien asked. „Or is there something else?“

„I thought she would say it if she wasn‘t“ Raiden mentioned.

„Of course. She‘s my girlfriend after all“ Adrien objected crossing his arms.

„I know, but there‘s no need to see her as an object“ Raiden pointed out making Adrien drop his mouth in shock at the comment.

„I beg your pardon?“ Adrien asked.

„Sorry I didn‘t mean to say that, I‘m just wondering, why she wouldn‘t tell you anything about it, “ Raiden said making Kagami and Adrien frown.

„What are you talking about?“ The blonde began staring stern at the raven-haired man.

„Hey come on you two, let‘s get back to dinner“ Kagami warned the two. „We‘re supposed to try to get along?“ Kagami mentioned splitting the two by holding them away from each other by their chest.

„Right. You‘re right“ The Japanese man pointed out. „We really should,“

„Exactly“ Kagami agreed, then Adrien widened his eyes as he figured out something about Raiden‘s behavior.

„Is all this trying to get closer to us a diversion to get us away from each other?“ Adrien asked glancing at the former fencing champion.

„No of course not!“ Raiden answered hastily. „Are you jealous, that I and Kagami could possibly become friends too?“

„I‘m not jealous I‘m……..“ Adrien contended, then stopped talking as it only would turn their conversation worse and senseless. „Let‘s just get back to dinner and forget about this“

„I knew it“ Raiden implied. „You don‘t want to admit it, don‘t you?“

„Adrien, Raiden, please just get back into the dining room“ Kagami warned the two guys, then at the entrance of the dining room Gabriel Agreste looked out to look at the trio standing in front of the bathroom.

„Is everything okay?“ The fashion designer asked, then the trio looked at each other, and Raiden was the first one to move out.

„I was about to leave“ Raiden mentioned walking towards the entrance of the mansion.

„Don‘t you want to finish your dessert before you go?“ Gabriel asked watching Kagami and Adrien accompany the guest to the door.

„I‘ll walk you to the gate, someone has to lock it up before bedtime“ Adrien mentioned walking the stairs down along with Raiden leaving Kagami back on the stairs observing the two.

„I thought you could afford an automated door system“ Raiden mentioned glaring at Adrien,

„It needs to be fixed“

„Just like our relationship“

„You think how you talked before I feel the need to do that?“ Adrien asked the guest.

„We need another chance“ Raiden mentioned watching Adrien open the gate and hold his arm out at the exit.

„Get out“

„You Frenchmen really don‘t have any hospitality, “ Raiden said watching the blonde just glare at him as e stepped out. „Or is it just you?“

„Get out of here Raiden“ Adrien raised his voice as a warning.

„Sure, it‘s your choice, “ Raiden said turning around to see a black vehicle on the road approach them and Raiden smirked as he had instantly a new idea and placed his feet in front on the road acting distracted, then the car honked and pulled the brake, which shocked Adrien at the situation and jumped at the man pushing him away from the street standing in the middle of the road watching the car stop almost a half-meter away from the blonde. Adrien sighed in relief and moved back to let the car pass and Adrien went down to check on the raven-haired man.

„Are you okay?“ Adrien asked watching the raven-haired man turn around and look at his hands, which were scratched from the landing on the ground. „I can get you something to clean the wounds“ Adrien mentioned, then a white car with a lion symbol on the cooler stopped in front of them and Adrien looked to see, that it was the car of the police agent Roger Raincomprix, father of his former school colleague Sabrina Raincomprix.

„What are you two doing in the middle of the street?“ The agent asked. „You know it‘s dangerous“

„Officer, this guy tried to kill me“ Raiden shouted shrieking Adrien as the man suddenly began to lie.

„Lie?“ Adrien asked. „You stepped on the street as that other car appeared and I pushed you away to avoid you from getting hit“

„He‘s lying officer. I was crossing the road and…….I saw the car coming and stopped on the other side and got pushed into the line, where the car was coming and I had to jump to save myself from the death“  
„Mr. Raincomprix I would never do that to anyone, I just pushed him away to save him from the car. I swear“ Adrien announced. „You and your daughter know me for so long. You know I would never do that“  
„Is there anyone, that can prove me, what happened here?“ Roger asked, then Adrien looked back to see, Kagami wasn‘t there on the stairs, then got angry and glared at the raven-haired man.

„You did this on purpose just to screw me up!“ Adrien shouted.

„I swear I would never do that!“

„But you just did!“ Adrien shouted approaching Raiden, which crawled backward on his arms and legs, then Roger grabbed Adrien on his jacket‘s collar.

„You know what? Keep this for the interrogation“ Roger mentioned making Adrien frown and look at Raiden, which winked at the blonde making the blonde growl.

„See? Karma always strikes back“

„You‘re coming too“ Roger mentioned surprising Raiden, while Adrien smirked at Roger‘s sense for justice. „Both of your versions will be needed to hear before we can give you a punishment“

  
  


At the mansion Kagami observed Maria and Emilie take off the tableware from the table, then she looked back at the exit noticing Adrien wasn‘t back. The blue-haired woman walked at the exit, then widened her eyes in shock as she saw Raiden sat on the floor with his hands cuffed and Adrien getting his hands cuffed by the agent and she ran out across the plot of the Agreste‘s to reach the road.

„What‘s going on?“ Kagami asked stopping by the policeman, which held Adrien by his back.

„These two need to come to the police station for an interrogation“ Roger explained opening the back door of the car. „Get in there handsome“  
„Your _sweet_ boyfriend tried to kill me“ Raiden complained watching Adrien shake his head in disagreement.

„He‘s lying. I tried to save his life“ Adrien objected. „I would never do this. I swear“ Adrien promised looking at his girlfriend, which nodded at him disappointed at the escalation of the evening.

„I believe you, “ Kagami said watching Roger pull Adrien into the car and close the door. Kagami placed her hand on the window to look at Adrien gazing up at her innocently. „I shouldn‘t have suggested you this idea if I knew this was going to happen“

„I would get screwed up anyway if he got hit“ Adrien mentioned.

„What happened?“ Kagami asked as on the other side Raiden had gotten into the vehicle.

„Aren‘t you afraid to lie at night beside someone like him, Kagami?“ Raiden asked seeing Kagami lie her forehead on the window, making Adrien sad.

„Please ma‘am step aside“ Roger warned. „You will be advised soon as the interrogation is over, what is going to happen“

„Sure“ Kagami answered sad looking at Adrien mirroring the same expression from the girlfriend, therefore the engine of the motor started and the police car drove away leaving Kagami back.

Plagg and Longg appeared seeing the police car, then Plagg looked at Kagami, which was being patted by the dragon kwami.

„Is it a bad idea to go behind him?“ Plagg asked earning a nod from the red kwami. „I hope this doesn‘t go the bad way for Adrien“

„Same“ Longg agreed watching the vehicle on the bridge approaching the road, where the Notre Dame was.

  
  



	17. Punishment

**Chapter 17**

A week later Nathaniel and Lila went to lunch together with Miss Kurtzberg, which was off from work during the week and took the time to be closer with his son and daughter-in-law. 

„How is it for you two with the pregnancy?“ The raven-haired woman asked looking at Lila and Nathaniel.

„The baby is healthy according to the examination. We just don‘t know the gender at the moment“ Lila answered. „I‘ve been eating a lot since I got positive and even at the work I eat, when when I‘m supposed to be acting“ 

„Myléne told me she opened a chips pack during the theatre,“ Nathaniel mentioned.

„People thought it belonged to the scene, but it didn't“ Lila mentioned. „But Sarah said it was okay, the audience had liked the part“

„Two nights ago I woke up at 4 am to get Lila blueberries, all that because she saw that night on the movie the characters were being bombarded with blueberries“

„And that‘s kind of the third time I get the appetite just because of a movie. The first time I thought it was just a coincidence as I watched Jen Stoppable eating Tacos and around 11 pm the only way I could get a taco was at a Mexican restaurant“

„The owner was nice thought“ Nathaniel mentioned. „His wife is having the same routine as Lila“

„Yeah“ Lila agreed. „I‘m still hungry, is there any more rice?“ Lila asked her mother-in-law.

„I think Nathaniel ate the rest, but I can make another pot if you want. It only takes at least ten minutes“ Miss Kurtzberg suggested earning a nod from Lila.

„Thank you Miss Kurtzberg“

Miss Kurtzberg got up and head back into the kitchen leaving the couple back.

„There are still chicken pieces left here, do you want some?“ Nathaniel asked as Lila ate her last piece of meat.

„I think one is enough“ Lila answered watching Nathaniel pick with the plier a slice of cut meat off and gave it to Lila. Lila‘s smartphone beeped and she removed from her hoodie the smartphone out to see a message from Kagami. „I think the court session of Adrien ended“

„What happened?“ Nathaniel asked as Lila opened the message.

„Adrien and the guy that went to dinner with his family were arrested by Sabrina‘s father in front of the house door“ Lila answered. „Today was their court session and both got penalized“

„What did they do?“

„The other guy claimed Adrien pushed him at the road as a car was about to pass and Adrien says he jumped into the street to push him away from the car. There was no one, that could prove who was right and Kagami couldn't say anything since she only noticed what happened as she noticed Adrien didn‘t come back and spotted the police officer“

„Okay and now are they going to jail or…..“

„20 daily rates for Adrien“ Lila mentioned. „Starting with tomorrow“

„What will he have to do?“

„I think to pick up trash“ Lila answered looking back at her smartphone again.

„Well that came out at the wrong moment“

„Well, he lost now almost a month to work on his education. Man this turned out bad for him“

„Yeah“

„Kagami must be feeling bad now,“ Lila mentioned texting a message to the friend, then pressed enter. „Kagami is just at the begin of the pregnancy and she should not witness such situations at the moment“

„She‘s pregnant?“ The redhead questioned surprised at his wife‘s tale.

„When I ate ice cream with her at the park she told me that and needed to know, what she should do about it“

„Okay and what did she choose?“

„I don‘t know it yet“ Lila answered. „I didn‘t want to bother her with it“

„Okay“ Nathaniel answered. „We can help her out during this month until Adrien is more present as before“  
„He still will be around her and his family, just she won‘t see him during school or when both are off from work“

„I know, but if she needs us I meant“

„I know Nathy“ Lila responded placing her hand on his lap smiling at the man.

  
  


  
  


At the manor of the Agreste‘s the silver-colored car entered into the plot of the house stopping in front of the stairs, then Adrien got out of the vehicle followed by his girlfriend and his mother.

„At least you‘re not proven as an offender“ Emilie said watching the son lean on the wall of the stairs, waiting for the rest of the family.

„And also you‘re not the only one being punished. Raiden got punished too. It‘s better than nothing“ Kagami mentioned standing in front of the boyfriend. „If I hadn‘t let you two out of my eyes nothing of this would have happened“

„It‘s not your fault, I should have just let him walk out of here without any more talking, but nope I didn‘t“

„Just let‘s forget about this honey. You won‘t see him during the time you‘re doing the penal work,“ Mrs. Agreste assured the blonde man, which nodded.

„Now I will miss work and school for a month because of this“

„That‘s not bad Adrien. It‘s just a month“ Emilie comforted the son.

„But in a month I will miss a lot of stuff at the school,“ Adrien complained. „These years are not getting easier“

„It‘s just this month here. Don‘t worry, there won‘t be another interruption“ Emilie assured making Kagami look down at the ground thinking about the unrevealed pregnancy.

„Another one would be awful“ Adrien pointed out getting an embrace from his mother.

„Come, let‘s get up. The lunch is ready for us“ Emilie digressed leading the son the stairs up leaving Kagami back and Gabriel, which came from the silver-colored car.

„Is everything okay?“ Gabriel asked earning a nod from the blue-haired woman. Gabriel moved on and Kagami watched the man walk up, afterward her kwami Longg appeared looking out from her pocket.

„You have to say Adrien, that you‘re pregnant“ Longg warned the holder.

„I know, but you heard what he said, he can‘t miss another time the school, just because of me“ Kagami answered making Longg sigh.

„Okay, but he should know that. He‘s the father of that child after all,“

„I will do it,“

„Now?“

„Longg…..let me wait a bit“

„You said that last week and nothing happened“

„I was about to say it when Raiden interrupted us. You were even there“

„Okay you got a point…..but please...it‘s the best thing for both of you if you tell him it, you‘re not going to ruin anything with it. I promise“ Longg affirmed looking at the Japanese woman shrug her shoulders. „Think about it“ Kagami nodded and looked at the entrance of the mansion along with Longg, then walked the stairs up.


	18. Community work

**Chapter 18**

On the next day, Adrien sat on the back of the car together with Kagami as the bodyguard was driving them through the city.

„Jin and Rory texted me saying they would help me out, during this month. So at least I would just do good at the school and with the time I come back what it was before,“

„Won‘t this be a little too much to handle?“ Kagami questioned the boyfriend.

„It takes more of my free time, but I‘ve got no choice“ Adrien answered. „I make sure to set after work an hour first to relax or clean up my head before I go back to learning“

„That‘s going to be a long month“ Kagami stated earning a nod from the blonde. 

„As long as my friends and you are with me, it‘s bearable“ Adrien claimed seeing the girlfriend turn pink on her face and lean her head on his shoulder. „About this here I can‘t say the same,“

„Maybe you find there a friend“ Kagami mentioned making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

„Who knows, “ Adrien said and the bodyguard stopped in front of a bus station, where two police agents stood along with a few men and women dressed in their daily outfit, additionally an orange vest over it. „Those must be the others“ Adrien mentioned, then recognized on the back his old school colleague Kim Chien Le. „Hey isn‘t that Kim?“

„Uh yes, it is“ Kagami answered. „At least you got there someone, you know“

„Yes“ Adrien replied picking up his bag, then he gave Kagami a goodbye kiss. „See you tonight“ Adrien left the vehicle to approach the group, then the agent ticked off on his list Adrien‘s name as he spotted him.

„Welcome Mr. Agreste,“ The police officer announced, then looked at his partner. „Only three haven‘t arrived yet. Bring the group into the station, I will see if the remaining convicts appear“

„Sure, ladies and gentlemen, follow me“ The second policeman ordered walking along with the group into the station.

„Hey Kim, I wasn‘t expecting you here, “ Adrien said giving the Vietnamese man his hand to shake.

„Hey Adrien, what a surprise,“ Kim answered. „You were the last person I expected to encounter here“

„It‘s a stupid story. I had with Kagami and an old friend of her dinner and he tried to frame me making me look like I had pulled him under a car“

„What?“

„Also no one saw, what really happened and we both got punished,“

„That‘s mean“ Kim confessed.

„What about you?“

„I drove around 160km on the highway, where it‘s supposed to be 130km/h and got caught by a police officer“ Kim answered. „Including for two months, I‘m not allowed to drive“  
„Oh….and how long are you here?“

„I‘ve been here for three weeks. This is my last week“

„Oh I got three weeks“ Adrien recounted. „Are we always going to the train station to clean or also somewhere else?“  
„It variates“ The former classmate answered. „Be glad, if you don‘t have to remove the cigarette butts from the railways. That‘s the worst job to do“

„I remember seeing the staff from the train station doing that“ Adrien mentioned. „Yeah I believe that it is annoying“

The group walked across the hall at the railways of the trains, that had departed to the outside of France.

„Hmm if I had come earlier I would have seen Max‘s his mother, “ Kim said looking at Adrien, which nodded.

  
  


„So this will be a long morning for us all. You all were assigned in a quartet to remove all the trash and cigarette butts from between the stones at the railways,“ The policeman announced making notes on his sheet. „I will make the groups and if there‘s a problem between some of you, you‘re all old enough to solve it, I will only interrupt if necessary. There‘s no need to escape, cause if you do your punishment will take longer and I believe all of you want this to be over as soon as possible“ The policeman recounted earning a nod from a few of the offenders. „So railway 1-3 will be taken by François Hérbert, Paul Van Dirk, Léonardo Dinozzo and Vasco Cavalo“ The policeman read watching the group walk to the first railway and stood there. „My partner will soon give you the necessary tools for the job…..next group is Florentina Rexha, Karl Kastner, Evangeline Dupont and Lauren Fitzpatrick for railways 4,5 and 6“

„I think those are the rest for the group“ Kim mentioned pointing at three guys coming towards the group and Adrien widened his eyes as he saw Raiden was there too.

„What is he doing here?“ Adrien asked earning a confused look from the old classmate.

„Is that the guy, who tried to frame you?“ Kim asked, then the Japanese man stopped by the two.

„Wow I wasn‘t expecting to see you here, “ Raiden said a little less surprised as Adrien. „And is that your friend Jin?“

„No that‘s Kim“ Adrien corrected. „Kim‘s Vietnamese and Jin is Chinese,“  
„Okay I didn‘t really want to know the difference, but thanks,“

„Why would you anyway?“ Adrien asked making Raiden shake his head.

„I know I acted like an idiot the other day, but I can assure you to make it better“

„As if you could“ Adrien crossed his arms.

„The next group is Z…...Tsaynep?“

„It‘s Zeynep“ A tan-skinned girl corrected.

„Zeynep…..Emre?“ The policeman asked earning a nod from the girl. „Leon Carlson, Kevin Hofferson and Pete McCallister,“

„I bet we‘re going to be in the same group“ Kim mentioned seeing only eight of the group, that weren‘t called.

„I wouldn‘t be surprised, “ Raiden and Adrien said at the same time, then the policeman looked at the rest of the group and called out the next four persons.

„Adrien Agreste, Kim Chien Le, Raiden Soto and Fernando Maga…...magalhais?“

„Just say, Fernando. I know, not everyone knows how to pronounce it“ The raven-haired man said walking forward along with Adrien, Kim and Raiden.

„Okay, railway 9 and 10. The last four take 11 and 12“

„Okay after the work you two owe me ten euros, “ Kim said as a joke walking between Adrien and Raiden, which glared at each other

„Don‘t worry you two. When this is all over, you can hate each other so much you want but as long as you two are here you should at least be able to act normal with each other,“ Kim suggested the two, then stopped all by the 9th railway and watched the policemen share the utensils for the job. „Or just ignore each other, while you‘re all cleaning the railway. If it makes you two feel better“

„There you go, four long pliers for you to grab the trash and one bucket per Group. One has the garbage bag for everyone to disposit the full bucket“ The policeman informed earning a nod from the quartet.

„We‘ve got the best sight here to the street“ Fernando mentioned looking at the streets, where a few cars passed by.

„If this was Monaco, I would believe you“ Kim added getting down at the rail followed by Adrien.

I haven‘t been there yet, is it great?“ The blonde asked making the raven-haired man shake his head.

„No, but I‘d like to if I get time one day“ Kim answered. „Mostly to go on the car spotting“

„Ah yes, I‘d love to see a Noserati for real“ Fernando mentioned. „Mostly the Noserati TransTour“

„There are better cars out there, “ Raiden said using the plier to try to pick a cigarette butt from between the rocks.

„You know, what I want to see one day?“ Kim asked seeing the guys shake their head while Adrien was the only one collecting the trash. „A Bullatti Voyage“

„I knew you were one of those Bullatti fanboys“

„I‘m not only a Bullatti fanboy, but I‘m also a GTS fanboy“

„Eh a GTS can‘t even compete with a Noserati“ Fernando stated picking with his plier the trash from the rail along with the raven-haired Asian.

„Lean the car out to a tuning shop in Japan and let it race one time towards a Noserati or a Bullatti and you‘ll be surprised to see the results, “ Raiden said earning a nod from the South European man.

„I know what you mean“

„I don‘t know all the car‘s speeds, but for me, another car beats your favorite“ The Japanese man noted earning a nod from Kim.

„I know one too, but people keep forgetting, that it exists“ Adrien pointed out earning an interested look from his former classmate.

„Wow must be a rare one“ Raiden joked sarcastically making Adrien frown at the comment. „The best vehicle is the Küngsëgg,“

„I like the Küngsëgg….“ Adrien said at the same moment as Raiden said his opinion, then both looked at each other surprise. „What?“

„Yes, I like the Küngsëgg. What‘s so bad about it?“

„I like it too“ Adrien mentioned. „I was just surprised about it“

„Not only you…..and which Küngsëgg model is your favorite?“

„The Aqua RS“ The former model responded. „Yours“

„Also that one and the Venera ST“

„Cool“ Adrien agreed. „Do you have any racing games or aren‘t you interested in video gaming“  
„I‘ve got GTV, Need for Velocity 1-3, Fast and Turbo Kyoto Drift and Extreme Racing 2 and 3, “ Raiden told making Adrien smile a little.

„I‘ve got Kyoto Drift and Extreme Racing 3“ Adrien pointed out. „Both completed“

„Nice, how long did you take?“

„I don‘t know“ Adrien responded. „Also I haven‘t played a lot since I entered university and my little sister was born“

„I haven‘t played a lot, only with a cousin of mine online“

„Okay“

„Hey this is just an idea and if you got time, we could have a few little matches with each other online,“

„I don‘t know if this will work out for me“

„It‘s okay, it‘s just an idea“

„I can have a match with you on Extreme Racing 3. I sometimes have one with my friend Max, we could the four play together in a team mode or against each other“

„I kind of enjoyed playing with Nino capture the flag“ Adrien confessed making Kim smile.

„Yeah, you, me, Max, Nino and Raiden could be a team. With me and Max, our team will turn into legends“

„Really?“ Raiden asked curiously. „How so?

„We‘re in France at the top 100 and if we‘re all good enough and play often we could reach it to the top ten or up“ Kim answered earning a nod from the Japanese man.

„I don‘t know about your skills, but I was the best one from my school friends back in Japan“

„I was better than Nino“ Adrien answered making Kim chuckle. „But I can race in the game without crashing….unless it‘s provoked by the other gamers“

„Then we got our dream team,“ Kim announced. „We just need a perfect name“  
„We got time for that“Adrien advised.

„Someone needs to explain to me, why people throw their cigarettes into the railway when there are trash cans all over the place“ Fernando complained earning a nod from the trio.

„I feel bad for the others, that have to do it“ Kim mentioned. „Another time I saw someone throw his cigar into the railway and he stood right next to an astray. I think those kind of people are just jerks“

„Some of those people need free samples of condoms or a large sheet on their back pointing out of their behavior“ Fernando added while picking another cigar up, then she got annoyed as it felt down again. „Come on!“

„What‘s are you talking about the condoms?“ Adrien asked bewildered at Fernando‘s sentence, then Kim placed his arm around Adrien.

„That‘s a dick-poncho you use to put it down there to prevent any of your boys to leave and make a new wonder in your girl‘s body“

„I know, what it is. I just wanted to know, why he said it like that. I didn‘t get it“

„It‘s like stupid people should use that to stop reproducing more stupidity, got it?“

„Oh okay“

„Also this doesn‘t work out, cause mainly stupid people reproduce, because they didn‘t use it and that‘s why I and my future kids exist“  
„That sounds weird“

„It‘s not weird I and Chloé are becoming parents because we didn‘t use it“

„Oh“

„Well, Chloé has her parents and some of the staff from the hotel like Jean the butler. They will help us out. I mean one baby can‘t do so much work for all“

„With my little sister it was okay, but she usually cried a lot during the night,“ Adrien mentioned earning a nod from Kim. „But hey you‘re a cool guy, your kid will like it to have you as a dad“

„Thanks Adrien,“ Kim said continuing his job along with the rest of the quartet.


	19. At the Grocery Store

**Chapter 19**

In the afternoon Nathaniel and Lila were together at the grocery store standing together with their cart in front of the yogurt section, which the two were checking out together.

„I found strawberry, but I don‘t know if it contains fruit pieces or not, “ The husband said as he had picked up a pack of yogurt.

„I think it doesn‘t say anything if it hasn‘t“ 

„Then it must be those“ Nathaniel mentioned placing down the pack in their shopping cart. „Want any other flavors?

„Vanilla would be great“ Lila answered picking up a four-pack of yogurt.

„What‘s next on the list?“ The redhead asked seeing Lila check her shopping list on a small post-it. „We have water and yogurt. We can take the milk at the end of the corridor“

„Good“ Nathaniel answered pushing the cart down the corridor and to their right side they were two pallets with various types of milk, then Nathaniel pulled out a dark-blue colored box with milk packs in it. „The UHT one, right?“ The German man asked earning a nod from the brunette. „Ticked off!“

„Does Karaa actually need cornflakes?“ Lila asked then Karaa glanced out of Nathaniel‘s jacket.

„It‘s full, “ Karaa said earning a smile from the Italian woman.

„Uh Lila?“ Nathaniel asked seeing the woman gazing at him. „Have you already thought about the names for our baby? I had a few ones in mind, but only girl names“

„Oh can I hear them?“

„Yes the ones I got at the moment are Michéle, Alice, Vittoria, Arianna, Valentina and Nathalie“ 

„Nathalie?“ Lila asked a little bemused. „The female variation of your name?“

„Kinda“ Nathaniel answered. „You know my grandmother was mostly present helping my mother during my childhood. She was like my second mother“

„Oh yes, you told me about her“ Lila remembered earning a nod from the husband. „She had a stroke you said, right?“

„Yeah. Shortly before I had my bar mitzvah“  
„I‘m sorry baby“ Lila apologized placing her arm around the husband‘s back.

„Do you know why I‘m called Nathaniel?“

„Because it‘s a sweet name?“

„Because grandmother helped my mother with everything she needed, during the pregnancy and after the pregnancy“ Explained the redhead. „She was a very loving and kind grandma and my mother valued it a lot. She promised if I were a girl she would name me after her, but since she got a boy I got named Nathaniel“

„She really sounded like a special person“ Lila stated earning a nod from the redhead. „What about your grandfather? When was the last time you talked with him?“

„Well a few months ago, after I finished my course we had dinner together with mom at the care home“

„Look Nathy, why don‘t we visit this weekend your grandfather‘s retirement home?“ The Italian woman suggested. „We could talk together, you could tell him about our baby, listen to his stories or we tell him about anything else“

„You don‘t mind to come?“

„I like your grandpa….well we haven‘t interacted a lot, but I never had a problem with him“

„You won‘t, he sure likes to get to know your better“

„I think he will be excited to know he‘s becoming a great-grandfather“

„He sure will, “ Lila said. „You probably will learn from him a few things for fatherhood. He‘s after all the best father figure you‘ve got“

„Uh hum,“ Nathaniel nodded then felt his smartphone vibrate as it made a message sound and he took it out to see he received an image from his friend Luka Couffaine. Nathaniel opened the image to see an image of Marinette holding a baby body with the Rockstar cover from Jagged Stone, which was designed years ago by Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

„Marinette‘s Rockstar cover design made it to the baby section, “ Nathaniel said showing Lila the picture.

„Aww…..I can‘t wait for my turn to get the first clothes for our baby!“

„Shouldn‘t we wait until birth?“ Nathaniel asked.

„Well yes, but maybe a few for new born‘s age. And it‘s kind of traditional with women arranging a baby clothing or two for their best friend‘s baby. Or toy, a plush anything“ Lila noted.

„Oh I know for sure, that Rose will be the first one getting our child something“

„You know how she is Nathy“ Lila mentioned earning a nod from the redhead. „Hey there‘s marmalade you‘ve been looking for babe“ Lila mentioned pointing at an orange-colored glass and the husband took it off and looked at the image and shook his head. „This is melon, not pumpkin“

„Oh sorry“

„Strange, I haven‘t seen that marmalade for weeks. Could it be, that it was a limited edition?“ Nathaniel asked earning shoulder shrugs from Lila.

„You could try out. Maybe you‘ll like it“ Lila suggested earning a nod from Nathaniel, which placed the jam in the car. „And will you wait for me at the meat section? I have to go again. Really urgently“

„Okay, I will meet you there“ Nathaniel answered watching Lila walk the corridor of the store passing by other customers to head to the restrooms.

  
  


  
  


Adrien sat in his bedroom studying around the coffee table in his room with Rory, Jin and Jara. Rory sat next to Adrien watching him work on a sheet under the friend‘s observation.

„People can be ruthless sometimes, “ Jara said looking at Jin, which held a book about the organs of the human body. „Adrien just acted with his heart and has to pay for the bullshit the other guy did“

„Jara please I just want to focus on this. I‘m already frustrated enough to be in the same group as him doing community work“ Adrien complained. „Don‘t worry, tomorrow you‘ll be in another group,“

„I think that will be a problem. At one point, we‘re going to be in the same group anyway. And who knows, maybe we‘re supposed to be in the same group all week“ The blonde mentioned earning a nod from Rory.

„Just try to stay away from any trouble or your punishment will be prolonged,“

„Yeah as if this current punishment wasn‘t enough for me“

„Don‘t worry, it will be gone if you just avoid anything that guy or any other one does“ Rory assured earning a nod from the blonde.

„I try to,“ Adrien answered after that Jin got up from the ground and walked to the window and opened it.

„It‘s hot in here, “ Jin said and gazed out of the window. „I just love this sight“ Jin admitted leaning on the window to observe the city.

„I‘m glad you like it“ Adrien mentioned, then heard a car brake from the outside followed by a loud noise, which waked his instinct about, what had happened.

„What was that?“ Rory asked looking at Jin, which looked down at the streets, then shrugged his shoulders.

„Must be somewhere else. I don‘t see anything here,“ The raven-haired boy pointed out earning a nod from the brunette.

„Oh I think I need to go to the toilet, I‘ll be right back“ Adrien fibbed heading to the toilet and got into it, then stopped in front of the shower and turned the water on.

„Is that your best excuse?“ Plagg asked flying out of his jacket glancing at the blonde.

„Have you got a better idea?“ Adrien asked seeing the kwami shake his head.

„Nope, unless you would ask someone to renovate the toilet and add music to it like the restrooms in Japan“ Plagg suggested earning a nod from the blonde.

„We keep this topic for another time,“ Adrien added opening the window before he took his superhero form. „Plagg, claws out!“

  
  


Now in the suit of Cat Noir, he jumped out off the window at the next building and jumped up at the top of the Agreste manor and observed the location around him to see on the streets alongside the Seine a white van of a bakery with a car behind them stuck in the back.

„The Dupain-Chengs“ Cat Noir mumbled and used his staff to jump down at the streets, then ran towards the car to encounter on the front of the van Luka getting out of the car, running to the other side to help Marinette get out of the car slowly.

„Are you alright?“ Cat Noir asked approaching the couple in front of the van. „Does she need to see a doctor?“

„I‘m fine“ Marinette answered. „Just shocked about the crash“

„Maybe just in case you should pass by the doctor,“ Luka suggested earning a nod from Cat Noir.

„Luka is right. Mostly now, that you‘re pregnant“ Cat Noir concurred, then looked at the second car, where the airbag of the car had after the release deflated out and the driver sat there in shock and Cat Noir ran at the door, then opened the door to check on the man.

„Sir are you okay?“ Cat Noir asked removing the seatbelt from the person. „Can you hear me?“

„Yeah“ The man answered, then Cat Noir carried the man out and helped him sit down in front of the second door of his car. „I will call an ambulance to take you,“

„Is everything okay?“ Luka asked getting down on his knees close to the man.

„I‘m sorry about what happened“ The man apologized. „I was distracted by my thoughts and didn‘t realize you were slowing down“

„No one got hurt for now“ Luka mentioned. „Let‘s just see, that we manage to get an ambulance and the police to tell, what happened. The one or other way we‘ll need it“

„Yes…..and sorry if there were any cakes or bread in your van“

„I‘m not able to check it from here, but we find a solution for it“ Luka mentioned seeing Marinette take her smartphone to call the bakery.

„I will tell dad, what happened“ Marinette mentioned earning a nod from her boyfriend.

„Do you need anything I could get you or is everything alright for now?“ The blonde superhero asked making Luka shake his head.

„No, it‘s alright. You don‘t have to stay here“ Luka mentioned.

„Okay, but tell me, when you need something“

„It‘s okay, really“

Cat Noir took his baton and jumped up at the roof and headed back to his parent‘s manor by jumping through the window destransforming back into his civilian self.

„Okay, I think that was enough“ Adrien closed the shower, then looked at Plagg pressing on the button to flush the toilet making Adrien furrow his eyebrows. „For what was that?“

„In case they would ask you about the shower?“ Plagg added. „You don‘t look like you took a shower if you want to know the truth“

„Okay, if they ask something I‘ll answer“ Adrien mentioned walking out of the bathroom to see Jara hold in her arms a black kitten with the men watching the pet in adoration.

„I didn‘t know you had a kitty“ Jara mentioned looking at the kitten, which looked curiously around the area.

„A friend of mine found it on the streets and gave it to us since his wife was allergic to cats. So I and Kagami kept him“

„He‘s precious“ Jara complimented leaning the kitty on her face, getting caressed by the cat followed by a purr. „What‘s his name?“

„I called him Shadow after my and Hope‘s favorite villain“ Adrien answered. „According to the vet, he‘s 3 and a half months old and was most likely dropped by their old owner,“

„Oh no poor little guy“ Jara said watching Rory pass his hand over the kitten‘s head, then the woman gave the man the kitten and he held it in front of his face and made grimaces, as if he was doing it to a toddler, afterward the kitten started to pee at the shirt of the man. „Oh Rory, watch out!“

„Oh damn it!“

„I would avoid holding him there, this usually happens, if he hasn‘t done his business before“

„Have you got litter boxes?“

„Two at the moment“ The blonde answered. „Eventually we get a third one for the bathroom on the first level“

„This little guy has not only two loving parents but also a fun-loving aunt and two lovable uncles“

„Uncles?“ Jin asked bewildered at Jara‘s comment, which started to laugh after the friend's reaction.

„Well at the moment he‘s still getting used to everything here. Wait a few months and it will be better“

„Sure“ Rory agreed.

„Hey let me hold the kitty for a bit before we get back to learning. I heard puppies and kittens reduce stress,“ The raven-haired man revealed earning a nod from the group and grabbed the kitten carefully while Adrien and Jara sat beside each other looking their friends enjoy the company of the feline.


	20. Frenemy's Invitation

**Chapter 20**

In the middle of the night, Adrien walked the stairs down to the dining room, then turned on the light of the room and went across the room towards the door, that head to the kitchen of the house. Afterward, he saw the light was turned on in the kitchen and he gazed around the kitchen after that he spotted the door of the fridge open and approached the door to find Kagami taking out the milk bottle, then she looked beside and shrieked as she had caught her boyfriend there.

„Oh, It‘s you“ Kagami replied in relief, then pulled the door back to the fridge so the boyfriend could have access to it.

„You‘re having milk?“ Adrien asked noticing Kagami take a cup from the counter above her and placed it next to a chocolate muffin she had on the table behind her and filled the cup with the white liquid. „Strange you never ate during the night“ 

„Yes, I felt my stomach growl and had the need to eat chocolate“

„Can happen. It‘s also my first night I was thirsty,“

„Alright“ Kagami mentioned taking down a second cup for her boyfriend which he then filled with water and took it.

„Same it goes with using the toilet. I never go to the toilet during the night, the last time I went was the last time we both….well…...made love and about an hour later or so I really had to go pee,“ Adrien mentioned making Kagami chuckle a little, then she looked down at the ground and moved her eyes up at the blonde. „Adri…...about our first night I…...“ Kagami began watching Adrien cover his mouth while yawning, then the girl stopped and noticed him passing his hand under his eyes.

„You can tell me when I‘m up. I‘ll wait for you there“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the girlfriend and he left her to finish eating her muffin. 

  
  


Later she went up to Adrien‘s bedroom and went on her knees on the mattress and placed her arms on his shoulder as he lied with his head facing the globe.

„Are you still awake?“ Kagami asked hearing Adrien yawn again while responding.

„Yes…...“

„I‘ve been trying to say this, but I have chickened it out a few times or we got interrupted, when I was about to,“

„Uh hum…...“ Adrien answered followed by another yawn.

„I‘m got pregnant from our first night as your parents were away“ Kagami answered. „It‘s kind of my fault, I was so sure that we were safe during my period, but according to the doctor, not to 100% and now I would like to know, what we two should do about it. I needed to consult you since you‘re the dad“ Proclaimed Kagami waiting for Adrien to answer. Kagami glanced over the boyfriend to see he was now sleeping, then she moved him on the shoulder, but he stood like that making Kagami sight as it didn‘t work out. „Good night…...“ Kagami wished giving him a short peck on his cheek, then lied her head on his shoulder, looking down disappointed at yet another failure. 

  
  


  
  


The next day Adrien sat along with the groups that attended the community work in a park on picnic tables. Together with Kim and Fernando he shared a table to eat their lunch, they‘ve got from the mall near the park they were for the community work.

„Okay that sounds nasty, “ Fernando said. „When I was young I just thought it was just some weird crash landing on the ice“

„Yeah it was, but it had to entertain the adults that watch the movie. „Same as Screth. Many adult jokes and all the kiddos don‘t get it, only you as an adult, unless you‘re not informed enough about the different jokes“

„Why are actually talking about this during lunch?“ Adrien asked before he took a bite on his chicken sandwich.

„Good question“ Kim answered. „Was the first thing, that came into my mind as Fernando talked about Happy Fins,“

„Then let us change the topic,“ Fernando suggested earning a nod from Kim and Adrien. „What did you two dream last night?“

„I don‘t know“ Kim responded. „I remember there was a car race and I had participated in it. Only that I remember,“

„Okay, I had a strange dream last night. I had participated in a tournament, then suddenly a cheesemaker appeared and yelled at me, that I should be at the factory producing cheese, that we needed 10‘000 sorts to be delivered at the end of the day or I would get fired. There I had materials, that are used by mechanics to work on the cars and I had to use that to make cheese. Do you know how desperate I was in it?“ Fernando asked making Adrien and Kim laugh. „I was glad, that it just was a dream“

„That sounds really weird“ Adrien confessed. „I don‘t remember, what my last dream was about“

„Same“ Kim agreed. „And do you remember, what you dreamt last night?“

„It don‘t remember, but it was at the university and we were having the topic about pregnancy and I don‘t know, we were having lessons about it“

„Okay sounds like a regular one“

„Yes, but I remember Kagami once told me the last weird dream she had was about the two of us fencing in the middle of the highway“

„Well, that‘s interesting“ Fernando mentioned.

Near the trio appeared Raiden carrying on his hands a salad bought from the grocery store and he sat down next to Fernando vice versa to Adrien.

„Bon appetite boys“ Raiden wished noticing Adrien avoiding eye contact with him.

„You‘re only eating that?“ The Vietnamese man asked surprised earning a nod from the other man.

„I can after the work get something else too if I get hungry. I don‘t have a lot of hunger at the moment“

„Okay“

„Hey Adrien I have an offer to make you, “ Raiden asked seeing Adrien swallow the chunks he had chewed from his sandwich, then glanced at the former fencing champion. „Interested on a race tonight at Extreme Racing 3?“

„Let me guess? With prizes?“ Adrien asked seeing Raiden shake his head.

„Nope, just online races. If you want we can play capture the flag or have a normal race or a drag or also a K.O- Race“

„I‘m interested. Can I join?“ Kim asked earning a nod from the Japanese descendant man.

„We could play together against each other or in groups against the others?“ Raiden suggested. „Come on Adrien, just an hour. Then you can focus on the school work“

„Come on, we can get Max and Nino into it.“ Kim mentioned. „And I will show you how skilled I am with a Bullatti“

„Hmmm…..okay. In that case, I want to show you too how good I can handle a Küngsëgg,“ Pointed out Adrien earning a nod from Raiden and Kim.

„You‘ll go nuts, if you see me with the Venera,“ Raiden mentioned with a proud smile, making Adrien shake his head.

„Not after I beat you with my uno,“ Adrien countered watching Kim hold his hand up for the blonde to high five. „8 pm after dinner I‘m free“

„Deal!“ The three men agreed on the match and continued with their lunch.

  
  


  
  


Nathaniel and Lila agreed on visiting Nathaniel‘s grandfather and stood with him at the retirement home for lunch and were almost finished with their main course. In the cafeteria, a few tables had family members seated together with other seniors while Lila and Nathaniel sat together on a table with an older man, which had his rollator standing next to him on the table.

„It‘s great to know, that my grandson is finally going to become a family man in the future, “ The senior said earning a nod from Nathaniel. "Unlike his biological father"

„Sorry if I couldn‘t visit you as often after I finished the course. I had thought about grandma a few years ago, you know if she still was here it would be her 78th birthday“

„I miss her too my son, but you know she always said she would be right here inside of us“ Mr. Kurtzberg mentioned pointing at his heart. „If your grandmother still was here she would be so proud of you, just like your mother“

„I know grandpa“ Nathaniel answered nearly breaking into tears at the memories of his grandmother. „She always comforted me and told me I would have a good future and I wouldn‘t end up lonely, just because I was different from the others“  
„You know there has always been a soulmate for everyone. You had one too and as we can see, she‘s right here on the same table as us“ The senior mentioned gazing at his granddaughter-in-law, which smiled in embarrassment.

„Nathaniel is the best thing, that has happened to me during school time,“ Lila confessed. „I don‘t know how it would have been if he didn‘t talk to me after that day“

„Well, you had Kagami as your first friend. You two would probably still be friends, right?“ Nathaniel questioned making the woman shrug her shoulders.

„Most likely“ Lila answered. „Who knows, what could have happened“

„Nothing worse hopefully“

„I would never let someone take me down. You know you‘ve got Miss Vixen in front of you“ Lila mentioned with a wink.

„Of course“

„I thought your previous name was Lila Rossi?“ The senior mentioned confused about the conversation of Lila.

„Yes…..“ Lila answered looking at Nathaniel, which shrug his shoulders. „It‘s a nickname Nathaniel gave me because I and Miss Vixen are quite similar“ Lila made up making her husband grin at her comment.

„Right“ Nathaniel agreed. „They could be actual twins“  
  
  


„Yes, we could“ Lila agreed. „And I‘m sorry again, I have to go for little ladies again. This is really funny sometimes. I just go to the toilet for like every third or fourth hour and now it's almost every hour a few times“

„Just go ahead my child and if you want I can ask a nurse to borrow you some molipants,“ Nathaniel‘s grandpa joked making Lila chuckle and move on furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

„But those aren‘t diapers grandpa“ Nathaniel mentioned.

„Well I confused there something, “ The grandfather said earning a nod from Nathaniel. "How are your friends doing?

"They're good. Luka still works at the bakery with his girlfriend and her parents and will turn into a father in three months. And he knows they're going to have a boy in the end. Ivan has four or five months in front of him and Mylène, but they don't know anything about their baby's gender yet. Adrien and Kagami are still at the university,"

"Oh they're the ambitious ones of your friend's circle......you have ambitious friends, right?"

"I guess they are" Nathaniel answered. "Adrien wants to be a doctor and Kagami a lawyer if I'm correct"

"They're doing it well, you could do something like that too, if you wanted to" Mr. Kurtzberg suggested seeing Nathaniel shake his head.

"I'm happy with working at the comic store. I can with the time even publish my own comics if I'd like. The owner would support me"

"Well as long as you're happy. You're doing it fine in live" The senior mentioned earning a nod from his grandson. 


	21. Video gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video game is mainly inspired by Midnight Club 2 with the capture the flag mode and the city is inspired by the L.A based model Los Santos from GTA 5.

**Chapter 21**

In the evening Adrien sat in front of his computer with his smartphone lying beside him with the speakerphone turned on, so he could talk with his friend Nino.

„ _You‘re picking the Uno, right?“_ _Nino asked._

„Yeah“ Adrien answered. „What about you?“

„ _I‘m picking the Hydra“_ _Nino mentioned. „What location is actually the L.A.X?“_

„That‘s where the airport is located“ Adrien answered. „Hey if you want we can make it like this, the first one of us, who catches the flag drives to the checkpoint while the second one of us stays behind the other to give protection. What do you say?“

„ _Good plan“ Nino agreed while Adrien was picking a color for his vehicle._

„Okay the game is now loading and oh…..everyone picked a Bullatti except for us and Raiden I think“

„ _Well,_ _Hesthefastest is Kim, Max-Immunity is Max._ _Raiden is either ProudPortista1562 or Badassnavigator711,“_

„I feel like Badassnavigator711 is Raiden because he chose the Küngsëgg as he mentioned he would,“

„Okay, but it could be different too“

„ _Who knows, but if you check their profile pics Badassnavigator has a picture of that Samurai guy from War World 2 and Proudportista has Cris Ronalds as profile pic._ _Badassnavigator is most likely to be Raiden“_

„Okay we can always check it at the end of the day“

„ _Yeah“ Nino agreed._

The screen of Adrien‘s computer showed the screen show the cars standing on the road of the exit of the California airport in front of the big letters of the airport, followed by the countdown starting from three to start their match.

After the countdown, Adrien pressed the M to open the map of the city to see at the other side of the airport on the runway a green point tagged on the map and a couple of road lines away, were six different colored dots marking the players.

„Take the right side and break the fences“ Adrien ordered his friend and in the screen, all the cars started and all drove across the grass towards the road, while a blue-colored Bullatti and a white-colored one drove the road along the rest of the players broke together the fence and drove on the field of the airport towards the first runway.

„Nino drive under the gate and I take the impulse power up!“ Adrien demanded watching Nino‘s white Hydra leave the car group back and Adrien tried to keep up with the red-colored Küngsëgg approaching a beige-colored symbol on the road, then Adrien pushed the car at the side so that he could catch the power-up. „Yes!“ Adrien shouted afterward he pressed the U button to release a shock wave blowing the cars behind him away.

 _„Well done dude“_ Nino complimented as Adrien continued his ride on the place arriving the runway, then followed the large street up to the crossroad of another runway, where a yellow light shined up to the sky with four flags crossing over each other spinning around and floating up and down. Adrien drove through it, afterward, the flag disappeared and appeared over the roof of his car and a message appeared under the screen.

**_fencingtomcat has obtained the flag for group green._ **

„Dj Wifi, we‘ve got the flag. I repeat we‘ve got the flag“ Adrien mentioned pressing the S and D button to drift and he drove over the grass leaving the runway heading to the other side of the airport. Adrien opened the map again to see the destination was on the other side of the highway bridge on a square-formed place, which marked the parking spot for rental vehicles.

„Nino focus on the others, I‘m heading to the exit“

„ _Dude, Kim and Fernando will cross your way soon“ Nino warned._

„Don‘t worry, I got this“ Adrien mentioned driving on the road marked for the vehicles of the airport driving towards the gate, that was open during the match and the cars of Kim and Fernando appeared, followed by Kim pushing Fernando against a fence crashing it down. Adrien moved his car to the side to avoid following the same road as Kim, thereafter he passed next to Kim‘s car getting closer to Fernando, which drove backward away from the fence and Adrien passed around the Portuguese and continued his ride on the road heading to the exit of the national road.

„Keep moving dude, Raiden and Max are getting close“ Nino warned his best friend, which nodded at the information approaching a parking spot and a large green light in the middle of a parking spot marked the place, where Adrien had to drop the flag and the blonde turned the car around to get close to the destination and passed through it scoring for him and Nino.

**_Flag delivered_ _by_ _fencingtomcat for team green._**

„One point out of three“ Adrien mentioned.

_„Good and we only have 3 minutes left to make another point before they do it first“_

„Sure buddy“ Adrien answered opening the card again to spot the next flag. „Nino take the highway, I‘ll take the national road“ Adrien answered pressing the D key to take speed and drive back on the national road heading away from the way he came before, then in front of him the road went to the right and in front of him was a hill, which was steep, but perfect for a car to drive up on it and Adrien took the opportunity to take that short cut and flew at the top over the road landing a few feet further on the road approaching a bridge, which leads to another part of the downtown. Adrien pressed the brake button to drift on the crossing road and shrieked as a car appeared in front of him and he turned to the left trying to avoid the car, but he crashed against the NPC vehicle.

„Hmm“ Adrien growled pressing the A to drive backward, then he pressed the D to accelerate and crashed against the car again, which wanted to drive further too. „Hey“ Adrien mentioned and drove a few more inches away from the car and managed to pass beside the vehicle continuing his way to a large bridge with a plate introducing the harbor, which he then crossed.

Moments later he approached a large building and next to it was the next flag and Adrien drifted with his car, then he shrieked as he got too close to the edge of the platform and fell into the water. His car got spawned back at the other end of the platform, where he had come from and a Küngsëgg followed by a Bullatti passed beside Adrien heading to the flag.

Adrien smirked while pressing the D button to drive behind the players, which were Max and Raiden getting with the time closer to them and Max was the first to catch the flag and stopped his vehicle, watching Raiden‘s vehicle grind on Max‘s car stealing the flag again and ended up falling into the water, cause he didn‘t brake soon enough and lost the flag, which stood now in front of Max‘s car and as Max took it Adrien crashed against the earning the flag, but to his unluck, Max activated a dark blue power up and on Adrien‘s screen on the speedometer, one of his nitro bars disappeared turning Adrien‘s nitro on giving him a thrust along the road causing him to land in the water again losing the flag, which returned back to the main point, it was before.

**_Fencertomcat lost the flag._ **

Adrien was spawned back on the same position from before, then he drove forward heading to Max, which was coming against him with the flag, then max disappeared behind a cargo box and Adrien turned around to follow the friend, which headed towards a bridge passing under it with Adrien pursuing him. Adrien pressed the M to open the map to see the destination for their flag was on the other island where a larger port was with many rectangles attached to the other forming the roads and minor gray squares shaped after cargo containers from the ships.

„Nino, when you leave the highway turn down at the end of it and drive the hill down at the factory and you will be able to take the first road straight to the checkpoint“ Adrien commanded.

„I‘m doing my best“ Nino answered.

„Be quicker, Fernando will be soon arriving the crossroad before you“ Adrien warned seeing right in front of him four different power-ups appear, then he saw Max pick up the light blue one and Adrien moved to the right side to pick up a lime green pick up with an exclamation mark with waves around both sides and Adrien pressed the N button to activate the Nitrous Oxide of his car to get closer to Max, afterward he pressed the U button to activate the power-up, then he hit Max on the back of the car winning the flag back and Max lost his control and smashed against water barrels on the exit of the highway and Adrien drove the exit out entering a side road, that leads to the port different from Nino and Fernando‘s way.

„ _I couldn't manage to kick Fernando away from the road, but I‘m here on the same road as you“_ Nino mentioned followed by Adrien opening the map again to see Nino was just a few inches away from Fernando on the map.

„Don‘t worry Nino, we‘re almost there“ Adrien warned with a smile as he saw he arrived the gate, that leads to the port and Adrien broke through the barrier passing on a road, which was filled on both sides with large containers, which were shipped from other places. Adrien looked at the timer and saw, that only 47 seconds were left and he widened his eyes and instead of going to the right to deliver the flag he moved to the left side and took on the next road the same turn driving the wrong way.

„ _Where are you going?“ Nino asked. „It‘s the wrong way“_

„Just wasting time“ Adrien answered and opened his map to observe the other players and noticed Max was now coming back and Raiden was driving over the railway of the train almost ultra passing Nino and Raiden. „Only thirty seconds broham,“ Nino mentioned.

„Don‘t worry,“ Adrien said going back to the same road from before driving further to the edge of the port and stopped his vehicle to be about a mile distanced away from the goal, which only was a straight line forward. Adrien watched on the map Nino and Fernando come along followed by Raiden and they reached together at the building, where on the other side was Adrien waiting, then Nino drove further to get closer to Adrien‘s car while Fernando headed to the checkpoint and Raiden to the second road, which crossed with Adrien‘s in the middle.

„ _I‘ve got an idea“ Nino suggested._

Adrien looked at Nino‘s car appearing and stopping beside him, then Adrien smiled as he understood Nino‘s plan, then he looked at the counter to see 23 seconds before it ends.

„Copy me bro“ Adrien demanded holding the brake and acceleration button together to make a burnout followed by Nino, which did the same, and both cars their back wheels were spinning around creating smoke with the friction between the rubber and the asphalt. 

„18 seconds!“ Nino pointed out, then Adrien let the brake button go, causing the car to go forwards towards the other side, where they encountered Raiden there, doing the same waiting for the two, then he moved on towards Adrien‘s car and Nino crashed against Adrien‘s car to steal the flag of his own friend while Adrien got hit by Raiden‘s car.

„I got it, bro!“ Nino chanted continuing his way to the checkpoint, then Raiden turned around to follow Nino along with Adrien, which pressed the N button to use the nitro and be able to pass by Raiden faster and he got closer to Nino‘s back to catching a slipstream and on his screen a bar beneath the speedometer filled up with a yellow color until it was full and turned red, blinking as a warning and Adrien pressed the N button again to release a faster thrust to pass in front of Nino heading towards Fernando‘s car, which turned away from Adrien‘s letting him race towards the end of the street falling into the water and Nino appeared passing by their opponent and scored for their team after returning their flag.

**_Flag delivered_ _by_ _Djwifi_ _for team green._**

„ _Yes!“ Nino shouted braking before falling into the water afterward Nino‘s car got pushed down by Fernando‘s car. „Hey!“_

„Sore loser“ Adrien mentioned with a laughter looking at the car of Fernando‘s and opened the map to see the next flag‘s location, but afterward the timer ended and in yellow the words **_Team Green Won._** „We won our first match together“

„ _Oh yeah“ Nino agreed. „That was a great teamwork. Too bad it didn‘t last long at the match“_

„Yeah“ Adrien agreed receiving a message from Raiden. „Hey Raiden told me I did a great job, Is he meaning it?“

„ _I don‘t know, reply the same thing for him“_

„Okay“ Adrien opened the message over Nino‘s phone call to type down a message. „Thanks. You were great too from the bits I saw you“

„ _Is there going to be another match?“ Nino asked. „_ _After the shower, Alya needs to update something“_

„He mentioned a few matches, but if you have to go, you can“ Adrien answered.

„ _Sure I text you in case I join back. Bye“_

„Bye Nino, “ The blonde said turning the call off, then he received another message from Raiden.

 _„I‘m looking for a K-O race for us all. This time it‘s all against all“_ Raiden texted and Adrien pressed the okay emoji and sent it to the gamer on the other side. Adrien lied his back on the backrest of his chair waiting for the next match, then Plagg, which sat on the bed eating Camembert.

„So what do you think about Raiden?“ Plagg began. „Does he still deserve another chance after what happened or are you still thinking about it?“

„What do you think about it?“ Adrien asked and Plagg flew up at the desk to stay in front of the holder.

„I don‘t know. I don‘t see him acting like a douche on the game. It‘s hard to point it out“

„Well, we‘re still going to be in the same community group for the next few weeks. Maybe we will get along in the end or not. That I can‘t see“

„Well I get your side since you spend half of your childhood locked up in here and the other time you had mostly contact with people at the school, your wacky fangirls, the superheroes, Master Fu and that‘s all so far. You didn‘t really have someone at Raiden‘s niveau,“ Plagg said, then the two heard the door of the room get closed and they looked at the ramp, where the exit is to see Kagami walk by carrying the kitten in her hands.

„Adrien you had to see Shadow. He finally used the litter box without anyone telling him anything“ Kagami announced earning a smile from the boyfriend.

„That‘s great, did you give him a snack?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the girlfriend.

„Yes. The crunchy pockets were the only ones that were placed on the lavatory at the moment,“ Kagami answered while tickling the kitten on the nose. Adrien approached Kagami to caress the kitten on the back making him purr.

„You did a great job, little boy. When you get older, you will be able to use the litter box without a problem, just like my other me“ Adrien said making Kagami laugh.

„When did you use a litter box as Cat Noir?“ Kagami asked.

„Well I didn‘t but if there was one I would…..also I don‘t even know if we can remove our superhero suits, I never tried“ Adrien mentioned. „And I could teach our little furball how to use it without any problem“

„Aww“ Kagami replied letting Adrien take the cub up to his arms.

„You will learn everything, you just have to listen to me, since I‘m the dominant tomcat out of us?“

„And if I was a cat I would be on top of you two,“ Kagami mentioned making Adrien chuckle.

„Oh really?“ Adrien joked.

„You don‘t believe it?“ Kagami asked seeing Adrien shake his head. „Hey…..I know this face, I know you know it, that I‘m the dominant person out of us two, you just want me to prove it“

„Who knows, maybe I could be? Adrien said dropping the kitten on the ground, which started to run on the ground to explore the surroundings of the large bedroom.

„I warned you“ Kagami declared pushing him with one hand against the bed mattress.

„That‘s nothing,“ Adrien stated making Kagami shake her head.

„I‘ve got more, if you want, “ The blue-haired woman told sitting down on the bed next to him and grabbed with her thumb and index finger the bone on his elbow pressing it slowly making Adrien warp his face in pain.

„Hey, hey, hey, stop it!“ Adrien ordered making Kagami laugh. „Okay, okay, you‘re the top cat!“ Kagami stopped and Adrien sat up and widened his eyes, afterward he placed his arm around Kagami‘s back to peck her on the cheek, then he placed his arms around her pulling her up on his lap and gave her a long kiss on the lips, therefore he lied the girl back on the mattress to continue necking with her, then she placed her hands on Adrien‘s shoulder to push him away carefully, but she let herself take away from him and let the boyfriend lead while she took the opportunity to place her fingers between his hair curls to fondle on them to set him in delight.


	22. Second Chance

**Chapter 22**

The next day Adrien and the rest of the punished citizens had taken a seat on the grass at the Trocadero, where they were assigned to collect the trash.

Kim had shared with Adrien and Fernando croissants he bought at the bakery before and was glad, that the two men enjoyed them. 

„The Dupain-Chengs always had the best croissants and bread, “ Fernando said earning a nod from Kim and Adrien.

„They really do“ Kim agreed. „Right Adrien?“ Kim asked earning a nod from the blonde, which kept an amused smile on his face, making Kim furrow his eyebrows wondering, what was going on in Adrien‘s head. „Hey boy, what‘s going on?“ Kim asked, then Adrien looked at Kim and widened his eyes as Kim noticed he was absent.

„Oh I uh…..Sorry. I was thinking about Kagami,“

"Everything going well?"

„Oh, everything is going great,“ Adrien answered.

„I saw you didn‘t join the next game afterward, was it because of her?“

„No, she had gotten into the bedroom and told our cat Shadow had used the litter box on his own“

„And then?“

„And then?“

„What happened next?“

„Why are you interested in knowing all details of our life?“ Adrien asked looking stern at the friend.

„Alright, alright I know it“ Answered Kim. „Wanna have a bit of advice?“

„It‘s not, what you‘re thinking of!“

„Okay, okay, but I still want to give you this advice, for…….further reasons, “ Kim said and held Adrien on the shoulder to whisper into his ear.

„What‘s wrong, if I do it the other way?“ Adrien asked and Kim whispered into Adrien‘s ear again. „Okay,“

„And…..“ 

„Why should I bite my lips?“ Adrien asked bewildered.

„When you kiss her after that she will get crazy“

„That sounds weird“

„The other crazy“

„I still don‘t see any logic on it“

„Just try it out, boy“ Kim suggested, then behind them appeared Raiden and sat down next to Adrien.

„Where did you go last night?“ Raiden asked the blonde. „I thought you would join us again?“

„I got carried away yesterday as Kagami told me yesterday, that our cat successfully used the litter box“ Adrien responded.

„That for two hours?“ Raiden asked surprised.

„Why does that matter?“ Adrien asked. „I don‘t have to tell anyone, what we did in our free time and what not“

„Calm down, I‘m just asking“ Raiden mentioned. „You seem to get a little quick a hothead“

„I know I've noticed it. Kim already was doing the same with me and he annoyed me with it a little“

„You have weird friends then“ Raiden pointed out making the blonde shrug his shoulders.

„I like them the way they are“

„That‘s good then, “ Raiden said.

„Yup“

„Hey…..I don‘t know, I was wondering if I would have another chance in being able to talk normally with you like last time“

„We are having a normal talk“

„I know we are, but…..outside from here us two...or three with Kagami. I ruined mostly for both of you the night and if possible I could show you two, that I also have a better side“ Raiden begged. „I will not screw it up this time and if you don‘t trust me, tie me up on a chair or something“

„Uh why that?“

„Just a suggestion…...That‘s not the idea, right?“ The raven-haired man asked making Adrien shake his head.

„Nope“

„Alright, that‘s great then“

„You‘re okay with coming over tonight?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the man. „Great“

  
  


  
  


Lila arrived with the bus in front of a laundry store, then made her way up on the sidewalk and stopped in front of a comic book store, then she entered into the building to encounter her husband storing new comics into the comic hold.

„Hey baby“ Lila greeted the man and pecked him on the cheeks. „How are you doing?“

„A little bored“ Nathaniel answered. „There were only two customers today and I had an art block and couldn‘t continue on my comic“

„Okay, tomorrow will be a better day“

„Yeah I hope so“

„And can I go to the toilet?“ Lila asked. „I haven‘t visited it after I left“

„Sure, go ahead while I finish sorting them“ Nathaniel answered, then Lila walked back entering behind the counter of the cash register into a room.

„Lady Kurtzberg, hey there, “ A man said coming out from behind the corner carrying a box, then walked to Nathaniel. „Nathaniel, guess what‘s inside this box here?“ The man asked the redhead, which shrugged his shoulders.

„The Adventures of Barnacle Guy?“ Nathaniel asked, then the man turned the box with the ticket to the man, and Nathaniel noticed the title of the white sheet and he widened his eyes in surprise. „What? There are action figures of Super Nathan and Miss Vixen?“

„Yes and there was a limited edition of them in their ice-themed suit“ The man mentioned opening the box and Nathaniel took out from the top a large figure of Miss Vixen holding her flute on the right hand.

„Miss Vixen doesn‘t have brown eyes, she has green eyes“ Nathaniel mentioned. „Why do lately all merchandising products look like creeps. The Vehicles franchise has speaking vehicles and they look as merchandise better than this“

„Yeah, they honestly looked better on the internet. Hey there are people on the internet, that create for comic, movies and anything else characters out of clay or any other type of material and they usually look closer to the original than these figures“

„Yes, there is. I had in art classes a mate named Jason, which made in his free time and at art classes figurines based after his favorite heroes. He sells them on people, that are interested on Facestargram.

„Have you got his page?“ The man asked earning a nod from Nathaniel. „Give me the address, I‘d like to see them“

„Sure“

„I will place them on our shelf along with the other superheroes, “ The man said walking back at the counter placing the box on it to take the figures out. Lila walked out heading to her husband to see him gaze at a comic, which had a dancing ape on the cover.

„TGIF?“ Nathaniel read confused. „Now that‘s an interesting comic, “ Nathaniel said sorting it back on the letter T.

„You‘re probably thinking, what the comic is about, right?“

„Do you know it?“ Nathaniel asked a little bewildered.

„When I was at the appointment there was an article about it. It‘s just a silly parody, but meant for kids“  
„Okay, didn‘t know it“ Nathaniel answered putting the last comic down at the shelf with the letter H. „Want to see, where my own comics are?“ The redhead asked earning a nod from his wife and walked down the aisle to look for it again, then took one out with the title _The Adventures of Super Nathan._

„Here written and illustrated by Nathaniel Kurtzberg, a.k.a me.“ Nathaniel explained watching Lila open the book to swipe through the pages. „Is that Oni-Chan?“ Lila asked surprised.

„No, that‘s Onee-Chan“ Nathaniel corrected. „Instead of acting like a crazy yandere, she‘s just protecting the boy she likes and finds out in the end, that she misheard a conversation and both got in good terms in the end again“

„Alright,“ Lila responded. „Hey I know we already ate out together, but you know, what I would love to eat?“

„Uh no“

„Fondue“

„Fondue?“ Nathaniel asked. „Well I need to see, what restaurant serves it“

„If there is none, we can get at the mall one to make“ Lila suggested. „I think it‘s not that hard“

„Yes…...you gave me an idea, “ Nathaniel said at Lila‘s suggestion. „But I need time to prepare it,“

„It‘s alright Nathy, you don‘t need to“ Lila answered then looked at the shelf with the comics and Nathaniel took his smartphone out and opened Rose‘s contact and texted down a message to the woman.

„ _Is there a possible way to prepare while I‘m shopping with Lila a romantic atmosphere for me and Lila?“_

„Are you done with your work?“ The Italian woman asked earning a nod from the husband.

„I just need to bring this box back to the bureau“ Nathaniel answered „I‘ll be right back“ Nathaniel answered giving Lila a peck on her lips, then made his way to the office of the comic store‘s owner.

Kagami sat in the car together with Ettore, Jara and Rory driving home to the Agreste‘s to study together.

„Tell him to get well soon from me, “ Ettore said earning a nod from Rory, which typed down on his smartphone and sent a message

„What has Jin got again?“ Kagami asked.

„The chickenpox“ Rory answered.

„Oh that‘s not good“ Kagami answered. „What about his family?“

„They‘re okay for now. His wife said she‘s following his instructions and from their house doctor to take care of him“

„I hope he gets better“ Kagami answered, then continued to look on her smartphone, then received a message from her boyfriend

„ _Raiden is coming to visit us tonight again. He said he would behave better than last time. You‘re okay with that?“_

Kagami answered and went back to the internet page she was reading then she received another message, which came from Jara.

„ _Are you pregnant?“_

Kagami widened her eyes and rolled them at the girl, which rolled her eyes at Kagami to see if she received the message.

„How do you know?“ Kagami texted back.

„ _I accidentally glanced at your smartphone“_

Kagami looked at Jara, which placed her hand on the thigh of the blue-haired woman. „When did you find out?“ The Brazilan girl asked quiet.

„Not long time ago“ Kagami answered. „And I haven‘t told Adrien about it,“

„When will you?“

„I don‘t know. I don‘t want him to skip school just because of the baby and me. He worked so hard to get so far and I don‘t want him to give it up, just like that“

„But you two are living with his parents in a big house with an assistant. Adrien doesn‘t need to skip school all the time to be around you two. He can just skip when there‘s no other opportunity,“ Jara mentioned earning a nod from the friend. „You got to tell him that“

„I know, I‘m just……..that was our very first time and we didn‘t use protection and suddenly that night turned out to be the night, where I would get blessed with our first child“

„Have you thought about an abortion?“ Jara asked earning a nod from Kagami.

„I don‘t want to do that. I don‘t want an innocent being to pay with life for my mistakes. I just am afraid of how Adrien is going to react,“

„Why should he react negatively?“ Jara asked Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders looking down at her feet.

„He was annoyed the other day that he would waste time at the community work for nothing and he would not like it if something else caused him that break again“

„The best thing is to talk with him. Talk with him from your heart or just write him a note and after that, you two can chat about it. You will feel a little relieved if you got that worry out of your head,“

„When Adrien and I are alone. I tell him that,“

„Good and do it,“ Jara warned. „Out of all the guys from my friend‘s list he‘s the kindest person I know. The only reason, he would understandably get unhappy, would be if the child wasn‘t his“

„Yes, but that‘s not the case“ Kagami stated earning a nod from the blonde.

„I know,“ Jara answered, then looked out from the window along with Kagami seeing the punished citizens leave the park of the Trocadero and along with them came Adrien Agreste, which waved at Kagami and Jara and got into the car next to his bodyguard, which was driving.

„Hey guys“ Adrien greeted. „Why didn‘t Jin come this time?“

„Chickenpox“ Rory and Ettore answered in chorus, making Adrien sad.

„Oh no, that‘s awful“ Adrien pointed out.

„Jin has a very attentive family Adrien, just like you, right?“ Jara said winking at Kagami, which didn‘t pay attention to the woman, cause she was gazing at the front, where her boyfriend and the driver sat.

„You‘re really okay with Raiden coming over tonight?“ The boyfriend asked earning a nod from the girlfriend.

„Yes and if he misbehaves we just tell him to leave again“ Kagami answered earning a nod from the blonde, which looked back at the front.

„Do it tonight“ Jara mentioned earning a nod from the Japanese woman, then gazed in front at the street to see the bodyguard leave the place with the coupé.


	23. On fire

**Chapter 23**

In the evening Kagami sat on the couch in her boyfriend‘s bedroom watching along with Hope an animation movie on TV with anthropomorphic wolves having a party together.

„I can‘t sympathize with this movie in someway“ Kagami mentioned. „I don‘t know, why,“

„Don‘t you find Bella looks pretty?“ Hope asked gazing up at the blue-haired woman. „She could be you as a she-wolf“ 

„Nah, I‘m better off as Ryuko“ Kagami mentioned making the kid giggle.

„You‘re weird. Adrien sure likes“ Hope mentioned making the adult snort at the thought of her boyfriend watching the movie.

„Maybe he‘s okay with it?“ Kagami said and from the bathroom, Adrien walked out heading towards the girls and sat down on the couch next to his sister.

„Did I miss something?“ Adrien asked.

„He likes the movie“ Hope pointed out, then Adrien grabbed the girl and moved closer to his girlfriend and sat the kid on his lap.

„The animation is not bad, except they look more like humans in wolves bodies or so. But if Hope likes it, we can‘t do anything about“

„At least it doesn‘t teach her any bad lessons,“

„I agree“ Adrien answered, then Hope pointed out at a male voice and looked up at her brother.

„And that‘s you,“

„Oh you‘re right, we totally are alike“ Adrien answered holding his arms up showing his small muscles making Hope laugh. Kagami smiled at Adrien‘s comment, the looked at the entrance of the bedroom the door got open and Maria came in followed by the invited visitor Raiden Soto, which widened his eyes in shock at the size of the bedroom.

„I‘ve accompanied Mr. Soto in here if that‘s okay“ Maria announced earning a nod from Kagami.

„Thank you, Maria“ Kagami thanked watching the woman leave and Raiden looked up at the room to see the climbing wall inside Adrien‘s room.

„Do you like climbing?“ Adrien asked getting up from the couch to receive the man.

„Climbing isn‘t really my thing“ Raiden answered inspecting the room of the blonde. „Are those all your video games?“ Raiden asked looking at the second floor the shelves with the number of games in it.

„Yes and movie, series, anime“ Adrien answered. „And on the other side are books, comics, mangas, and school books,“

„And you‘re through all of them?“ Raiden asked making Adrien shake his head.

„Nope, also there are games I haven‘t played ever or don‘t even know I had them if someone talks about it“

„Woah“

„I also got there an arcade station and a dance pad“ Adrien mentioned walking towards them along with Raiden and Kagami.

„Hey your cousin likes dancing, doesn‘t she Kagami?“ Raiden asked earning a nod from the girl.

„She‘s been here once“ Kagami mentioned.

„It was a fun day. She spent half of the day there dancing with me while Kagami sat beside watching“ Adrien told earning a nod from his girlfriend. „Man she never gets tired“  
„I don‘t think she has one of those in her house in Japan“

„Yes, she said so“ Adrien added then looked at the door to the toilet. „And that‘s the bathroom and over there‘ my desk and the bed“

„You must have had one legendary childhood“ Raiden pointed out, then looked at a line crossing the top of the room, then looked at the end to see a triangle-shaped hold on the end of the line. „That isn‘t a zipline, isn‘t it?“

„Uh it is“ The blonde answered. „But it was boring for me, mostly since I could never have friends here only a few times my cousin Félix from England“

„Why not?“ Raiden asked. „Were people jealous of you or were you home-schooled?“

„I was home-schooled and during the summer vacation, my mother got kidnapped and…..I was recently added to the Françoise Dupont school and my dad warned me he didn‘t want to have me there. I wasn‘t happy about it, but our previous assistant, that was there for us convinced him to change his mind and I finally could go out to school,“

„Oh I didn‘t know your mother got kidnapped,“ Raiden mentioned. „Who was it?“

„Uh it‘s a…...very long and complicated story“ Adrien answered. „It was my cousin‘s father. He had some sick reasons to kidnap her, but after many months I…..the superheroes found out of her whereabouts and it was more complicated and….“

„Which superheroes are you talking about?“ Raiden asked. „I don‘t live as long as Kagami or you here, you know“

„Right sorry“ Adrien apologized. „Years ago people suddenly started to transform into a sort of supervillain from having felt a negative emotion and the person responsible for this was Hawk Moth. He owned a miraculous, which could help him transform people into superheroes, or this case – supervillains and with that he wanted to obtain the most powerful miraculouses in the universe, the ones of….“

„Uh what are miraculouses?“ Raiden asked.

„Well, they are some sort of magical jewelry you wear to turn into a superhero“ Adrien answered, then he felt something sting on the side of his back. „Ouch!“

„You‘re okay?“

„I‘m fine“ Adrien answered to the man, which wasn‘t really convinced about the answer but shrugged his shoulders.

„And what powers do they have?“

„Well…..I don‘t really know it. There were more superheroes over the city. „There was Ladybug, Cat Noir, Ryuko, Miss Vixen, Super Nathan, Viperi….“

„Okay, I just wanted to know the first part, to be able to follow, sorry“

„It‘s okay….so uhm Hawk Moth used his miraculous to sense the people‘s feelings and when he spotted somewhere someone, who was angry, sad or just feeling negative because of something or someone Hawk Moth sends an akuma, that‘s a butterfly, that somehow helped Hawk Moth control the villains and be able to speak to them. This happened for months until the superheroes found out, where Hawk Moth was hidden and why he was doing all this,“

„Was he a known person?“ Raiden asked, then Adrien looked down at the ground and nodded. „Did you know him personally?“

„It was his dad“ Kagami answered in Adrien‘s place. „He did all these mean things just to bring Adrien‘s mother back,“

„He got carried away with all that, that he forgot about me, he never realized he was hurting me or my friends. Now after the whole city knows about what he‘s done, no one trusted him ever again and he saw it too and tried to become a better person, after everything he did. Some accepted him, others not and some won‘t ever do it again“

„Woah…..your dad doesn‘t look like he would do those kinds of things“ Raiden admitted, watching Kagami pat her boyfriend on the shoulder to comfort him.

„And have you two ever been turned into supervillains?“

„I‘ve been turned four times into a supervillain“ Kagami answered. „Adrien I think only one time“

„Yes on the day I knew my father‘s real identity“ Adrien answered.

„And what about you, Kagami?“

„I don‘t remember the first time, the second time I had a rough day and got annoyed as it kept getting worse, the third time another supervillain could help Hawk Moth turn several people into villains at once and the fourth time, was because of his fangirls“

„Oh and when Marc got akumatized we were under his influence acting very strange“ Adrien added. „And with Rose too, Chloé, Chloé‘s butler....“

„Yeah“

„That sounds really insane“ Raiden confessed a little tensed about their stories. „But all you did during the time, do you still remember it?“

„During that time we don‘t remember anything and many other victims have said the same“ Adrien mentioned. „Before most of them know, what could have caused us the negative aura go over us“

„Wow“

„There are lots of information about it on the internet blog named the ladyblog. It‘s partnered with other superhero-themed blogs from the Parisians and you can check out all the details, the missed news and so on“

„In case you‘re interested“ Kagami added. „There is no chance now, that Hawk Moth or someone else goes repeat the same thing again,“

„Thank god, that that‘s over“

„Yeah“ Adrien agreed.

„I didn‘t cause you now some mean thoughts now, because of all that happened?“ Raiden asked looking at Adrien, which shrugged his shoulders.

„No, it‘s just I haven‘t thought about it for years and apparently you bring this back and….the day I found out he was doing all this…..it was frustrating“

„Yeah I believe you…..how can I make you forget this?“

„Just lets us all do something together“ Adrien suggested. „It doesn‘t matter, what“

„Could playing foosball help a bit?“ Raiden suggested earning a nod from Adrien.

„Sure, it helps“ Adrien answered and walked along with Raiden to the foosball table, then they looked at Kagami, which looked at Hope, which lied on the couch almost falling asleep, then Kagami moved the girl on the shoulder waking her up.

„Do you want to go to bed?“ Kagami asked, then the girl sat up and shook her head.

„I‘m not tired yet“ The young girl answered.

„Hey Kagami, join us“ Raiden called. „I want to see, if Adrien can manage two people by himself“

„Can I play?“ Hope asked the blue-haired woman.

„If they‘re okay with it“ Kagami answered looking at the men.

„She can be on my side“ Adrien answered. „Then it will be France against Japan“

„Okay, but don‘t be harsh if you two lose“ Kagami warned making Adrien chuckle.

„Don‘t worry, I will“ Adrien assured, then we went into his bathroom to take Hope‘s step to climb on it and placed it in the middle, so Hope could use the figures in the middle and Adrien took the defensive figures.

„Are we going up to ten?“ Raiden asked earning a nod from Adrien. „Okay, “ He said taking the ball out of the hole, which was connected with the goal from his side and threw the ball into the field and started to fight towards the young Agreste, which tried to hit the ball with her figures.

„Try to hit the goal, Hope you can do it“ Adrien cheered for his young sister, which tried but was blocked by Kagami, which took the defensive lead for the Japanese team.

  
  


  
  


The Kurtzberg‘s sat together at the dinner table along with Rose and her girlfriend Juleka eating fondue, what Lila had got interested into before.

„How is your baby doing?“ Rose asked gazing at the brunette dunking her bread into the melted cheese.

„He or she is doing fine“ Lila answered. „Our next appointment is next month“

„Will you be able to know the gender then?“ Juleka asked.

„I think that will be in this appointment so far I know“ Lila answered. „I will inform you about it“

„Cool, but won‘t you do a gender-reveal party?“

„I‘m still thinking about it“ Lila answered. „I have a few ideas, but I need to know in the end if everyone can come“

„What are the ideas?“ Nathaniel asked.

„You can‘t know the surprise too. You will know it on the same day as the others“

„But I‘m the dad, that ain‘t fair“ Nathaniel complained.

„Don‘t worry Nath, it‘s like waiting for a new episode of a show you like. It‘s greater if you see it on that specific day than being spoiled with details“ Rose explained the redhead, which nodded at the friend.

„Well saying it that way, it makes sense“ Nathaniel responded.

„You know after these nine months are over, you will be happy to have your little bundle of joy in your arms…..and I want to be the first after you two to hold it, if possible“

„Yes and Lila mostly. I‘m shocked at how quickly the mood changes at some random moments“

„Luka told a lot of times about Marinette“ Juleka mentioned sticking her fork into the cheese along with Nathaniel afterward Nathaniel took out his piece of bread and it felt down into the cheese causing Lila to laugh.

„Oh baby your bread just fell into the cheese!“

„Ahahaha yes“ Nathaniel agreed a little bewildered on how he should act at the moment. „I try to pick it out“

„How does your mom feel knowing she‘s going to be a grandmother?“ Rose asked the redhead.

„I think good“ Nathaniel answered. „The only thing she told me was, that she was happy that Lila got pregnant“

„My parents are okay with it. They‘re just kind of confused, cause they missed half of my childhood and now apparently I‘m founding my own family and…..it‘s just a little strange“ Explained the brunette taking with her fork out the piece of bread to eat it.

„My mom is very excited“ Juleka mentioned. „Last night Luka took her to his parents-in-law for dinner and Luka showed along with Marinette the long names list with boy names,“

„Nathy had also some ideas today and I liked some of the names“

„Easier it will be for us to look for names when we finally know its gender“ Nathaniel added. „We didn‘t make a list yet, but maybe we should make one just in case“

„I agree“ Lila answered.

„I won‘t be harder as giving a save file on the video games a name“

„Don‘t you put your name on it?“ Lila asked confused about Nathaniel‘s confession.

„Yes, but usually my name is too long for the file,“

„What about using your short cut?“

„That‘s what I did afterward. At least it worked in the end“

„Good“ Rose responded. „Have you heard anything new from Ivan and Myléne?“

„Well, I already know her baby‘s gender“ Lila pointed out. „I won‘t say it, you have to hear it from them“

„Luka already told me“ Juleka mentioned, then a smartphone started to play a rock song and all glanced at Juleka noticing, that the song played from hers. Juleka took out her smartphone and attended it. „Hey Luka…….yes they‘re here…...uhm okay I tell them, see you later“ Juleka placed her smartphone back and looked at the others. „There‘s a fire at the Grand Paris, he asked if we could roll out for help“

„Okay, I go“ Nathaniel offered getting up, followed by Rose.

„Me too“ Rose added getting up.

„Are you sure, you don‘t need a third person?“ Lila asked making Nathaniel shake his head.

„You can‘t go out and help us while you‘re pregnant,“

„What if Juleka uses the fox miraculous on Lila‘s place?“ The French woman suggested, making the redhead shrug his shoulders.

„She could“ Lila mentioned. „The only thing I need to tell her is just how she has to use her illusions and that‘s it“

„Okay“ Juleka answered getting up from the chair to see Lila take off her necklace to put it around her friend‘s neck. „Trixx, take good care of Juleka, “ Lila said earning a nod from her kwami.

„Your wish is my command“ Trixx answered saluting at her miraculous holder, then Nathaniel and Rose smirked at each other as they were prepared to leave the place.

  
  


  
  


After their visitor had left Kagami stood at the large windows of her boyfriend‘s bedroom gazing at houses around them. While she stood there, she had her right hand over her belly slowly caressing herself feeling more soother about it. At the bathroom Adrien stood next to Hope watching brushing her tooth, then she looked up at her brother which nodded and the girl put her toothbrush back into her cup and walked out of the bathroom followed by the blonde, which followed his sibling, then noticed Kagami standing in front of the windows with her arm placed over her belly. Adrien moved towards his girlfriend and hugged her from behind placing his right hand next to Kagami‘s starting to pet it gently as he was on it he leaned his face next to hers causing her to blush at his tenderness toward her.

„Does it make you feel better?“ Adrien asked quiet earning a hum from the woman as a yes. „This means that thing every girl hates is coming, right?“ Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders. „You often do that, because it helps you to soothe your pain,“

„You know a lot, Mr,“

„We‘ve been living under the same roof for almost four years. I know you like the back of my hand“ Hinted Adrien earning a nod from Kagami, which placed her hands over the one hand of her boyfriend followed by the blonde giving her a peck on the side of her forehead.

„Adrien, can I ask you something?“ Kagami asked looking up at the emerald eyes of the Frenchman. „Eh what do you think about having kids…..you know, our own“

„From our own flesh and blood?“

„Uh hum,“ Answered Kagami. „Could you…..imagine us two having a baby together?“

„To be honest“ Adrien began. „I would love it“ Adrien answered.

„For real?“ Kagami asked surprised at his response.

„Yes“ Replied the boyfriend. „Well, it is funny that our friends are all at the moment going through the pregnancy thing together. Lila, Marinette, Chloé and Mylène. Then there‘s Jin‘s wife, Mr. D‘Argencourt‘s niece, Laura and Zeynep from our previous fencing class…..oh and I forgot about Ulrich Star too“

„Yes, but what do you think about…..me being pregnant at this exact moment?“ Kagami asked.

„I believe you this is hard to see all our girl friends pregnant and trust me, It‘s better if we take this topic to the end of our school days and that‘s only two little years. Time will pass fast,“

„I….that‘s not what I‘m talking about Adri“ Kagami mentioned.

„What else could it be?“ Adrien asked listening to a quiet sound sounding like a facepalm. „Did I say something wrong?“ Adrien asked making Kagami shake her head.

„Look I should have told you that a long while before, but…...“ Kagami said, then something crashed towards the wall under their window and the two looked from the window to spot there a fox-theme superheroine afterward a bee-themed superheroine appear and the couple looked at the yellow-dressed heroine, which was Honey Bee, the alter ego of Rose Lavillant. Adrien opened the window and shrieked as the vixen-superheroine placed her hands on the open window and looked up at the blonde.

„Hey“ Juleka greeted making Adrien furrow his eyebrows as he recognized her voice.

„Juleka?“

„She‘s a Firefox now…..we need help Adrien, there‘s a fire at the Grand Paris hotel and we could need another helping hand. Viperion and Super Nathan are already helping“ Honey Bee explained earning a nod from Adrien.

„Okay, I will help“ Adrien answered then his kwami appeared with a piece of red-colored cheese, which he devoured down in one go. „Fire Plagg!“

„Should I go with you?“ Kagami asked watching her boyfriend transform into the dark-dressed superhero Cat Noir with dark-gray tear-like pieces of vinyl around his legs and smaller ones around his arms up to his elbows.

„It‘s alright, stay here with Hope. If we need help we call you“ Cat Noir suggested the blue-haired woman, which nodded. „I have to go,“ The blonde kissed her shortly on the lips, then jumped out off the window bouncing with the help of his staff at the next roof of the building, then he jumped at the top of his mansion and noticed the smoke coming out from a part of the hotel and flames burning parts of the building.

„We take you“ Honey Bee announced grabbing the man by the pocket of his baton and carried him in the air heading to the burning building together with her girlfriend arriving the building and the three flew down near the streets getting closer to the building to avoid the toxic smoke coming from the house.

„Woah“ Cat Noir shrieked as he saw the size of the flames on the side of the hotel.

„Viperion and Super Nathan must be in there already. They also took the power-up,“ Honey Bee mentioned. „I just don‘t know, if this power-up does anything more, than protecting us from the smoke“ Honey Bee said checking out her outfits seeing the flame-like paint on her wrist. „I barely see yours or Juleka‘s style.

„Being protected from the fire and the heat is the most important part“ Cat Noir stated taking his staff to call one of the superheroes. „And I think I can use this tool for helping someone breathe“

„No service?“ Cat Noir asked confused. „What the hell?“

„Okay, let‘s just do, what we can do“ Honey Bee declared. „Just head to the flames and try to help people out of it,“ The blonde suggested earning a nod from the two friends and they took off, followed by Firefox taking Cat Noir with her and she dropped him at the emergency stairs and Cat Noir noticed the glass-protected door to the building still intact and Cat Noir used his fist and smashed with it on the glass, then he whined in pain as it didn‘t work, then he stepped back and took his baton and ran towards the glass causing it to get a tear all across the window. Cat Noir used the baton and hit a few times causing it to break, then he jumped through the broken window and he looked around at the smoke to see nothing but dark smoke. Cat Noir looked at the floor to see it had a small space, where he could see a little bit of something and he went down on his four like a pet and looked across the hall to encounter on the other middle of the corridor Viperion on his knees instructing a businessman, which crawled out of the room while holding a tissue in front of his mouth.

Cat Noir walked on his arms and legs close to the friend, then when Viperion was about to get up he noticed the blonde appear and held his fist out for the friend to hit on him.

„The infrared-like visor is really helpful. I‘m able to see in every room if there‘s someone“

„What vision?“ Cat Noir asked, then Viperion snapped with his fingers and Cat Noir widened his eyes as he suddenly saw the whole place in a dark blue color and far away on the end of the corridor on the left side was a person marked in red and yellow color moving, then Cat Noir nodded. „There is someone in the last room“

„Good, go take the man I saved out of here and close the safety door right there“ Viperion pointed out earning a nod from the cat-themed superhero and he ran forwards, then unlocked the doors and closed it behind him and moved forward to the escaping man and gave him his baton. „Put it in your mouth, it helps you breathing“ Cat Noir explained watching the man put it on his mouth, then Cat Noir grabbed the man and ran at the end of the hotel and opened on the end the door to the emergency stairs and dropped the man there, afterward he opened the door to catch there a woman with a suitcase in panic, and as she saw Cat Noir she embraced the man in relief.

„Thank you, Cat Noir!“

„No problem, move right ahead to the emergency stairs here, and just for the next time, forget your personal stuff. They‘re replaceable. Your life not“

„Thank you, Cat“ The woman said running out of the stairs, then she ran them down and Cat jumped from the side of the stairs down at the next level to catch the door open to see Viperion in there, then Cat Noir jumped another level down and entered into the building and looked with the infrared vision how many people were there and spotted three in one room near to the windows of the building. Cat Noir followed the red waves on his visor getting closer and closer to the room, then he noted, that two doors ahead of him was the closed emergency door and that it would be risky to help the guests to get there. Cat entered to the other part of the hotel and opened the door of the next hotel room and ran towards the window and climbed out to spot on the other window a child sitting on the window with his father holding him on the arms looking down at the ground, where three pedestrians held out a large bed sheet and Cat Noir looked back at the child, which was afraid to jump.

„Mister, I‘m here to help!“ Cat Noir announced watching the two gaze at him.

„Che cosa?“

„Uh….me aider….me help you down from bad fire“ Cat Noir tried to explain the Italian descendant people to understand, what he was doing there. Cat Noir moved himself down on the window if his hotel room and moved to the next window to get closer to the boy, then he reached out closer to the child‘s window and extended out his baton down to the ground, then he held out his hand at the boy to grab it. The father carefully reached his son to the superhero, which held him tight on his body and the kid embraced him around his head and Cat Noir slid down the pole followed by the child cheering about the amusement he had from the rescue.

„There you go, “ Cat Noir said, then the man helped his wife grab herself on the baton, then the man comforted her before he let her slide down at the ground. Cat Noir held his baton while the woman went down his staff and he gently gave her his hand for her to make sure everything was great, then she was hugged by the mother and Cat Noir looked back at the man trying to get on the staff carefully and went it down earning applause from his son.

„Excellent“ Cat Noir complimented, then the man gave Cat Noir his hand to shake.

„Grazie Mille“ He said and gave the blonde a kiss on his cheek, making him wide his eyes in confusion.

„Guet, dass eu nüt passiert isch,“ A elder woman said, which had helped the other pedestrians holding the sheet and hugged the family.

„Grüess Gott, Heidi“ The man said making Cat Noir furrow his eyebrows at not being able to understand the language.

„What kind of German is that? Cat Noir whispered to himself, then from above appeared Super Nathan with from up the room landing on his feet next to the Frenchman.

„Only the first floor and the ground floor needs to be controlled“ The purple-skinned man mentioned earning a nod from the blonde. „Rose and Juleka have taken the first floor“

„Okay, let‘s head to the back“ Cat Noir mentioned running along with Super Nathan to the back. „Did you understand, what they were saying?“

„More or less. They‘re not speaking German, by the way, it‘s the Swiss-German dialect“

„Okay sounds weird“

„Eh I think it depends on places. Germany also has one or two sounding strange to me“ Super Nathan said, then the two arrived at the back and Super Nathan erased the door away and the two entered into the meeting room, which was empty and both used the infrared vision to see for more people, then Cat Noir ran off and Super Nathan watched him which encountered on the kitchen side a person lying on the ground.

„I go to the other side!“ Super Nathan warned running towards the other direction and Cat Noir crashed into the kitchen to encounter smoke covering all the area, then Cat Noir got down on the floor to see a tan-skinned woman lying on the ground and Cat Noir recognized the woman as Alya‘s mother.

„Mrs. Césaire!“ Cat Noir called and ran towards her to pick her up, then ran out of the building from where he came from and raced to the front, where he encountered paramedics checking out on people, then encountered Alya standing together with her father and Nino there and Alya screamed as she saw her mother.

„Mom!“ Alya yelled and two paramedics heard her and saw Cat Noir come along with the woman and they prepared a patient reclining and Cat Noir lied her down on the bed and the Césaire‘s came along the woman along with Nino.

„She‘s opening her eyes“ Nino pointed out.

„We will take care of her, “ The female paramedic said earning a nod from the daughter.

„I will go with your mother, Nino please bring her home, “ Mr. Césaire told the two young adults.

„Sure Sir“ Nino answered watching the father of his girlfriend enter into the ambulance and Alya hugged the boyfriend, which patted her back.

„Your mother will be fine, believe me, “ Cat Noir assured patting the friend on the shoulder then the door of the superheroes appeared at the exit of the hotel and helped three more guests out of the hotel followed by Kim Chien Le, which was wrapped in a bathing towel. „Well, that was a bad timing for a bath, “ The blonde said, then saw the friend reunite himself with Chloé and her father.

„Can you draw a firetruck with water?“ Cat Noir asked the redhead superhero.

„I could draw one…..or just a hosepipe and attach it to the hydrant“ Super Nathan suggested earning a nod from the blonde then Super Nathan used his tablet to draw the pipe, then Cat Noir installed the first part on the hydrant and watched Super Nathan continue to draw the rest of it afterward he assisted the friend to use the pipe to help the firefighters to extinguish the flames.


	24. Similarities

**Chapter 24**

Around midnight Cat Noir entered through the open window of the bathroom from his room and he got out of there heading to his bed, where he spotted Kagami sleeping and his little sibling lied next to her resting too, then the blonde lied down next to the girls, then destransformed back into the civilian form and groaned, waking the little girl up, which saw the brother and embraced the adult making him smile and pull her into his chest.

„Hey little lady“ Adrien greeted caressing his sister on the back. „Shouldn‘t you be sleeping in your own bed?“ 

„I wanted to see, if you would come back safe“ Hope responded as her brother lied her back between him and his girlfriend.

„We superheroes will always help each other. There‘s no way someone will take us down“ The blonde assured giving the girl a peck on the forehead. „Come go back to your room, your big bro is very tired,“ The brother noticed, then Hope lied back on the bed on the same spot as before.

„But Kagami allowed me“ Hope countered earning a nod from the blonde, which lied down on the bed nodding at the girl, which smiled at the man and closed her eyes. Adrien smiled a little at seeing the girl then he heard something land on their bedcovers and he looked down to see the kitten Shadow walk over the covers and lie himself down between the space of his and Kagami‘s legs. Adrien shrugged his shoulders and took one last look on his sister before he lied down to sleep.

„Goodnight“ Adrien wished the girl.

  
  


  
  


On the other side of Paris, Nathaniel walked up the stairs entering into the bedroom, where his wife Lila lied. Nathaniel sat down on the bed next to her, then began to pull out his shirt, while yawning afterward he dropped his shirt on the top of the bedcover, then Lila moved in the interior of it and opened her eyes to see her husband there.

„Nathy“ Lila spoke passing her index finger across his spine making him shiver, then he looked down at his wife to see her smile.

„Hi pumpkin“ Nathaniel greeted. „You‘re not asleep yet?“

„I got thirsty Nathaniel“ Lila mentioned making Nathaniel chuckle.

„Want some water?“ Nathaniel asked making Lila shake her head. „What do you wish?“

„A milkshake“ Lila answered. „A big one“

„aoy vey,“ Nathaniel wailed and got up from his bed to pick up his smartphone. „You know I have to make this right now“

„I‘ll be waiting, “ Lila said sitting up on the bed earning a nod from Nathaniel.

„Well, it says the recipe is easy so I say…..maybe in ten…..fifteen minutes I‘m done“ Nathaniel mentioned. „Uh have we got strawberries?“ Nathaniel asked.

„UH I think not“ Lila answered making Nathaniel sigh.

„Welp looks like I have to get them first, “ Nathaniel said picking up his shirt again. „Now that I‘m going to the 24h store, is there anything we need, or you?“

„If there are sweet potatoes, those would be appreciated. I heard it‘s healthy to eat it during pregnancy“

„I see if there is some“ Nathaniel said picking up his wallet, that lied on the commode of their bedroom. „I will have a quick stop down at the kitchen for Karaa to charge her energies“

„Sure baby“ Lila answered watching her husband leave followed by his kwami, that flew behind his head.

  
  


  
  


On the next morning Adrien along with Fernando picked together with a pitchfork mown grass into a wheelbarrow, they were sharing together. Adrien stomped with his fork on the grass over the wheelbarrow to give it more space, then Fernando dropped a bunch of mown over the wheelbarrow, then stung his pitchfork on the earth to grab the vehicle and along with Adrien, the two walked across the field back to a farm, where a police officer stood watching the female farmer bring out from her house a freshly baked bread to place it on a table which had knives and a few sorts of butter and marmalade shared over the table.

„Are they self-made?“ The officer asked earning a nod from the woman.

„Yes, they are“ The woman answered. „The marmalade is made by my kids. The butter is from my farm“

„Nice“ The officer mentioned, then saw a few of the group arrive to sit down on the table. „Go ahead boys and girls, farmer Juni‘s house-made bread and butter awaits you“

„Mmh it smells tasty“ A man complimented making the woman smile seeing a man starting to cut down a slice of the bread, then he continued and shared it with the people around his table.

„Hey Nando, Adrien, take a seat next to me“ Kim offered, then the two sat down next to the raven-haired man and the two picked up their slice of bread to put butter on it.

„How are you doing?“ Adrien asked his old classmate. „I‘ve heard about the fire at the Grand Paris“

„Fine“ Kim answered. „We overnighted at another hotel, which Chloé‘s mom owns too. But it‘s tragic, what happened.

„How did it come to the fire?“

„I don‘t know it exactly“ Kim answered. „I heard it had something to do with the kitchen having gas stoves instead of induction cookers“

„Okay, I didn‘t know that“ Adrien answered, then noticed on the other side of the table Raiden putting his airpods on then pressed on the home button of his smartphone to look for something. „I wonder if he heard anything about yesterday“

„I think he doesn‘t know anyone from there“ Kim pointed out earning a nod from the blonde.

  
  


Raiden was on the superhero blog, which was founded by the former high school student Alix Kubdel passing through several unopened video clips of the superheroes, then he opened one, where he saw on the cover the two superheroes Miss Vixen and Ryuko on a mother‘s day even from one year ago. Raiden pressed on the play symbol to open the video to see the heroines being interviewed by the journalist.

„ _River Langerak here life at the champs de mars, where many of the mothers were invited by their kids to participate on this special tournament sponsored by Gabriel, Wayhem, Mikado Catering, D‘Argencourt academy and other famous sponsors to make this day special for the moms and for their childre_ _n“ The brunette journalist proclaimed on the shot, then looked back behind her, where the two superheroines Miss Vixen and Ryuko stood waiting for their turn on the microphone. „Miss Vixen, what do you think about this occasion specifically made for the kids and their mothers?“_

„ _It‘s a sweet idea, River“ Miss Vixen answered while Ryuko nodded._

„ _Despite this being for kids only, would you two like to see this also for adults and above?“_

„ _Yeah, I would find lit, if even the adults or any other people for that matter could also when possible enjoy this day here. But I think for the other‘s that won‘t be important as long as they‘re with their mother together“_

„ _Do you agree Ryuko?“ River asked earning a nod from the blue-haired superheroine._

„ _I do“_ _Ryuko answered. „But you should never just show your love or admiration for your parents on specific days. You should do it always, cause you won‘t always know, what happens the next day“ Ryuko recited earning a nod from the journalist._

„ _Very wise words, Ryuko“_

  
  


„This Ryuko looks familiar to me“ Raiden mumbled holding his hand under his chin, then swiped to the next video, which was older and on the clip was Super Nathan together with Viperion and Honey Bee.

„ _It‘s the 56th time you supers had to deal with Mr. Pigeon. How does it feel for you to defeat the same villain over and over again?“_ _Mrs. Langerak asked holding the microphone at the three superheroes, then Viperion chuckled along with Super Nathan about the question._

„ _Well...I really don‘t know, what to answer“_ _Viperion confessed. „It_ _has usually been the same routine with him“_

Raiden fast-forwarded the video to the end of it, then looked again around the blog for other videos finding another one with Ryuko, Cat Noir and Viperion. Raiden pressed on the play button to show Cat Noir standing by the stairs of a building along with a short woman with black hair, next to a boy with the same hair color.

„ _His akumatization made me think of my third time“_ _Ryuko spoke standing in front of Cat Noir along with Viperion, then a male journalist interrupted the two superheroes with questions for the news._

„ _Viperion, Ryuko a short reportage of this case, may I?“ The man asked earning a nod from the two._

„ _Dägé‘s mainly motivation was to protect his best friend from people in real life, that could hurt her feelings in anyways like a heartbreak, friendships, or even familiar cases._ _To our luck, his best friend managed to talk with him about it and we took care of the akuma right after it“_ _Viperion explained the man._

„ _A_ _ccording to eye-witnesses he had gotten akumatized, because someone broke the girl friends heart?“_

„ _D_ _i_ _d you catch it?“ Viperion asked earning a nod from Ryuko._

„ _He was seen_ _phoning with her on the park and during the call he seemed very depressed until an akuma came and turned him into a supervillain“_ _Ryuko answered then behind her Cat Noir tapped on her shoulder and pointed down at the raven-haired boy having his forehead leaned on the girl‘s whispering something in their language, making Ryuko smile._

„ _Very interesting, how normal does it seem, when after an akumatization the one or other person realized the other person‘s feelings for one?“ T_ _he man asked making Cat Noir shrug his shoulders._

„ _I h_ _aven‘t paid attention to those details, but as long as I‘m around I caught this for about five times“ Cat Noir answered_ _gazing at Ryuko, which winked at him._

Raiden widened his eyes at listening to Cat Noir‘s voice, then rolled them at Adrien, which was on the other end of the table, and removed one of the earplugs to listen to Adrien talking.

„They had this list of people that should be hated for having a different opinion. I left the group because it turned out into something no one seems to see it“ Adrien spoke to the man in front of him and Raiden pulled the line on his phone back to start the part of Cat Noir again.

„ _I h_ _aven‘t paid attention to those details, but as long as I‘m around I caught this for about five times“ Cat Noir answered_ _gazing at Ryuko, which winked at him._

„Major of those users are just superficial jerks. No one pays so many attention to details no one cares about“

„ _I h_ _aven‘t paid attention to those details, but as long as I‘m around I caught this for about five times“_

„Just get out of there as soon as you can‘t and block them“

„ _I h_ _aven‘t paid attention to those details, but as long as I‘m around I caught this for about five times“_

„I‘ve done this a lot, makes everything better“ Adrien assured and Raiden listened another time to the voice of Cat Noir and shook his head.

„This must be a coincidence“ Raiden mumbled. „I don‘t think they look that alike“ Raiden hold his phone next to Adrien‘s head to check the details noticing from his chin up to the nose it was just like Adrien‘s and he thought about Adrien telling him the number of information of the miraculouses. „But he was able to tell a lot about the superheroes and…..“ Raiden opened the Facestargram app and typed down Kagami‘s full name landing on a list filled with many persons with the same name and he clicked the first profile, which had shown her to be in the French capital living and as he opened it he saw, that it was the Kagami Tsurugi he wanted to look for and he opened her profile picture, where she was leaning towards a wall in her fencing suit and held her saber with the point down at the ground looking up at the sky. Raiden zoomed into the picture and screenshotted it, then switched back to the video to zoom into Ryuko‘s face to picture it. Afterward, he entered into the gallery and opened the picture of Ryuko, then added Kagami‘s to it and expanded it to compare them and shrieked at the resemblances of the blue-haired persons. „That‘s impossible“ Raiden murmured quietly observing Adrien laugh at one of his friend‘s comments.

„That‘s just pointless“ Adrien stated making Kim and Fernando laugh.

Raiden kept his eyes on Adrien, then next to him a teenager offered him, honey, then he shrieked at her offer, but took it and used it to spread it over his slice of bread glancing back at the blonde, which picked up a glass filled with dark coffee and Kim had poured out into his cup milk from the vase. 


	25. End of the week

**Chapter 25**

In the morning Lila Kurtzberg stood in the bathroom brushing her tooth in front of the mirror with a neutral facial expression. From the corridor, which was connected with the bathroom Nathaniel appeared still wearing his boxers from sleeping and passed by Lila and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

„Good Morning Lila“ Nathaniel greeted the woman and grabbed another cup to take out a blue brush and poured water from the tap on it, afterward he put toothpaste on it to start brushing his teeth and at that moment Lila was done and rinsed her mouth, then cleaned her brush and cup before putting it back.

„Could you sleep well?“ Lila asked earning a nod from the husband. „I‘m sorry that you had to go out of the house in the night, just because we didn‘t have any strawberries“

„It‘s alright“ Nathaniel mumbled as he was brushing his teeth. „Today I‘m off, so there‘s no problem“

Nathaniel passed his mouth with water as he was foam from the paste over his lips, then continued to brush while Lila pulled her shirt up to see her belly, which was a little bigger than last time and she got up on the scale in their bathroom to see the weight and she shrieked as she saw how much weight she had right now.

Nathaniel spit out water from his mouth, then heard Lila sobbing and looked back at her to see her standing on the scale and approached her to see the weight.

„You‘re okay?“ Nathaniel asked watching Lila shake her head.

„Did you see how much weight I gained?“ Lila asked horrified by the number.

„Pumpkin, that‘s normal. You‘ve got our baby in there and he‘s growing with the help of food you‘ve additionally taken to you. The reason you look a little…...blown up there is because the baby is growing and he needs to to be healthy“

„But I look horrendous. I look like a hippo“

„No, you don‘t. You look perfect Lila, just as always,“ Nathaniel cheered the woman up embracing her from behind. „You‘re just…..having mean thoughts in your head. Just like I have it with becoming a dad“

„You‘re just saying that, because you have to“ Lila countered making the redhead shake his head.

„No, I don‘t have to say it. I say it because it‘s the truth“ Nathaniel explained. „I could recite you a lot of words that suit your looks“

„Really?“

„Really, really“

„What for example?“ Lila asked making Nathaniel chuckle sheepishly.

„It would be a good time for me to write a book about it…...so….you‘re pretty, fancy…..attractive….elegant….wonderful…...kind…...your skin is…..nice…...Should I bring up more?“

„It‘s alright babe“ Lila mentioned seeing Nathaniel peck her on the neck, then she elbowed him away from her. „Hey keep your pants on, boy“

„They‘re on, Lila“ Nathaniel mentioned, then noticed down, that he had under his boxers a bulge formed and he was close to Lila‘s butt like that and blushed embarrassed as he figured out, what she actually meant. „Just because this happened it does mean I want to do it. You‘re pregnant. I don‘t want to hurt you or the baby“  
„It‘s actually safe Nathy, you don‘t have to worry if you want to do it“

„Eh, I still prefer to not do it. At least in these few months“ Nathaniel pointed out. „I hope that‘s okay for you“  
„Sure no problem. If it makes you feel safer and better, I‘m okay with it“

„Thanks Lila“ Nathaniel answered, then Lila sat down on the side of the bathtub and watched Nathaniel wash his cup and brush for his next use and Lila looked out of the window to see several apartment buildings and looked up at her husband, which stored his things back.

„Are you interested in passing by Ivan and Myléne in the afternoon? Lila questioned making her husband shrug his shoulders.

„Aren‘t they going to visit Ivan‘s family today?“ Nathaniel asked making Lila shrug her shoulders unsure about the fact.

„Not that I know“ Lila replied. „Did Ivan say something?“

„No Luka did“ Nathaniel answered. „They had both practiced together in the garage together hours before I met him,“

„Alright, I call Myléne afterward. If they‘re gone, we can do something else“

„Should we take a walk again like last time?“ Nathaniel suggested. „I kind of grew attached to us two walking alone together. It‘s sort of peaceful and relaxing“  
„Why not. It‘s a great idea“ Lila agreed making the husband smile. A smartphone rang from another room of their house and the two glanced at each other and Lila walked out of the bathroom going to check the call. „It could be my mother“ Lila pointed out. „I‘m going to check it, “ Lila said earning a nod from the husband, which leaned his back on the bow of the entrance to wait for his wife to answer.

  
  


  
  


In the bedroom of Adrien Agreste, he sat along with Raiden on his couch gaming a racing game together.

„Oh shit, I almost had you“ Raiden complained as on the split-screen on the TV spelled on the top the word game over and under it said _Player 2 won._

„Can‘t believe you didn‘t know this short cut“ Adrien mentioned to the raven-haired man. „We‘re driving in Tokyo after all“

„You know the real-life Tokyo and the video game Tokyo don‘t look too 100% alike. A lot of places are missing there“

„Okay I need to admit the same about Paris with those highways and the sewers at the Notre Dame leading to the Louvre“ Adrien pointed out at the response of the gaming mate. „So we‘ve got now 6 to 4 wins. Do you want two more games or are you fine with the results?“

„I want to beat your ass man“ Raiden answered. „Or at least make it a tie“

„Okay….hey, what about we two race both alone, but backward?“ Adrien suggested making Raiden snort at the suggestion.

„That idea is ridiculous…..but I like it“

„It turns more challenging for both of us, hein?“ Adrien asked with a smirk.

„I‘m turning it more challenging. We both pick a golf cart“ Raiden suggested making Adrien laugh.

„That‘s the greatest yet awful idea…..I love it!“ Adrien agreed, then he picked up on the menu the Parisian city and pressed on race number 5, which was located on the highway all around Paris. „Alright, I‘ll take a red golf cart, “ Adrien said exchanging the white color to red, then pressed the X button on his controller and Raiden picked the same vehicle and added the dark blue color.

„Hehe good luck man“ Raiden wished making Adrien chuckle.

„Same to you“

  
  


At the entrance of the bedroom entered Kagami carrying her barrel bag and she walked into the room dropping the bag on Adrien‘s bag, then walked down at the two men to greet them.

„Hey guys“ Kagami spoke while they laughed, then they looked up at the blue-haired woman and smiled.

„Hey Kagami“ Both greeted at the same time, then she gazed at the TV to see the game load.

„How was your day at work?“ Adrien asked.

„The same as usual“ Kagami answered. „How about you two? I never have seen you two getting so well along“  
„Yeah“ Adrien agreed. „We really getting along pretty good“

„We just needed more time to get to know each other to get along,“ Raiden mentioned. „And I think that‘s what the problem was“

„Yes, besides you and Adrien already had this strange tension with each other since the first day you two saw each other in the match“ Kagami reminded the two men.

„Maybe it was because I won on that day“ Raiden hinted making Adrien frown.

„But you had cheated on that day,“ Adrien enunciated. „Even Kagami saw it“

„Yes I admit it, I did that and I know I didn‘t deserve it, but that‘s in the past and now you defeated me this time and I didn‘t even cheat. On that time you lost I was angry at your scenes and how all idolized you, that I needed to get you off my sight and took that one chance to trick you“

„Yes“ Adrien replied. „I feel like if you didn‘t defeat me on that point, we would probably have already gotten along with each other in the end….erm eventually“

„Who knows, but I‘m glad, that you two are now friends,“ The Japanese woman confessed placing her hands on the shoulder of the two men.

„We need to seal this bond with something, maybe a beer?“ Raiden suggested.

„We don‘t have beer, but any type of food or water“ Adrien suggested.

„Food would be fine“ Raiden answered.

„Do you know, what I have appetite on?“ Kagami asked making the two shrug the shoulders. „Nachos“

„Nachos?“ Adrien asked surprised.

„I really don‘t know it why I want to eat it so bad“ Kagami mentioned making Adrien chuckle softly.

„Well, I believe the kitchen chef can arrange it, “ Adrien said picking up his smartphone to call the chef inside their house.

„I‘m going to take a shower first, see you two later“ Kagami wished giving Adrien a short peck on his cheek and went to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

„I don‘t know her as someone very fond of food or is it because she hasn‘t eaten enough today?“

„Maybe she hasn‘t eaten a lot“ Adrien answered. „I‘ve noticed, that she seems to eat more than she usually did“

„Okay“

„Is that bad too?“ Adrien asked.

„No, I‘m just curious,“

„I don‘t know it, maybe she‘s stressed with the school, the work and all that“

„Yes maybe“ Raiden answered looking at the screen to see their cars standing on the road with the timer already counting. „Hey...I‘ve watched a few interviews of the superheroes and that one superhero…..Cat Noir I think was his name. It‘s kind of weird, but he kind of resembles you a lot“

„Oh…..yeah…..uh….I‘ve heard that a lot“ Adrien coughed at the sentence of the man. „I don‘t know, but many of my friends think that, but this must be a pure coincidence,“

„It‘s funny, cause your voice and his are quite alike“

„Yes, that‘s what my friends told me too, but I‘m not him like….I barely would have time to protect the city since I already have to go to school, work, study, sleep, eat and be around friends,“

„Sure, but I haven‘t seen Cat Noir or the others since my arrival here“

„Well since Hawk Moth and Le Paon got defeated, the heroes don‘t appear a lot during the day or the night, only…...sometimes….They were yesterday at the Grand Paris as you probably saw in the news“

„Yes, they were“ Raiden agreed watching Adrien look at the screen of the TV looking at the friend.

„Come, let‘s finish this race like we planned to“ Adrien suggested earning a nod from the raven-haired man and both pressed the square button to drive with their vehicles backward.

  
  


  
  


Lila and Nathaniel were at the house of Marinette‘s family sitting on the couch together with Marinette and her mother, which showed the younger couple with a pink-colored tablet a picture of a baby crib.

„This is my favorite blue shade of the bed“ Marinette mentioned. „Egyptian Blue“

„That‘s actually Persian Blue“ Nathaniel corrected the blue-haired woman, which frowned annoyed at Nathaniel‘s comment.

„How can you see the difference?“

„I‘ve been dealing with colors my whole life“ Nathaniel answered. „Sorry, I didn‘t mean to sound rude“

„Sorry, I didn‘t want to sound stupid,“ Marinette mentioned. „How is your pregnancy going Lila?“

„Fine“ Lila answered. „We have in a few weeks our next appointment and we might find out the gender of our baby“

„It would be great if you had a girl“ Marinette mentioned. „I and Myléne are at the moment the only ones with a boy“

„Who knows, maybe we‘re lucky“ Lila mentioned.

„Or we get a boy?“ Nathaniel mentioned. „Could happen“

„Yeah that too“

„I would be fine with a girl, I wouldn‘t have to explain to her anything about girl things and all. That‘s too complicated for me…..and I think for me or her it would be too awkward“

„Eh I think my father explaining me period and all that stuff would be weird too“

„I know, what you mean“ Marinette agreed.

„Your dad did you that?“ Nathaniel asked surprised.

„No, but he did weird things once as I pretended to be dating Cat Noir, so I wouldn‘t blow up my cover as Ladybug“

„Weird“ Nathaniel replied. „My mom just let the school take care of it. And Luka in some aspects,“

„That explains a lot Nathy“ Lila flirted with the husband, which shook his head.

„Nope that was me all by myself, okay?“

„Okay it‘s starting to get weird guys“ Marinette mentioned a little embarrassed, then the two nodded.

„Sure, uhm how‘s Alya doing?“ Lila asked. „I‘ve heard about her mother“

„She‘s fine and her mom is recuperating“ Marinette answered. „She‘s doing well at the university. Nino‘s still working at the radio and is alright too“

„Great“ Lila responded.

„I like listening to the songs Nino plays. At least it‘s not repetitive“ Nathaniel added earning a nod from the half-Chinese woman.

„He had suggested months ago to make more playlists and rearrange the order every time the songs get played. It started to bore him, every time listening to the start of the work Happy, which he felt made him and other people depressed,“ Marinette explained. „You know how annoying it is to listen to Baby at 4 am?“

„For me, that is any time of the day“ Nathaniel confessed making Lila laugh loud.

„Ahhahahahaha. That‘s so funny“  
„Yeah, I know“ Marinette agreed laughing just like Lila making Nathaniel tilt his head in confusion.

„The mood swings are so weird lately“ Nathaniel mentioned making Sabine shrug her arms.

„How are Adrien and his girlfriend doing?“ Sabine asked making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

„I don‘t know“ Nathaniel answered. „I think good“

„I saw Adrien yesterday at the farm with other people collecting the grass for the farmers. How long is he still going to do that?“ Marinette asked.

„I think three weeks?“ Lila answered. „The rest of the year isn‘t going well for them“

„Is there more going on with the two?“ Marinette asked interested about the comment of the brunette.

„Kagami wants to talk with Adrien about something, but she is afraid, how he will react“

„Is it that bad?“ Marinette asked making Lila shake her head.

„Not very bad, but let‘s just say…..bad timing“

„Is it possible, that she‘s pregnant?“ Marinette asked making Lila wide her eyes in surprise at her guess.

„How did you know?“ Lila asked the blue-haired woman.

„I‘ve got a card of Kagami‘s menstruation cycle and know exactly when she was going to make this mistake?“

„I can‘t believe it. You‘re insane Marinette. Even as an adult?“

„Ahahahaha“ Marinette began to laugh confusing Lila for a bit, then she groaned as she figured out she was just joking. „I‘m just kidding. I have no idea about anything, that was just a lucky guess“

„I actually believed this with the card cycle thing“ Nathaniel confessed passing his hand behind his neck.

„But why doesn‘t she want to tell it, Adrien?“ Marinette asked. „Isn‘t the baby his?“

„Yes it is, just she doesn‘t know, how she should tell him that as they‘re both in school….Well I don‘t know if she already told him about it, but I think she hasn‘t done it yet“

„Okay and haven‘t you two talked together since the last time?“

„No“ Lila answered. „Pressure is the last thing she needs“

„But isn‘t school or the work already doing it?“ Nathaniel pointed out.

„She‘s been managing the school-work-life balance very well, since Adrien and I are more present around her life and her mother also has been less strict than she always was before“ Lila explained. „That‘s a good thing that changed on her,“

„Yeah and without her and Nathaniel your…...uhm…..you know…..lying habit has also changed“

„Not to 100% thought“ Lila admitted. „But hey this is quite useful during acts, cause it makes it more believable for me and the audience“

The kitchen bell rang and Marinette looked back along with the mother to see in the over a plate full of cookies, then Marinette got up and walked into the kitchen.

„I‘ll be right back and don‘t worry, the cookies will be fine to eat after five minutes, “ Marinette said earning a nod from Lila and Nathaniel, which licked his lips feeling hungry about the fresh-made cookies. 


	26. The Future Miraculous Holders

**Chapter 26**

At night Kagami sat in the bedroom on the bed dressed in her pajamas reading on her smartphone the chat history between her and Lila.

„ _Just give it a try, if he confessed to you how he feels about becoming a father in the future it is easier for you to talk about it“_

„Okay“ Kagami typed down to the Italian girl, then she placed the smartphone down on the commode next to the bed and pulled the cover over her and listened to the door of the bedroom getting closed, then behind the corner Adrien came and got under the bedcover and glanced at the woman.

„I‘ve read Hope the first chapter of Enchanted Forest. In case you will read it to her tomorrow, I started that book“ Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the woman.

„Alright thank you“ Kagami answered lying down on the bed, then Adrien placed his hand over Kagami‘s stomach, then looked up at the girlfriend.

„How are you feeling?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the girlfriend. „Are you sure?“ The man asked starting to caress the belly of the girlfriend making her smile and the blonde copied her expression seeing that she liked it and he lied his head next to her shoulder and she placed her hand over his head to fondle with her fingers on his hair locks making him groan in enjoyment. „Oh yeah“

Kagami chuckled, then she looked at the globe on their night table, where her smartphone lied, then Kagami rolled her eyes down at the blonde and sat up with her back against the wall, and Adrien looked up at the girlfriend and waited for her to speak. 

„Adrien, I have to tell you something really important“ Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

„Go on, “ Adrien said, then Kagami held Adrien‘s hand and as Kagami opened her mouth a portal in the middle of their bedroom opened and Bunnyx got into their room, making Kagami groan at the next interruption.

„Cat Noir, I need your help“ Bunnyx announced. „The next generation superheroes need your help“

„Oh okay“ Adrien answered getting up from the bed leaving Kagami alone, then from the trophy shelf, Plagg appeared and floated beside his miraculous owner.

„I‘m not in the mood“ Complained the kwami of destruction earning a nod from the blonde.

„Neither am I, but we have to“

„Don‘t worry, Super Nathan is also there“ Bunnys assured making the blonde nod.

„I‘ll be back soon“ Adrien said earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

„Be careful“ Kagami warned the blonde, which transformed into Cat Noir after saying his catchphrase.

„Don‘t worry, he‘ll be fine“ Bunnyx assured holding her fist up for him to bump with his. „Come, let‘s go“

  
  


Somewhere in the future in a suburb outside from Paris stood the three superheroes gazing around the place. Bunnyx tapped with her left on the ground while the other two superheroes observed her wondering, why they were standing there doing nothing.

„Bunnies are good at multiplicating, “ A voice said causing Super Nathan to snicker, then he covered his mouth and Cat Noir raised his eyebrows in confusion.

„And foxes at dividing,“ Bunnyx said out and from behind the bushes a pre-teenage girl walked out with a short bob haircut colored in a chest brown tune and she wore a long black dress with vectored images of a cat over the skirt.

„Oh who‘s that?“ Super Nathan asked curiously noticing something familiar on the face of the tan-skinned girl.

„I can‘t tell you her name Super, sorry, “ Bunnyx said earning a nod from the purple-skinned man. „I brought you the two best men, Super Nathan and Cat Noir. If necessary I can always call out on Viperion or get in, when there‘s no chance for them“

„Why can she know our names?“

„Because you two are from the past and we‘re here in the future“ The light-blue colored superheroine answered making Super Nathan frown. "Like I said the less you know, the better"

„I admit I love science fiction movies with parallel universes, but in reality I hate it“

„Yes, this is why I have you two covered in the burrow“

„I was just curious about my first child“ Super Nathan complained.

„That wasn‘t even yours, that was from your friend“

„Which one?“

„You‘ll see it in the future, “ Bunnyx said. „And for both sides, I can‘t tell you who Super Nathan and Cat Noir are, because they don‘t know you yet“

„Okay, “ The girl said. „Are you coming?“

„Sure and Super, you brought the fox miraculous, right?“ Bunnyx asked, then he took it out from under his beret and held it out to the bunny-themed superheroine, which pointed at the girl and Super Nathan gave the girl the miraculous meeting her ice-blue eyes resembling his own eyes, then the girl placed it around her neck, followed by the kwami Trixx appear and see a new face along with Bunnyx.

„Oh hello“ Trixx greeted the young girl. „We‘re in the future again?“

„Yes“ Bunnyx answered. „She‘s Miss Vixen‘s next successor, her name is Swift“

„Oh just like Lu…..“ Super Nathan said but is interrupted by Bunnyx, which covered his mouth.

„Sorry, just to be on the safe side“

„Trixx, Fangs out!“ The girl shouted transforming into a creme-colored superheroine with a white belly and around her nose the mask was black and behind it was a darker brown tune with a black fur-like pattern.

„Oh she‘s a different type of fox“ Super Nathan mentioned earning a nod from the pre-teen.

„Okay, where are your friends?“ Bunnyx asked, then the superheroine walked forward and the adults followed her along the quiet roads and she walked through a grass field behind the yard of a foreign house leaving that part of the neighborhood soon getting closer to an old building, which had at the entrance a broken neon plate announcing the name of the place.

„Isn‘t that the créche?“ Cat Noir asked making the redhead shrug his shoulders.

„I haven‘t been on this part of Paris yet“ Super Nathan confessed, then Bunnyx went down on her four and moved forwards at the building along with Swift, leaving the two past superheroes back.

„Come on man,“ Cat Noir asked getting down on the four to follow the others like an obedient cat and Super Nathan went behind his friend and the four leaned against the wall and Bunnyx looked at Super Nathan and had an idea.

„Super, can you erase that door for us?“ Bunnyx asked earning a nod from the superhero, which held his tablet from the side at the door and erased it on his device making it disappear in real life.

„Okay, what‘s next?“ The redhead asked, then Swift passed next to the art-themed superhero and crawled carefully into the building followed by the adult. Swift stopped the man in the middle and approached the corner of the short corridor and looked carefully into the next room, which was the wardrobe for the children of the créche. Swift waved at the man, which followed the girl and crossed together the wardrobe and the two hide on the side of the entrance to the room of the créche and waited for Cat Noir to came along with Bunnyx and they joined behind the two blue-eyed superheroes.

„Psst can someone of you open the restroom door there, so we can check through the mirror, what‘s in there?“ Cat Noir asked, then Super Nathan held his tablet in front of the door of the restroom to draw a mirror on there to reflect themselves on it. Super Nathan shook his head and edited the mirror and lifted it out of the door a bit so he could look into the room to see a bee-themed blonde superhero, a raven-haired cat superhero, a turtle-themed raven-haired and the only superheroine, themed after a ladybug. All the heroes were tied on small chairs, then from another room came a woman in a gray fox-themed suit and she carried on her right hand a flute and glared at the superheroes, that are seated in the room.

„Well, I‘m impressed by how perfectly the suit fits me, “ The woman in the suit said.

„Miss Damon, you can‘t just take the miraculous away from us. They‘re an important inheritance, that only specific persons are allowed to use“ The cat-themed superhero mentioned.

„Kids shouldn‘t be playing with these things. You could cause harm to other people“ The woman warned.

„Hey but not all kids are the same. We were chosen because we were meant for it and so were the other heroes before us. We use it for the good of the people, we would never reveal the miraculouses to anyone else nor sell them“  
„That‘s not my problem. Do you even know how worth these things are?“ The villain asked.

„Who cares, let us go or I will cataclysm you out of your supersuit!“ The cat miraculous holder shouted making the woman laugh.

„Are you serious?“ The woman taunted the kids. „How are you going to do it?“ The woman asked making the superhero angry and activate his special power.

„Cataclysm!“ The cat-superhero shouted and the woman pushed the boy's hand down at the chair destroying the chair of the black-themed superhero making him fall on the top of the chair‘s ashes.

„Well done Captain Feline, “ The bee-themed superhero said making the cat-themed superhero roll his eyes at the blonde‘s sarcasm.

„Shut up Sonnyboy!“

„Your temperamental behavior makes me think on a certain somebody“ The woman mentioned. „You‘re the friend of the older brother of…..“ The woman began, then got hit with a red wooden baton and she looked at the entrance to see Super Nathan stay there with Cat Noir.

„Meow“ Cat Noir greeted the woman.

„It‘s Cat Noir and Super Nathan!“ The turtle-themed superhero announced making the group cheer.

„Wow your dad is handsome, L, “ The Ladybug-themed superheroine said looking at the two superheroes next to him.

„Oh I wonder about who she‘s talking about“ Cat Noir mentioned earning a nod from the redhead.

„You obviously“ Super Nathan answered.

„Hey your superhero-face is great. Look at the girls, that had a crush on you“

„Where?“

„At the superhero blog. Haven‘t you seen the comments?“ Cat Noir asked, then the two saw the fox-themed supervillain ran towards them with her flute and Cat Noir held his staff ready and blocked the super villain‘s attack, then Cat Noir threw her away from him at the ground and Super Nathan hides behind the table to watch the woman look up at the redhead and kick Cat Noir between his legs, making him fall down on his knees.

„Ouch!“ Cat Noir complained. „You‘re nuts!“

„He even makes puns when he‘s feeling pain. Man, being a Cat miraculous holder is so great“ Captain Feline said looking at the blonde, which frowned at the friend‘s comment.

„Hey wait I don‘t have a flute!“ Super Nathan warned jumping away from the woman, then encountered behind him a few instruments behind him and he picked a maraca and blocked the woman with the instrument. „I could use a little help“ Super Nathan warned, then got pushed away towards a box filled with toys, then the woman pressed the man with her flute against the chest.

„So there‘s no way, you‘re getting out of here“ The woman threatened the man and at Cat Noir Swift helped the superhero up and pointed at Super Nathan.

„She will steal dad's….his miraculous“ Swift warned earning a nod from the adult cat superhero.

„Don‘t worry, his miraculous unreachable for her“ Cat Noir assured the young heroine placing his hand on her shoulder, then he had an idea and whispered into her ear.

„Sure“ Swift answered, then Cat Noir began to untie the turtle-themed superhero from behind while Swift did the same on the red-dressed superheroine, then the freed superheroes freed the rest of the group and Cat Noir approached the villain and took his baton out and pushed her under her legs down at the floor freeing Super Nathan from her flute.

„Thanks my friend“ Super Nathan said, then held the woman down on the back and Super Nathan removed the necklace of the woman making her transform back into a regular dressed woman.

„Oh gosh it really is Miss Damon, “ The bee-themed superhero said, then Super Nathan drew on his tablet a pair of handcuffs to arrest the woman.

„Okay, “ Cat Noir said clapping his hands together looking at the group“ You all will need to contact the police so they can bring her away“

„How did a simple person like her get close to the miraculous?“ Super Nathan asked, then Swift dropped her cover to give the past miraculous necklace back to the purple-skinned man.

„Na…..Swift and I were caught transforming into our superhero identity by the cameras of this créche a long while ago and she had seen the recording of us“ The bee-themed superhero said. „It was an accident, it wasn‘t meant to happen“

„And how did she manage to tie you all here?“ Super Nathan asked making the two shrug their shoulders.

„I just remember waking up here. Before I had soccer training and went to the toilet and…..then I only remember seeing everything blank afterward“ The Cat-themed superhero said.

„I don‘t know if this is what exactly happened, but I remember seeing Swift‘s alter ego being hit by a person with a hoodie and a clown mask being packed from behind and getting unconscious after the person held a white tissue in front of her mouth,“ The Ladybug-themed heroine explained. „I ran away, but got blocked in the restrooms and…..she did the same to me“

„That‘s awful“ Cat Noir mentioned. „This teacher should get suspended,“

„And I thought Mrs. Mendeleiev and Mr. Bachelor were bad“ Super Nathan mentioned making a few of the heroes giggle. „Yes we also have bad teachers at the school“

„But now everything is okay, thanks to Cat Noir and Super Nathan“ Captain Feline said, then Bunnyx entered into the room to join the group.

„And thanks to me, “ Alix said. „Without me, I wouldn‘t be able to call them in the first place“

„Yeah“ Swift agreed, then Bunnyx held her fist in the middle and all the superheroes did a group fist bump.

„Very nice“ Cat Noir replied, then Bunnyx opened for the two past superheroes the portal and stepped into it.

„Oh we gotta go, “ Super Nathan said, then used his tablet to restore two salad bowls back and gave one to Cat Noir.

„I don‘t know, what to say but keep fighting for justice and what‘s good for, always when possible work out in teams, when you have a bigger threat in front of you and be careful, where you transform back or not. You were chosen for a good reason. You all seem like good people with great hearts, just like the heroes before you“

„Thanks Cat Noir,“ The superheroes said in chorus, then Super Nathan helped Swift‘s alter ego put her necklace back and held his hand out, then got hugged by the girl.

„Woah“

„I love you, “ The girl said making Super Nathan pucker his eyebrows in confusion.

„Uhm…..I‘m married“ Super Nathan answered making the girl giggle. Cat Noir smirked and looked at the other‘s of the group, then he noticed the bee miraculous over the boy‘s head and chuckled at how different the hero was from the others.

„I really like your style boy, what‘s your name?“ Cat Noir asked.

„I can‘t tell it to you according to Bunnyx“ The boy answered making the cat-themed superhero cackle.

„No, your superhero name“

„Buzz“

„Buzz?“ Cat Noir asked. „Why Buzz?“

„I wanted Bumblebee or Camaro, but their rights were trademarked“ The blonde explained.

„Well it‘s a nice name anyway“ Cat Noir confirmed. „There are times you don‘t like your name for some reason, but with the time you grow into it and you prefer to keep that name than change it with another one in the world. This is how I felt with my second, third, and fifth first name!“

„Hehe“ Buzz chuckled at the man‘s comment. „You‘re really cool,“

„Thank you“ Cat Noir responded. „Your parents would be so proud of you to know you‘re one of the heroes of Paris“  
„Yeah, the thing is, they‘re very busy lately. I don‘t spend so much time with them, now with the superhero responsibility“

„Oh“ Cat Noir answered. „Why don‘t you tell your parents about it? They need to know, you‘re feeling lonely“  
„I don‘t know if it works“

„Come on, just give it a try“ Hinted the blonde adult. „Or more times, they will have to take at some point of the day or the week time for you too“

„I will try, thanks“ Buzz answered making Cat Noir smile and open his arms at the boy, then he hugged the tall cat-themed superhero tight making him smile and caress the boy on his back.

„Come on guys, let‘s go“ Bunnyx ordered earning a nod from Super Nathan, then Cat Noir got up and smiled down at the blonde boy and patted his head.

„Bye Champ“ Cat Noir said, then set the bowl over his head and entered into the portal, then was guided by Bunnyx across the large space to their portal back and they stopped at the house of the Kurtzberg‘s where Lila sat watching a movie, then Super Nathan got into the living room and was greeted by the wife, which gave the man a hug and shared a lovely kiss with him making Cat Noir smile at their bond, then he looked at Bunnyx, which glared at Cat Noir disobeying her at that moment, then he put the bowl down and was guided to the next portal and Bunnyx widened her eyes in confusion as she looked into the bedroom of Adrien.

Cat Noir removed his bowl and glanced into the previous portal, which showed his friend Jin holding someone‘s hand, which he recognized and Bunnyx pressed the bowl of Cat Noir down making him whine.

„Hey!“

„Hey show your wife some privacy“

„Wife?“ Cat Noir asked.

„Erm girlfriend, sorry I forgot you weren‘t married yet, “ Bunnyx said and Cat Noir took his bowl up again to see Jin again holding a hand close to his face, which he recognized as Kagami‘s, then Bunnyx blocked the sight to the blonde again and she pushed him out of the portal on the floor landing in front of the master bed.

„Ouch!“

„I‘ve told you to not look at it“

„But I need to know, what‘s going on there“ Cat Noir complained.

„The less you know about the future, the better and I already told you guys that a few times“ Bunnyx warned, then disappeared along with the portal, and he was shocked about the minor things he saw in the portal. „Plagg, claws in“

„What was so interesting on that portal with her?“ Plagg asked.

„Did you recognize the part behind them?“ Adrien asked making the kwami shake his head. „That was this bed here and Jin was there with her“

„So what, that could be the same bed too“ Plagg countered. „What are you thinking? That she‘s having an affair with that guy? He‘s married and he‘s got a child. Why would he want to have anything to do with Kagami?“

„I don‘t know, it looked weird“

„Ugh come on, she loves you and she proved it to you more than once and so did you“ Plagg vouched. „That must be a specific reason behind that. None of you two would ever be brave enough for betrayal“

„Sorry it‘s just…..it looked so strange, “ Adrien said looking back at the bed, where Kagami was sleeping all covered with the bedsheet. „I haven‘t loved anyone so much as Kagami…. I couldn‘t stand losing her“

„Listen, boy, forget everything you saw on the other side, including the portals. This just distracts you,“

„Yes, “ Adrien said getting into his bed. „I‘m being an idiot Plagg. She would never do something like that. I…..just can‘t see her doing that“

„Neither I“ Plagg added, then flew up at the trophy corner and lied down next to the dragon kwami, closing his eyes „Good night“  
  


„Goodnight Plagg, “ Adrien said lying down next to his girlfriend, which was deep in the sleep, then he placed his right arm around her going slowly into the spoon position, then he felt Kagami turn her back away from him and have her face on his side, then he smiled angelic at seeing her sleep and he leaned his chin over her head and patted the woman gently on her back slowly closing his eyes falling into the sleep.


	27. Betrayal?

**Chapter 2 7**

Adrien and Kagami‘s friends from the university sat all together around the dinner table in the Agreste manor learning together while each of them had a different drink on their place to take it to them while studying.

„I didn‘t have time to watch all the seasons yet, but after she got a new body, she went all gangster with all those villains and supporting characters, “ Ettore said to Rory, which nodded along with Adrien.

„Must have been great, I‘ve been so tired yesterday I‘ve fallen asleep soon“ Adrien mentioned making Rory chuckle.

„On a Saturday?“ The brown-haired man asked earning a nod from the blonde. 

„Yeah, what‘s wrong about it?“ Adrien asked, then Rory looked at Kagami, which was looking into the book of Jara, where she explained her something from it.

„Kagami, why was your boyfriend so tired yesterday?“ The brunette asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

„I don‘t know, I think he didn‘t sleep well so far I remember“

„Oh okay“ The man answered.

„I had a bad dream, but I barely remember, what happened“

„At least it‘s not haunting you“ Jin pointed out earning a nod from Jara and Ettore. „I had a point during my teenhood, where I was haunted by my late father-in-law, which wanted to kill me for marrying his daughter“

„During your teenhood?“ Ettore asked interested.

„Yeah, we started dating when she was 17 and I 19. In my dreams, he wanted to kill me, cause I was older than her. I think there was more, but I barely remember“

„Maybe he also haunted you, because you didn‘t ask her father for her hand?“ Kagami mentioned, then made Jin laugh along with Jara, afterward, she joined while the rest watched them laugh. Adrien chuckled, then looked back to his book and looked up at his girlfriend, then Jin took out his smartphone and looked up for something and showed it to Kagami making her smile, then Jin swiped on his smartphone making the girl smile lovely.

Adrien raised his left eyebrow up wondering, what the raven-haired man showed his girlfriend on the smartphone, afterward the two started to laugh and Adrien shook his head, then looked down at his book trying to focus on his task.

„Wanna see, what I bought?“ Jin asked and swiped on his smartphone to show Adrien‘s girlfriend another image. „Tada!“

„Oh wow and you‘ve got it in Mandarin too“ Kagami pointed out. „Jia means beautiful, right?“

„Yeah“ Jin answered.

  
  


Adrien tapped on Rory‘s shoulder, which glanced up at the blonde waiting for him to speak to him.

„How high is the chance, that uhm…..a friend of a certain friends‘ circle falls in love with one of the same circle?“ Asked Adrien making the friend twitch his eyebrows in confusion.

„Why are you asking that?“

„Just….out of curiosity“ Adrien answered a little dishonest, making the man shake his head.

„Hey I know it feels strange to see your girlfriend in a group full of guys, but I don‘t think anyone here would fall in love with her or Jara, We‘re all in a relationship and most of us are longer than two years. We‘ve all been friends for what?…..Four to five years?“

„Yeah I…..sorry. This question is just silly“ Adrien mentioned looking down at his book again, then Rory looked to the other side, where Jin typed down something on his smartphone, then showed it to Kagami, which nodded.

„You know I just feel weird about it, but I don‘t often see him talk that much with Kagami“

„Are you jealous of your friend?“ Rory asked. „He‘s like your best friend“

„I don‘t know, I had seen something strange in my…...dream….some sort of vision you know and I had seen them together, but I don‘t remember, what they were doing I just remember seeing him hold her hand“

„Oh, that‘s just bells and whistles. Some dreams can ruin your mind a lot once in a while“ Rory confirmed. „Trust me, Kagami is too decent to even think of that and Jin….yeah he wasn‘t quite a correct boy in the past, but everyone can learn from their mistakes. Jin is one of those persons,“

„Thanks now I feel much better“ Adrien complained.

„See…...hey forget that, man. He‘s a family man now and you‘ve seen it with your own eyes the other month. He only has eyes for his son and his wife, otherwise, everyone, that tried to pick him up, he gave them the cold shoulder“

„Right...“ Adrien agreed placing his arms over his books and drop his head over the arms.

„Hey, why don‘t you get out to get some fresh air?“ Rory suggested. „Let the air clear your mind and afterward we can continue if you want“

„I‘m not staying the whole Sunday in here, Rory“ Ettore pointed out earning a nod from the friend.

„Sure you don‘t have to, I just suggested it“

„Maybe we should stop?“ Jara asked earning a nod from Jin, Kagami and Ettore.

„We already were distracted so why not, “ Jin said getting up from the chair along with the girls, then the group walked out at the hall of the entrance and Adrien walked at the door opening it, then behind him appeared Kagami and grabbed him on his jacket and the blonde looked back at her, seeing her take her hand down.

„Where are you going?“ The blue-haired woman asked.

„Getting fresh air“ Adrien answered earning a nod from the girl. „There‘s so much going on in my head right now“

„Don‘t you want to talk about it?“ Kagami asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

„Maybe later“ Adrien answered, then Kagami‘s smartphone rang and she picked it up.

„It‘s my mother“ Kagami mentioned attending the phonecall, then Adrien left the manor and Kagami furrowed her eyebrows as no one spoke on the smartphone. „Mother? Mother?…..huh?“ Kagami took her smartphone away from her ear to see it said, that the connection was lost, then Kagami searched on her smartphone for the call and Jin stood behind her watching her trying to call her mother again, then she took her phone down as the phone didn‘t make a call sound. „Strange“

„Maybe there‘s no service, wherever she is at the moment“ Jin mentioned earning a nod from the woman.

„I‘ll try it later“ Kagami stated earning a nod from the Chinese man. „Are you coming?“

„Sure, I‘ll be glad to assist you, “ Jin said walking along with the woman the stairs up of the Agreste manor.

  
  


Nathaniel and Lila were together at the Grevin Museum walking along the corridor of the building passing by wax figures of a popular French cartoon, which was almost two decades old.

„How come, that we only were here to let them make our waxwork, but never ever came to see them?“ Nathaniel mentioned making Lila shrug her shoulders.

„I just remembered it, because I saw on the journal from last week the new section for FantasyWork‘s villains,“ Lila mentioned. „What show is this again?“

„Code Udanax“ Nathaniel responded. „Remember that one Evolution version, that gave you Doctor What vibes?“

„Yeah“

„This is the original, but the evolution one is messed up with bad acting,“

„Okay“ Lila commented entering along with her husband into a corridor with a stairway and an elevator listed with the levels and its exhibitions, afterward Nathaniel pressed on the button of the elevator and the two entered into the elevator as it opened its door, then they went up on it to the fourth floor.

„Hey imagine taking a selfie as Miss Vixen with Wax-Miss Vixen“ Nathaniel stated making Lila chuckle.

„What about one Super Nathan taking a picture with two Miss Vixen‘s?“

„That sounds better“ Nathaniel agreed making the woman smile, then the couple left the elevator walking along the corridor, then entered into the hall of the miraculous superheroes seeing in the middle of the octagonal-shaped room nine different superheroes all standing together in different action poses,

„Funny how Luka and Kagami have both their alter egos here“ Lila mentioned looking at the two similar heroines, Lady Red and Ryuko.

„Well, Swift and Lady Red were present for a good space of time. They deserve to be here too“

„We all do“ Nathaniel agreed looking at his alter ego wax figure, which looked very confident. „Do you sometimes look at your alter ego and think…..how can this person there be me?“ The redhead asked earning a nod from the brunette.

„I‘m more of how can people like me knowing she is the real me“

„Okay that too“

„Those times were great. It was exhausting with the hiding, the homework we still had to do, splitting up encounters and coming up with lies“

„The latter one you could handle it without any problem, unlike me“

„I admit it, I did most of the times except it was strange with Kagami, cause she knew about how easily I felt back into lying“

„When did you tell her about your secret identity?“ The German asked. „I don‘t remember you mentioning that“

„After we took care of a problem I destransformed back into me in the restrooms and Kagami just plumped in as I did so“

„Oh“ Nathaniel replied at the response. „Mine still kills everyone‘s accidental reveals“

„Oh yes, Alix…..I don‘t know, what would be worse on that case“

„Thank god she didn‘t get akumatized on that point“ Nathaniel stated earning a nod from his wife. „That would be horrible“

„Yeah“ Lila agreed, then remembered the day she got akumatized and trapped Nathaniel along with her two other friends, then she covered her face, starting to sob, calling Nathaniel‘s attention.

„You‘re okay, pumpkin?“ The man asked, then she leaned her face on his shoulder to cry, then Nathaniel confused about it placed his hand behind her back to comfort her. „Did you think about, what if she got akumatized moment?“

„No…….When I trapped you during my time as Volpina“  
„Right…..it‘s in the past Lila. I didn‘t even remember this happened“

„But I still haven‘t forgotten “

„Shh come on Lil, I didn‘t get hurt on that day, no one died beside Adrien, but he got resurrected in the end…..by the way, we took Monarch and Le Paon down and there‘s no way, they‘re ever coming back again as long as the miraculouses are safe, where they are“  
„I‘m still sorry about, what happened back there“

„No need to apologize. Everything is on its best now,“ Nathaniel assured. „Why don‘t we take a look at the akumatized villains‘ wax figure?“

„Why?“

„Maybe it could make you feel better?“ Nathaniel answered unsure about if it would make things worse.

„Okay, I try“ Lila answered, then got accompanied by the husband to go to the back of the room, where in front of the wall on the position stood in the first row the villains Stormy Weather, Bubbler, Lady Wifi and Reflekta.

„I actually wonder, what that red centaur-like horse akuma-thing that is, “ Nathaniel said pointing at a red-colored horse with the upper body of a person. „Was that Oni-Chan?“

„Nope, that‘s Ikari Gozen I think“ Lila answered. „That‘s what Kagami‘s mother was akumatized into“

„Woah…..and what did she do? Fencing?“

„Her mother or Kagami?“

„Kagami“  
„She was supposed to be home and she wasn‘t,“ Lila answered. „She got angry as Marinette tried to assure her Kagami was fine and the next thing, that happened was her mother jumping from the other side of Paris to eat her and lock her inside of her giant body.“  
„This gives self-isolation a new meaning“

„More like house-arrest…..except, this was more of a car….arrest“ Lila corrected earning a nod from Nathaniel.

„Oh, then that is Oni-Chan. The one with the weird hair-do“ Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the wife, then walked along with her at the two figures to check them out.

  
  


  
  


Adrien and Raiden sat together in front of Adrien‘s computer playing together a video game against other concurrents online.

„I rarely study in groups, cause we end up distracting each other with daily conversations, “ Raiden said. „Otherwise at the school, we had to“

„So you work better all on your own, than with other people around you?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the raven-haired man.

„I don‘t mind being together with people it‘s just…..I don‘t know, I just can‘t work together with people,“

„We don‘t have a lot of problems working with each other. We do once in a while talk about off-topics, but we end up going back to the studying or we just do a small break,“

„At least it works“

„Indeed“

„Where‘s Kagami?“ Raiden asked. „Is she out?“

„Maman said, she went to see her mom“ Adrien answered. „She called for some reason. I left the house to get some fresh air as she received the call“

„What happened?“

„What do you mean?“ Adrien asked bewildered at the raven-haired man‘s question.

„I thought by getting some fresh air you meant something else“

„Well not really. I had a….. weird dream, where I saw Kagami along with my friend Jin here and he was holding her hand there on our bed as if he was going to kiss her in someway“

„And did something happen?“ Raiden asked making Adrien shake his head.

„Well.....Someone in my dream blocked my sight“ Adrien made up making Raiden laugh.

„That‘s one weird dream. Was there something, that could have caused you that dream?“ The man asked making the blonde shrug his shoulders. „Do you think that there is something with your and Kagami‘s relationship? A secret, a feeling or so?“

„I don‘t know, I‘ve been feeling since this dream a little paranoid and Rory thinks like that too. I‘ve been feeling slightly jealous of Jin, just because he and Kagami were getting along very well. Usually, they don‘t talk that much together and I don‘t know if it was only today, that I noticed it or not they were more talkative than usual“  
„Must just be your mind, Adrien. I don‘t think Kagami would ever betray someone she loves, mostly after so many years of a fast relationship,“

„I guess you‘re right“ Adrien agreed, then he clenched his teeth as he crashed with his car towards a bus, followed by another car and the remaining racers passed beside the accident stealing Adrien the lead. „I‘m dead“

„Maybe I can save us“ Raiden pointed out earning a nod from Adrien, which got up and walked at the bathroom.

„I‘ll be right back, “ Adrien said entering into the room locking the door behind him and Raiden looked at the door, then got up from the chair and walked at the bed of Adrien, then slowly opened the first drawer of the shelf to encounter all of Adrien‘s underwear nicely sorted after the weekdays in there and Raiden carefully rifled through them and closed it again, then closed the drawer and opened the next drawer to find a notebook with Japanese kanji along with a few pens, a power bank, two chargers, a tissue pack set and a small box with a white cross on a red background and Raiden picked it out to see it was a watch box, then Raiden shook the box hearing something in it and he opened the box to be surprised with something in there, that isn‘t pictured on the box.

„Huh?“ He mumbled then took out a small square-formed sac out and he looked around it to recognize, what it was. „Ultra finissimo? Raiden read, then he chuckled at his discovery. „I can‘t believe he actually sleeps with Kagami“ Raiden implied rolling his eyes at that thought, after that he widened his eyes as he had figured out an idea, then he ripped the upper part of the packaging out and wrapped up the contraceptive on the ground next to the bed and looked back at the door of the bathroom getting open, shrieking Raiden, which went down on his legs to look at the globe pretending to be looking for something. Adrien came back to the Japanese descendant man and got his attention, which smiled and got up on his feet.

„Hey I was looking for that small country in Europe no one can find“ Raiden made up, making Adrien roll his eyes down at the blue ball.

„You mean Liechtenstein?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the man. „Here it is“ Adrien pointed out looking over the globe passing with his hand over France levitating his finger over the country Switzerland and stopped on a small point, which had the letters FL on it. 

„Ah, there it is“ Raiden answered. „It‘s really small I barely see it at first glance“  
  
  


„I know that“ Adrien confessed, then rolled his globe to check out the other countries, then Raiden smirked at the start of his idea and removed his feet from the brown-colored contraceptive and stepped on it again, afterward he took his feet away and faked a shocked face.

„Oh wow you two really like to show off, that you two had a wild night together“ Raiden began, making Adrien furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

„What are you talking about?“ Adrien asked the man, then saw Raiden point down at the ground and Adrien glanced over the shelf to see the condom on the floor and widened his eyes in confusion. „Erm that wasn‘t there and I remember well, that I threw the last one away…...wait a second…..but….no…..are you telling me that, what I saw was real?“ Adrien gasped, making Raiden shrug his shoulders.

„I know there are dreams, that somehow happen in real life, but…..I can‘t really imagine Kagami doing this to you, mostly after all these years“  
„But….what is that condom doing there?…..I can‘t believe this is actually happening“ Adrien wailed passing his hands through his head. „It doesn‘t make any sense…...“

„Yes, why would they do it in your house most of all“ Raiden mentioned, observing Adrien walk towards the couch hurt by his thoughts, while Raiden observed Adrien getting into despair and he smirked as his idea seemed to work out in causing the blonde mistrust towards his girlfriend. „It‘s also weird though…..how could this happen today, if you were home with all the guys?“ Questioned the Japanese descendant man looking at Adrien, which had his head dropped down disappointed. „You….were here the whole day, how could you miss that…..unless….when did you leave again?“

„I……...“ Adrien began, then shut open his eyes as he figured out, what could have happened. „When I left…..before I left she asked my friend Jin if he would come after the phonecall …..and…...that‘s when it must have happened. That‘s the only solution!“

„Well, this could also be a little too far-fetched. Maybe there could be something else“ Raiden pretended to try to convince Adrien about the situation, then Adrien walked towards the Japanese man.

„You‘re my witness. Leave that there like you found it and just in case…..“Adrien took out his smartphone and took a picture of the condom on the floor, then stored his smartphone back in his pants‘ pocket. „Your shoes are on it, they‘ll see, that there‘s a witness on it“

„Uh…..okay….but where are you going?“

„I‘m going to make things clear with Jin“ Adrien warned. „To my luck, he‘s a bad liar, if he needs to come up with some“ Adrien said walking away heading to the exit, then from his jacket his kwami looked up at his holder with a frown on his face .

„You must be crazy Adrien, there‘s no way Kagami or Jin would stab you in the back like that“  
„You saw, what Raiden found there on the ground, I know, that last time after I and Kagami had sex I threw it away“

„But you don‘t even know if it‘s used“

„Come on Plagg, it‘s obviously used, otherwise it wouldn‘t be open“

„Ugh do whatever you want“ Plagg barked, then got back into the pocket of his human friend. „But don‘t blame me for not having warned you“


	28. The Confrontation

**Chapter 28**

Adrien had entered into a building and ran into an elevator, which was about to close, where he met an adult woman, which was in there to get up.

„I‘m going to 5, “ Adrien said pressing the fifth level button, then observed the door getting closed and they went up to the fifth level and Adrien got out of the elevator, then walked across the short corridor and stopped in front of a door with a Mandarin symbol on the door, then Adrien knocked hard on the door, then waited for it to get open. Adrien knocked louder, then heard a voice from the inside.

„I‘m coming!“ A female voice shouted, then the door got opened and Adrien saw a short woman with jet black hair looking up at him. „Hey Adrien….“ 

„Where‘s Jin?“ Adrien asked entering into the apartment leaving the woman back at the entrance. „I need to talk with him“

„What‘s going on?“ The woman asked, then shrieked as Adrien called out for Jin louder.

„Jin! Where are you?!“ Adrien yelled, then the woman grabbed the blonde on his shoulders ordering him to stop.

„Adrien, Jin just managed to rock our baby to sleep, You will wake him up with your crying“

„How can you defend your husband, if he screwed around with my girlfriend?“ Adrien asked making the woman wide her eyes in surprise.

„What are you talking about?“ The woman asked, then Jin appeared in the living room to encounter his wife standing at the entrance with his friend.

„What‘s going on, Adrien?“ Jin asked, then Adrien glared at Jin and stabbed with his index finger on his chest.

„How did you have the guts to sleep with Kagami, while I was out of the house?“ Adrien asked making Jin along with his wife furrow their eyebrows in confusion. „I thought you were my friend“

„What the hell are you talking about? I would never do such a thing“

„Can you explain to me, what this was doing in our room?“ Adrien asked showing him the recording of the condom on the ground, then Jin shrugged his shoulders.

„I don‘t know it. I never used that in my whole life“ Jin answered.

„Then explain me, what you were doing in my bedroom after I left Kagami asked you to come up“

„She asked me to help her writing a letter down for you, If you want to know, why that is there ask her“ Jin warned. „Are you even sure it wasn‘t used by you another time and you forgot it there?“

„I remember exactly, that I threw mine away otherwise I wouldn‘t be here“

„Then, what are you expecting from me?“ The Chinese man questioned. „That I know that?“

„Maybe yes? You were up there anyway. You could have seen it“

„But I haven‘t seen anything there. You‘re asking it the wrong person“

„Then who was it?“ Adrien asked making Jin shrug his shoulders.

„I don‘t have an answer to that and if I had I‘d say it“ Jin pointed out, then Jin‘s wife shove the two men away from the other to tell them to be quiet, afterward they heard from a closed room a baby whining and Jin rolled his eyes. „I‘m going in“ Jin mentioned, then Adrien was going to follow his friend and the wife blocked Adrien the way and crossed her arms glaring at the blonde.

„What came into your head to come here into our house like that and blame Jin for something you don‘t even have enough proof of?“ The woman asked.

„So…...why exactly would Kagami ask him to go up to my room, when I was gone? Why was he chatting more than usual with her? Showing her pictures, which she found cute?“

„Listen, Adrien, hasn‘t Jin also shown you or the others pictures of our baby?“ The wife asked making Adrien raise his index finger up to answer, then he dropped it down seeing a truth in it.

„Actually…...he does that quite a lot“

„After Zheng‘s birth, it‘s the first time I see Jin gush a lot and show people the pictures he takes, which are all from our son. Usually, he would just post them on Facestargram, but now he rarely does anything. The only picture he posted was several hours after my birth and it was focused on all of us“

„Yeah, I saw the image“ Adrien confessed. „Funnily I thought this was just a posed picture, because of the quote he had“

„No that was real“ The wife corrected. „Adrien I know my husband well, sure he had a lot…..really a lot of girls in his past from every ethnicity and I saw almost all of them with him“

„And you were never afraid he would…..you know…..wake up his interest on someone else?“ Adrien asked making the woman shake her head.

„I know him for over 20 years. We were good friends since elementary school. I admit I was a little scared when I and Jin started dating, but…..he treated me like a princess, he did everything he could to show me he really wanted to be with me and that I‘m the only important woman in his life,“ Jin‘s wife reminded the blonde walking at the door, where the room of the young baby was to see Jin holding the baby in his arms cradling him to sleep. Adrien smiled a little at the sight of the two males, then he looked back at the wife and turned around walking towards the exit.

„Where are you going now?“

„I don‘t know“ Adrien answered. „I somehow was so sure he was the one to blame“

„You really need to check your facts first, before you head towards somebody just like that“ Jin complained followed by the baby whimpering, then Jin held his son closer to his face making his wife smile enamored with the young man.

„Yeah, I see“ Adrien voiced, then walked out of the living room of the couple, heading back to the elevator pressing on the button to enter into it.

„And? Happy?“ Plagg asked making Adrien shake his head. „I told you so“

„Alright, alright I was really wrong about Jin. But we still haven‘t found out about why that condom was there,“

„Why don‘t you just ask the others instead of going at random people throwing facts you don‘t even are sure about“

„What do you want me to do?“ Adrien asked. „To ask Rory or Ettore if they‘re the ones?“

„Nope, to think before you do something“ Plagg corrected, then Adrien pondered about Plagg‘s comment and widened his eyes as he knew, what he had to do.

„Maybe it was…..Rory!“  
„Are you kidding me?“ Plagg asked.

„Well I‘m not going to make a drama out of it like at Jin, but somehow I‘ll talk with him about it….maybe I could be wrong, but he was comforting me, because of my thoughts and it was kind of strange“ Adrien explained looking at the kwami, which wasn‘t pleased with Adrien‘s idea. „What do you think?“

„I really don‘t wanna know that to be honest“

„I‘ll try to talk to him, “ Adrien said running out of the elevator, leaving his kwami back.

„Gosh I‘m getting closer in wanting to destroy the earth all over again, “ Plagg said following his owner out of the building.

  
  


  
  


Kagami entered into Adrien‘s bedroom while eating a chocolate bar, then she took the remote controller of the television and turned it on sitting down on the couch to see a random advertisement of a car appear. Her kwami Longg appeared from the pocket of her jacket and sat down on the knee of the woman to watch her eating.

„Your lust for sweets has raised since your pregnancy began, Kagami-san“ Longg mentioned making Kagami giggle softly at the comment.

„I think I‘m exaggerating a little,“ Confessed the blue-haired woman confessed.

„Soon you will really have a lot of appetite on things and more than the regular times you usually have. During the night, during the work and after the main meals,“

„Sure I‘m most likely to eat as much as Adrien in the end“ Kagami stated with a chuckle, then she got up and walked towards their bed and grabbed a white fold sheet, that lied on the pillow and sat down followed by her kwami, which observed her showing it to the kwami. „Are you interested to know, what I wrote with the help of Jin?“

„Let me hear it“ Longg answered, then Kagami held the sheet in front of her to read it.

„Dear Adrien. I‘m pregnant. I‘ve been trying to tell you that a few days ago, but the times I‘ve tried were interrupted by something or by someone. The first couple of days I‘ve found out about it I was afraid of how you would react. I‘m still a little unsure about the deed, even though you admitted yesterday, that you‘d love to become a dad yourself. A few facts you should know is, that according to the doctor I‘m pregnant for around two months and the fetus is well and that the reason I got pregnant was from our very first time. I knew you were right about the protection part, we should have waited but I had the desire to feel the warmth of your body on mine. I wanted to know this feeling everyone has already experienced and that you gave me that chance made me really happy. It was indeed the best night of my life. You made my heart soar at every time I heard your groan. The way your hair flops in front of your forehead when you‘re inside me and how gently your touch is, when you patted me anywhere, how reliable it is to gaze into the emerald eyes of yours, seeing the love you have for me and feeling the pleasure you have from everything you did for me. I have to confess, I don‘t regret any of those times I have slept with you and I know we‘re in the wrong moment to have our first child, but I don‘t want to get rid of our baby, because it wasn‘t in our plans. It‘s a living being after all and don‘t want it to pay for my mistakes with its life. Adrien, I might not say this as much as you do, but you know, that I love you. I love you with all of the fiber of my being.“

„Wow“ Longg complimented. „Jin actually helped you writing even those….intimate details?“

„Well, I‘ve made a different one from his and showed it to him. He just said as long as it came from the heart and it was honest, it‘s good“ Kagami responded. „He didn‘t say quite much about it“

„When he gets back home you have to give this letter to him“ Long mentioned. „And trust me, Adrien will feel ecstatic as soon as he knows that“

„I can already see him like the other day patting my belly to feel our child“ Kagami stated placing her hands over her belly. „When he said that other day, he didn‘t want them it really shocked me in the first place“

„That was a misunderstanding, Kagami-san. He had most likely referred to the other parents, that let their kids do that to him. Otherwise, he wouldn‘t really show any interest in Hope or any of your pregnant friends“

„You‘re right, Longg,“ Kagami agreed, then heard the door of the bedroom open up and Kagami placed the letter under her pillow and got up on her way to the entrance to encounter the blonde. „You‘re finally back“  
„Sure, I live here“ Adrien replied, then Kagami pulled him behind her and sat down on the front of the bed along with the blonde and smiled at the blonde.

„Can I tell you something?“

„Can I ask you something?“ Adrien asked at the same time as Kagami. „Uh“

„You go first, I think my surprise is bigger“

„Uh okay…..“ Adrien replied. „Uhm I don‘t know, how I should ask you this…...did you sleep with someone today, you shouldn‘t have with?“ Adrien asked making Kagami shake her head.

„What kind of question is that?“ Asked the girlfriend a little confused about it. „Did you hear a weird rumor about me?“

„No, but I saw this here, “ Adrien said pointing down on the ground at the contraceptive, that lied there open. „Who used it?“

„I have no idea, what is it doing there. Didn‘t you per coincidence forget to dispose it?“ The Japanese woman asked seeing the boyfriend disagree.

„No, I threw it away. That wasn‘t here before, I just found it here later after I came back from the walk and played with Raiden together. Or to be honest….he was the one who found it and tried to assure me, it must be someone else and not you,“

„And why exactly would you believe I would sleep with someone else beside you?“ Kagami asked crossing her arms.

„I really don‘t want to believe that Kagami. I really don‘t, but no one besides you and I know, where I hide the condoms,“

„Adrien, you‘re crazy. Someone wants to prank us by setting there a condom to make either you or me think wrong about the other. Ettore for example, he‘s a trickster or your kwami Plagg“

„No Plagg wouldn‘t do that….I can imagine, but he really didn‘t do it“

„Are you sure?“ Kagami asked earning a nod from the blonde.

„Hey I wouldn‘t touch that sticky thing even for a prank. Even if it was cheese-flavored. Well….depending on the flavor and all“

„See?“

„But I already told you, Adrien, I didn‘t sleep with anyone else. You‘re the only man I slept with and those nights were fantastic,“

„But I can‘t see anyone else do this to me“

„So, but you can see me doing that?“ Kagami asked feeling offended at Adrien‘s thought.

„It could be anyone, even you“

„Are you kidding me?“ Kagami hissed. „You know me longer than anyone of our new friends and you don‘t trust your girlfriend saying the truth?“

„You know I easily believe people, that lie to me,“ Adrien told. „How should I know, when they‘re lying or not?“

„I can‘t believe it, that you‘re thinking of me like that“ Barked Kagami. „You don‘t even have any proof or clues about it“

„Do you then have any idea of who could do that to me, beside our friends?“ Adrien asked furrowing his eyebrows.

„Who was else here in this bedroom, beside us, Jin and Raiden?“ Kagami asked. „What about Raiden? I could see him do anything of that“

„Impossible. He found it first by accident“ Adrien answered. „He was searching on the globe for a country and he spoke about the condom as he stepped on it and looked down to check it out and pointed out that we two were the ones, who made out, but we didn‘t,“  
„Didn‘t you check him out, what he was doing or if he got close to the drawer you kept the condoms?“

„I went to the bathroom before he went to check the globe“ Adrien answered. „I don‘t think he is guilty, cause he looked as surprised as me as we found the condom“

„Ugh Adrien, you‘re such a fool. You really believe a guy, you used to be in bad terms with and after you two bounded in a week at the community work you believe in him more than in your own girlfriend, which you‘ve been friends with almost ten years and eight years long we‘ve been dating. How can you after such a long time think like that?“ Kagami asked gazing with wide-open eyes at the boyfriend, which noticed Kagami‘s eyes were sparkling, but out of sadness. Adrien opened his mouth to speak but began to realize Kagami was really telling him the truth. Adrien closed his mouth and rolled his eyes down away from the woman.

„Your confidence in me is hurtful“ Kagami contended making Adrien sigh in regret about his belief towards his girlfriend.

„I know“ Adrien whispered. „But I would have noticed Raiden do something like that, he wouldn‘t find out that quick, where my things are“ Adrien mentioned, watching Kagami get up from the bed and walk towards the exit and Adrien followed her and stopped at the entrance before she left. „Where are you going?“

„I‘m going to get some fresh air“ Kagami responded. „Don‘t need to worry about me, Longg is here for me“ Adrien sighed at Kagami‘s last comment and let the girl close the door of his bedroom and Adrien lied his back against the door covering his face annoyed at his behavior. „You‘re an idiot, Adrien, “ Adrien told himself, then he opened the door back and looked out of the bedroom at the corridor to see Kagami on the end of the corridor lean her forehead against the wall sobbing about their controversy and he gazed back at his kwami, which appeared with a piece of cheese in his paws.

„Well played Ro-meow“ Plagg complimented sarcastically making Adrien growl annoyed at the kwami.

„You‘re not helping a lot Plagg!“

„Woah calm down tiger, everyone including Kagami told you to check your facts, before you say something. She could be right about this Raiden, he could have found your box and on purpose put the contraceptive down there to ruin your and Kagami‘s relationship. Wasn‘t he in love with her at some point in his life?“ Plagg asked, then Adrien thought about Plagg‘s words, then went down on his knees to pick up the condom and passed with his fingers between both sides of it. „It‘s unused. There‘s no vestige of someone“

„Well done Inspector Agreste“ Plagg complimented. „You solved a case any other idiot would have solved in five minutes“  
„Why are you being rude to me?“

„It‘s called karma“ Plagg answered. „You had two innocent suspects and you treated them as if they were really guilty“

„I have to stop Kagami and talk to her, “ Adrien said running out of the bedroom, heading the corridor along down to the hallway, where he encountered his father showing his wife something on his tablet, then noticed his son appear.

„Maman, papa, where‘s Kagami?“ Adrien asked.

„I don‘t know“ Emilie answered.

„I saw her running out of the house as I was in the office“ Gabriel answered. „Did something happen?“

„I need to talk with her“ Adrien answered. „It‘s important“

„Did you two have a fight?“ Emilie asked making Adrien nod sad, then Emilie placed her hand on Adrien‘s shoulder. „Don‘t worry, she will come back. She just needs to be alone for a while“

„Will you tell her, if she shows up, that I wanted to see her?“

„Sure darling“ Emilie answered, then Adrien hugged his mother. "Don't worry, she will forgive you" 


	29. Deep Down

**Chapter 29**

Kagami was strolling on her own next to the streets beside the Seine river with her kwami looking out of her jacket at the sidewalk they were going. 

„I or Plagg should have stood around to witness the person whoever did that to you two“ 

„It‘s alright Longg. I don‘t want to know anything about that“ Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the kwami.

„Just try to talk with him again, after we‘re back home“ Longg suggested. „Just let each other talk everything from your heart. I know Adrien regretted the words he said to you,“

„I know…...but it‘s so annoying right now“

„Don‘t worry, you two can figure it out together. Believe me“ Longg assured earning a nod from the adult.

In front of her at the bridge, that led to the isle, where her mother and Adrien‘s father home for abandoned animals stood were a few people crossing the bridge and one of the pedestrians was the fencing colleague Kagami knew from Japan Raiden, which minded his own business along with everyone else.

Kagami arrived at the crossroad to the bridge, then Raiden widened his eyes as he noticed her, then he crossed the road to greet her.

„Hey Kagami“ The man greeted.

„Hey“ Kagami responded. „You‘re out too?“

„One of the kids in the family that sustains me talked about here and I was close to it and decided to pass by“ Raiden answered. „I didn‘t know your mother owned this place“

„She does it along with Adrien‘s parents“ The blue-haired woman answered.

„Cool…..uhm hey this might sound a little too private, but what happened in the house? I‘ve encountered something…...something Adrien didn‘t know about it and he got a little upset,“

„I have no idea“ Kagami answered. „I haven‘t done anything and he‘s feeling insecure about it and can‘t or couldn‘t get the idea out of his head, that I could have betrayed him“

„I was shocked, cause I couldn‘t see any of you two do such a thing. I‘m not sure about Adrien, but he seemed really surprised about my finding“

„None of us was it. Someone dropped it there to trick us“ Kagami mentioned. „Are you sure, it already was there, when you were there?“ Kagami asked glancing at the man, which shrugged his shoulders.

„I had stepped on it. If it was there or not I didn‘t see“ Raiden answered. „You‘re not blaming me for something I don‘t know, aren‘t you?“ The raven-haired man asked looking at a neutral Kagami, which shook her head.

„Nope, I can‘t blame you without a proof. I can just think of you and Adrien as suspects if you two were the ones to notice it first“

„Couldn‘t Adrien be the one who…..used it with someone else?“

„No, he would never do such thing“ Kagami responded. „Mostly getting intimate with someone“

„And how are you sure about it?“ Raiden asked. „Some people can do so many things when we expect it the least“

„Adrien was very anxious before we had our very first time. He needed a little encouragement, mostly from my side due to my good knowledge about him“

„Okay, but we never know. Maybe he doesn‘t need that anymore?“ Raiden mentioned making Kagami roll her eyes.

„Are you trying to make me feel better or to get me into thinking differently about Adrien?“

„Uhm more of making you feel better and also just wanted to point out, that there could also be another reason why we caught this“

„Alright, and hey I don‘t want to talk about this. I just want to take my walk in peace and think about my life“

„Sure, sure“ Raiden answered walking along with the woman on the sidewalk. During the walk, Raiden gazed at the woman noticing her necklace and her choker on her neck and Raiden took a closer look at it seeing the necklace have her name written on it.

„You‘ve got there some nice necklaces“ Raiden complimented. „Who gifted them to you?“

„Adrien…..well the one with my name“ Kagami answered holding it up to see her name with the saber passing through it.

„ _I saw this on the internet and thought you would love it like this, “_ Adrien‘s voice echoed through Kagami‘s head, then she smiled at remembering the night he gave her the golden necklace.

„That means a lot to you, right?“ Raiden asked making the woman shrug her shoulders.

„He gifted me this on our prom night at the high school“ Kagami mentioned. „I never took this off, it became very important to me over the years. It‘s like a lucky charm for me, when he‘s not around, It always makes me feel his presence. I don‘t know why“

„How romantic“ Raiden mentioned a little sarcastically, then he looked at the red pearl of the beaded choker of the woman and touched it with his finger, making Kagami frown her face. „Oh uh…..did I get too close to you?“ The man asked stepping back, then Kagami held her hand over the two necklaces before speaking back at the tall man.

„It‘s okay…..this was bought by me“ Kagami responded.

„Where?“

„I forgot the store‘s name“ Kagami responded. „It was….a sort of secondhand shop“

„A secondhand shop?“ Raiden asked. „Shouldn‘t a woman like you wear things, that aren‘t you know…...outdated?“

„Well, I liked it the day I bought it“ Kagami answered placing her hand over the red pearl of her choker.

„For real?“

„Well now probably not as much as I did at the start…..why are you asking me that?“ Kagami asked making Raiden shrug his shoulders.

„I‘m trying to make a conversation with you, nothing more“ Raiden answered, watching Kagami take her arms down and look at the ground, then they had approached the road, that passed beside the Eiffel Tower and Raiden gazed up at it along with Kagami.

„I still find the Tokyo Tower, cooler, what about you?“ Raiden asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

„They‘re both fine in their own way“ Kagami answered and sat down on the wall next to the sidewalk to glance at the tower, then the man sat next to her, then she moved a little further away from him.

„Hey uhm are you feeling better about today or do you still need to talk about it?“

„It‘s alright Raiden“ Kagami responded. „I and Adrien can solve it together. We just need time to refresh a little“

„You think so?“ Raiden asked earning a nod from the woman, which held her hand under her necklace with her name on it. „You think it‘s worth trying?“

„Why shouldn‘t I?“ Kagami answered removing the necklace. „He did a mistake. He‘s not perfect he has flaws just like me. One of his flaws is acting before thinking and this was one type of case like that“

„Sure okay“ Raiden answered watching Kagami clean the zip of the necklace, then tried to put the necklace around her neck, then Raiden placed his hands behind Kagami‘s neck grabbing her on the fingers. „I‘ll do it to make it easier“ Raiden suggested taking the two ends of the necklace afterward he had put the necklace together, then he looked at the red choker of the woman and opened it letting it fall down on Kagami‘s hands.

„What are you doing?“ Kagami asked looking at Raiden, which furrowed his eyebrows bewildered.

„Weren‘t you going to do the same to it?“

„Not really, but well now that I got it…..“ Kagami cleaned the edge of the laces, then handed it back to Raiden, which held it up and looked at the material of the pearl and held it closer to his eye, while Kagami observed his strange behavior. „What are you looking at?“

„This looks like a real pearl“ Raiden mentioned. „Could it possibly be similar to a ruby?“

„Maybe, can you give it back to me?“ Kagami asked wanting to take it away from the man, which held it up farther from the woman, which stretched her arm to take it away from the man, which smirked at Kagami.

„Ah ha ha, do you want that?“ Raiden asked getting playfully for the friend, then Kagami grabbed his arm and tried to take with her other hand the miraculous off the man‘s hands, then Raiden waved around with the miraculous on his finger watching Kagami trying to take it from his hands afterward Kagami managed to touch it and he kept spinning it around his finger faster until it slipped out off his finger letting it flew into the river behind them.

„Oh no!“ Kagami gasped as her miraculous disappeared in the river.

„That was not supposed to happen," Raiden mentioned surprised at where the choker flew.

„I need to get it back“ Kagami warned. „It‘s very important“

„But it‘s deep down in the river. Wouldn‘t it be better, if we just get you a new one?“

„But the one we just lost meant a lot to me and I can‘t just substitute it with something else“

„Why is that so important?“ Raiden asked. „You just bought it in a secondhand store“

„It got over the time important to me, okay!“ Kagami added stern. „I get it, that it was a mistake, but we need to think of a way to get it out of there“

„What are you expecting?“ Raiden asked seriously. „To jump in and get it?‘“

„No, but at least lean me a hand. Afterall you caused that“

„Gosh you‘re doing such a theatre just because of a silly necklace,“ Raiden complained getting up from the wall. „If I get lucky I find somewhere a store that sells fishing rod or anything alike…..the necklace isn‘t per coincidence magnetic? „

„No, I think the fishing rod is the only solution“ Kagami pointed out. „Please go get one“

„Okay, I see what I can do, “ Raiden said leaving the spot and Kagami looked down at the river, then she stared at the river hoping there would be a way to get the miraculous out of the water.

  
  


  
  


Adrien stood in front of a door with a Chinese symbol and knocked on it normally, then the door got opened by Jin, which held a baby milk bottle in his hand and got surprised at seeing Adrien there in front of his doorstep.

„Hey“ Jin greeted while sealing the cap of the bottle. „You‘re back“

„Hey Jin, I came here to talk to you“ Adrien mentioned entering into the apartment, then Adrien looked at the raven-haired man and sank his head down before he started to talk. „Hey look…..I‘m sorry about today. I was a total jerk towards you, blaming you for something without having any proof. I should have investigated that case instead of coming with only one hint right here at you. Same with Kagami. I‘m also sorry for making your baby cry and eventually set up Xia in a little confusion due to my behavior“

„She really wasn‘t confused, more….surprised“ Jin corrected making Adrien nod.

„I hope we still can be friends and forgive me everything I did or said“

„Sure, we‘re friends“ Jin answered holding out his hand for the blonde to shake it. „But have you already solved the issue?“

„I might have an idea, but probably I should dig a little more into it“ Adrien answered. „Kagami isn‘t guilty. Someone just tried to either split us up or just pull a prank on us. The contraceptive wasn‘t used,“  
„I know Ettore is a prankster, but he would not do those kinds of pranks. Someone either tried to sabotage your relationship with Kagami or something else,“

„Exactly“ Adrien agreed with a nod. „When I see Kagami home again I‘ll talk with her and justify her everything I shouldn‘t have done in the first place and eventually we try to figure out, who framed us“

„I hope you find out, who did that“ Jin said earning a small smile of the blonde, afterward Adrien‘s phone rang and Adrien attended it.

„Kagami?“ Adrien responded. „Why did he do that?….uhm okay, I‘ll be there as soon as I can“ Adrien promised and put his phone back after the phone call. „Sorry, Kagami necklace fell into the Seine and she asked me to help her,“

„Oh okay“ Jin answered a little bewildered at his story. „Be careful you two“

„We will be fine, don‘t worry“ Adrien assured leaving the apartment heading into the elevator, then opened his pocket for Plagg to come out.

„How in the world did her miraculous land in the river?“ The kwami asked estranged with the phonecall of his miraculous holder.

„Raiden tried to amuse her by spinning her choker around his finger until it flew away“ Adrien answered. „As Cat Noir, we can get it out of there easily“

„Ugh“ Plagg groaned making Adrien chuckle.

„Come on, we‘re not going to have to fight anyone for it“ Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the kwami.

„Alright, if we don‘t you owe me a large wheel of Camembert“ Plagg begged.

„Oh you‘d love to?“

„Nah not really, but I know I‘ll get like this the cheese“

„Sure, good luck“ Adrien wished jokingly, then he transformed into Cat Noir, soon as he arrived on the base floor he ran out of the building to head to the champs de mars.


	30. Two Faces

**Chapter 30**

Kagami leaned against the wall gazing down at the Seine, where she had lost her miraculous waiting for Adrien‘s arrival. 

From above a building a dark-dressed superhero appeared landing on the streets behind Kagami, then he approached Kagami and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

„Your alright?“ Cat Noir asked, then Kagami pointed down at the river.

„We sat here together and the miraculous flew right down there“ Kagami answered. „Raiden hasn‘t shown up yet to help me, he said he needed a fishing rod,“

„Okay, I will find it for you, even if I have to search up the whole river for the rest of the night“ Cat Noir answered picking up his staff climbing on the wall, then Kagami grabbed the boyfriend on the leg, which looked back at the woman.

„Be careful“ Kagami warned the blonde, which nodded at the girl and took a leap at the bridge across them and dived into the river. Kagami followed the wall next to the bridge to get down to the docks of the tour boats and approached the river and got down on her knees waiting for her partner to come back.

  
  


In the meanwhile on a small motorboat appeared the man Raiden Soto from under the bridge and waved at Kagami, then stopped in the middle of the Seine.

„I have found a helping hand“ Raiden mentioned. „He will borrow me an underwater telescope so we can easier find your necklace“

„That‘s great“ Kagami complimented out loud. „Be careful, Cat Noir is down there too“

„What is he doing there?“ Raiden asked.

„Helping me!“ Kagami answered earning a nod from the raven-haired man, which sat down on the edge of the boat next to the driver.

„Don‘t worry, Cat Noir is a good superhero, he won‘t do you or your girlfriend anything“ The man assured the man, which nodded.

„No, I‘m more surprised, what he‘s doing here“ Raiden mentioned suspicious about seeing Kagami and Cat Noir in the same place.

„Well you know all the superheroes are still present in our city and usually have their eyes wide open for any situation. They don‘t have it as much as they had in the past with the akumas, but it‘s good to know, they‘re still here with us“ The man said handing Raiden out his telescope. „You stuck the one end in the water and look through it. You‘re able to zoom too, if necessary,“

„Okay,“

„Also I will need your eyes when we have to pull it out, “ The man said letting the end of the fishing rod into the water while Raiden used the telescope to look down into the water and saw Cat Noir with his baton in front of the lips swimming around the ground palpating with his fingers the ground looking for the miraculous. Cat Noir felt the hitch stitch his head, then he looked up to recognize two persons on a boat, and Cat Noir remembered Kagami mentioning, that Raiden was looking for a fishing rod and might have arrived now. Cat Noir wiped off with his hands on the ground the grains of sand on the ground slowly, then he felt something and he wiped the sand off that place to encounter a beer bottle, making Cat Noir roll his eyes and use his other hand to search for objects and ends up finding a broken cutter, then he takes it and swims up at the surface to encounter Raiden on the boat along with the owner.

„I haven‘t found it yet, but if someone had a bag or something, I would appreciate it“ Cat Noir mumbled, then the man gave him one from a box he had filled with utensils for fishing.

„It may smell after fish, but it‘s the only thing I can give you“ The man answered, watching Cat Noir take the bag and dive into the water again.

„I think for now we have to wait a little“ Raiden said earning a nod from the man, then Raiden took his smartphone out and typed down Parisian superheroes and scrolled the page down on the image category and opened a picture, where he saw Ryuko posing with her sword behind the back, then Raiden noticed around the heroine‘s neck a black choker with the red pearl in the middle and he zoomed in to the picture to see it and creased his eyebrows about the similarity of the necklace.

„They are superheroes“ Raiden marveled about analyzing the image of the superheroine Ryuko. „This is the only logical way for her to be worried about it“

From the water appeared Cat Noir jumping up at the boat, then Raiden and the man helped Cat Noir sat up and he dropped down the plastic bag filled with trash he found under the river and on the other hand he held a black thread, which was from Kagami‘s choker, then Raiden placed his hand on Cat Noir‘s then he revealed the missing chocker of the Japanese woman.

„Wow you found it“ Raiden mentioned it earning a nod from the blonde, then Raiden took the choker, and Cat Noir removed the baton from his lips.

„The Seine needs a little clean up“ Cat Noir mentioned.

„Is the Seine looking that bad?“ The man asked picking up his telescope to look into the water.

„It‘s not worse, but it did look better in the past“ Cat Noir answered standing beside the man, then Raiden tapped Cat Noir on the shoulder.

„Something just fell off the boat,“ Raiden pointed out and Cat Noir looked down at the water and Raiden shoved the man with his leg down on the water shrieking Cat Noir.

„Hey!“ Cat Noir yelled following the man to help him up to stay over the shallow of the water. „Why did you do that?“ Cat Noir asked watching Raiden put the motor running of the boat and turn around near them and Cat Noir pulled the man down to avoid the two getting injured by the blades of the rotor, then Cat Noir observed under the water Raiden head to the port, where Kagami was standing.

  
  


„Raiden, why did you do that?“ Kagami scolded the man, which held the miraculous in his hands.

„This necklace here isn‘t just a simple necklace isn‘t it?“ Raiden asked watching Kagami glaring at him.

„I have no idea, what you‘re talking about, just give me my miraculous back!“ Kagami ordered making Raiden wide his eyes at her revelation.

„So you indeed are a superhero!“ Raiden pointed out making Kagami growl.

„Just give me the miraculous, it‘s dangerous if you don‘t know, how to use it“ The woman pointed out watching Raiden put the miraculous on and from the miraculous Longg had appeared in front of him.

„What happened?“ Longg asked, then saw Raiden wearing the miraculous and dropped his arms in shock. „Oh oh,“

„You‘re going to introduce me to your pet?“ Raiden asked making Longg cross his arms.

„I‘m a kwami,“ The red kwami corrected. „And if I were you, I would take the miraculous down and give it back to the specific holder“

„Why should I?“ Raiden asked. „You‘re not my boss“

„Raiden just give me back my miraculous.....come on,“  
„Maybe later, I‘d like to know how this works“

„Just forget about that Raiden, “ Kagami said. „Give it back“ She begged, making the man chuckle.

„Little kwami, come on, I‘m curious to know, how it feels being in the skin of a superhero. Wouldn‘t you at least give me a minute with it?“

„Don‘t do it Longg!“ Kagami ordered, then watched Cat Noir swim along with the man towards the boat, then the man was helped up by the cat-themed superhero to climb back on the boat. „Or you know what?“ Kagami said, making the friend lift up his left eyebrow. „Just say, Longg, break the storm“

„Why the heck should I say Longg break the storm?“ The man asked activating the miraculous to transform into a dragon-themed superhero. „Woah it worked!“ Raiden extolled, then felt the boat move and Cat Noir stood there with the man looking at the dragon-themed superhero.

„Hey why….who are you?“ Cat Noir asked making the man cross his arms.

„I was wondering, why Kagami made such a drama because of the necklace and it was all because this was the miraculous. Her miraculous“  
„Oh wow…..Ryuko you look as a civilian really gorgeous?“ Cat Noir commented a little unsure about the discovery of Kagami‘s secret identity.

„I know it‘s you, Adrien. You obviously look like him, just with different hair“ Raiden pointed out.

„You told him about me?“ Cat Noir asked shocked.

„Why should I do that?“ Kagami asked about her boyfriend‘s question, then Cat Noir nodded at the woman‘s answer. „He figured mines out, it wouldn‘t take him long to find out yours“

„How did you find out about it?“ Cat Noir asked, then the man pointed at the choker.

„Who would make such a big drama about a necklace?“ Raiden answered sarcastically. „Also you told me the other day about the so-called magic jewelry and I noticed her necklace and how similar you two were to those superheroes I saw on the videos. How didn‘t any of your friends notice that?“

„They all have different theories about us you know, by the way, they can just confirm anything as long as they haven‘t seen both of us close up for comparison,“ Cat Noir mentioned. „So if you don‘t mind, give the miraculous back to me and we‘re all cool, “ Cat Noir asked holding out his hand for the man, which placed his hands around his neck, gazing at the eyes of the superhero, then he smirked and he gave Cat Noir a Muay Thai kick hitting the blonde on his arms as he quickly reacted to the attack and fell down on the boat over the man.

„Adrien!“ Kagami complained, then Raiden grabbed Kagami on her arm pulling her to follow him, but she slapped his arms away from him. „Get your hands off me!“ Kagami shouted, then Cat Noir got up on the four legs and glared at the Japanese man, which stood on the ground next to Kagami.

Cat Noir jumped on the ground taking his baton holding it behind his back, making Raiden smirk and take out his sword.

„You‘re going to fight with that?“ Raiden asked earning a nod from the cat-themed superhero.

„You'd be surprised how good I am, with it" Cat Noir answered. „Otherwise I would be dead a long time ago“ Mentioned the dark-dressed superhero, then got attacked by the raven-haired man and he began to use his staff to reflect the attacks of the miraculous holder.

„Guys stop that“ Kagami ordered watching the two fight.

„Kagami get away from here, “ Cat Noir asked earning a nod from the girlfriend, which ran at the stairs and stopped seeing the two friends fight against each other. Kagami opened the contact list on her smartphone and made a video call to the superhero chat and was answered first by Marinette Dupain-Cheng which sat inside a restaurant.

„Marinette, can you tell Luka to come help?“ Kagami asked showing to Marinette Cat Noir fighting with the dragon-themed antagonist.

„Sure Kagami…... Luka would totally love to help Adrien…...move the curtains, he‘ll be there“ Marinette answered making Kagami furrow her eyebrows.

„Uhm where are you?“ Kagami asked, then Marinette discreetly showed herself on the restaurant along with Luka, Alya and Nino. „Okay, tell him to hurry up“ Kagami placed her smartphone on the rail of the stairs and looked at Cat Noir walk backward as the man guided him away. Kagami looked around for anything, that she could use to help her boyfriend and she ran the stairs up and near a small food barrack and stopped in front of the barrack to observe the owner clean the counter of the vehicle.

„Quick it‘s an emergency, I need something long and hard“ Kagami ordered the man making him chuckle.

„How necessary do you have it, girl?“

„Just give me that long spoon over there. While you‘re here making jokes Cat Noir is having trouble fighting a villain“ Kagami warned earning a nod from the woman as he understood how serious it was.

„Oh uh okay, don‘t worry, “ The man said getting her the large soup spoon. „Does someone down there need soup?“ The man asked watching Kagami grab the spoon.

„Maybe later, if not I take on in exchange, “ Kagami said, then she ran back to the stairs and noticed on the ground the small street chess game on the ground with its figures shaped after the Eiffel tower, which gave Kagami an idea, then she collected a few and brought them to the stairs, then ran back to get some more and she placed on on the wall and aimed Raiden, which was being dominated by Cat Noir right now and she observed the two fight and as Cat Noir used his staff to jump up in the air to dodge an attack, Kagami used her spoon to kick the Eiffel tower figure against the two, managing to hit Raiden on the head. Kagami grinned at the success, then threw the next two figures and the third one hit Cat Noir‘s head as he was about to attack Raiden.

„Sorry!“ Kagami apologized watching Cat Noir look up at her, afterward Kagami saw Raiden aim Cat Noir shrieking her. „Watch out!“

Cat Noir ducked down, then used his baton to push Raiden down on the ground, then Cat Noir used his staff to held the man down by his arms and with his other arm he went behind Raiden‘s neck and Raiden moved his head to hit Cat Noir on his nose, making him cover his nose with his hands afterward Raiden pushed Cat Noir away from him with the baton and threw it into the river.

„Get out of there!“ Kagami warned the blonde, then threw down at the two the Eiffel tower figures missing Raiden, afterward Cat Noir tripped over a figure landing on the floor, then Raiden got over Cat Noir and held him down with his sword just like Cat Noir did before and Kagami grabbed another chess figure and threw it at the head of Raiden, followed by a second one and Cat Noir threw the man away and looked up at Kagami, which pointed at the spoon earning a nod from the blonde and Kagami dropped the spoon for the boyfriend to catch it, afterward, Raiden threw towards Cat Noir with the chess figures, that lied next to him on the floor, then Cat Noir used the spoon to smack the figures away from him, then got hit after the sixth time on his hands making him yelp. Raiden ran towards the superhero, then held him against the wall with his sword glaring into his eyes.

„The other day you had just luck. You‘re not even as good fighting as a hero“ Raiden divulged, then looked at his hands to see the black ring on his finger, then he smirked and he throws Cat Noir down on the ground and pressed him down on the ground with his knees and grabbed the hand with the ring and removed it causing him to transform back into Adrien Agreste.

„Woah, woah, woah, time out!“ Plagg ordered the dragon holder, then got slapped away by Raiden and Plagg landed on the ground in front of Kagami.

„What happened?“ Plagg asked looking up at his holder‘s girlfriend, who saw now Raiden being kicked on the stomach, then Adrien managed to get up, then Raiden moved his sword to hit Adrien, but luckily the blonde jumped over it and tripped over the sword landing on his butt, therefore Raiden got pointed his sword at Adrien, which held his hands up, while Raiden got up on his feet and kicked Adrien on the chest making him yelp in pain, then the raven-haired man pulled the Frenchman down with his sword and held it in front of his throat making Adrien gulp.

„Oh oh,“ Plagg stated in shock about the situation.

„Kagami, use Plagg to transform“ Adrien ordered and Kagami looked at Plagg, which shook his head.

„You can‘t do it,“ Plagg warned earning a nod from the kwami.

„Plagg, let her do it!“ Adrien hissed, then shrieked as Raiden touched him with the tip of the sword.

„She can‘t do that. I can‘t protect her from an abort“ Plagg warned the blonde, which was startled by Raiden‘s threat.

„Raiden don‘t do that to him!“ Kagami shouted shocked about his idea.

„Why shouldn‘t I?“ Raiden asked. „He‘s no good for you. There are other people that are worth your attention,“

„If you‘re talking about people like you, I‘d rather be all by myself than wasting my time with them“

„Oh and do you think you know the real me at all?“

„There I see it“ Kagami answered. „And the day you jumped in front of the car in front of our house, just to frame Adrien and get him punished. The real you always was egocentric, rude and adaptable, but adaptable for the wrong things. You obviously just played a good person, so you could get between me and Adrien and you know what?“ Kagami asked making the man growl. „I believe the one, who tried to frame me in Adrien‘s bedroom was you too“

„You don‘t know anything about me!“

„You lied Raiden, I could read it those times on your face“

„Lucky you, you‘ve studied medicine“  
„I‘m studying law, medicine is doing Adrien“ Kagami corrected. „The reason I can figure out people‘s lie is that I grew up helping out a friend getting rid of her lying behavior “ Kagami explained, then Raiden grabbed a chess figure and threw it at Kagami, which dodge it and saw Raiden raise his sword up to finish his job.

„Any last words?“ Raiden asked looking at Adrien, which looked terrified at the man and Kagami looked at Adrien‘s fright getting tears streaming down her face.

„P….plagg!“ Adrien stammered, then Kagami bursted into tears, which the two men saw.

„I‘m pregnant Adrien!“ Kagami blurted out, making Adrien drop his mouth along with Raiden, which was more shocked about the revelation, than Adrien. Kagami fell down on her knees, making Adrien look worried at her. „You‘re going to be a father“

„What?“ Adrien asked confused about Kagami‘s revelation. „But how?“

„You don‘t even know, how that could happen?“ Raiden asked looking down at Adrien in surprise.

„Just shut up!“ Kagami yelled, making Adrien frown as Kagami was getting worse with the crying, then Raiden stabbed the sword next to Adrien‘s body on the ground.

„Every man can make a baby, but only the real ones can be a father“ Raiden pointed out looking down at Adrien, which rolled his eyes down in guilt, then he growled and tried to shake Raiden off his body, therefore, Raiden grabbed his sword and swung it back, but before he managed to stab Adrien a boxing hand glove formed like a fist appeared in front of Raiden and pushed him away from Adrien.

Adrien sat up and saw on the top of the bridge Super Nathan standing together with Viperion, which played with his lyre by throwing it up.

„Hey wish dragon, give the miraculous back!“ Super Nathan ordered.

„We‘ve got more of them fists, if you know what I mean“ Viperion added making Super Nathan chuckle.

„We could just use your second chance and go back in time to do that“ Super Nathan pointed out earning a thumb up from the snake-themed superhero.

„It‘s not needed“ Adrien mentioned, then Kagami sneaked behind Raiden and removed the choker of his neck letting it fall on the ground causing him to drop his transformation to look like his civilian self again.

„Hey!“ Raiden shouted, then Adrien grabbed the miraculous crossing his arms looking at Raiden, which now had nothing to fight with.

„Interested in a street fight?“ Adrien asked the raven-haired man, making Raiden think about, then he looked up at the superheroes and waved at them, which looked at each other in confusion, then Raiden ran off leaving the friends in peace.

„Should we go behind him?“ Viperion asked looking down at Adrien, which shrugged his shoulders.

„Let him go“ Adrien answered. „He might have learned his lesson, “ Adrien said, then Super Nathan pointed to himself and took off in the air with his jetpack, while Viperion jumped down on the ground to approach Adrien, which got down on his knees to check on Kagami.

„Are you okay?“ Adrien asked placing his hand on her cheek, then Kagami hugged him leaning her face on his neck. Adrien caressed his girlfriend on the back and sat down on the ground with the girl sitting over his lap, then Adrien thought about what Kagami revealed before and moved her face up carefully to be able to look into her brown eyes.

„Was that, what you wanted to tell me the other day?“ Adrien asked. „About the pregnancy?“

„Yes“ Kagami answered.

Viperion got down at the two friends and held out his hands at the two.

„Let‘s get out of here. You two can discuss this at home“ Viperion suggested earning a nod from the two, then Plagg appeared holding his ring and handed it out to Adrien.

„Thank you Plagg“

  
  


Later at the Agreste manor Cat Noir carried Kagami in his arms then landed at the edge of his bedroom‘s window, which was leaned back and from Kagami‘s pocket Longg got out and entered to open the window for them and Cat Noir entered into the bedroom and carried Kagami to the bed sitting her down on the edge of the mattress.

„How are you?“ Cat Noir asked looking at Kagami, which lied down on the bed.

„I‘m feeling better now“ Kagami answered.

„Hey…..I‘m sorry about not believing in you about today‘s situation. I was a little frightened if this was just a trick or if that was real“ Cat Noir apologized.

„And I‘m sorry I didn‘t tell you earlier about my pregnancy….I was afraid you would get mad at me because you would have to skip school in the future because of me and in the very start, I thought you weren‘t interested into kids, because of what happened back in the laser arena“ Kagami explained passing her hand under her eyes as she had another tear coming down her face, then Cat Noir lied down next to her with his belly down and caressed her on the cheeks making her smile.

„You know I would love it….it‘s just kind of the wrong time you know“  
„If you want I could go for an abortion, but…...it‘s my fault if I didn‘t listen to your idea of using protection during my menstruation. Also you have to listen to my view, I‘m only allowed until the end of the next week to get an abortion if I want to and I also need to speak with the medics, because of it, but I know it‘s the wrong moment, but there‘s a living being inside of me. Our common child. I don‘t want it to pay with its life, just because I made a mistake,“

„You didn‘t do the mistake by yourself, I did too,“ Adrien corrected. „And if you think the best solution is to keep the baby, then I agree with you. We can always continue our education afterward, right?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the girlfriend.

„Right“ Kagami agreed, then Cat Noir kissed the girl on her lips and lied his head over her breast rolling his eyes up at her seeing her feeling better about the talk. Cat Noir noticed under the pillow behind them a white sheet and he took it out and sat up to look at it.

„What‘s that?“

„Oh I wrote that to tell you about my pregnancy in case I‘d fail or we got interrupted again“ Kagami explained watching Cat Noir read the letter, soon his pupils shrank at how detailed the letter got about a certain moment of their lives together. Kagami giggled as she saw Cat Noir turn pink under his mask, then looked over his shoulder at the mask, then Cat Noir read it out loud for the girlfriend to hear it.

„We should have waited but I had the desire to feel the warmth of your body on mine. I wanted to know this feeling everyone has already experienced and that you gave me that chance made me really happy. It was indeed the best night of my life. You made my heart soar at every time I heard your groan. The way your hair flops in front of your forehead when you‘re inside me and how gently your touch is, when you patted me anywhere, how reliable it is to gaze into the emerald eyes of yours, seeing the love you have for me and feeling the pleasure you have from everything you did for me. I have to confess, I don‘t regret any of those times I have slept with you and I know we‘re in the wrong moment to have our first child, but I don‘t want to get rid of our baby, because it wasn‘t in our plans. It‘s a living being after all and don‘t want it to pay for my mistakes with its life. Adrien, I might not say this as much as you do, but you know, that I love you. I love you with all of the fiber of my being.“

„I didn‘t know you could write like that“ Cat Noir confessed making Kagami smile. „I‘m kind of feeling hot right now“ Cat Noir mentioned making Kagami shake her head.

„I can see that, “ Kagami said looking at his face, which was redder, than before.

„I really liked the letter“

„That‘s great“ Kagami answered leaning her face on his shoulder making his smile gleam at the gesture of the woman. Cat Noir placed his arm behind Kagami‘s back and lied her down on her back and started to open up the blouse from down to the middle of Kagami, causing her to turn red at his move. „W….what are you doing?“ Kagami asked a little anxious, then Cat Noir leaned his ear on the belly to see if he could hear something.

„Anyone home?“ Cat Noir asked making Kagami chuckle.

„I think it‘s a little early to hear it“

„I just hear your intestines a little“ Cat Noir admitted then held his hand next to her belly while Kagami observed him doing so. „Hey, little girl…..or boy…..your dad is talking here to you. I know you‘re coming a little to the wrong time, but I want you to know, that it doesn‘t matter, cause we will love you a lot. You got here two extremely talented fencers as your future parents, a wonderful mom, and a handsome and cat….tastic dad. ..“ Cat Noir said getting hit on the head by the girlfriend, which chuckled at his words. „It doesn‘t matter if you‘re a girl or a boy. What you‘re going to be in the future and whatnot. We‘re here to support you with everything, we promise you that“ Said the cat-themed superhero followed by kissing her thin belly, then got his hair fondled by the girlfriend and lied his head over her belly. „When will we tell our parents?“ Cat Noir asked, making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

„I haven‘t thought about it“ Kagami answered. „Do you want to wait or should we say it tomorrow?“

„Maybe tomorrow?“ Cat Noir suggested. „Aren‘t we going to have your mother for dinner tomorrow?“

„I think so“ Kagami answered. „But what will she think about it?“

„Nothing. We‘re old enough to decide, what we want to do with our lives. Don‘t worry, she will be okay with it“ Cat Noir assured, then Kagami hugged her boyfriend, which smiled warmly enjoying the careful side of her.

  
  



	31. Start of a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pages showed me those types of prices and I used the world currency converter to calculate them as the page here showed its prices. May or may not be overly exaggerating.

**Chapter 31**

Months later Lila Kurtzberg stood in the kitchen of her grandparents around the dinner table along with Nathaniel in front of a small, pink plastic bathtub. Nathaniel held on his arms an infant slowly helping it sit down in the bathtub while Lila observed Nathaniel doing it and she gave her husband a thumb up. 

„So Nathalie, how are you feeling about your old man being the one giving you a bath now?“ Nathaniel asked making Lila laugh.

„Old man?“ Lila asked. „You‘re offending me“

„How?“ Nathaniel asked with a grin. „I called myself that“

„I know“ Lila responded then dipped her finger into the bathtub to feel the temperature of the water. „Nice“ 

„So I begin passing my hand with water over her to make her wet, right?“ Nathaniel asked earning a nod from Lila, which observed the redhead pass over their daughter‘s body water to wet her, then grabbed on a washcloth, that lied on the side of the bathtub and he slowly rubbed with the cloth on the girl‘s chest letting a quick giggle out, making Nathaniel smile warmth at the cute noise she made. Nathaniel slowly shove his hand under Nathalie‘s arm to wash her, afterward, Lila placed her hand on her daughter‘s hand slowly lifting it up, so Nathaniel could easily wash the infant from the side.

„You‘re doing well, baby“ Lila complimented earning a nod from Nathaniel, then he lifted with his other hand the other arm to pass the cloth under her arm as Lila held the girl on the clean arm waiting for her husband to finish the next arm. Nathaniel moved down to the left leg down to the feet making the girl laugh at the feeling she got from her father‘s hand, then Nathaniel used his index finger to tickle the girl, causing her to laugh more.

„Oh I didn‘t know you were ticklish“ The redhead joked making Lila shake her head at the silly comment of her husband, then Nathaniel tickled the other feet watching his daughter laugh.

„Come on Nathy, we have to get ready“ Lila mentioned earning a nod from the man, which scrubbed the second leg of Nathalie, while Lila was opening up on the table a terry towel, then Lila observed her husband hold her daughter carefully against the bathtub then gazed up at Lila, before continuing.

„Uh into what direction do I have to wash her down there?“ Nathaniel asked, then Lila dived her arm into the water to solve the situation for her husband.

„From the front to the back“, Lila answered. „Will you check up the ears, they got missing“

„Sure“ Nathaniel answered passing with his index finger inside the cloth behind Nathalie‘s ears, making her groan as she didn‘t like that. „Sorry, but you have to be clean here“ Nathaniel mentioned, then repeated the task on the other ear and stopped along with Lila and Nathaniel slowly took the infant out of the tub and sat her on the towel and wrapped it around the baby.

„Wait we didn‘t wash her head“ Lila mentioned, then Nathaniel placed her back on the bathtub and Lila passed her wet hand over the very short hair of the baby with Nathaniel observing her.

„I will take a few times until I forgot nothing about the bathing,“

„Don‘t you always wash your hair during the showers?“ Lila asked earning a nod from the husband.

„Yes, I don‘t know. It‘s just I‘m not used to it yet and I‘m afraid to hurt her“ Nathaniel confessed earning a nod from the brunette.

„I understand you Nathy, but you know you can always ask me for help“ Lila assured taking her daughter out of the bathtub placing her on the towel, then along with Nathaniel, they wrapped her in it to dry her.

On the edge of the table, a smartphone started to ring, then Lila pushed the smartphone with her hand to see her friend Rose Lavillant was doing a video call on Lila, then Lila pressed the accept button to see in front of the camera a red panda plush with a blue ribbing attached to its neck, making Lila furrow her eyebrows.

„Uh hey Rose?“ Lila started, then Rose moved her smartphone up to show herself in a waiting room together with other patients.

„Guess where I am, “ Rose asked making Lila shrug her shoulders, then Rose showed the brunette a description of the part of the building the blonde was and zoomed closer to it so, that Lila could read the text on the sign.

„Maternity?“ Lila read, then widened her eyes knowing exactly, what Rose wanted to tell her. „Has Kagami already given birth to her baby?“ The Italian asked earning a nod from the shorter woman.

„I haven‘t seen the baby yet, but I heard it‘s a healthy boy“

„Darn. I wish I could be there“ Lila announced sadly. „But I wasn‘t expecting her to take a little longer with her pregnancy,“

„Yes, but everything went well as I‘ve heard“ Rose explained. „After Luka leaving I will see her and greet her from you“

„Thanks, Rose, but I will see if I call her over the day. We‘re going to leave the house soon to meet my parents,“

„Okay and hey I have to put down the call. I think Luka just left the room“ Rose mentioned. „Have fun you three and give Nathalie a kiss from me“

„Sure,“ Lila answered giving Nathalie a kiss on her daughter‘s cheek. „A kiss from Auntie Rose“ Lila mentioned making the girl grin at the mother, then Nathaniel put on the girl a t-shirt on and adjusted it around her body.

„Oh you had bathing time“ Rose mentioned earning a nod from the brunette.

„Yeah, so she could be clean for the visit“ Lila responded. „And Nathy could practice his washing skills“

„Great…..oh I have to go now. See you back in Paris“

„Bye Rose“ Lila and Nathaniel said followed by the blonde stop her video call and Lila looked at Nathaniel, which was putting on the baby a diaper, then Lila embraced her husband from behind and Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the woman. „The next bath you really should take more time for Nathalie. In those moments you can bound with her and have fun, believe me, Nathy you will enjoy it even more than you did now“

„I sure did this little bit“ Confessed the husband fixing the diaper in front of the waist of the infant, then he kissed the baby on the belly, afterward he had an idea and puffed on her belly causing her to laugh at Nathaniel‘s deed and he kept doing that, followed by Lila leaning her arms over her husband‘s back sighing lovely at seeing him play with the girl.

  
  


  
  


  
  


At the maternity of the hospital in Paris Emilie walked along the corridor along with Mrs. Tsurugi besides the rooms they came along on the way and Emilie stopped in front of a door holding the Japanese descendant woman back to look at the number shown on the board in front of the door, then Emilie knocked on the door. 

„105 is the number Adrien told me they were in“ Emilie explained, then the door got opened up by Gabriel Agreste, which stood at the entrance along with his daughter Hope, which left the room to hug her mother.

„Mommy, I‘m an Auntie“ Hope announced making the mother smile and caress the girl on the head, then the two women got into the patient room to encounter Kagami lying on the patient bed holding the newborn in her arms and beside her sat Adrien gazing enamored with the baby boy in his girlfriend‘s arms. Emilie approached the son‘s girlfriend and bowed down at her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

„Congratulations“ Mrs. Agreste wished, then she moved around the bed to approach her son, which got up to share a long hug with his mother. „Congratulations my boy,“ Emilie wished caressing her son on his back, then looked at Mrs. Tsurugi, which held Kagami‘s hand talking to her in their native language, then Emilie looked at the blonde, which shrugged his shoulders.

„She‘s saying something with being there for her“ Adrien explained watching his girlfriend‘s mother sit down on a chair next to the bed and Kagami reached over to her mother the newborn, then watched her mother rock the baby slowly on her arms smiling enchanted by the baby.

„He‘s a real treasure“ Mrs. Tsurugi complimented earning a nod from Kagami.

„He‘s got most of the looks from his father“ Kagami mentioned looking up at her boyfriend, which blushed a little at Kagami‘s comment, then he lied his head down to gaze at his girlfriend.“

„I find he has got your nose“ Adrien pointed out making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

„In a few weeks, we‘ll be able to recognize some similarities, for now, the only thing I see is his face similars to yours“ Kagami mentioned seeing Adrien lie his head next to her shoulder, making the woman smile and lean her head over his.

„It‘s such a strange feeling seeing my son now with his own child“ Gabriel mentioned placing his hand on the chair of Mrs. Tsurugi to look down at his grandson seeing the baby wrinkle his nose while it was resting. Emilie joined the two business partners to gaze down at the baby too.

„I believe his chin resembles Adrien‘s“ Emilie pointed out making Gabriel shake his head.

„I believe more he‘s got Kagami‘s. Adrien‘s chin is a little longer than hers“ Gabriel corrected, making Emilie shrug her shoulders.

„I never took a closer look, I felt like they were alike“

„Have you two already picked a name for the boy?“ Tomoe asked moving her head up so her daughter and the boyfriend could look at the adult.

„There are so many names out there“ Adrien answered. „The most recent one I came up with was Elliot, which I found in Greek magazine about the culture there“

„It was my favorite out of that magazine though“ Kagami stated earning a nod from the blonde.

„It sounds like a great name for the boy“ Emilie mentioned.

„We will think about it for a bit“ Kagami mentioned. „I don‘t know, there are many names out there and I just want to be sure we pick out the right one,“

„Yeah“ Adrien agreed, then in his pocket, his smartphone started to vibrate, then Adrien took it out to see Nathaniel trying to video call him and Adrien attended it. „Hey Nath“ Adrien greeted seeing Nathaniel on the other side of the screen sitting on a couch.

_„Hey I‘ve heard the news, congratulations“ Nathaniel wished, then he turned his smartphone to the side, where his wife Lila Kurtzberg sat with their infant Nathalie, which was drinking from a baby bottle._

_„Congratulations you two!“ Lila wished._

„Thanks, “ Adrien said sitting down on the bed next to Kagami join the video call.

_„How are you feeling?“ Lila asked._

„Better“ Kagami answered. „I barely remember anything that happened in the birth room thought. Adrien stood the whole night there by my side, assisting me“

_„Just like Nathy“ Lila mentioned earning a nod from the redhead. „I already told you how he acted during the whole progress from me squishing his hand very tight“_

„Adrien got anxious by the hours that passed and as the midwife announced they needed to cut me, Adrien panicked and if he didn‘t react like that I wouldn‘t have managed to surpass that situation“ Kagami explained earning a nod from Adrien.

„I didn‘t know this could be done on births, “ Adrien confessed sheepishly. „I‘ve been awake for over 20 hours. I wasn‘t even sure if I was dreaming or awake“

_„How long did you take at the birth?“ Nathaniel asked curious about hearing Adrien talking about his lack of sleep._

„Uhm I think about 16 hours“ Kagami responded. „It was 11 pm when my contractions began,“

_„Wow, you took two hours longer than I did“ Lila pointed out._

„I‘m glad it‘s all over now and that our son is all healthy now“ Kagami announced, then Adrien walked with his smartphone to Tomoe to show the baby to the Kurtzberg‘s.

„ _Aww“ Lila and Nathaniel groaned amazed by the newborn._

„That‘s my beautiful boy“ Adrien mentioned proud, making Tomoe chuckle and he looked back at Lila and Nathaniel, which held their daughter Nathalie on their arms. „Hey what do you think? Will our kids be good friends in the future?“

_„For sure!“ Lila responded. „They‘ll be like me and Kagami or like me and Nathy“_

„How? Married?“ Adrien asked making Nathaniel chuckle.

_„I‘d be hilarious thought“ Nathaniel agreed._

„Hey marrying the best friend is a good thing“ Lila mentioned earning a nod from Adrien.

„I can‘t deny that“ Adrien answered followed by a yawn making Lila chuckle.

_„Oh, I think you need to sleep“ Lila mentioned earning a nod from the blonde._

„Yeah“ Adrien responded.

„Then we better get going“ Nathaniel announced earning a nod from the blonde.

„Hey now that we three are here, we can leave the two rest and sit out there and have a tea or a coffee“ Mr. Agreste suggested earning a nod from his wife.

„You‘re coming?“ Emilie asked the mother of Kagami, which nodded. Adrien watched his parents gathered around Mrs. Tsurugi, then he looked at Kagami, which observed the adults around her son and Adrien grabbed Emilie on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, making her curious afterward she nodded and saw Adrien walk to Kagami‘s bed to gaze at her and lean his arms on the grille of the bed.

„Hey“ Adrien said. „I‘ve been thinking the last few weeks a lot about you and our future now as parents,“

„Yes,“

„Well...“ Adrien began then looked over Kagami at the window looking bewildered making Kagami tilt her head at the interruption of his talk. „That‘s a weird wallpaper for a perfume ad“ Adrien mentioned followed by Kagami look out of the window to look for, what Adrien talked and Adrien grinned at Kagami‘s distraction and put his hand inside the pocket of his jacket and as Kagami looked back at him she caught Adrien with a black box in his hands and he shrieked as Kagami already looked back at him.

„Whoa!“ Adrien replied letting the box fall down on Kagami, then he picked the box up again and looked at his girlfriend.

„I wanted to know…..I don‘t know how to formulate this…..I want to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with me?“ Adrien asked making Kagami furrow her left eyebrow, then Adrien opened the box to reveal a silver-colored ring with a sapphire blue diamond in the middle of it making Kagami drop her mouth at seeing the ring. „Will you marry me?“

„You really want me to be your wife?“ Kagami asked surprised at the decision of her boyfriend.

„I thought how I was going to say it, but my mouth didn‘t say it the way I wanted“ Adrien mentioned with a chuckle followed by the woman giggle at his comment. „I wanted to say, that now that we had our baby and we‘re somehow a family I felt we could go this step to be a family….well you know a traditional one“

„We already were a family, Adrien. Just not officially“

„You‘re right, Kagami“ Adrien agreed with the girlfriend. „Are you….going to say something?“ Adrien asked making the woman smile and lean her forehead on Adrien‘s making Adrien smile enchanted by her girlfriend‘s move.

„Yes, yes I do“ Kagami replied, then Adrien sat beside Kagami taking her hand, afterward he took the engagement ring and placed it on Kagami‘s ring finger, then admired her as she gazed at the expensive ring he bought her and rolled her eyes back at Adrien with an enamored face making Adrien smile amused at the acceptance of the proposal.

 _„Well done!“_ Lila shouted while clapping and Adrien looked along with Kagami down at the smartphone, which lied with the camera up on the bed. _„A very interesting perspective, but it was nice“_ Lila joked making Kagami laugh.

 _„Can I see the ring?“_ Nathaniel asked, then Adrien picked up the smartphone to show it to Nathaniel. _„Wow, that looks expensive“_

„Not at all, only around 1763 Euros“ Adrien responded shrieking Nathaniel at the price.

_„Over 1763??!?!?“_

„If you think that‘s a lot, let me tell you around 7350 is the most expensive ring on the store and that depending on how you tell them to make the ring“ Adrien explained watching Nathaniel fall aside on the couch making Nathalie laugh at her father.

_„If I were I‘d rather not talk to him about things you buy, that he could never afford in his life, „Lila suggested. „It makes him feel bad“_

„Oh right“ Adrien answered.

_„We all can talk again tomorrow or a few days later, when you‘re back home“_

„Sure“ Kagami answered earning a nod from the brunette, then Lila waved at the couple and Adrien pressed the red icon on the display and looked back at Kagami to see the ring on her finger.

„Did you like it?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the woman, then she embraced the blonde elated by the proposal. „Hehe, your mother sort of will be proud, if your legacy keeps going“

„I thought I was going to take your name“ Kagami mentioned, making Adrien shrug his shoulder.

„Well you don‘t have to, only if you want“

„And I want it, Adrien,“ Kagami conceded making Adrien blush at her wish to get his last name.

„Kagami Agreste…..“ Adrien said, then grinned at the sound of the name and nodded in agreement with the name. „Well it sounds so far better, than Adrien Tsurugi,„ Adrien confessed making the fiancé beam at his comment, then the mother of Adrien gave the son a hug to congratulate him along with his now-turned fiancé followed by Gabriel and Tomoe, which was the last person and took Adrien by his hand making him grin a little timid.

„You‘re a good man to my daughter, Adrien. I wish you two the best for your future and hope you two will have an exciting life along with raising your little bundle of joy“ Tomoe told the future son-in-law making him smile courteously about the woman‘s comment.

„We sure will Mrs. Tsurugi“ Adrien answered, then the adults went away leaving Adrien alone back with Kagami, then Adrien sat back on the chair to glance at the blue-haired woman and placed his hand on the bed for her to place hers on his. „Do you believe, that I asked her for your hand?“ Adrien asked making Kagami nod.

„I could imagine you doing that“ The Japanese woman confessed. „She would have said yes anyway. She likes you and that since we became friends“

„I just wanted to do it that way, because your mother is a little old-fashioned“ Adrien mentioned followed by a yawn, then Kagami placed her hand on his cheek to caress him, then he placed his hands on the mattress lying his head over his arms and Kagami patted him on the head.

„We really should take this opportunity here to rest,“ Kagami suggested. „Cause the next nights will all be turned upside down“ She explained earning a nod from the fiancé, which closed his eyes as she fondled with her hand on his hair getting weary, soon she also closed her eyes to rest for the next hours along with her life partner.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m kinda sad it didn‘t end with an even number. Actually it would be hilarious if it ended with 32 as the sequel ended with 34 and the first part with 36. Could also just break this chapter apart, but it would be pointless to read an Epilogue in two-parters unless it went over 10‘000 words or too many scenes.
> 
> What do I have in mind next?
> 
> I‘m supposed to keep my mouth shut, cause half of the things I said in the last fics never happened. (Except this fic and Abominable 2.0, but it had more motivations to happen) I have that Off to Rust fic I put on hiatus the other year as I had started to work on Abominable and worked on other projects, but I will see if I finish that fic or just go as further as my list goes since my drabble of it never was finished, I had started it since my trip to Germany was still present. What happens after this fic may be a Miraculous crossover, but I‘m not sure in what way it should go or if I should put something else in front of this before it, but it‘s something I really want to write.
> 
> I‘ll check it out when the time has come. Thank you for sticking with me and stay tuned. Someday y‘all get to see more of Lila Kurtzberg and Kagami Tsurugi coughs, coughs Agreste and their offspring :3


End file.
